Pequeña revolucionaria
by Zoroko1898
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Donquixote Rocinante hubiera tenido una hija? ¿Y si esa hija tras una serie de acontecimientos acabara siendo parte de la Armada Revolucionaria? ¿Y si por si no fuera poco se topara con el terrible capitán Eustass Kidd? Una historia llena de aventuras, romance y la crueldad de la vida. KidxOc
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola chicos! Antes de comenzar la historia tendría que decir que esta va a ser una historia larga... puede que demasiado, de todos modos conforme vaya subiendo capítulos decidme si me estoy alargando demasiado y si debería acortar más. Prometo que subiré con bastante regularidad, si no no acabaré nunca. Esta historia será principalmente de aventura y romance, pero habrá mucha crueldad conforme vaya avanzando (ya veréis por qué)._

 _Aunque en el prólogo estén los Muwigara tengo que avisar que justamente ellos no aparecerán demasiado en esta historia, las bandas del mundo de One Piece que aparecerán constantemente serán los Piratas de Kidd y los Piratas del Corazón además de claro está la Armada Revolucionaria._

 _En cuanto a la personalidad de nuestra protagonista será parecida a la de Hitagi Senjogahara de Monogatari Series, si no sabéis quien es deberías mirar algún vídeo sobre ella en YouTube. Es como una mezcla de Tsundere y Kuudere... no sé es muy rara ¡pero me encanta su forma de expresarse!_

 _Bueno dicho todo esto dejo de molestaros ¡y espero que os guste!_

 **Prólogo**

\- ¡Hey! ¡Luffy! ¡Chicos! – Gritó Zoro desde la cofa – ¡Veo algo flotando que se acerca a nosotros!

Los , por aquel entonces, tripulantes pertenecientes a la banda de Sombrero de Paja, Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper y la princesa Vivi se acercaron a la proa del Going Merry para observar mejor aquello que su compañero Zoro había divisado desde la lejanía.

\- ¿Eso no es…una persona? – dijo Nami al observar por el catalejo.

\- ¡Naufrago! ¡Prepararos para recogerlo! – ordenó Luffy a sus tripulantes.

Entre Zoro y Sanji cogieron una red para atrapar al naufrago y subirlo al barco. Tras conseguir llevarlo a cubierta, todos se acercaron a observar.

\- Pero si es solo una niña – observó Vivi.

La persona a la cual habían rescatado era una niña que no debía tener más de 16 años y no llevaba más objetos que una katana enfundada en una hermosa vaina de color negra.

\- ¡Apartad! ¡El médico Chopper va a ocuparse de ella! – exclamó el pequeño reno acercándose a la chica.

El médico comenzó a practicarle la reanimación cardiopulmonar durante dos minutos hasta que consiguió que esta reaccionara y comenzara a escupir el agua que había en sus pulmones. Tras un par de segundos tratando de volver regular su respiración, la chica, tras observar durante menos de 10 segundos la situación, reaccionó violentamente lanzando a Chopper por los aires y pegándose a la barandilla del barco desenvainando su katana en posición de defensa.

Todos los demás tripulantes reaccionaron de la misma forma y adoptaron posiciones de defensa y ataque.

Tras observar mejor la situación y mirar de arriba abajo a todos los presentes la chica comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? – Preguntó con frialdad y sin la más mínima muestra de miedo o inseguridad.

\- Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti – contestó Nami con severidad.

\- ¡Me llamo Monkey D Luffy y voy a ser Rey de los Piratas! – exclamó con alegría el joven capitán.

\- ¡Luffy! ¡No puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo quienes somos sin saber sus intenciones! – Gritó enfadado Ussop.

La muchacha, tras mantenerse en silencio y evaluar la situación, relajó su postura y bajó su arma.

\- ¿Sois piratas?

\- ¿Y tú quién eres si se puede saber? ¿Eres parte de alguna otra banda pirata? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – preguntó temblando Ussop.

\- ¡Cállate Ussop! ¿No ves que somos siete personas contra una? – Dijo molesto Zoro.

¿Pero quién sabe si no es una asesina en serie súper peligrosa?

Relájate, sólo es una niña – Dijo Vivi

¡Yo...yo estoy re…relajado! ¡No temáis camaradas! ¡El capitán Ussop os protegerá a todos!

¡Mellorine! ¡Qué ser tan adorable! – exclamó el cocinero con corazones en los ojos.

Maldito Ero-cook, a ver si nos centramos un poco – dijo malhumorado el espadachín.

¿Decías algo cabeza césped?

Los dos chicos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos mientras la pelinaranja les gritaba y el chico con el sombrero de paja se reía.

La chica, que había presenciado en silencio toda la escena comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

Siento mucho mi reacción – dijo inclinando la cabeza – no sabía qué clase de personas sois pero ya veo que no debo preocuparme por mi seguridad, entended que despertarse en un barco pirata no es una razón para sentirse a salvo

Los piratas se miraron entre ellos y también relajaron sus posturas.

Me llamo Mina, mi barca se ha destrozado después de una marea, pensaba que iba a morir ahogada… Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

Shi shi shi no nos des las gracias. ¡Encantados de conocerte! – Exclamó con energía el capitán.

Los demás tripulantes comenzaron a presentarse a sí mismos y el pelinegro, emocionado de tener invitados, pidió a su cocinero que preparara un banquete para celebrarlo.

En aquel momento, ninguno de los presentes podría imaginarse que aquella niña a la que acababan de salvar sería uno de los personajes más importantes en la futura gran guerra de cambiaría la vida de todas y cada una de las personas que habitaban en aquel mundo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Lluvia contra la cara

_¡Hola de nuevo! A partir de este capítulo comienza la historia. Para que nos situemos todos, ahora mismo nos encontramos después de la guerra de Marineford, después de la escena en la que Kidd se encuentra en el Nuevo Mundo en una isla hablando sobre lo ocurrido mientras discuten con un pirata que quería volver a su casa. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 **Capítulo 1**

Se escuchan truenos que avisan tormenta.

Mina comienza a darse prisa y buscar por todas partes un techo al cual acudir para refugiarse de la lluvia.

Caen las primeras gotas.

Ha conseguido encontrar un bar cerca del puerto con un porche bastante amplio donde refugiarse. Decide no entrar dentro para evitar encontrarse con caras capaces de reconocerla.

Así es su vida desde hace un par de años, luchar por sobrevivir y esconderse, mentir y engañar. En realidad su vida siempre ha sido difícil, desde que tenía cinco años ha sufrido lo inimaginable, pero desde que ingresó en el Ejército Revolucionario tiene que andarse con el triple de cuidado, siempre hay que mirar a todas partes y esconderse de agentes del gobierno, marines o caza recompensas. Sobre todo agentes del gobierno.

A pesar de estar debajo de un techo la lluvia cae con mucha fuerza y Mina comienza a sentir como el agua le moja poco a poco todo el cuerpo.

Eustass Kidd nota como las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer del cielo, por lo que decide acudir al bar más cercano junto con sus nakamas.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Pero si hace dos minutos hacía un calor que me moría! – Exclama enfadado el pelirrojo.

\- Bueno, es lo que tiene estar en el Nuevo Mundo, el clima es impredecible – contesta Killer con tranquilidad.

\- Joder, acabamos de llegar de esa maldita isla selvática donde no hacía más que llover y vamos y acabamos en una igual.

\- Si no te hubieras pasado torturando a ese capitán durante tres horas y simplemente lo hubieras matado desde el principio habríamos llegado antes, cogido todo lo que necesitamos y largarnos.

\- Como si no te hubiese gustado escucharle gritar – responde Kid con malicia – me ponen enfermos los piratas que no hacen más que fanfarronear y en cuanto les hacen la mínima herida se van llorando a sus casas.

\- Maestro Kidd – interrumpe Heat – debemos tener cuidado, después de todo el lío que ha montado Muwigara probablemente haya cientos de Marines vigilando por todas partes.

Hacía menos de un día que el pirata Monkey D Luffy había acudido al Cuartel General de la Marina junto al Rey Oscuro y el Caballero del Mar Jimbei a guardar un minuto de silencio por la muerte de su hermano Ace. Pero lo más relevante para Kidd no había sido otra cosa que el hecho de haber tocado la Campana de Ox, dando a entender que ha comenzado una nueva Era con él como representante. Ese pequeño idiota de goma había proclamado en más de una ocasión (incluso enfrente de sus narices) que sería el próximo Rey de los Piratas, y Kidd no podía quedarse atrás. Esa era una carrera contrarreloj y no podía perder.

El grupo pronto divisó un bar próximo a ellos y decidieron ir a refugiarse dentro y a beber un poco (o bastante) sake.

Killer, Heat y Wires se apresuraron a entrar a refugiarse de la lluvia, mistras Kid se lo tomaba con más calma.

Antes de entrar, sin embargo, se percató de una presencia en el porche. Era una figura pequeña envuelta en una capa de color vino. Se quedó mirando durante un par de segundos hasta que la persona sentada se percató de su presencia y giró a ver al pelirrojo.

Al darse la vuelta, Kidd se sorprendió de lo que vio: una chica joven con unos hermosos ojos morados.

\- Oye Kidd ¿Vienes o qué? – preguntó de pronto Killer, despertando a Kidd.

\- Joder que sí, ya voy. – contestó malhumorado.

Kidd sin más preámbulos entró al bar, dejando a la chica del porche sola.

No era muy grande, era un salón pequeño con unas cuantas mesas alrededor con poca gente en ellas y al fondo una barra donde se encontraba el barista limpiando un par de vasos. Sus nakamas estaban sentados ya en la barra pidiendo sus bebidas y el capitán se sentó junto a ellos.

\- ¿Qué tanto hacías allá afuera?- Preguntó Killer.

\- Nada que pueda interesaros – no podía parar de pensar en la mirada de aquella muchacha. Jamás había visto unos ojos de ese color. Su mirada además era fría como el hielo y carente de emociones, imposible de ver a través de ella.

Mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros hablarle, Kid no podía quitarse de la cabeza a esa chica… era tan guapa… ¿Debería invitarla a un trago con él? No, estaban ahora mismo esos idiotas con él y no le dejarían en paz ni un solo momento. ¿Seguiría aun allá afuera?

Mientas seguían cada uno a la suya no se percataron de que dentro de aquel bar se encontraba un comandante de la marina, el cual los había reconocido y había avisado disimuladamente a sus refuerzos.

De pronto, alguien más entra en el bar y se sienta en la barra junto al pelirrojo. Kidd se gira y ante su sorpresa resulta ser la chica guapa de antes.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Cómo es que te has decidido a entrar? Con lo a gusto que se te veía allá afuera – inicia Kidd con sarcasmo, la mejor manera de llamar la atención a una mujer según sus experiencias.

La chica sin embargo no respondió enseguida a su comentario. Pidió primero un poco de agua y esperó a que le sirvieran. Después, tranquilamente y sin mirarlo contestó:

-En lugar de ir preguntando estupideces a desconocidos ¿No deberías preocuparte más por el marine que está a punto de atacarte por detrás? – contestó serenamente.

¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablaba esa mujer? Entonces escucha gritar Heat:

-¡Cuidado capitán!

Kidd consigue esquivar el sablazo del marine por los pelos. Se levanta del taburete y se pone en posición de lucha. Killer ataca a todos los marines de su alrededor y los demás siguen su ejemplo. En pocos minutos al bar está patas arriba y hecho un desastre.

Los chicos deciden salir afuera para tener más facilidad a la hora de atacar y huir en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Antes de salir, Kidd se percata que la mujer ya no se encuentra dentro del bar.

Mina corre por las calles bajo la lluvia. Lo reconoce, ha sido una gran estupidez ir a avisar a aquel pirata. El comandante podría haberla reconocido a ella y entonces perseguirla, menos mal que en la marina son bastante tontos y fáciles de burlar. Ahora la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué demonios había decidido avisar a aquel chico? Era un pirata, ni siquiera había tratado de ser amable con ella.

Mientras corre se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de hacia donde se dirige. Así que elige irse por un camino distinto.

A lo lejos escucha una explosión y varios gritos y golpes. Probablemente sean esos piratas contra los marines. LA chica cambia una vez más de dirección y se percata de que las explosiones cada vez suenan más cercanas. Tiene que huir de inmediato o se verá inmersa en la batalla. Una batalla en la que ella no tenía nada que ver.

-¡REPEL!

De la nada, una barra de metal la golpea en el estómago con fuerza y la lanza por los aires hasta que se golpea contra un muro con violencia.

El dolor es demasiado grande como para que pueda levantarse, se ha golpeado la cabeza contra el muro y siente como está a punto de perder el sentido.

Siente la lluvia contra su cara, está completamente empapada.

Nota como alguien se acerca hacia ella corriendo, duda que sea ayuda, en cuanto los marines la vean llamarán a algún agente del gobierno y todos saben lo que pasará después. Intenta levantarse pero está demasiado aturdida. Maldición.

-Joder, estás hecha una mierda – escucha Mina de una voz conocida – siento lo que acaba de pasar, pero no es mi culpa que te hayas metido en medio de mi ataque.

-No me jodas, ¿enserio pelirrojo? – contesta, pero le falta aire a causa del golpe.

Mina ve como el idiota que la acaba de lanzar por los aires continúa hablándole, pero no lo escucha. Su vista comienza a nublarse y ya sabe que viene a continuación.

Se desmaya.


	3. Capítulo 2: Tulipán

**Capítulo 2**

Un rayo de luz pasa por una ventana de la habitación y ciega a Mina.

Abre poco a poco los ojos e intenta situarse.

Se encuentra en una habitación que parece ser la enfermería a juzgar por las otras tres camillas al lado suya y los diferentes objetos que se encuentran desperdigados por todas partes.

Intenta recordar lo que pasó… A sí, el idiota y su barra de metal.

Hace un esfuerzo por salir de la cama a pesar del dolor que siente todavía en el cuerpo, no sabe donde está y nadie le asegura que sea un lugar seguro.

Observa con alivio que su katana está al lado de la cama y la coge con cuidado y sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

No tiene ni idea de donde está, pero sabe perfectamente como salir sin demasiados problemas gracias a su duro entrenamiento de espía. Sabe por el ligero balanceo del suelo que se encuentra en un barco por lo que la enfermería se encontrará no muy lejos de la cubierta.

Hay gente hablando cerca de ella. Unos chicos se encuentran bebiendo sake y gritándose entre ellos sobre si cortar los dedos o ir clavando estacas en el cuerpo es la mejor forma de torturar. Estupendo, en menudo lugar ha ido a parar

Sale por el pasillo y consigue escabullirse sin que los idiotas borrachos se den cuenta y sube las escaleras hasta el exterior.

-Mierda

Al salir se da cuenta que es demasiado tarde para escapar, se encuentra en medio del océano. Sin saber el rumbo. Con un par de locos. Sin posibilidad de escape.

En realidad la gente ahí presente no le supone ningún problema. No le costaría ni diez minutos matarlos a todos y navegar ella misma el barco, pero no tiene ni idea de su trayectoria y no quiere tampoco que en caso de que la Marina ataque el barco sepan que sólo está ella a bordo

-Te veo bien.

...

Si la ha asustado, no lo ha demostrado. Como si se esperara que él apareciera, la chica se da la vuelta y lo mira con indiferencia.

Kidd la observa bien de arriba abajo. No es baja de estatura, rondará el metro setenta. Tiene buenas proporciones y lleva puesto un yukata corto de color rojo con negro y morado y un obi amarillo donde tiene reposando una katana envuelta en una vaina negra decorada con dragones de color amarillo. Ahora que no está medio muerta puede apreciar lo bella que es: esos curiosos ojos morados afilados y carentes de emoción, piel blanca como la nieve y una bonita melena rosa cuarzo, corta y ondulada con flequillo y un gracioso mechón ondulado en el centro de la frente. Notó que en el cuello tenía múltiples cicatrices y una que parecía hecha por garras que le atravesaba todo el lado derecho del cuerpo desde la clavícula. También tenía tatuajes en los antebrazos los cuales le sonaba haberlos visto en alguna parte.

-Gracias.

-¿Hmm?

-Es lo que suele decir la gente a la persona que le ha salvado la vida.

-Te lo diría si no hubieras sido el mismo que me lanzó por los aires.

Kidd se encoje de hombros – No era mi problema que te metieras en medio de mi ataque.

De pronto, ella hace un moviendo rápido que lo tira al suelo y lo deja con el filo de la katana apuntando a su cuello

-Entonces supongo que no te importa que te corte la cabeza, ya que no es mi problema que te hayas metido en medio del filo de mi katana – era sorprendente la frialdad y carencia de emociones con la que lo dijo.

-Veo que ya estás despierta – les interrumpe una voz. Era Killer – Mi nombre es Killer y estás a bordo del barco de los Piratas de Kidd. Ese al que estás amenazando es el capitán.

-Ya veo – dijo sin demasiado ímpetu. Miró al chico que había tirado al suelo sin mucha dificultad.

-Encantado de conocerte a ti también ¿Ahora podrías apartar eso de mi joder?

La pelirrosa apartó el filo de su cara y volvió a envainar el arma. A continuación se dirigió a Killer

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí mientras estaba inconsciente.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue ese idiota el que te curó? – exclamó enfadado el pelirrojo

-No hay de qué, pero tampoco hice demasiado, únicamente te dejamos descansar durante un par de días.

-Oi.

-¿Eres el médico de abordo?

-Joder, estoy aquí.

-No, no tenemos médico, nuestro adorado capitán lo tiró por la borda por comerse el último pedazo de pizza.

-Ya veo.

-JODER DEJAD DE IGNORARME.

Killer resopla y Mina le mira, evaluándolo.

-Como iba a decir antes de que me amenazaras y el imbécil de mi segundo de abordo nos interrumpiera – mira a Killer con furia, a lo que el enmascarado tan sólo se encoje de hombros – Aunque te hayamos salvado como podrás observar estamos en medio del mar. Aquí no acogemos a gorrones así que ya puedes ir pensando en qué hacer para pagarnos el alquiler

-No irás enserio.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando contigo guapa?

Por dentro, la joven lo maldecía en mil lenguas. Increíble, encima que ella le avisa del ataque de la Marina, no sólo la golpea, si no que además pretende cobrarle la estancia en su porquería de barco. Es en estos momentos es cuando Mina se da cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta asesinar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me vas a pagar guapa?

Mina resopla, dándose por vencida. Necesita un medio de transporte y ese idiota con pelo de tulipán se lo puede proporcionar. Dragon- sama ya le había dado la orden de buscar cierta información sobre un mercader de los bajos fondos y esta era una buena forma de comenzar la misión, ya que moviéndose constantemente por el mar conseguiría la información necesaria y en cuanto lograra su objetivo volvería a Baltigo a encontrarse con su jefe.

-Soy enfermera.

-Lo dudo.

Le molesta la respuesta, casi inmediata, del chico. Puede que no lo parezca pero realmente tiene conocimientos en medicina.

-Y dime tulipán ¿Qué gano yo mintiendo?

-Vuelve a llamarme tulipán y te aseguro que desearás haberte cosido la boca.

-Vuelve a amenazarme y te coseré la boca al trasero.

-Sabes defenderte. Me gusta.

-Veo que no te callas ni bajo el agua. No sé si me gusta.

-Contratada.


	4. Capítulo 3: Enséñame la lengua

**Capitulo 3**

-Vale, pues eso es todo, ya conoces a todos los tripulantes y ya sabes más o menos todas las habitaciones y lugares que hay en el barco. No es pequeño, pero tampoco lo suficientemente grande como para perderse. Creo yo – Killer se había tomado la molestia en hacerle un tour completo a su nueva enfermera, ya que el capitán dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado en sus tonterías, o como le gustaba llamarlo a él, "inventos".

-Muchas gracias por todo Killer.

-¿Eh? Ehh no hay de qué, si necesitas algo tan sólo búscame e intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda. – comienza a alejarse de ella, pero antes de desaparecer de la puerta se gira – Sé que el capitán es un poco…especial, es muy joven en realidad todavía y es muy impulsivo, pero te aseguro que una vez lo conozcas lo adorarás.

-¿Cómo le haces para no estrangularlo?

-Ehhh – parece recordar algo. Algo agradable, porque a pesar de llevar máscara se le nota que está alegre – Digamos que nos conocemos desde hace muuuucho tiempo. Sé cómo es en realidad.

El rubio desaparece por la puerta, dejándola sola en la enfermería, donde a partir de ahora se establecerá. Al ser la única mujer de toda la banda no hay un cuarto para mujeres y pasa de dormir con puro hombre. Además no le importa estar ahí, de todo lo desconocido que la rodea la enfermería es lo que más familiar le puede resultar. Recuerda cuando estaba en la consulta de su hermano mayor y de cómo éste le enseñaba cualquier cosa interesante. Lo echaba de menos ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Retira de su mente ese pensamiento, tiene que centrarse en otras cosas. Tiene que llamar a Sabo e indicarle su posición y planes, también tiene que conocer qué planea hacer él. Después de la muerte de su hermano Ace dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y salió de la sede sin dar explicaciones a nadie. No es que le importara su seguridad o algo por el estilo, sabía cuidarse solo, pero necesitaban sincronizarse y además Kaito y Kota, sus otros dos compañeros, también habían estado preguntando su posición.

La revolucionaria comienza a ordenar todo aquel desastre ¿Cómo demonios se les ocurre tirar al médico por la borda? Esos idiotas vestidos como grupo de metal tenían muy pocas luces. Además, por si fuera poco, Kidd le había obligado a vestir con un traje de enfermera que parecía más bien un vestido para salir de fiesta de lo corto que era. Lo bueno es que al menos se veía bastante bien en él. A pesar de tener pésimo gusto en ropa masculina, el chico sabía lo que le quedaba bien a una chica.

En fin, a partir de ahora y durante bastante tiempo este será su hogar, así que será mejor que lo vaya arreglando un poco.

 _-Timeskip de una semana-_

Había pasado una semana desde que estaba en la tripulación.

Había descubierto cuales eran los poderes de su capitán, que era básicamente ser un imán con piernas.

El resto eran bastante normales. El alto que vestía más raro de todos utilizaba un tridente como arma, el que parecía un espantapájaros lanzaba fuego con la boca pero no era usuario de una fruta del diablo y el segundo de abordo usaba una especie de cuchillas giratorias bastante curiosas. El resto de los tripulantes le daba bastante lo mismo.

A decir verdad, para ser unos de los considerados piratas más crueles por la Marina, eran bastante idiotas y lo máximo que les había visto hacer era clavarle el reverso de una espada en el ojo a otro pirata. Eso a ella no le impresionaba, había visto y hecho cosas peores. Tras pensar esto se sintió ligeramente un animal. Luego recordó lo mucho que odiaba al Gobierno y se le pasó.

…...

Lo cierto es que a pesar de ser espadachina no la había visto luchar todavía. Ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver desenvainar su espada desde aquel día.

En varias ocasiones a lo largo de la semana habían sido atacados por marines y otras bandas y en ninguna ocasión se dignó a luchar. Contra los otros piratas Heat aseguraba haber visto que ella lanzó a uno por los aires de una patada al intentar acercarse a ella y en cuanto a los marines, bueno, simplemente había bostezado y se había ido a dormir.

Otro tema que molestaba a Kidd bastante era ese. Esa chica tenía un problema muy grave con el sueño. Sabía que se pasaba todas las noches en vela y luego se pasaba todo el día durmiendo por los rincones del barco. Cuanto más ruido hacían, con más facilidad se dormía. Incluso había llegado a dormirse mientras comía.

Esto a pesar de ser molesto no afectaba a su labor en el barco, pues es verdad que si alguien necesitaba su ayuda para cualquier cosa se despertaría enseguida y haría la que fuera con precisión y eficacia. Además había demostrado tener excelentes dotes curando a la tripulación después de cada pelea.

...

Después de haber comprado varias cosas en la última ciudad a la que bajaron, La joven decidió ordenar todo aquel lugar y buscar los informes médicos de sus compañeros, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada que le fuera de utilidad ¿Podría ser que…? Imposible, Eustass le había dicho que tenían médico. Aunque lo hubiera tirado por la borda no serian lo suficientemente idiotas como para lanzar todo lo demás ¿No?

Tras varios intentos fallidos de búsqueda de los famosos informes, se da por vencida y decide buscar al pelirrojo, el cual se encuentra como siempre en su taller, arreglando una especie de reloj.

-Eustass, necesito ver los registros médicos de la tripulación.

-¿Qué cojones es eso?

-Un papelito donde pone cosas médicas como por ejemplo vacunas, alergias y enfermedades pasadas con anterioridad – explicó como si fuera a un niño pequeño.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, pero si no lo encuentras es porque no está.

-Gracias capitán obvio. Necesito que vengáis entonces uno por uno a la enfermería y así haceros una ficha médica a todos, no podéis ir por la vida sin una. Sinceramente ¿Qué clase de médico tenías antes?

-Era un idiota que recluté porque era el único que sabía vendar sin dejarnos como momias.

-No me extraña que lo tiraras por la borda.

-¿Ahora me entiendes?

-Bueno, resumiendo, diles que vayan pasando uno por uno.

Durante el resto del día la pelirrosa se dedicó ha hacer un examen médico a cada uno de los integrantes de la banda. La mayoría ni sabían lo que era una vacuna así que cada uno duraba cerca de una hora. Killer fue el único de toda esa sarta de idiotas que parecía tener una ficha médica, así que gracias a Dios con él solo fueron un par de preguntas sobre sus hábitos y ponerle alguna vacuna que le faltaba.

Al final del día faltaba el más importante de todos, el capitán.

-Bueno Eustass, necesito que te quites la cami… da igual. - Comenzó a ordenar los papeles y empezó con el exámen.

-Muy bien ¿antecedentes familiares?

-¿Qué?

-Que si tus padres padecían de alguna enfermedad.

-Lo siento guapa, la última vez que supe de ellos tenía cinco años.

-Muy bien, entonces tendré que sacarte sangre, extiende el brazo si no te importa.

Kidd extendió el brazo y sintió como una pequeña aguja comenzaba a sacarle sangre y la depositaba en la jeringa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿Hmm? - Contestó ella mientras examinaba la muestra de la jeringa

-¿Tienes familia?

-Mmmm, si te refieres a la biológica pues sí, aun quedará alguien por ahí. Mi padre murió cuando tenía cuatro años.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Me abandonó.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras Mina continuaba con el examen. Le pidió que se subiera a la báscula y se midiera. Apuntó los resultados de ambas pruebas. Le tocó el cuello, le observó los ojos y el interior de la boca. También le tomó la presión.

-A ver, necesito que tomes aire profundamente y luego lo sueltes lentamente.

Tras un par de más pruebas le vacunó y comenzó con las preguntas sobre sus hábitos:

-¿Fumas?

-Sólo la distancia.

-¿Bebes?

-Si te digo que mi saliva es prácticamente sake ¿cómo lo interpretarías?

-¿Consumes algún tipo de droga?

-Reconozco que cuando era adolescente solía darle un poco a ciertas cosas.

-¿Pero actualmente?

-Tranquila, ya dejé esa mierda hace bastantes años.

-¿Cuantas horas duermes al día?

-Depende, por lo general te diría que ya dormiré cuando esté muerto, pero si acabo de pasar una noche con un par de chicas pues comprenderás que necesito todo el descanso posible para recuperar energías.

-Quiero suponer que tomas precauciones Eustass- dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Una sonrisa irónica atravesó el rostro de la joven enfermera y continuó con el cuestionario.

-¿No vas a hacerme una exploración más…profunda?

-Ya sé que deseas que te toque hasta el alma pero créeme que no es necesario, tendrás que conformarte con que te toque la lengua con un palo.

-Estaría mejor con otra lengua.

-Lo siento capitán, no se puede todo en esta vida.


	5. Capítulo 4: Malas decisiones

_Holaaa! Antes de leer quiero deciros que ¡a partir de aquí empieza ya lo bueno! En fin, ¡espero que os guste!_

 _Se me había olvidado ponerlo en los demás capítulos, pero One Piece no me pertenece, es todo todito de Oda_

 **Capitulo 4**

Ya casi había pasado un mes y medio desde que Mina entró como enfermera provisional a la banda de Kidd. Durante aquel tiempo todos habían comenzado a acostumbrarse a la presencia de aquella chica en el barco. Ya a nadie le impactaba su narcolepsia o su carácter irónico y su humor negro. Ella, por otra parte, aprendió a tratar los arranques de furia del pelirrojo y las extravagancias de cada tripulante.

Heat había descubierto que le encantaban los dulces, sobre todo los helados, a la joven de ojos morados, por lo que solía intentar comprar grandes cantidades para su bonita enfermera. Además, por algún motivo aborrecía la carne y se negaba a probarla, pero aseguraba no ser vegetariana. El motivo de sus extraños hábitos alimenticios serían revelados posteriormente.

Una tarde, mientras navegaban por el Nuevo Mundo, mientras Kidd se encontraba trabajando en su taller y Mina dormía la siesta en la cubierta, el navegante de la tripulación corrió a buscar al segundo de a bordo:

-Killer, tenemos un problema.

-¿Hmm?

-Estoy detectando alteraciones en el clima que indican la aproximación de una tormenta eléctrica, pero no tiene sentido.

-¿A qué viene tanta preocupación? Ya sabes que aquí en el Nuevo Mundo el clima es totalmente impredecible, no es de extrañar que al mismo tiempo que granice haya treinta grados.

-No es natural.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sé que el mar hace lo que le da la gana, pero esta vez no es natural. Estas perturbaciones se están formando a causa de alguien. Hay una persona que se está aproximando a nosotros y su presencia está alterando incluso la climatología irregular de estos mares.

-Mierda, estamos a punto de toparnos con alguien poderoso. Tengo que avisar al capitán y ponernos en posición de defensa o cambiar el rumbo.

Killer comenzó a comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de su navegante. El cielo estaba oscureciéndose y en la lejanía podía divisar enormes rayos y relámpagos que se iban aproximando a su posición.

Entró apresuradamente al taller, donde el pelirrojo se encontraba arreglando algún artefacto que francamente le era totalmente indiferente al enmascarado:

-Kidd, tenemos un problema, alguien se está aproximando a nosotros y nos está envolviendo en el centro de una tormenta eléctrica, tenemos que cambiar el rumbo o acabaremos en medio.

-¿Y qué hay de malo? No pienso cambiar mi rumbo sólo porque un idiota lanza rayitos quiera interponerse en mi camino.

-Esto es serio Kidd ¿Qué pasa si el que está detrás de todo esto de un Yonkou?

-Killer, estamos en este mar PRECISAMENTE para encontrarnos con ellos.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Todavía no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer contacto directo con uno de ellos!

-¡Si siempre nos enfrentamos a idiotas con sangre de horchata nuestro sueño de ser los mejores jamás será posible!

-¡Joder! ¡Entiende que aún no estamos preparados! ¡Acuérdate de como casi la palmamos en aquel archipiélago contra un Shichibukai! ¡Y ellos no son ni la mitad de fuertes que un Yonkou!

-YO SOY EL PUTO CAPITÁN Y SI DIGO QUE NO SE CAMBIA EL RUMBO NO SE CAMBIA

Ante la falta de razonamiento lógico de su cabezón capitán, Killer gritó de furia y salió hacia la cubierta. Todos estaban empezando a preocuparse tras escuchar los gritos de su capitán y vicecapitán.

Para sorpresa del rubio, la pelirrosa estaba despierta. Miraba desde la proa hacia el cúmulo de nuves negras que se empezaban a formar por encima de ellos.

-¿Tú que piensas de todo esto? – preguntó el rubio mientras se colocaba a su lado

-Se aproxima una gran tormenta – miró con indiferencia al temporal – y Kidd no está preparado para hacerle frente.

...

Tal y como avecinó el navegante, el mar comenzó a crisparse y se formaron olas enormes que podrían volcar totalmente el barco. Todos los tripulantes, incluida la enfermera, hacían todo lo posible para evitar que la fuerte corriente lo consiguiera. La lluvia era intensa y la marea demasiado fuerte. Ninguno de los presentes jamás había navegado en aguas tan peligrosas.

Entonces se percataron que en el medio de todo aquel infierno, había barco que atravesaba sin dificultades aquellas aguas.

-Imposible – dijo Heat.

-No me puedo creer que esos animales estén aquí después de todo lo que hicieron– siguió Killer.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó consternado el capitán.

El Peliazul señaló el barco con las tres calaveras en la bandera que se aproximaba hacia ellos

-Barbanegra – dijo Mina por detrás.

...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¡Pero mira quién está aquí! – exclamó Teach - ¡Mi joven pelirrojo preferido!

En aquel momento Kidd se arrepintió de no haber hecho caso a su amigo. Aquel demonio estaba causando aquel desastre debido a la fruta que había conseguido robarle a Shirohige. Los terremotos causaban aquel movimiento violento en el fondo marino y eso a su vez provocaba alteraciones en el clima de alrededor.

-Dime jovencito ¿Te gustaría unirte a la banda de los pitaras de Kurohige?- gritó desde la lejanía.

-Prefiero que me arranquen los ojos con un palo – no mentía. Su objetivo era ser el Rey de los Piratas, no el subordinado de aquel idiota.

-Vaya ¿Enserio? Es una pena, realmente pienso que serías de gran ayuda para mi…

-YO NO SOY TU PUTO SUBORDINADO

-Vale, tranquilo, ya lo he entendido. Vamos a malas entonces – contestó el hombre mientras reía.

-¡Cuidado!

Una ola gigante se lanzó contra el barco. Fue casi un milagro que aquella ola no se lo hubiera tragado entero.

-Siempre me gustó tu fruta ¡Me emocionaría ser un imán humano! – comenzó a reírse alocadamente.

De pronto, el moreno sintió cómo la sangre recorría la cara. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Se tocó la cara y descubrió un tajo preofundo que había alcanzado su pómulo.

Kidd se fijó a su derecha. El filo de color rojo de una katana se alzaba al frente firmemente. Había sido ella.

Y si hasta ella había decidido actuar era que la cosa se iba a poner fea. Muy fea.

En pocos segundos el infierno se desató.

Ambos bandos comenzaron a acribillarse a cañonazos, destrozándose mutuamente. Al aproximarse, los piratas de la banda de Barbanegra abordaron con rapidez el barco del Supernova. Gritos de dolor comenzaron a escucharse por todas partes. Killer luchaba con sus cuchillas lo más rápido que podía, Heat lanzaba llamaradas hacia los enemigos y Kidd utilizaba sus poderes para asesinar a todo el que se acercara a menos de cinco metros de él.

Pero quien estaba siendo más efectivo fue sorprendentemente la joven espadachina. Se movía con una gran agilidad y rapidez por medio de las hordas de enemigos y los asesinaba sin mucha dificultad. La fuerza con la que los mandaba a volar era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta su complexión. Al fijarse mejor, Kidd se sorprendió en descubrir lo que expresaban sus ojos.

Placer.

...

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se lo pasaba tan bien.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que el filo de su katana se bañaba en sangre? Ya ni se acordaba.

Aquellos idiotas no suponían el mínimo esfuerzo para ella, caían uno detrás de otro, como si de bolos se trataran. Creía escuchar gritos a su alrededor, pero no tenía tiempo de prestarles atención. Tenía que llegar al idiota del otro barco y librarse de él cuanto antes. Acababa de presenciar cómo utilizaba la fruta de un difunto y no quería que las cosas fueran a mayores. Tal y como solía decir su hermano: "Hay que cortar todas las malas hierbas del jardín antes de plantar flores". Kurohige era claramente un peligro en potencia para el mundo. Aquel individuo había matado al hombre más fuerte del mundo y había alterado por completo el ritmo en los bajos fondos. Su trabajo se había incrementado y se había complicado por su culpa y encima ahora amenazaba con quitarle su único medio de transporte.

Mientras luchaba con otros, no se había percatado que la lucha entre el pelirrojo y el moreno había comenzado.

...

Kidd hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado del rango de su contrincante y no caer en la niebla de color negro que le rodeaba. Un paso en falso y se acababa todo.

No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus sueños bajo ningún motivo.

La lucha se intensificó y la mitad de la proa de su barco se destruyó casi de inmediato. Kidd luchaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras es resto de sus nakamas también lo daban todo.

-¡REPEL!

Lanzaba todo lo que encontraba en su camino hacia su contrincante y descubrió que en era débil...bastante débil. Probablemente sin su fruta del diablo no sabría ni dar un puñetazo. El hombre no apuntaba bien, su defensa era pésima, sus golpes carecían de fuerza y potencia, no era ágil y mucho menos rápido. Kidd tuvo esperanzas de que aquel abuelo se cansara rápido y entonces aprovecharía la situación para librarse de él.

El agua seguía cayendo a su alrededor y el fuerte oleaje dificultaba mucho mantenerse en equilibrio. A su alrededor veía como Mina luchaba contra otro espadachín que sentía que lo había visto en alguna parte...¿No era el antiguo jefe de la Guardia de Impel Down?

Llevaban más de media hora luchando. Media hora que se estaba haciendo un año entero para el pirata. Estaba empezando a ver como su contrincante se cansaba. "Maldito abuelo" pensó, " A ver cuando nos rendimos joder".

Tras un par de golpes a distancia, sintió como algo le hacía perder el equilibrio ¿le había conseguido golpear sin que se percatara? El joven comenzó a tambalearse intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

"Mierda".

"Esto no es bueno" pensó.

-¡KIDD! ¡CUIDADO!

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar a tiempo al aviso de aquella voz, una luz le cegó por completo, seguida de un dolor indescriptible.


	6. Capítulo 5: Pérdidas

**Capítulo 5**

Un dolor agudo sacudió todo el cuerpo del capitán.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos e intentó moverse hacia la derecha, pero el dolor que sentía le estremeció por completo, inmovilizándolo en el acto.

Su mirada bajó y descubrió que estaba envuelto en vendas de arriba abajo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

No recordaba nada después de aquella luz cegadora en medio de la batalla.

Un sonido constante atrajo su atención y descubrió que se trataba de un pulsioxímetro.

Estaba conectado a diversos aparatos diferentes. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Se fijó que había un vaso en la mesilla que estaba a su izquierda y extendió el brazo para alcanzarlo. Pero no sucedió nada.

Extrañado, lo volvió a intentar, pero continuaba si tocar nada a pesar de que estaba convencido de que apuntaba hacia esa dirección.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Estaba paralítico o qué?

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por levantar los dos brazos y observó cómo el derecho se elevaba con dificultades. Bueno, al menos lo que más temía estaba descartado.

Pero ¿Por qué el izquierdo no estaba al lado del derecho?

Un sonido seco lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Alguien había entrado a la habitación.

Un cuerpo delgado atravesó la sala y comenzó a colocar cosas en una estantería con delicadeza.

-Mina – dijo débilmente. Le costaba articular las palabras.

La pelirrosa se giró y lo miró. A Kidd le sorprendió la forma en la que lo hizo. Por primera vez no fue con indiferencia, sino con dolor.

-Veo que ya te has despertado – dijo apartando la mirada - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Hecho una mierda.

-Me imagino. Intenta no moverte, voy a cambiarte las vendas.

La enfermera se acercó despacio y comenzó a quitarle las vendas del torso poco a poco.

El dolor que sentía era indescriptible y tenía muchas ganas de gritar, pero estaba tan débil que sería un desperdicio de energía.

Mina comenzó a limpiarle con gran delicadeza las heridas de debajo de las vendas. En ningún momento lo miró a la cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ella no contestó de inmediato, tragó saliva primero y contestó mientras continuaba con su labor.

-Te explotó una bomba encima – pausó un instante – conseguimos huir por poco de la batalla gracias a su propia tormenta. Casi no lo contamos ninguno.

-Pero si no hay nadie en la enfermería aparte de mí…

-Llevas una semana y media en coma.

¿Tanto tiempo había estado dormido?

-Pensé sinceramente que no lo ibas a lograr – continuó hablando – Estabas casi destrozado de arriba a bajo. La bomba te dio de lleno en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo, pero el derecho no ha sufrido tantos daños.

Kidd percibió que el ambiente había comenzado a hacerse más denso. El silencio ya no era cómodo. Mina se negaba a mirarle a la cara y el pelo le tapaba los ojos, evitando el contacto visual. Tras un par de minutos, Kidd notó que el pulso comenzaba a temblarle a su compañera

-Lo siento

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Si yo no fuera tan débil nada de esto habría pasado – estaba ¿alterada? ¿triste?

-Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada grave, no es que nunca hubiese tenido cicatric…

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? – le interrumpió.

Verla tan alterada por primera vez le produjo… ¿ternura? No lo entendía muy bien, pero tenía muchas ganas de tocarla. El pelirrojo extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia la chica para tocarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Entonces cayó.

Donde anteriormente había un brazo ahora no había nada más que un muñón

-No me jodas…

-Lo siento.

No conseguía procesarlo. No estaba pasando.

¿Cómo demonios había sucedido?

Se quedó mirando su extremidad desaparecida durante un buen rato. Haciéndose a la idea de lo que acababa de perder.

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Si no fuera tan…débil…- se supone que mi misión es protegeros a todos, ¡soy la maldita enfermera dios santo! Si ni siquiera soy capaz de proteger a una persona ¿cómo demonios me puedo considerar comandante?

-¿Comandante?

Un crujido en la puerta interrumpió la conversación y Killer atravesó la puerta como un rayo.

-¡Kiddy! Dios menos mal que has despertado. Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti.

-Cállate Killer, odio que me llames así…Menuda poca fe tenéis en vuestro capitán, hace falta más que una pequeña bomba para dejarme fuera de combate – contestó malhumorado.

-Maestro Kidd! – exclamaron más voces. Heat y Wires entraron corriendo a ver a su capitán.

Los chicos estuvieron conversando y llorando mientras el pelirrojo les tachaba de nenazas y Killer reía.

-¡Eustass! ¡Deja de moverte! ¡Estoy intentando hacer mi trabajo!

...

-Conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte con el brazo… – dijo al terminar de cambiar todas las vendas de su cuerpo

-No lo necesito

-La vida te será mucho más complicada

-Al comenzar mi viaje ya asumí los riesgos que estaba dispuesto a correr a cambio de conseguir mi sueño. Es solo un brazo, no la hagas como si fuera la mitad de mi cabeza la que haya explotado

-Bueno…respecto a eso…

-CÁLLATE KILLER – contestó a su mejor amigo indignado – de todas formas, yo ya había previsto que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano y ya estoy preparado, he estado mucho tiempo trabajando en un brazo mecánico para poder implantármelo en caso de que perdiera alguno

-La primera buena idea que por fin tienes…

-NO ME TOQUES LOS COJONES KILLER

-Pero construir un brazo es una cosa, implantarlo correctamente a los nervios es otra…nadie te asegura que vaya a funcionar

-Nena

-No me llames así

-Mina, puede que no lo parezca, pero soy ingeniero, sé lo que hago

-Bueno, eso de que sabes lo que haces…

-ME CAGO EN…

-Todo el mundo sabe conectar, pero pocos saben donde – interrumpió Mina – necesitas conocimientos avanzados de anatomía para poder hacer un transplante de esa magnitud

Todos miraron a la enfermera con cara de "yatusabes"

-Soy enfermera, no cirujana

-No perdemos nada – contestó con indiferencia Heat

-Podría acabar metiéndote el brazo por otra parte

-Bueno, ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Me voy a arrepentir de hacer esto…

-¡Eso debería pensar yo!

 _-Después de la operación-_

-¿Enserio eres sólo enfermera? Es imposible que me hayas rediseñado el circuito entero del brazo mecánico y…

-Veo que ya vuelves a ser un toca narices, eso significa que lo he hecho bien.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo crees que tendrá que hacer rehabilitación? – preguntó el enmascarado.

-Calculo que tendrá que estar unas dos semanas sin hacer el idiota en lo que los vasos sanguíneos y los nervios se adaptan al brazo.

-Oi

-No sé si podremos asegurar que no haga alguna idiotez durante tanto tiempo…

-Estoy aquí.

-A lo mejor si lo atamos a un palo y le ponemos un collar como a los perros conseguimos que al menos el número de posibles incidentes se reduzca en un 40%

-HEY

-Él es peor que un animal, parece un perro rabioso si está mas de diez minutos sin hacer nada.

-Mientras no le de un ictus cerebral…

-JURO QUE UN DÍA OS TIRO POR LA BORDA A LOS DOS.

-Pero hablando ahora enserio - dijo Mina tratándose de calmar la risa - debes permanecer al menos unas dos semanas sin hacer movimientos brutos con ese brazo o de lo contrario podrías romper todas las conexiones con...

-Sí, sí, ya sé. No moverme y bla bla bla - contestó molesto - no es que necesite hacer nada de todas formas, si me sigo cortando yo solo la comida es porque quiero

-Doy fe de ello - comentó el rubio

-Bueno, pues me alegro que tu inutilidad sea beneficiosa en esta ocasión

-Oi - replicó molesto - hablando de inutilidad - miró a su amigo - ¿Cómo está el barco? Díme que lo del mosntruo marino no fue nada grave

-Ehhhhh

-¿Ehhh?

-Digamos que aun estamos trabajando en ello

-¿En ello?¿Qué es exactamente "ello"?

-debes comprender que los cañonazos, las batallas en nuestra proa, la marea y el oleaje, por no hablar ni del rey marino, causaron varios...desperfectos.

-Me cago en todo Killer, en lo que salgo de esta habitación más os vale que no vea el más mínimo desperfecto en mi barco

-Menos mal que vas a estar aquí por dos semanas...

-No sigas Killer, que comenzará a echar espuma por la boca como le cuentes más - dijo con ironía la pelirrosa.

-Pues no le he dicho ni la mitad...

-Dios santo Killer, déjame descansar tranquilo

-Y eso que ni le he comentado lo del mástil - susurró a Mina

-¿MÁSTIL? ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a... AGGGGG - gritó desesperado mientras se lanzaba contra el colchón con violencia.

Menos mal que la puerta estaba cerrada.

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews! ¡Habéis sido tan buenos!_

 _A parte quería decir que esto de publicar entre semana no será muy frecuente por el tema de las clases y tal, pero los fines de semana prometo publicar varios capítulos._

 _En fin, ¡gracias por leer!_


	7. Capítulo 6: Susurros

**Capítulo 6**

Mina ordenaba lentamente las estanterías de la enfermería mientras el resto de la tripulación jugaba a los atrevimientos en la cubierta.

Kidd llevaba ya una semana en cama recuperándose del incidente con Barbanegra. Todos los días la joven enfermera le ayudaba con su rehabilitación con el nuevo brazo. Al principio fue muy difícil que pudiera si quiera cerrar la mano, le costaba mucho coordinar, pero conforme fueron pasando los días se iba a acostumbrando con su nueva forma de vida. Mina pasaba muchas horas con él y comenzaron a estrechar lazos. Kidd le contó sus sueños e ilusiones, su pasado y lo que sentía en cada momento mientras la pelirrosa escuchaba en silencio y con atención.

Fueron durante aquellas charlas cuando la joven revolucionaria descubrió que aquel loco con pintalabios no era ni mucho menos el cruel pirata sanguinario por el que la Marina tanto temía. No iba a mentir, tenía muy malhumor, era brusco y basto. Comía como un animal y carecía de sensibilidad. Pero no era tan cruel.

Por otro lado, el joven capitán tenía mucha curiosidad por la vida de su compañera. Él siempre hablaba, y ella siempre escuchaba. Nunca decía nada de su vida, ni pasada ni presente. No le contaba sus ambiciones ni sueños. Nada.

Aquello era injusto, él tenía muchas ganas de saber cosas sobre ella, así que mientras ella se encontraba con él en la enfermería, aprovechando el juego de los de fuera, el capitán reunió valor y preguntó:

-Ne Mina, esos idiotas no paran de restregarme su diversión mientras yo estoy muriéndome aquí del asco

-¿Hmm?

-Juguemos nosotros también – ante la impasiva mirada de su enfermera se apresuró a seguir hablando – Venga, será divertido, además no me jodas, nunca hago nada

-De acuerdo, jugaré contigo – contestó carente de emociones.

Kidd sabía que no tenía que dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Era ya un milagro que aceptara jugar con él a algo, siempre estaba ocupada.

-De acuerdo ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Mmmm…verdad, no me siento con muchas ganas de hacer estupideces hoy.

"Perfecto" – pensó Kidd – Así que verdad...mmmm… ¿de dónde vienes?

-Del mar del Norte, no te puedo decir algo más concreto porque no me acuerdo de donde fue con exactitud, ha llovido mucho desde entonces. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento

-Mmmm… Desde aquí a ver si consigues darle en la cabeza a Heat con esa vara de metal del fondo chico imán.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, el capitán gracias a su fruta del diablo movió la vara de metal y golpeó a su nakama, pero sin mucha fuerza, sólo lo suficiente para que pensara que había sido Wires y comenzaran a pelearse

-jajaja ¡Qué idiotas! – Comenzó a reírse el pelirrojo – en fin, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

-Atrévete a decirme qué haces mientras yo duermo aquí. Sé que le escribes a alguien. ¿Es tu novio?

-Fufufu, si lo que quieres es preguntarme cosas no hace falta que te inventes este juego Eustass. No te prometo que te lo vaya a decir todo, pero puedes intentarlo – dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Aquello no se lo esperaba, la verdad es que fue muy directo con esa pregunta, obviamente no se la iba a contar, pero aquello era una mejor oportunidad aún.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer? Que no sea matar.

-Me gusta mucho el patinaje sobre hielo, se me da muy bien. Recuerdo que mi hermano me enseñaba cada vez que encontrábamos un lago helado.

-¿Tienes hermanos? Pensé que eras hija única

-No es de sangre. En realidad son otros dos más también, pero ninguno es biológico.

-¿Y a qué se dedican?

-Es complicado, pero digamos que uno de ellos es cirujano – dijo con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

-¿Te enseñó él medicina?

-Sí, aunque más bien a mi me gustaba verle estudiar y cuando él tenía tiempo para estar conmigo yo le pedía que me enseñara cosas, pero era solo para que pasara más tiempo conmigo en realidad – se sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

-¿Sigues viéndolo?

-Antes de conocerte había estado con él, hará cosa de un mes antes de la guerra de Marineford. Los otros dos viajan junto a él.

-¿Cómo los conociste?

-Esa historia todavía es demasiado pronto para contarla, confórmate con sólo esto.

-Contéstame una última cosa

Kidd había cambiado de expresión. Ahora estaba más serio – Para quién trabajas

-¿Qué?

-No eres enfermera, ni de coña pienses que puedes engañarme, sé que envías mensajes encriptadas a alguien y he visto cómo hablabas por DenDenMushi con alguien.

-Si piensas que os estoy espiando a vosotros estáis muy equivocados.

-No creo que nos estés espiando, te obligué a quedarte con nosotros y no te hizo mucha gracia al principio, pero si vas a quedarte conmigo quiero saber al menos con quién coño me estoy juntando.

-Lo que yo haga a ti no te afecta.

-¡Pero quiero saber para quién coño trabajas! ¿Eres de la Marina? ¿O del gobierno?

El ambiente cambió repentinamente a una atmósfera violenta. A ella no le había hecho ninguna gra*+

cia lo que acababa de decir y un aura asesina la envolvió por completo

-A mi no me insultes de esa forma, prefiero que me arranquen los ojos y que me tiren ácido encima antes que trabajar para cualquiera de ellos – su tono de voz lo decía todo.

-¡Pues dime joder! ¿A estas alturas aún no confías en mí?

-¡Sólo llevamos dos meses juntos! No me pidas que te cuente todos mis secretos

-¡Pero yo te lo he contado todo sobre mi! No me jodas Mina, soy el puto capitán del barco, me merezco como mínimo que me digas eso. Me da jodidamente igual para quién sea, ¡pero dímelo!

Los dos se miraron fijamente. Mina odiaba enfrentarse a él de esa forma. No sabía explicarlo, pero discutir con él le producía un desagradable sabor de boca.

-Te lo diré – bajó el tono – cuando llegue el momento. Mientras tanto ignora todo lo que veas por favor.

A Kidd no le gustaba esa respuesta, pero su tono de voz indicaba que era mejor para los dos así de momento. Ella se había alejado y continuó arreglando las estanterías.

A él tampoco le gustaba discutir con ella. No era lo mismo que cuando Killer y ella se metían con él, la sensación era mucho más desagradable. Ver como ella evitaba que entraran en su vida le daba rabia. ¿No lo veía a él capaz de hacerle frente a la respuesta? Le molestaba que pensara que fuera débil. Era manco, pero no idiota.

-Oi, Mina.

El joven le hizo señas para que se acercara a su cama. Mina cogió un taburete y se sentó justo al lado derecho del pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba esa situación. Ella le había dicho que ya se lo contaría cuando llegara el momento, tan sólo tenía que esperar ¿no?

-Dime – dijo cambiando de tema.

El pelirrojo comenzó a tocarle el cuello con suavidad por encima de sus cicatrices y bajó siguiendo el camino que marcaban las cicatrices que le atravesaban verticalmente el lado derecho del cuerpo.

-Qué animal te hizo esto – continuó.

Mina se estremeció ante el contacto. Odiaba que la tocaran, pero por algún motivo no le disgustaba si venía de él. Le gustaba sentir cómo la acariciaba, cómo su mano cálida tocaba algo tan horrible como si no hubiera nada. La pelirrosa cerró los ojos, aprovechando al máximo esa sensación que desconocía pero que le encantaba. Se sentía embriagada.

El joven subió la mano lentamente por el cuello y comenzó a subir hasta poder agarrarle la cara y acercarla a él. Su piel era suave y tersa. Ya no le importaba nada. No quería seguir con aquel interrogatorio, tan sólo la quería cerca. Muy cerca. Le sorprendió que se dejara. Nunca antes la había tocado, ni siquiera rozado. Ella siempre mantenía con todo el mundo como mínimo 30 centímetros de distancia, y eso si le caías bien.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron pesadas, la tensión de antes había desaparecido por completo. Kidd continuó acercándola más a su rostro mientras ella se dejaba hacer.

Cuando sus caras estaban a menos de cinco centímetros Mina susurró algo al capitán.

La cara de este cambió en un instante. Una mezcla de terror y rabia le invadieron por completo y lo paralizaron en el acto.

-CP0


	8. Capítulo 7: Mi reina

**Capítulo 7**

-Me cago en todo

Kidd estaba en su taller trabajando en uno de sus proyectos cuando se cortó.

Mina estaba también en el taller, durmiendo en una esquina cercana a Kidd. Había adquirido esa extraña costumbre de dormir en el taller. El taller y la cubierta eran sus lugares preferidos a la hora de dormir. En cuanto escuchó a Kidd quejarse se despertó fue a ver cómo estaba su capitán

-Kidd, es sólo una pequeña herida

-¿Es tu trabajo curarla sí o no?

La enfermera resopló mientras traía el alcohol.

Hacía ya casi un mes desde que se recuperó por completo. Durante todo ese tiempo no paraba de darle vueltas a aquello que le dijo Mina aquel día

"CP0"

"Ni en mis sueños más salvajes me imaginaría que ella se había visto involucrada en algún momento de su vida con ellos. Y menos que lograra sobrevivir." – pensó el pelirrojo.

Ninguno de ellos había vuelto a hablar sobre el tema, pero desde entonces sí que se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Killer bromeaba mucho al respecto incluso enfrente de ella para avergonzarlos. Aunque el resultado solía ser un Kidd avergonzado y enfadado y una Mina que parecía no entender muy bien las indirectas del segundo de a bordo.

-Ya he vuelto nenita, dame ese dedo herido – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Guárdate tus gracietas para el payaso de Killer.

Ya no se escuchaban ruidos desde fuera ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos idiotas?

En cuanto la enfermera terminó de desinfectarle la herida Kidd se levantó y salió a la cubierta para ver dónde se encontraban. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no había nadie en el barco ¿Dónde cojones estaban?

-Se me había olvidado decirte que Killer ha dicho que necesitaban repostar algunas cosas así que han ido al puerto. Volverán para la noche…creo – acto seguido se fue bostezando a su esquina de nuevo.

¿Se habían ido sin decirle nada? Vaya vaya. Kidd comenzaba a sentirse furioso…

Espera un momento. Si esos idiotas no estaban eso significa que…están solos…

No es como si nunca estuvieran solos, lo están todo el tiempo, pero no es lo mismo. Escuchaban constantemente a los otros y estos entraban y salían de donde quisiera que estuvieran sin cortarse un pelo. No tenían privacidad.

Pero ahora es diferente. Realmente están solos SOLOS.

Le encantaba observarla. Su bonita nariz, su boca, esos ojos morados que hipnotizaban a cualquiera…

Ella ya se había vuelto a dormir. "De verdad…que manera de romper la emoción del momento" resopló.

Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para verla mejor. Estaba ya en su quinto sueño. ¿Cómo podía conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente? Era sorprendente…

Mina sintió la respiración de otra persona cerca suya, por lo que abrió los ojos para encontrarse a menos de diez centímetros de la cara de Kidd. Tanta cercanía repentinamente la alteró y su reacción fue echarse más hacia atrás, pero lo único que consiguió fue pegarse contra la pared.

Kidd por su parte no entendía esta reacción tan violenta hasta que se percató de la corta distancia en la se encontraban. Un nerviosismo se apoderó por completo de él y al intentar levantarse para alejarse lo único que consiguió fue tropezarse con su propio pie y caerse hacia delante.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" pensó Kidd.

"Muy cerca" pensó Mina

Al abrir los ojos la situación empeoró más. No es que estuviera cerca de ella, si no que ahora estaba ENCIMA de ella. Kidd sintió como su cuerpo tocaba sus grandes pechos y esto hizo que casi se desmayara por una hemorragia nasal.

-AAGGG ¡lo siento! – exclamó apartándose inmediatamente. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

"Maldición, ahora pensará que soy un maldito pervertido" pensó Kidd.

-Oi, de verdad que fue sin querer no lo hice apost…

No contestaba no porque le diera vergüenza lo que acababa de suceder o porque estuviera enfadada con él, si no porque el peso súbito del capitán la había aplastado hasta dejarla sin respiración.

-¡MINAAA!

 _-Horas más tarde-_

La joven se encontraba descansando en una tumbona en la cubierta, recuperándose del incidente. En cuanto Killer y el resto llegaron, Kidd contó lo sucedido, provocando risas escandalosas entre toda la tripulación

-Oi, oi capitán – dijo Heat mientras se reía – ¿Tanto tiempo llevas sin pillar que ya no sabes ni cóm…

-CÁLLATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR IDIOTA

-Mira que eres un bruto Kidd – suspiró Killer – tu peso sobre su cuerpo equivale al de un mastodonte sobre una hormiga…una hormiga capaz de romperle los huesos al mastodonte…pero una hormiga al fin y al cabo.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no fue a propósito?

-Le habrás destrozado los pulmones a la pobre, no me extraña que se haya desmayado…

-A CALLAR

Lo que más molestaba a Kidd de la situación fue en cómo su preciado tiempo a solas con ella se había malgastado de tal estúpida forma. Ni él se explicaba esa súbita muestra de torpeza, jamás le había pasado algo igual con cualquier otra mujer con la que había estado.

-Kidd, ¿te has planteado que quizás lo que sucede es que la quieres?

-¿Querer? No me hagas reír Killer, soy un pirata, no una nenaza de los discos de Idols de Heat.

-NO SON IDOLS – gritó Heat desde el otro extremo del barco.

-El amor es algo más complicado de lo que te piensas Kidd y tú por más idiota, bruto, brusco, maleducado…

-Oi

-…bocazas, carente de sentido lógico, irracional…

-BUENO YA ESTÁ BIEN

-…que seas – terminó de enumerar el rubio – no estás exento de ese sentimiento.

-¿Sabes que no tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que hablas?

-Mírala – dijo señalando a la chica que aún estaba desmayada en la tumbona – cuando la ves ¿qué te sucede?

Kidd miró atentamente a la pelirrosa. ¿Qué le sucedía cuando la miraba?

-Me siento acalorado y mareado. – se sentó en el suelo – siento que quiero estar con ella y pegar palizas a los Marines juntos…

-Bueno, una forma curiosa de describirlo, pero me vale.

-… de ver cómo destripa a uno de esos idiotas y lo empalamos juntos ante sus…

-Vale, suficiente por hoy. El punto al que quiero llegar es que el aprecio que sientes por ella no es igual al que sientes por uno de nosotros. A ella la quieres como mujer.

-Desde luego, ni modo que la quiera como hombre.

-A ver cabeza hueca, me refiero a que la amas.

Amar.

Esa palabra estaba reservada para ellos. Para un pirata su único amor siempre sería el mar…no una chica de 17 años con narcolepsia y una lengua afilada.

Pero tenían lógica los argumentos de Killer.

-Ella no se quedará para siempre aquí Killer, no sé qué es ella en realidad pero sé que en cuanto la llamen se irá y no volverá.

-Pues si sabes que no se quedará para siempre con nosotros, al menos asegúrate de que encuentre un motivo para venir a verte. Te conozco Kidd, si ella decidiera quedarse la encontrarías más como una distracción que otra cosa, pero si ella tiene un sueño ajeno al tuyo, por el que lucha por su cuenta, podéis contar el uno con el otro. No sois personas comunes, así que no tenéis que convertiros en una pareja común.

Killer tenía razón, él jamás soportaría convertirse en ese tipo de personas que son incapaces de alejarse el uno del otro. En alguien dependiente.

Él tan solo quería que ella fuera exclusivamente para él, pero sin depender constantemente de ella. Además, no tenías que ser un detective para saber que ella no era del tipo cariñoso ni que mucho menos abandonaría su sueño –fuera el que fuere – por él.

-Está decidido Killer.

-¿Eh?¿Aún seguimos con la misma conversación?

-Haré a esa mujer mi reina pirata.


	9. Capítulo 8: Problemas

**Capítulo 8**

 _-Hace cuatro meses, después de la guerra de Marineford, Baltigo-_

Sabo acababa de despertar después de estar dos semanas en cama. Tras recordar su pasado y ver la muerte de su querido hermano Ace todo el mundo pensó que abandonaría su puesto como revolucionario e iría a buscar a su hermano pequeño, pero no sucedió así. En su lugar, el rubio pidió a Dragon que le permitiera entrar en contacto con los bajos fondos para encontrar la fruta del diablo de su hermano y así poder evitar que cayera en malas manos.

-Por mi no hay problema Sabo-kun, pero debes entender que yo no tengo contactos en los bajos fondos que te puedan ayudar

-Quién se encargaba de esos contactos era Kuma, y desde que el Gobierno lo ha convertido en un Cyborg obediente hemos perdido mucho. – dijo Ivankov.

\- Pero si él dejó la lista con todos sus contactos, tan solo debo de hablar con ellos y…

-¿ESTÁS LOCO? – gritó Ivankov – es una sociedad terriblemente cerrada, aunque tengas sus contactos necesitas que alguien de adentro te meta para no crear desconfianza, si no cualquier idiota estaría ahí dentro.

-Iva tiene razón – dijo Dragon – no podemos permitirnos que te vean como una amenaza y descubran que eres parte de la Armada.

-Pero necesito eso. Aggg perder a uno de los Comandantes es horrible – se quejó Sabo – solo somos cuatro y la pérdida de uno se siente como si le cortaran una extremidad a un cuerpo.

-Desde luego perder a uno de los cuatro puede causarnos grandes problemas, necesitamos reemplazar a Kuma de inmediato antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo Dragon.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Estooo, señor, ha venido la subcomandante Mina

-¿Mina-chan? – a Sabo le sorprendía que ella estuviera en la base. Por su trabajo como espía en los bajos fondos siempre estaba viajando por todos los mare… ¿espía de los bajos fondos?

-Dile que pase – contestó Dragon.

Una pequeña figura femenina entró por la puerta. A pesar de su corta edad era un prodigio entre prodigios. Nunca había fallado en ninguna misión asignada y era fuerte. Tal vez demasiado, era tanta la que tenía que no era lógica ¿Cómo alguien con esa fisonomía tumbaba de un simple manotazo a un gigante?

-Me alegro de ver que estés bien Mina – saludó Dragon

-Y yo Dragon-sama – se giró para ver a su compañero – siento mucho lo de tu hermano Sabo, Koala me lo ha dicho todo.

-Gracias.

Lo cierto es que Sabo adoraba a aquella chica, le encantaba ese carácter tan especial que tenía, le divertía mucho cómo bromeaba con esa inexpresividad en su rostro y la lengua tan afilada que siempre tenía. Hacía ya unos cuatro años que pertenecía a la Armada Revolucionaria y desde el primer momento habían congeniado. Ella actualmente era la mejor espadachina de la Armada y la subcomandante de la división del norte, es decir, que Kuma era su superior, y por encima de Kuma estaba Dragon. Sabo y Kuma tenían el mismo rango junto a otros dos chicos más. Juntos formaban las cuatro divisiones del ejército revolucionario, la del Norte, la del Sur, la del Oeste y la del Este (el general del cual era el mismo Sabo).

-¿Para qué me ha llamado? – preguntó la pelirrosa – no es muy común que necesites algo personalmente.

-Es cierto, pero quiero discutir algo – se giró y gritó dos nombres - ¡Kaito, Kota! Ya ha llegado, venid por favor.

Los comandantes del Sur y del Oeste, respectivamente, entraron por la puerta y saludaron a todos los presentes.

-Muy bien, supongo que todos los aquí presentes estarán preguntándose el por qué de esta reunión tan precipitada – todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos y asintieron – como todos sabéis, acabamos de perder a un importante nakama en nuestras filas, Kuma. Necesitamos con inmediatez decidir quién será el nuevo comandante del Norte y por eso he reunido a los más importantes de nosotros.

Ninguno de los presentes sabía que iba a buscarse un sustituto con tan poca antelación, ni siquiera Sabo, que era la persona más cercana a Dragon, no por nada era llamado el "Segundo de la Armada".

-¿Y a quién se supone que debemos elegir? – preguntó la espadachina.

El silencio de apoderó de la sala de inmediato.

 _-En la actualidad-_

Los chicos estaban comiendo en un bar de una isla pequeña. Habían desembarcado en busca de previsiones para continuar con el viaje y de paso el capitán decidió dar un descanso al cocinero y comer en alguna parte.

El bar no era la gran cosa, era pequeño y con poca gente. La comida tampoco estaba muy allá pero al menos el alcohol era barato.

Unas mesas no muy allá, había un grupo de personas sentadas que no paraban de observar a la tripulación. Killer se había percatado de esta situación casi al momento, y las constantes miradas de aquella gente comenzaban a molestarle.

-Oi Kid, esos idiotas no paran de mirarnos.

-¿Crees que pueden ser Marines?

-No, no creo que sean ellos.

-Pues me la suda entonces – dijo el capitán mientras continuaba comiendo y bebiendo.

-Kidd esto es serio, me está molestando mucho.

-Pero mira que eres nenaza a veces Killer – contestó molesto – mira, si te dicen algo o ves que se pasan de tonterías tienes mi permiso de matarlos, no hagas tanto el marica por esa tontería.

El rubio refunfuñó ante la falta de conciencia de su capitán, ¿qué tal si eran cazarrecompensas?

Al cabo de cierto tiempo, una chica de ese grupo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban Kidd y los demás. Algo no iba bien.

-Oye guapo – se dirigió la mujer a Kidd. Tenía el pelo recogido en un bandana roja e iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos, un top negro y botas rojas altas - ¿me presentas a tu tripulación? – preguntó con voz sugerente.

-Mira nena – contestó el pirata con la boca llena – no me toques la moral que estoy comiendo, vuelve cuando haya terminado y a lo mejor te hago caso.

La mujer de pronto sacó una daga de su costado e intentó apuñalar a Kidd

En ese mismo instante, la enfermera se movió con una rapidez inmediata y bloqueó al instante el ataque, la tumbó en el suelo y la agarró por el cuello.

-¿Qué demonios crees que intentabas hacer? – preguntó con voz sombría.

La mujer sonrió y le escupió en la cara, acto seguido Mina le dio una patada y esta salió arrastrada por la potencia hacia la pared, destruyéndola en el acto.

-Wow, menos mal que todavía no la hemos hecho enfadar – susurró Wires a Heat

Mina iba a darse la vuelta para continuar comiendo tranquilamente después de un poco de acción, pero la mujer gritó desde donde estaba:

-Agarradla.

De pronto, todos los hombres que estaban sentados con la mujer que no paraba de mirarlos se abalanzaron contra la enfermera de los piratas de Kidd.

Ante tal espectáculo, Kidd y los demás corrieron a ayudar a su compañera, pero muchos más hombres empezaron a retenerles el paso y a luchar contra ellos.

-¡PERO QUÉ COJONES! – gritó Kidd furioso –¡TOCADLE UN PUTO PELO Y OS ABRO EN CANAL!

La mujer corrió hasta donde varios hombres habían conseguido tumbar a Mina cara al suelo clavándole un dardo con veneno paralizante. Los piratas observaron como su enfermera hacía todo lo posible para quitarse de encima a toda esa gente mientras el veneno le hacía efecto, pero había demasiada gente.

-Muy bien niñita – dijo la mujer acercándose a ella – vamos a comprobar si es cierto que eres tú.

Sacó la navaja con la que había intentado apuñalar a Kidd y la dirigió a la joven.

-Tócame y te juro que no vivirás para contarlo – amenazó la chica intentando quitarse a toda la gente de encima

-Tranquila, te necesito viva para ellos

-¡SUÉLTALA JODER! – gritó desesperado Kidd

La mujer rasgó la ropa de la muchacha y la abrió por la espalda, dejando ver algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes. Una enorme marca de fuego le ocupaba toda la espalda. Era una especie de símbolo tribal, un ojo…

-Vaya vaya – dijo la mujer mientras reía descontroladamente - ¿Quién me iba a decir que en este bar iba a encontrarme con alguien como tú?

H _ace cuatro meses, después de la guerra de Marineford, Baltigo_

Todo el mundo miró a la joven fijamente.

-Creo que ahí tienes la respuesta mi querida Mina-chwan – dijo sonriendo Kaito

-Pero yo no…

-Mina – dijo Dragon – sé que es muy repentino, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta que será de gran importancia para todos nosotros.

Todos los presentes, Sabo, Koala, Kota, Kaito, Ivankov, Inazuma, etc miraron sonriendo a la pequeña revolucionaria

 _-Volviendo a la actualidad-_

-¿Quién iba a decirme que me iba a encontrar con nada más y nada menos que la General del Norte del Ejército Revolucionario?

 _Vale, cómo aclaración quiero decir que en efecto, para quien no lo haya entendido la marca que tiene en la espalda es la que tiene Dragón en la cara, pero solo un eslabón. Además es una marca de fuego, no un tatuaje. En capítulos posteriores se revelará por qué es una marca de fuego y no un tatuaje (que sería lo menos doloroso)_


	10. Capítulo 9: Confesiones

_¡Holaaaa! Antes de comenzar supongo que debo de avisar que hay un poco de violencia y ¿palabras un poco fuertes? Yo no lo veo muy excesivo pero bueno, más vale prevenir que curar. ¡Empieza lo bueno chicos!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

Kidd, Killer y el resto se quedaron helados. Esa chica ¿era una de los cuatro Comandantes del Ejército Revolucionario?

-Mira zorrilla – dijo Mina serenamente – apártate de mí y haremos como que esto no ha pasado.

La mujer se rió

-¿Te haces una idea de cuanto me han pagado por entregarte al Gobierno niña?

Mina no contestó. Se quedó tumbada mientras la mujer daba órdenes a sus sicarios. Ordenó que la cargaran y se la llevaran. Antes de que alguno de los piratas pudiera hacer algo dispararon balas de Kairoseki a Kidd y aprovecharon la confusión para apresar al resto.

En cuanto pensaron que tenían la situación bajo control, un sicario se acercó a Mina, dispuesto a cargarla y llevarla.

En cuanto el hombre se puso lo suficientemente cerca la joven lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente. Inmediatamente el resto de hombres sacaron sus armas dispuestos a abatirla, pero la joven fue más rápida sacando su katana y matándolos.

-Maldita perra – insultó la mujer del pañuelo.

La mujer y Mina comenzaron una pelea a base de puñetazos. Más bien era la enfermera la que los daba y la mujer la que los evitaba a toda costa. Entendió al instante el nivel de poder al que se enfrentaba y no podía ser descuidada o moriría al instante.

En cuanto vio a sus compañeros muertos entendió el gran error que acababa de cometer e intentó huir corriendo, pero la revolucionaria era más rápida.

Aquella emboscada a ojos de Kidd se había convertido en una cacería patética. Ese grupo de imbécil nunca tuvo la más mínima oportunidad ante ella.

La había visto luchar, pero jamás con tanta rabia. No era ella, era otra cosa la que había matado a toda esa gente sin pestañear y perseguía como pantera enfurecida a aquella mujer del pañuelo.

Se escucharon gritos. Gritos horribles. De inmediato los piratas entendieron que la cacería había terminado. Toda la escena había resultado patética, hasta había conseguido despertar lástima en los piratas.

Se escuchaba un cuerpo arrastrándose pidiendo piedad y llorando desconsoladamente. Los piratas se giraron y vieron de inmediato a su enfermera arrastrando de los pelos a aquella desafortunada mujer.

-Oye Mina – intentó entablar conversación el pelirrojo.

Pero ella no contestó.

Arrastró a la mujer hasta una silla, la ató sin demasiada delicadeza y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Quién te manda.

-Mátame – contestó la sicaria.

-Dime quién putas te envía y a lo mejor me compadezco dándote una muerte rápida.

La mujer miró con lágrimas en los ojos a la chica.

-Mátame ya.

La joven agarró a la mujer por el cabello con violencia.

-Podemos hacer esto a las buenas o a las malas, a mi me da igual, pero por tu propio bienestar te aconsejo participar.

La mujer siguió sollozando.

Aquello estaba agotando su paciencia.

Mina le pateó tan fuerte la espinilla que se pudo escuchar la fractura del hueso, provocando un grito de dolor desgarrador.

-No te lo volveré a repetir. QUIÉN. COJONES. TE. ENVIÓ

-No sé su nombre – accedió a hablar por fin – tan sólo sé que es un Agente de los bajos fondos.

-¿Qué trafica?

-Drogas de diseño.

Mina comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos maldiciendo a alguien por lo bajo.

-¿Cuánta gente sabe de esto?

-Nadie, el señor actuó solo, no quería compartir la recompensa.

-¿El Gobierno no sabe nada todavía?

No contestó

-He dicho – golpeó en la cara a la mujer – SI EL PUTO GOBIERNO SABE ALGO

-No – dijo llorando

-¿Y de dónde ha sacado que yo soy de la Armada? O mejor aún ¿de dónde sacó mi foto?

-No lo sabía con exactitud, lo sospechaba, por eso te arrancamos el traje primero, para confirmar si tenías su marca.

-Pero mi puta pregunta es de dónde sacó esa idea

-Jamás confió en ti

-Esa no es una respuesta convincente amiga mía

-¡Yo no sé nada más! ¡Sólo fuimos contratados para secuestrarte y entregarte! – lloró desconsoladamente - ¡Déjame ir!

Esto no era bueno, está claro que siempre hay desconfianza en ese mundo pero ella no dejaba cabos sueltos, es imposible que la siguieran o que la escucharan. Algo no cuadraba. ¿Habría un topo en la Armada? Lo bueno es que el Gobierno todavía no sospechaba nada.

Kidd y sus nakamas se desprendieron de todas las ataduras. Mina fue a atender sus heridas, sobre todo las de Kidd

-Has tenido suerte, la bala te ha rozado, pero al ser de Kairouseki es normal que te sienta fatal

-¿Quién coño eres tú?

Mina se levantó y pidió a algunos que cargaran al capitán hasta el barco.

-Oye Mina, ¿qué hacemos con ella? – alguien señaló a la mujer

-Matadla, ya sabe quién soy. Pero me ha dicho lo que quería así que hacedlo rápido – dijo mientras se alejaba.

* * *

-En el barco-

Mina curaba todas las heridas de sus compañeros mientras todos se mantenían en silencio. Aquello superaba todo lo que habían presenciado. Jamás se imaginarían tanta crueldad de alguien que se supone que defendía a los débiles.

-Siento lo que ha pasado – dijo ella tranquilamente mientras terminaba de vendar a Killer

-Mina, esto ya no se puede ocultar más – contestó el enmascarado – Creo que todos merecemos la verdad.

Mina miró a Kidd. No había dicho nada, ni una sola mala palabra de todo aquello desde que llegaron al barco.

La joven suspiró. Colocó una silla en el centro de la habitación cerca de todos y comenzó a hablar mientras miraba a Kidd.

-Supongo que más que saber que soy parte de la Armada os preguntaréis por el nivel de violencia con el que he actuado. Tenéis que saber una cosa, si pensáis que ahí somos hippies en busca de la libertad estáis muy equivocados. Entré a la Armada cuando tenía unos 12 o 13 años, no recuerdo con exactitud. Vivía tranquilamente con mis hermanos haciendo cosas que de momento no tenéis por qué saber. Pero un día me secuestraron unos agentes del Gobierno, CP0 para ser más exactos. Querían una información que yo no tenía pero que por ciertas casualidades de la vida para ellos era muy probable que sí que la poseyera. Para sacarme dicha información me torturaron durante días y días. Me sumergieron en agua helada, me electrocutaron, me golpearon y me introdujeron una droga alucinógena para destrozarme los nervios lentamente. Todo para sacarme algo que yo no tenía.

Los chicos no sabían qué decir. Nadie se esperaba esta revelación de pasado.

-¿Qué quería el CP0 de una cría de 13 años? – preguntó Killer

-Eso de momento no os importa – contestó fríamente – de cualquier forma, cuando estaba a punto de perder la razón, unos hombres interrumpieron el almacén donde me tenían secuestrada y mis hermanos se encontraban entre ellos. Aquellos hombres causaron un gran alboroto entre toda esa gente y me sacaron de ahí prácticamente muerta. Aquellos hombres resultaron ser de la Armada Revolucionaria.

En cuanto aparecieron en aquel infierno un hombre del CP0 me atravesó el pecho con algo parecido a unas garras de acero e intentó partirme en dos.

"De ahí viene la cicatriz" pensaron todos

-Gracias a que mi hermano es un excelente cirujano consiguieron sacarme de ahí y operarme para evitar que muriera desangrada. Me hospitalizaron durante meses para curarme todas heridas y quemaduras que me dejaron marcas en el cuerpo y extraerme la droga del cerebro.

Dolió. Dolió mucho.

No quedé muy acabada después de todo aquello, la droga fue muy fuerte y aún padezco algunos efectos secundarios. –Se tocó la cabeza como si estuviera mareada – De cualquier forma, en cuanto tuve suficiente fuerza como para volver a hablar un hombre se presentó como el jefe de aquella organización. Su nombre era Dragon.

Me habló sobre quiénes eran mis secuestradores. Me habló de la verdadera libertad. Me habló de un sueño.

Aquel hombre me había salvado la vida y yo se la debía. Quedé alucinada con sus palabras y seducida por la oferta que me hizo: unirme a su causa y liberar al mundo de esas ratas a las que llamamos "Gobierno".

En cuanto me recuperé no dudé un segundo en unirme a él. Tengo que agradecer la confianza y la comprensión que tuvieron mis hermanos, sin su apoyo no estaría aquí ahora – sonrió recordando algo.

Los chicos se habían quedado sin palabras. Nadie quería interrumpir su relato.

-Supongo que os lo preguntaréis. ¿En qué demonios trabajas dentro de la Armada? Tenéis que saber que no nos dedicamos únicamente a luchar. Todos hacemos labor social. Ayudamos de cualquier forma a aquellos que lo necesiten, luchamos por la libertad de pueblos oprimidos y gente sin recursos. Pero también hay una parte oscura. No todo son cosas estupendas siempre, una guerra no se gana dando de comer a pobres.

Ahí es donde entro yo. Yo hago lo que nadie quiere hacer, supongo que puedes llamarlo "trabajo sucio". – mira a Kidd – Dime capitán, ¿conoces los bajos fondos?

-He escuchado hablar de ellos, pero jamás he podido participar en nada relacionado.

-Yo estoy metida en él.

Kidd y el resto la miraron sorprendidos

-Me dedico al alto espionaje para el Ejército Revolucionario. Mi trabajo consistía en buscar contactos en los bajos fondos y participar en ciertos negocios. No os hacéis una idea de toda la mierda que se puede encontrar en esos lugares: Droga, frutas del Diablo de todas formas y colores, sicarios, contrabando de armas, trata de esclavos, servicios sexuales, venta de información… la lista es larga. Pide lo que quieras, si tienes dinero lo conseguirás. Créeme que no es fácil acceder a ese puñetero círculo de degenerados, se cuidan bien. Tuve que hacer muchos…arreglos para poder entrar en él. La gente ahí desconoce los límites, todo es posible.

Piratas de gran renombre, grandes comerciantes, banqueros, incluso marines… hay toda clase de gente metida en ese mundo. Obviamente el Gobierno está en la cúspide de todo.

-Pero pensaba que el Gobierno declaró ilegal cualquier acción de estos – comentó Killer

-Y no te equivocas, pero no es más que una fachada. Al fin y al cabo no pueden descubrir su propio garito. En cuanto al dinero, pensad en cualquier número y añadidle cinco ceros. La cantidad de dinero que se mueve es desorbitada, hasta han tenido que implantar su propio sistema de moneda para poder comerciar entre ellos…

Mi cara no está en los carteles de la Marina todavía. Fui nombrada Comandante hace relativamente poco y todavía no me han marcado. Tampoco es que pueda permitírmelo, he engañado a mucha gente y si descubren quién soy en realidad las consecuencias para mí serían desgarradoras como podréis comprobar.

¿Era buena idea habérselo contado todo? Mina no dudaba de que ellos jamás lo contarían, pero los acababa de poner en una situación delicada. Como el Gobierno los relacionara con ella pueden darse por muertos, una cosa era ser pirata y otra muy distinta un terrorista a ojos del Gobierno Mundial. Sólo podía confiar en que los chicos sepan cuidarse solos, en un futuro no muy lejano les hará falta.


	11. Capítulo 10: Delirios de grandeza pasada

Hola de nuevo! siento muchísimo no haber publicado nada este fin de semana, pero es que he tenido problemas con el internet. De cualquier forma ya estoy de vuelta y para compensar, voy a publicar varios capítulos esta semana. Este va a ser bastante tranquilito, así que hoy subiré este y otro más. Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

Una gota de sudor frío le cae por la frente.

 _Se levanta de la cama y llama a su madre, pero nadie le contesta._

 _Baja las escaleras de la casa y huele a algo… ¿humo? Continúa bajando por las escaleras y comprueba que la casa está en llamas._

 _Los cortos pasos de la niña se dan prisa por buscar a su madre, pero por más habitaciones en las que entra no la encuentra._

 _La desesperación llega y llama desesperada a su madre. Corre por los pasillos evitando el fuego. Ve una foto de su padre, su madre y ella rota en el suelo mientras corre por el pasillo. No se detiene a por ella._

 _Mientras corre desesperada en busca de la salida no se fija en lo que tiene delante y se choca contra alguien._

" _Así que aquí te encontrabas ¿eh?". Un hombre rubio alto la miraba con asco. Tiene unas gafas de sol muy divertidas, pero su aspecto no lo es tanto._

" _Me provoca náuseas que te parezcas tanto a él. Desaparece". ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Dónde estaba mamá? ¿Por qué todo estaba en llamas?_

 _Una mano la atrapa por detrás…_

 _Se despierta._

 _Siente su pequeño cuerpo recostado sobre una fría placa de metal. Tiene frío… Intenta acostumbrar sus ojos a la iluminación tenue de la sala._

 _Escucha sollozos y lamentos._

 _Se gira y descubre a varias personas de todas las edades, sexos e incluso raza encerrados en diminutas jaulas a su alrededor._

 _Siente una opresión en el cuello que le impide respirar bien. Lleva puesto un collar atado a una correa que le engancha a la jaula. ¿Qué está pasando?_

" _Incluso niños…", "No tenemos salvación", "Quiero volver a casa" logra escuchar a su alrededor._

 _Intenta deshacerse del collar y salir de ahí, pero un viejo de una jaula cercana le llama la atención: "¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres morir?" le dice el hombre. Otro hombre grita "¡Quiero salir de aquí!" e intenta quitarse el collar. En cuento hace más fuerza de lo normal comienza a sonar un pitido acompasado. El pitido va haciéndose más rápido y unas sensación de pánico invade al hombre, que a su vez intenta quitarse con más ímpetu el collar, pero cuenta más fuerza hace, más rápido suena el pitido. El hombre grita y todos se cubren, pero la niña no comprende la situación y observa la escena. Mala idea._

 _El collar del hombre explota, arrancándole la cabeza en el acto y manchando de sangre a todos los de las jaulas cercanas._

 _La niña quiere gritar, pero está demasiado impactada, horrorizada y asqueada como para reaccionar. Comprende al instante por qué no debe quitarse el collar._

 _Unos hombres vestidos ridículamente entran en la sala y se llevan al recién muerto por la puerta. Otro en cambio mira a la pequeña y la saca de la jaula. Agarra la cadena y comienza a arrastrarla ahorcándola por el pasillo. "Pórtate bien, necesitamos que te compre el mejor postor" le dice. Ella intenta hacer fuerza contraria al hombre, pero es demasiado débil. Se dirigen a un gran escenario y escucha a mucha gente hablando a la vez. Forcejea más pero el hombre gana. Se da por vencida y espera a que lleguen._

Se despierta.

El corazón le va a mil por hora y su respiración es agitada.

Intenta controlar su respiración.

"No es real"

"Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo" "Estás a salvo ahora, él te salvó de toda esa vida"

Mira el reloj, las 6 de la mañana. "Aún estarán durmiendo todos" piensa ella.

Se levanta de la cama y sale de la enfermería. Está amaneciendo a penas y el cielo tiene un hermoso color naranja que se mezcla con una pequeña franja azul claro. El mar está calmado y mece suavemente al barco.

Camina hasta la barandilla del barco y se apoya en ella mientras contempla el paisaje. Adora la brisa, la tranquilidad y el olor del mar. El silencio del barco y el ruido de la marea le parece acogedor y le eriza la piel.

¿Qué deben todos ahora estar haciendo? Recuerda que tiene que hablarle a Sabo y a Kaito. Recuerda que tiene que enviar todos esos informes a Dragon-sama. Recuerda que tiene que ir a comprar repuestos para el botiquín en el próximo puerto porque se están acabando ya, a lo mejor le da tiempo de comprarse algo…

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – le pregunta una voz cansada por detrás.

No necesita girarse, reconoce de inmediato la voz del pelirrojo.

-Buenos días Esutass – contesta con una sonrisa. – Es raro verte tan temprano.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, he dormido como el culo. Y me llamo Kidd, no Eustass

-Como tú digas Eustass

Kidd frunce el ceño

-¿Por qué me sigues llamando así? Llevamos más de 4 meses conviviendo juntos.

-Me gusta tu apellido – lo mira con una sonrisa – proviene de una antigua lengua del Mar del Sur y significa "El que tiene muchas espigas de trigo". Las espigas de trigo son el símbolo de la Diosa de la Cosecha, haciendo referencia a la abundancia.

-A veces me sorprende la cantidad de cosas que sabes.

-A mi me sorprende que siendo del Sur no conozcas tu propia mitología fufufu.

-A lo largo de mi vida nunca he tenido la necesidad de aprender cosas que no me ayudaran a sobrevivir, de cualquier forma Killer es bastante listo, él es con quien puedes discutir de estas cosas.

La chica miró al pelirrojo y se sonrió mientras miraba de vuelta al mar

-Debes estar orgulloso del nombre de tu familia, es un gran apellido.

-Bueno, a mi esas cosas me son totalmente indiferentes, pienso que tu apellido no son más que letras. Es un nombre elegido por algún antepasado para definirse a sí mismo y desmarcarse del resto, pero no define al resto. Lo que tú hagas en esta vida no lo has hecho por la grandeza o importancia de éste, si no por ti mismo. Me cabrea mucho la nobleza, seres que se autodenominan "superiores" por llevar el nombre de algún antepasado suyo que hizo algo grande, mientras que ellos lo único que hacen es chupar del bote.

-¿A qué llamas tú hacer algo grande?

-No me malinterpretes, si piensas que el significado que le otorgo es a gente que libró a toda una civilización o daba de comer enfermos te equivocas. Haces algo grande para bien o para mal, pero cambiarás la vida de muchas personas, eso te convierte en alguien excepcional.

-Me alegra conocer ese punto de vista tuyo. – A Kidd le sorprendió que ella se sonrojara por algo así, tan sólo era su punto de vista…

-Ahora me ha entrado curiosidad ¿Qué significa tu nombre? Jamás me has dicho cómo te apellidas tampoco.

Se sorprende un poco ante la curiosidad del capitán

-Mezcla la grandeza con sumisión – dice entre risas – no quisieron que se me subieran demasiado los humos fufufu. Es broma.

Kidd va a responder algo, pero antes de que pronuncie algo, alguien grita desde la cocina:

-JODERRRRR ME HE QUEMADOOOOOO

La revolucionaria y el capitán se giran en dirección a la cocina para observar al idiota de Heat con la mano en llamas.

-Dime que es ironía – dice molesto Kidd.

Mina se ríe y se dirige hacia el peliazul para curar su quemadura, dejando al pelirrojo solo.

Mientras camina, ella se siente aliviada de aquel incidente, la verdad es que no le hubiera gustado hablar de eso con Kidd. Le ha sorprendido el juicio del joven capitán y le alegra su falta de prejuicios. Ella carga con una terrible maldición, un apellido que sólo le trae desgracias. No en vano el CP0 la torturó por él.

¿Qué pensaría Eustass si descubriese su apellido? ¿La miraría igual? ¿O le tendría asco y desprecio? Sin duda ella odiaba su apellido, era un cúmulo de palabras que carecían de significado para ella, tal y como él había dicho, no la definían. "Donquixote, ¿enserio no era más fácil poner el apellido de mi madre? La cantidad de problemas que me habrías ahorrado papá" pensó angustiada mientras caminaba.

Killer se aproximó a su capitán mientras este le contaba lo ocurrido.

-Vaya, es una chica con muchas luces, me sorprende que mire a un patán como tú.

-Muy gracioso pelo princesa – contestó molesto el pelirrojo – Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿tú sabes qué significa el suyo?

-¿El nombre de Mina?

-No, el de mi abuela, ¡pues claro que el suyo idiota!

-Me suena que es un nombre que proviene de Dresrossa, ¿sabes dónde está?

-Sí, es el país de ese malnacido de Doflamingo

-En la lengua de Dresrossa significa "pequeña"

-"Me mezclaron grandeza con sumisión", ahora sí que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se apellida…

* * *

Para aclarar la situación, la lengua de Dresrossa yo digo que es tanto el italiano como el español, pues Oda ha dejado claro que la inspiración para este país fueron precisamente España e Italia. Mina realmente significa "pequeña" en Italiano, y Eustass yo creo que viene de Eustaquio, que en griego significa "Aquel con muchas espigas". Los que saben un poco de mitología se habrán dado cuenta que la Diosa cuyo símbolo son las espigas resulta ser la Diosa de las cosechas, Ceres. Yo le he dado esta interpretación al nombre de Kid, pero sé que Oda lo creó a partir del nombre de William Kid y Eustaquio el Monje, dos piratas muy famosos del pasado.


	12. Capítulo 11: Dulces sueños

**Capítulo 11**

Killer y Kid caminan por el pasillo hacia el taller.

Ha pasado ya medio año desde que conocieron a la enfermera y no saben cuanto tiempo estará más con ellos. Desde luego no les importa en lo absoluto si se queda más tiempo. Killer la quiere como a una hermana pequeña y Kid aunque no lo reconozca siente algo por ella. El resto de la tripulación la adora, literalmente. Es terriblemente fuerte y hace su trabajo eficientemente. Más de una vez Kid le ha propuesto formar parte de su tripulación, pero ella siempre contesta igual: "Lo siento, yo ya me he comprometido con alguien más".

Siente una terrible curiosidad y unos celos devastadores por saber quién es el idiota que se la ha arrebatado. Ella ha dejado claro que no es sentimiento amoroso, es simplemente una deuda que jamás saldará. ¿Qué clase de deuda es incapaz de ser pagada? A Kid le intriga qué demonios hizo esa persona por ella para que Mina lo siga tan fielmente, pensando hasta el punto de sobrevivir en la Armada Revolucionaría tan sólo para volver a su lado.

* * *

 _En cuanto llegan al escenario la niña ve que hay cientos de personas a su alrededor gritando. Hombres ricos la miran con maldad._

 _-¡Este es un artículo de esta mañana caballeros! – exclama el presentador – Es una niña hija de marines, por lo que pueden esperar que crezca fuerte, además – le agarra la cara – ¡miren que preciosidad! ¡Esos ojos! ¿Alguna vez han visto ojos de color morado? Seguro que se convertirá en una hermosa señorita con la que disfrutar ratos muy agradables si saben a lo que me refiero – el público ríe – Sin más preámbulos comencemos la puja. ¡Empezamos en cinco mil berries!_

 _La gente comenzó a subir la cantidad rápidamente. Cinco mil quinientos, seis mil, seis mil trescientos…_

 _La niña estaba aterrorizada ¿por qué aquella gente soltaba números al azar? Miró desesperada entre las gradas. Ahora es cuando un héroe viene a salvarte ¿no? Alguien, quien fuera._

 _De entre la gente en las gradas había un niño. Tendría once años, vestía con ropas lujosas y a la niña le llamaba la atención que tenia la cabeza metida en una especie de pecera. ¿Era buzo? El niño miró a la grada y sonrió a la pequeña. Le susurró a su padre algo y este asintió, así que el chaval cogió una pancarta, escribió una cantidad y gritó en alto_

 _-¡50 mil berries!_

 _El resto de presentes se giran y observan en silencio al niño con la pancarta. Todos bajan sus letreros con las cifras y se sientan en silencio. "Ni de coña pago esa cantidad" "¿Has visto quién ha apostado?" "¿Paso de discutir con él, no quiero morir todavía?" escuchó la niña entre la multitud. ¿Realmente había venido un héroe a salvarla?_

 _-¿Nadie da más? – pregunta el presentador – Bueno caballeros, esta niña por 50 mil berries a la de una, a la de dos y…a la de tres ¡adjudicada a Saint Jorge!_

 _La multitud aplaude con entusiasmo falso al niño, que se ríe y ordena a sus guardaespaldas que vayan al escenario y recojan a su nueva adquisición._

 _La niña está emocionada, sigue sin resistencia a los guardaespaldas hasta llegar al niño._

 _Tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. La niña se sonroja, es guapo el niño. Tiene una sonrisa encantadora y huele muy bien. El niño se acerca a ella y sin dejar de sonreír le dice al oído: "A partir de ahora tú serás mi bonita muñeca". La niña está confusa ¿muñeca? No lo entiende. Él ordena que la lleven a su casa y unos hombres la agarran como saco de patatas y se la llevan hasta un barco muy grande con un león de oro en la parte de delante._

* * *

Hace poco que Kid comenzó a hacer sus primeras incursiones en los Bajos Fondos, le interesa mucho ese mundillo y hay que estar informado de todo lo que sucede.

Gracias al trabajo de Mina, ha tenido bastante facilidad para involucrarse y hacer unos pocos contactos. Le resulta aterradora la cantidad de cosas que puedes conseguir en aquel lugar. No llevaba ni dos días en ese mundillo y ya había presenciado subastas de armas ilegales y de esclavos.

Lo cierto es que aborrecía cosa mala las subastas de seres vivos. El mar del Sur no es conocido por se un mar precisamente muy rico, y la isla de donde proviene él menos aún. Durante toda su infancia tuvo que luchar y huir de contrabandistas que buscaban niños para venderlos como esclavos o para vender sus órganos en el mercado negro.

Recuerda la subasta que presenció en vivo en el Archipiélago hace poco más de medio año. Su principal interés era comprar algún esclavo para hacerlo nakama suyo.

Le alegró saber que otros grandes Supernovas también estaban en contra de la esclavitud: sabía que Trafalgar tenía cierta predilección por liberar esclavos, más de un nakama suyo lo había sido e incluso vio cómo liberaba al infame pirata Jean Beart para que formara parte de su tripulación. Por otro lado, Mugiwara había sido el puto amo, Kid aún se reía del puñetazo que le había dado a ese estúpido Tenryubito y había liberado a aquella bonita sirena de la subasta.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ahora intención de comprar nada, simplemente le gustaba estar informado. La información es poder.

Mientras Killer y Kid hablan, escuchan una conversación en una habitación cercana a ellos:

-No lo sé Sabo…Sí, tengo los planos de la instalación…Obviamente en mi cabeza idiota, ni en broma dejo algo así en físico, imagínate si me lo roban…Nos estamos acercando a su base…No, no ha sido a posta, y sinceramente espero que no nos noten...

Era la voz claramente de Mina. Ambos hombres se acercaron en silencio hacia la puerta y se escondieron para escuchar la conversación que mantenía por DenDen Mushi

-Creo que Kaito estaba en la ruta 312…No lo sé, me dijo que hace poco que había salido hacia la isla Gyojin…Algo de que Kota necesitaba algo de ahí…Pues no sé si además busca aliados, conociéndolo probablemente…¿Eso ha dicho Dragon-sama?...Bueno, a mi me es indiferente eso…Como quieras…Vale…No te preocupes, tengo ya la mitad de los planos…Tampoco soy tan rápida…Bueno, me entretienes demasiado Sabo, saluda de mi parte a Koala…Sí, no te preocupes, estamos en contacto…Que sí, adiós.

Tras colgar el DenDen Mushi resopla y se deja caer contra la pared.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que debería hacer? – dice desilusionada. La verdad es que a pesar de tener los planos y varias listas no ha avanzado nada, lleva ya un mes en el que por más que busca conexión entre toda la información que tiene no la encuentra. ¿Qué demonios significa toda esa cantidad de dinero? Sabe que están comprando cantidades industriales de algo, pero le es imposible conocer quién las compra, dónde se lleva a cabo el comercio y lo más importante: qué es.

Kid y Killer por su parte están sorprendidos de lo que acaban de presenciar. Nunca la han visto preocupada por su trabajo en la Armada, no suele contar nada de lo que hace, simplemente cada vez que desembarca compra suministros para el barco y en cuento termina se marcha durante los días que Kid le avisa que estarán mientras se carga el Log Pose. Luego regresa al cabo de unos días, a veces herida, a veces no y se encierra a hablar por teléfono.

-Sois pésimos escondiéndoos, salid chicos.

Sorprendidos por los sentidos tan agudos que tiene, salen de su escondite.

-Lo sentimos – se disculpa Killer

-La curiosidad puede matar al gato – responde con cierto tono de broma.

-¿Con quién hablabas? Te he escuchado decir que nos estamos acercando a "su" base.

-Hablo con un compañero mío, la verdad es que ahora os iba a avisar de que deberíamos cambiar el rumbo, nos estamos acercando a una base secreta del gobierno.

-Algún CP? – pregunta Killer preocupado

-Probablemente, tengo marcado que esta zona es propiedad del Gobierno, pero no sé con exactitud de quién se trate. De cualquier forma, por la seguridad del resto mejor cambiemos el rumbo antes de que se percaten de que un barco pirata merodea la zona.

Ambos piratas concuerdan con ella y Kid comienza a dar órdenes al navegante de cambio de rumbo.

- _Timeskip hasta la madrugada-_

La mayoría de la tripulación dormía ya. Kid por su parte aún continuaba trabajando en su taller mientras acababa uno de sus inventos y Mina también continuaba despierta en la enfermería trabajando también.

-¿Hmmm? – algo molesta de pronto al capitán. Nota una presencia desconocida en el barco con su Haki de observación, pero no logra saber dónde está ni quién es.

Cabreado, sale de su taller en busca de la habitación de Killer para despertarlo.

Mina con su Haki también se ha percatado del individuo en el barco, pero al contrario que Kid, su Haki es más fuerte y sabe que se encuentra todavía en la cubierta caminando. Coge su katana y con mucho sigilo sale de la enfermería con intención de matarlo.

De pronto el barco se llena de humo. Kid y Killer gritan a toda la tripulación para que se despierten, pero el humo resulta ser gas somnífero y poco a poco los piratas van cayendo. Kid se tapa la nariz con su abrigo para no respirar el gas y sale a buscar a Mina. Escucha el sonido de espadas en la cubierta y sube corriendo, pero conforme pasan los segundos no para de aspirar el gas y comienza a sentirse mareado.

Llega muy mareado a la cubierta, donde ve a su enfermera luchar contra un hombre vestido de negro. Ambos luchan ferozmente, claramente con intenciones de matar al otro. La pelirrosa es visiblemente superior al hombre de negro y es cuestión de minutos que lo mate.

Cuando todo parece estar a punto de terminar aparecen 20 hombres más en el barco y la atacan a la vez. Ella controla perfectamente el ritmo de la batalla y los elimina sin piedad alguna, manchando la cubierta de sangre por todas partes. No representan ningún reto.

Pero mientras Kid se arrastra por la borda aparece una nueva figura. Esta nueva es alta, muy alta. Lleva puesta una máscara y una túnica blanca. La reconoce enseguida

-CP0

Mina, que ya había matado a todos los otros hombres se gira hacia el hombre. Se cae de la impresión y se nota en la mirada que está aterrorizada.

El agente saca un palo enorme y comienza a internar acertar en su cabeza, pero la revolucionaria es más rápida y ágil y consigue esquivar todos sus golpes.

La lucha ahora se convierte en algo espectacular.

El hombre con una fuerza brutal da golpes a diestro y siniestro. Mina algunos los esquiva y otros los bloquea con gran maestría y contraataca.

Es en este momento cuando Kid se percata de la diferencia de fuerzas que hay entre él y Mina. Y es descomunal la brecha que los separa.

La pelea se alarga durante 5 minutos que parece 1 hora. Ella claramente está agotada, el somnífero también la está afectando. Kid se arrastra poco a poco por la cubierta, intentando soportar el efecto.

A causa del gas, los movimientos de la revolucionaria ya no son tan ágiles y rápidos, ahora son torpes y descompasados. El agente del CP0 le golpea por fin.

Mina siente un dolor indescriptible por toda su cara, le ha dado un puñetazo de lleno. La fuerza del puñetazo hace que se golpee contra el mástil y lo rompa por la mitad.

Está muy aturdida e intenta levantarse, pero el gas ya ha entrado a su organismo y la entorpece.

-Para ser una cría me has causado bastantes problemas – dice enfadado el enmascarado – te reconoceré que eres fuerte, desde luego más que cualquier Vice-Almirante de la Marina, pobres idiotas infelices – la agarra por el cuello – de cualquier forma no puedo dejarte escapar preciosa, tendrás que venirte conmigo.

El hombre golpea el estómago a la joven. Una. Dos. Tres veces.

El pirata observa con desesperación la escena e intenta gritar de rabia, pero el sueño es devastador.

Lo último que logra ver antes de rendirse al efecto del gas es como su querida pelirrosa es arrastrada inconsciente por el suelo, mientras el hombre de blanco habla a varios agentes para que capturen al resto.


	13. Capítulo 12: Mal presentimiento

Hey, antes de leer aviso que si sois un poco sensibles hay que tener cuidado, a partir de ahora hay escenas de tortura, no son muy explícitas a mi parecer, pero estáis avisados por si acaso. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

Killer se despierta.

Siente todo el cuerpo entumecido y está un poco mareado.

Se percata de que no está en el barco, si no en una celda, encadenado a la pared. A su lado está también encadenado Kid, quien todavía está inconsciente.

-Kid, levántate, estamos en problemas – Kid gruñe en sueños – Kid joder, esto es serio, si no te despiertas no sé que nos va a suceder – Kid comienza a moverse para acomodarse – ¡QUE TE LEVANTES JODER!

Kid se despierta de golpe y muy aturdido. Sus ojos se abren y se cierran, acostumbrándose a la poca iluminación de la celda.

-¿Era necesario gritar de esa forma JODER?

-Kid, estamos metidos en serios problemas

Kid sintió que no tenía fuerzas, le costaba moverse muchísimo.

Kairouseki.

Estaba claro que se habían dado cuenta de que cadenas normales serían ineficaces.

-Mierda

-En efecto, mierda.

De pronto Kid se acuerda de la batalla y de su enfermera derrotada.

-¿Y Mina? ¿Está por aquí? – pregunta alterado.

-No, no la siento cerca con Haki, se la han llevado a alguna parte lejos de nosotros.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – grita desesperado – Nos ha atacado el CP0

-¿¡CP0!? – grita ahora alterado Killer - ¿Y cómo demonios seguimos aún vivos?

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato y rescatar a Mina, tengo un pésimo presentimiento…

* * *

Un cubo lleno de agua helada despierta a Mina de golpe.

Mina aún aturdida intenta moverse, pero descubre enseguida que está atada de piernas y manos con cadenas. "Esto es malo" piensa de inmediato "Tengo que salir de aquí".

-Buenos días preciosa – dice un hombre alto vestido de blanco – supongo que eres de consciente de por qué estás aquí ¿no?

Mina recuerda la pelea que tuvo antes de quedarse inconsciente. Mierda.

-No te preocupes, tus amigos los piratillas están en otra parte, dudo que sepan quién eres realmente así que a ellos no los torturaremos, en cuanto termine contigo los llevaremos a Impel Down.

Se siente aliviada en cierta forma, al menos Kid está bien.

El hombre la agarra por el cuello de la bata blanca que lleva ahora puesta y la arrodilla frente a una cubeta de agua helada.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que ya sabes lo que toca ¿no? Yo te pregunto y tú me contestas. Si no eres una chica buena pues ya sabes, las chicas malas deben de ser castigadas.

Mina no responde ni lo mira.

-En fin, comencemos. – agarra a la chica por la parte trasera del cuello con fuerza - ¿Qué buscabas de nosotros?

Mina no responde.

-¡Bien! Me gusta cuando lo ponéis difícil, ¡así yo me divierto más! – El hombre mete la cabeza de Mina en la cubeta y la deja ahogándose durante un minuto. La deja volver a respirar – Veo que tienes buen aguante, bien bien, veo que tú y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho.

La pregunta se repite otras 11 veces y ella se calla 11 veces. Cada vez que no contestaba, el hombre añadía 10 segundos más debajo del agua. El agua estaba tan fría que ya comenzaba a tener heridas por congelación en la cara. Le costaba respirar y estaba muy mareada, tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Eres persistente ¿eh?

Repitió la acción 3 veces más, hasta que finalmente la joven se desmayó.

* * *

Todos los miembros de la tripulación estaban ya despiertos y hacían todo lo posible para librarse de las cadenas. Killer está a punto de romper las que tiene en las muñecas, pero el problema es Kid. ¿Cómo demonios van a apañárselas con él? No es como si la piedra de mar se pudiera arrancar de cuajo…

Entonces escucha al carcelero venir hacia ellos. Probablemente venga traer la comida. Esta era su oportunidad, si conseguían dejar inconsciente al carcelero podrían escapar todos ellos y apresurarse para rescatarla.

* * *

En cuanto la revolucionaria se despierta el hombre la ata a una silla y comienza a pegarle por todo el cuerpo hasta que comienza a toser sangre.

-Me sorprende que no hayas dicho nada todavía, ¿sigues viva verdad?

Lo mira con desprecio, al menos la última vez fue mucho peor, al menos de momento. Los golpes del hombre son fuertes y le cuesta hasta respirar, pero lo disimula, se niega a que ese imbécil se piense que puede acabar con ella tan fácil.

-No me mires con esa cara muñeca, si contestas prometo que esto acabará pronto, así que dime: ¿Dónde está tu base?

-...

-Bueno, pues ¿cuántos hombres tenéis en vuestras filas?

-Imbécil

-¿Tampoco? Pues nada, creo que hay que ir aumentando el nivel.

El hombre la desató de la silla y la levantó. Ató sus manos en lo alto de una barra colgada horizontalmente en el techo y la dejó colgada 3 minutos en lo que buscaba algo.

-Créeme que cuando te digo que no me gusta pegar mujeres lo digo enserio, y menos cuando son tan guapas como tú, pero cariño, no me dejas opción, llevamos 4 horas y no me has soltado nada.

Mina sabe lo que sigue, más de una vez ha pasado por esto. Sin avisar siente un dolor agudo que le recorre como un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

El hombre suelta latigazos. Uno. Seis. Once. Quince… Su cuerpo ya se está acostumbrando de nuevo a ese dolor, de todas las torturas por las que ha pasado justamente esa es la que más le gusta a la gente hacerle.

 _"En cuanto llegan al puerto y desembarcan, la niña observa impresionada lo que ve: Una tierra llena de palacios como los de los cuentos de hadas, gente con hermosas ropas y calles que parecen estar pavimentadas con oro. La visión de ensueño enseguida le es arrebatada cuando es empujada para que comience a caminar. Le ordenan que no se separe de la fila en la que están otros cinco chicos más atados con cadenas como ella a las muñecas y tobillos. Caminan hasta llegar a uno de los palacios y entran. La niña jamás ha visto tantas riquezas ni siquiera en los cuentos. Aquel palacio por dentro parecía el mismo jardín del Edén: un paraíso con una enorme sala con paredes llenas de retratos y suelos de mármol blanco, columnas hechas de oro, adornos con diamantes y cualquier piedra preciosa en el mundo, jarrones, esculturas… En el centro del palacio había un enorme jardín con plantas exóticas que nunca había visto, animales salvajes con hermosos pelajes e incluso una piscina gigantesca con cascada. Todo aquello parecía un sueño ¿iba ahora a vivir ahí? Le llamó la atención que en una de las paredes había expuesta una katana junto con su vaina. Jamás había visto un arma igual, y ella era hija de Marines. Era una Katana hermosa, tenía el filo rojo escarlata, como si estuviera forjada con sangre y su vaina era negra con adornos de demonios rojos sangre. ¿No era usada por nadie? Lo cierto es que ella misma notaba cierto escalofrío cuando la miraba..._

 _La niña estaba ilusionada, al igual que el resto de chicos que la acompañaban. De pronto el hombre que los guiaba giró hacia unas escaleras al fondo de la sala que bajaban a un sótano. Conforme bajaban, un escalofrío recorrió a la niña. Cada vez había menos luz y las hermosas paredes blancas eran reemplazadas por toscas paredes de piedra común. Ya no había retratos ni adornos, el suelo también era de piedra común. Al bajar abajo del todo la niña escuchó gritos cercanos. Todos se acercaron entre ellos y comenzaron a temblar._

 _-A partir de ahora dejáis de tener nombres, seréis asignados a la tarea que se os encomiende y obedeceréis ciegamente a vuestro amo Saint Jorge y cualquiera de su familia. Si no cumplís con lo que se os manda seréis castigados, si no lo hacéis tal y como se os lo ha mandado seréis castigados, si habláis alguna vez seréis castigados, si miráis a los ojos directamente será tomado como desafío y seréis asesinados, no podéis llorar, no podéis hablar entre vosotros, no podéis quejaros ni pedir nada. – el hombre salió por la puerta – Ah y por cierto, a partir de ahora no sois personas, vuestro nivel está por debajo del perro de la casa, así que actuad en consecuencia._

 _Los niños se quedaron callados, uno comenzó a sollozar y a gritar que quería irse a casa, cuando de pronto un disparo le atravesó el cráneo y cayó muerto al suelo._

 _-Odio a los llorones. A partir de ahora yo soy vuestro amo y señor y haréis todo lo que os ordene – era el chico rubio, ahora iba acompañado de sus dos guardaespaldas- Tú, el moreno, y también el de los ojos de pez – dijo señalando a dos niños – vosotros limpiaréis lo que dejen los animales por mi jardín, más os vale que esté perfecto o si no os mato. El de la izquierda, ayudarás en la cocina, el de al lado, limpiarás junto con el resto de esclavos las habitaciones. – En cuanto terminó de hablar, los niños fueron acompañados a una sala y desaparecieron de la vista de la chica. – En cuanto a ti – se dirigió a la niña – ya te lo he dicho, ahora serás mi muñeca y las muñecas hacen lo que su amo ordene, lo primero de todo es marcarte, al fin y al cabo tienen que saber que eres de mi propiedad ahora._

 _¿Propiedad? La niña fue arrastrada a una sala oscura y pequeña con una barra de hierro en unas brasas y una barra horizontal como la de atar a caballos. Los guardaespaldas ataron a la niña a la barra horizontal. La niña estaba aterrorizada ¿qué le iban a hacer? Escuchó como el niño bien vestido agarraba la pesada barra de hierro de las brasas y se acercaba poco a poco. El miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo, empezó a intentar forcejear para soltarse de sus ataduras, pero era en vano, estaban muy apretadas. Conforme se iba acercando la histeria aumentó en ella._

 _-Por favor, para – suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Una risa horrible escuchó – Me encanta cuando rogáis, enserio, ¡es la mejor parte!_

 _La barra ahora se acercaba a ella lentamente._

 _-Por favor._

 _Podía sentir el calor que emitía a menos de medio metro._

 _-Para._

 _Estaba ya casi tocando._

 _-¡PARA!_

 _Un dolor indescriptible la sacudió por completo en el centro de la espalda. Sintió como la carne le ardía, como si estuviera quemándose en una hoguera. El dolor era tan extremo que aunque chilló muy fuerte al principio, por más que intentaba seguir gritando no le salía la voz. De pronto sintió como los ojos se le iban y todo se convertía en oscuridad y silencio."_

"¿Qué hora es?" pensó Mina. Un latigazo. "Me pregunto si Kid y Killer estarán bien". Otro latigazo. "Tengo hambre, ¿me darán algo para comer en algún momento?". Otra sacudida.

Lo cierto es que había perdido la sensibilidad hacía ya cuarenta minutos. Y probablemente llevaban cerca de dos horas con lo mismo. Sabía que le caían tiras de carne por la espalda, al mirar al suelo veía su propia sangre mancharle los pies. Ya no escuchaba la voz de aquel hombre.

El hombre se cansó de estar dándole con el látigo y se puso enfrente de ella, le agarró la cara y comenzó a hablar.

-Me pone enfermo que no grites nunca. Parece que no te hago nada.

-A mi me pone enferma tu estúpido careto, estás mejor con la máscara – dicho esto le escupió en la cara.

-Vaya, aun tienes fuerzas para hablar.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Por qué negáis a la gente ser libre? No sois más que marionetas de los Tenryubitos, de esos locos con delirios de grandeza.

-Me ENCANTA aplastar insectos como tú, que creen que son libres, pero no se dan cuenta de que están atrapados en una caja de algún crío de siete años. Siento una gran satisfacción destruyendo los sueños de los insectos.

-Mátame, pero ya lo sabes, hay más insectos que gente en el mundo. Aunque yo desaparezca, este sueño seguirá existiendo en todas las personas del mundo. Cuanto más cortéis las alas más incitaréis a la gente a volar. Nos culpáis a la Armada de ser los artífices de una revolución que vosotros mismos habéis provocado. Vosotros habéis cabreado a la gente, nosotros simplemente juntamos a todos aquellos que se sientan solos. No nos culpéis de vuestra propia destrucción.

-Vaya vaya, duras palabras para una hermosa señorita – comenzó a reír desquiciadamente. - ¿Sabes? Ahora sí que quiero oírte gritar.

Cogió un cubo con un líquido amarillo y se lo lanzó por la espalda

Kid por fin había conseguido deshacerse de las cadenas de Kairouseki gracias a que un estúpido entró para darles de comer. Killer lo asesinó por la espalda y tuvieron la gran suerte de que ese imbécil tenía el manojo de llaves donde estaban las llaves de sus cadenas. Mientras gracias a los poderes magnéticos de Kid, rompía cada cerradura y liberaba a sus nakamas, escucharon un grito. Un grito que parecía salir de las entrañas de una bestia herida. Un grito femenino que heló al instante a todos los presentes.


	14. Capítulo 13: Tortura

_Aviso, ahora SÍ que la tortura es explícita , por eso he tenido que cambiar la clasificación de edades, no vaya a ser que me llamen la atención jajaja. Ya lo dije al principio de la historia, conforme avanzan los capítulos la cosa se iba a poner más interesante y cruel. A partir de este capítulo la forma de ser de nuestra protagonista cambiará un poco y su cruel pasado poco a poco será revelado. _

_En fin, ¡gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

Un grito desgarrador asustó a los piratas mientras se deshacían de sus cadenas y salían de las celdas.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – preguntó Wires.

-Parecía salir de un animal – dijo asustado alguien más.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos y encontrar a Mina de inmediato – dijo Kid – antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Mina por primera vez en 7 horas de tortura había gritado de dolor.

Limón, el desgraciado había echado en la carne viva zumo de limón. La joven sentía como el ácido le iba quemando la carne, o al menos esa era la sensación.

-¡Guau! Eso reconozco que me ha excitado jajaja – rió el hombre - me gusta, es música para mis oídos, ¡Ahora quiero más!

La desató de la barra y la enganchó a una silla diferente de la de antes, ahora tenía reposabrazos y se podían enganchar las extremidades.

-¿Sabes? En el Este y el Norte tienen torturas muy entretenidas, esta por ejemplo – De una patada Mina sintió como la espinilla izquierda era partida por la mitad – o esta – con unos alicates le rompió los dedos de los pies. – No te los arranco por que es más divertido verlos así.

-Qué generoso...

-No te preocupes querida, ya te lo he dicho, a lo largo de los siglos los seres humanos hemos hecho muchos avances en el arte de la tortura, ahora mismo está de moda eso de la tortura psicológica, pero a mi me va más lo tradicional, lo seguro.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que comprábais en tales cantidades, ¿más látigos para tus fetiches?

-¿Eh? Vaya jajaja ¿así que descubriste que era el Gobierno el que compraba Hierro de Vino? Bueno, es un material muy interesante, sobre todo para hacer daño.

-No sé como lo conseguíais pasar, no existe ningún puerto tan grande como para pasar esas cantidades.

-Doflamingo nos debe muuucho al Gobierno por más amenazas que nos envíe.

-Ajá

"Este tío es idiota, acaba de decirme justo lo que necesitaba, espero poder sobrevivir a esto" pensó.

-Bueno, basta de charla, te voy a enseñar un método muy bonito de manicura, algo que a las chicas os encanta – cogió una máquina parecida a una mezcla entre un corta uñas y una trampa para ratones – tu pones tu dedito aquí – le puso el dedo encima del aparato – ¡y yo hago presión aquí! – la uña del dedo que colocó es arrancada de cuajo, provocando que la revolucionaria se estremeciera. –Oye, si no gritas no tiene gracia - dijo haciendo pucheros.

* * *

Kid y el resto de su banda iban corriendo por los pasillos

-¿Dónde mierdas está? – preguntó mientras no paraba de correr.

-Maestro Kid – dijo Heat hiperventilando – deberíamos…parar…un poco…no podemos…más...

-Y una mierda, ¿sois subnormales? Hasta que no la encontremos no vamos a parar.

-No tengo ni puñetera idea del camino – dijo Killer

Escucharon otro grito femenino

-Vale, creo que me hago una idea.

* * *

Todas las uñas de su mano izquierda habían sido arrancadas, la sangre caía por su mano y manchaba la madera del reposabrazos.

-¿Eso te ha dolido? ¡Pero si lo de ahora es lo bueno! – agarró agujas – Mira, ¡vamos a ponerte postizas!

Comenzó a clavar pequeñas agujas donde una vez hubo uñas en cada dedo de la revolucionaria, provocando un dolor que la cegaba mientras se ahogaba.

-Oye, sabes una cosa, aprendí de un médico algo loco el siguiente truco, es algo complicado, pero si sale bien disfrutaremos mucho - cogió un estilete y comenzó a clavárselo en el globo ocular.

Ahora sí que tenía miedo de verdad, ¿le iba a arrancar los ojos? La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella y empezó a forcejear la silla.

-Si no te estás quieta te arrancaré un ojo sin querer – canturreó.

La aguja atravesó el globo ocular de la revolucionaria, se sintió como si una pelusa le hubiera entrado en el ojo, no dolió tanto como esperaba.

Pero el hombre no se detuvo ahí

-mira, ahora lo estoy poniendo sobre tu cráneo.

Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, ella tenía conocimientos de medicina al fin y al cabo.

-Verás, ahora mismo hay menos de una pulgada entre el estilete y tu lóbulo prefrontal...

-Deténte - el hombre clavó un poco más el estilete.

Eso sí dolió. Mina sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le nublaba la vista. Movió las manos y las piernas con más fuerza, esta vez no de desesperación, si no de espasmos ante el dolor.

-Pero si eso no ha sido nada - dijo riéndose

Mina sabía que con esa presión faltarían unos dos golpecitos más para tocar el cerebro. Los espasmos se acentuaron más.

-¡Joder! ¡Quédate quieta! – pero no paraba, ya no escuchaba su voz, no por rebeldía, si no por el terrible dolor de cabeza que el estilete clavado estaba causando. – TE QUIERES QUEDAR QUIETA JODER

Ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de la chica, el hombre cabreado cogió un cuchillo de carnicero.

-O qué - dijo entre susurros.

El hombre se quedó quieto con el cuchillo en la mano

-Sé lo que intentas hacer, si perforas esa parte de mi cerebro me arrebatarás todo lo que me configura como persona, mis recuerdos, mi personalidad, la creatividad... ¿Pero sabes qué? Me harías un gran favor, terminarías con todo mi sufrimiento.

Con esas palabras había enfadado al agente. Mucho.

El hombre gritó de rabia

* * *

-Creo que está en esa habitación de ahí – dijo Killer – ¡Creo sentir su presencia con Haki de visión!

-Yo también la siento, démonos prisa – contestó Kid.

Casi estaban a punto de lograr cuando un nuevo chillido sonó. Esta vez, uno que jamás olvidarían.

* * *

Mina sabía que había gritado, pero no podía ni escucharse a sí misma. En cuanto sintió la hoja de acero del cuchillo atravesar la piel, dejó de sentir la mano.

No podía pestañear a causa del estilete clavado en su ojo, pero veía perfectamente el cuchillo separando su antebrazo en dos. Por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que no podía escapar. Tenía una pierna rota, la otra con los dedos dislocados, la mano izquierda insensibilizada por las agujas en los dedos y ya no tenía derecha.

Ya no había salvación.

"Lo siento Dragon-sama, Sabo, Kaito, Kota, cuando por fin había atado los cabos ocurre esto. Lo siento Capitán, chicos, ya no podré volver a vuestro lado cuando todo termine. Y a ti también Kid, me hubiera gustado al menos…

Kid rompe la puerta de una patada y Heat lanza fuego al hombre de blanco. Mientras este ataque sorpresa funciona, Killer se acerca con rapidez y le corta las piernas antes de que se recupere, Kid le golpea hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-Fua, ni de coña pensé que esto funcionaría – dijo sorprendido – me imagino que estaba demasiado ocupado como para percatarse de nuestra presencia con su Haki de observación…

-Sin duda era un plan estúpido, pero me alegra que funcionase – contestó Killer riéndose.

-Vaya, mira tú por donde quién le debe una disculpa a cierto pelirrojo – dijo Kid con sarcasmo.

-No veas esto Mestro Kid – Interrumpió Wires, poniendose enfrente de él.

-¿Pero qué gilipolleces dices Wires? ¿Dónde está mi enfermera?

-Va enserio Kid no…

-¿Kid? ¿Eres tú? – dijo una voz temblorosa

-¡Apártate! – empujó a Wires y corrió hacia su querida pelirrosa.

Se detuvo en seco.

Fue en aquel momento cuando, después de casi 17 años, le entraron ganas de llorar.

* * *

 _La tortura del ojo para los que hayáis jugado a Bioshock Infinite sabréis que en el segundo DLC Burial at the sea episode 2: **Spoiler** :es la que le realiza Atlas a Elizhabeth._

 _Contestando a la review de jona584: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡las estaré esperando!_


	15. Capítulo 14: Pasado oscuro

**Capitulo 14**

-¿Y nos llaman a nosotros crueles? – dijo Killer horrorizado.

Kid no se podía mover. Estaba en shock.

Había mucha sangre. El suelo estaba encharcado de rojo a su alrededor.

Por fin pudo moverse en cuanto su cerebro reaccionó a un pequeño empujón de su mejor amigo.

Se acercó a su bonita enfermera y le acarició la cara mientras Killer intentaba detener el sangrado del antebrazo mutilado antes de que muriera por desangración.

-¿Quién cojones te ha hecho esto?

Antes de que ella respondiera, Kid miró la aguja clavada en su ojo.

-Perdóname, esto te va a doler un poco – con mucho cuidado fue sacándola de su ojo, ella no gritó, si no que gimoteó sin fuerzas, provocando una enorme tristeza en el pelirrojo.

En cuanto se tranquilizó un poco, comenzó a quitarle el resto de agujas de la otra mano y la desenganchó de la silla. Intentó cargarla estilo princesa, pero al ver sus espasmos de dolor descubrió la espalda deshilachada empapada de sangre.

Sintió ganas de vomitar.

Decidió que lo mejor sería cargarla sobre su espalda. Antes de escapar de aquel lugar se dirigió a sus nakamas

-Por esta vez os voy a dejar que hagáis lo que queráis con él – todos sabían a lo que su capitán se refería.

-Tranquilo capitán – dijo uno de su tripulación – conocerá el verdadero dolor.

Mientras el capitán se quedó con ella en el barco, Killer fue corriendo en busca de ayuda, necesitaban un médico y de inmediato.

 _-Timeskip de una hora-_

La isla en la que habían desembarcado estaba muy cerca de aquella base del Gobierno y tenía que tener cuidado si no quería ser atrapado otra vez por alguno de ellos.

Killer corría desesperado por toda la isla, gritando la ayuda de un médico

-Yo puedo ayudarte – dijo por fin un hombre - ¿qué ha pasado?

-Mientras vamos para allá te lo explico.

El hombre resultó ser el único médico de aquella isla, se llamaba Carl y vivía con su esposa. No tenían hijos porque él no podía.

En cuanto vio el barco pirata se negó a entrar.

-Lo siento, yo no ayudo a piratas, hace muchos años ellos fueron los responsables de la destrucción de mi pueblo antes de que viniera el Gobierno a ayudarnos cuando instalaron su base cerca de nosotros.

-La persona a la que tienes que curar no es parte de nuestra tripulación así que no estarías ayudando a un pirata, por favor, entra.

-¿Y entonces por qué está en vuestro barco? ¿Desde cuando los piratas ayudan a gente externa a su cruel tripulación? No soy tonto, a mi no me podéis engañar – se giró para irse.

-¡Por favor! Enserio, ¡ella no es pirata!

-¡Y por qué demonios está en vuestro barco!

Killer se quedó en silencio ¿qué debía responder? No podía permitir que aquel hombre se fuera, si no conseguía atención médica ella moriría.

-Es una revolucionaria.

-¿Qué?

-Nos encontramos con una revolucionaria que ha sido torturada por el CP0.

La cara del hombre cambió por completo. Sin pensárselo dos veces entró al barco.

En cuanto Killer le mostró el lugar donde estaba ella, Carl corrió y entró en la habitación.

Se quedó horrorizado con lo que vio.

-¿Cómo demonios ha pasado esto? – dijo horrorizado

-Ya se lo he dicho, el CP0 la torturó.

Carl miró al pelirrojo que estaba sentado al lado de la joven herida. Le sonaba mucho su cara, pero prefirió no preguntar nada. Sintió en sus ojos el dolor, la pena que sentía por la chica cuya mano sostenía ¿Enserio un pirata podía sentir lástima? ¿Y encima por una revolucionaria? No, había algo más, ese hombre no la miraba con la pena de ver a un desconocido en ese estado. La conocía.

Pero ahora no iba a negar la ayuda a aquella chica a pesar de lo que fuera. Sacó todos sus instrumentos quirúrgicos y fue a curarla lo mejor que pudo. Vio el muñón mal vendado.

-He intentado parar la hemorragia lo mejor que he podido – se justificó Killer.

-No lo has hecho del todo mal, si no hubieras hecho ni siquiera eso ahora sí que estaría muerta.

Carl primero cosió adecuadamente el muñón y lo vendó. Al terminar fue a recolocarle las tiras de carne en la espalda con mucho cuidado, le echó alcohol por la espalda.

-Oye, ¡eso le hará mucho daño! – dijo alterado Kid

-Si no le desinfecto se le acabará pudriendo la carne, además, te aseguro que ya no puede sentir más, después de lo que acaba de sufrir dudo que le queden terminaciones nerviosas para el dolor.

Terminó de desinfectar y le untó por toda la espalda una pomada. Al terminar se la vendó.

Empezó a recolocar los huesos del pie y le escayoló la pierna rota. Le desinfectó la parte de la mano donde le habían arrancado las uñas y también las vendó.

Por último le puso unas gotas en los ojos y los tapó con una gasa.

-¿Cree que se quedará ciega de ese ojo? – preguntó Killer

-No, por lo que me habéis contado que le han hecho probablemente ahora tenga muchos dolores fuertes de cabeza, pero nada más allá. Impresiona ver un ojo atravesado, pero sólo fue una aguja muy fina y no se introdujo en la pupila, así que estará bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Todo el proceso duró cerca de dos horas. Al terminar de curar a la chica el doctor habló con los dos piratas.

-He visto la marca de su espalda, pobre, sin duda ha sufrido mucho toda su vida.

-Bueno, ella dice que le gusta ser parte de la Armada Re…

-No me refiero a esa, debajo de la de la Armada Revolucionaria tiene otra.

-¿Otra?

-La de la Armada probablemente pidió que se la hicieran para cubrir la que tenía antes. Esa marca revolucionaria la gente normal suele ponérsela en forma de tatuaje, no en forma de marca de fuego como ella, se estaba cubriendo otra más vergonzosa.

-¿y cuál era? – preguntaron los dos con curiosidad

-La garra del dragón.

Ambos se quedaron mudos. ¿Ella había sido uno de ellos? A Killer por primera vez le entraron arcadas, esa chica había visto realmente el infierno. Kid miró consternado a Killer

-La marca de Tenryubito Kid. Fue esclava.

* * *

 _"Lleva un año en aquel lugar y sentía que la vida carecía de sentido._

 _Aquel niño la había anulado como ser humano totalmente. La llevaba a todas partes y la azotaba cuando se aburría. Las contadas ocasiones en las que sus padres no le proporcionaban un capricho el niño se desquitaba con ella. La ahorcaba hasta dejarla inconsciente, le pegaba, la y a veces la quemaba._

 _Ella no tenía permitido gritar de dolor, pues cuanto más gritaba, más daño le hacía. Aprendió a no sentir nada, a anularse._

 _Al segundo año el niño se cansó de ella, la había convertido en un juguete roto y carecía de diversión, así que la lanzó a los calabozos de esclavos rotos. No la mató porque tenía esperanzas de que aquellos hermosos ojos morados recobraran vida en aquel lugar._

 _Si la niña pensó haber visto el infierno con él, se equivocaba completamente._

 _Las condiciones de aquel lugar eran peor que penosas, eran unas catacumbas sin recursos, no había animales ni agua. Los guardias los alimentaban una vez cada 2 días con una barra de pan para 20 esclavos de esa familia. Y en cuanto al agua, con una manguera los regaban cada 2 días y que se apañaran para conseguir beber. Para poder asegurarse que no la dejaban de lado en el reparto de comida no dormía más de dos horas al día, ya que los guardias nunca lo hacían a un horario fijo._

 _En aquel infierno la pequeña hizo una amistad. Se llamaba Sandra y tenía dos años más que ella. Su pelo era rojo como el fuego, ojos verdes como el prado y tenía la cara llena de pecas, había sido el anterior juguete el niño Tenryubito. Las niñas se hicieron amigas e intentaron sobrevivir a aquella calamidad juntas, descubrieron que era más fácil mantener la cordura si compartías tu desgracia con alguien más._

 _Al cabo de medio año fue cuando todo aquello destrozó a la niña por dentro y por fuera. El número de esclavos en aquella fosa llegó a 40 y la ración de comida no aumentó, así que aquellos intentos de seres humanos recurrieron a lo único que podía salvarlos: canibalismo._

 _Las niñas consiguieron escapar más de una vez de aquellas bestias hambrientas, pero un día Sandra se tropezó mientras huía de un hombre hambriento. La niña tuvo que presenciar cómo se comían a su amiga viva, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Desde aquel día perdió la poca cordura que aún guardaba, perdió toda esperanza y se rindió._

 _Al tercer año, el niño quiso recuperarla y la sacó de aquella fosa. Le gustó ver el brillo de la locura en sus hermosos ojos morados._

 _Un día su familia fue a visitar un reino del Mar del Norte y en el desfile la niña se encontraba con el rubio._

 _Entonces su mirada perdida y sumida en la locura se cruzó con unos ojos grises con la misma mirada._

 _El joven que estaba al otro lado de la multitud observó a aquella niña con detenimiento._

 _Aquel instante cambió la vida de la niña por completo, le devolvió durante un pequeño instante una luz de esperanza en la vida._

 _Durante los dos segundos que duró la sonrisa que le dedicaron aquellos ojos grises ojerosos."_


	16. Capítulo 15: Contratos forzados

**Capítulo 15**

 _"De vuelta a la casa donde los Tenryubitos estaban alojados durante su estancia en aquella isla del Mar del Norte el niño hablaba con su esclava:_

 _-¿Sabes por qué te compré en aquella subasta hace tres años? Tus ojos me hicieron sentir algo extraño dentro de mí y ahora que tengo 13 años sé el nombre de ese sentimiento. Cuando seamos adultos me casaré con otra noble, pero será tu color de ojos el que lleven mis hijos._

 _Aquellas palabras le provocaron náuseas._

 _Mientras esperaba a que terminara con su sesión de latigazos, la niña miraba la puerta fijamente. Este era su primer momento de lucidez en medio año y no debía desaprovecharlo. Sus ojos se posaron en la hermosa katana escarlata. Sentía como si la espada la llamara…_

 _En cuanto cayó la noche la pequeña esclava salió de la habitación de su amo, sin darse cuenta de que la casa tenía alarma. En cuanto uno de los sensores se activó un ruido ensordecedor recorrió toda la casa y los guardias comenzaron a movilizarse._

 _La niña entró en histeria, sabía que si la atrapaban no habría salvación, la matarían. Era curioso como hace menos de un día aquella idea no le habría parecido alocada, pero ahora había cambiado, no quería morir._

 _La niña corrió por toda la casa intentando encontrar una salida. Un guardia estaba a punto de girar la esquina y encontrarse con ella, si eso sucedía era el final._

 _Miró la katana y decidió que no había vuelta atrás. En cuanto el arma estuvo entre sus manos sitió como una voz se metía en su cabeza. Una fuerza que no era suya recorrió su pequeño cuerpo mientras la voz repetía una y otra vez: "Mátalos". La niña no quería continuar con aquello, le aterraba esa voz ¿de quién era? Pero sintió como sus manos se movían solas en cuanto vio al hombre cruzar la esquina. Sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo sus manos se dirigieron al estómago del hombre y lo atravesó, dejándolo al instante sin vida._

 _Acababa de matar a un hombre ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Una oleada de locura al ver la sangre empapando la katana se apoderó de ella. Ahora o nunca._

 _Corrió por toda la mansión, esquivaba y mataba, pero era consciente de que no eran sus manos, no era por iniciativa, era la katana la que lo hacía todo._

 _La habían acorralado al final del pasillo. Miraba desesperada de un lado a otro, buscando una salida. Se giró y encontró la solución: una ventana. Daba a un barranco, pero prefería morir de una caída que a manos de esa gente. Reunió el valor necesario y corrió hacia la ventana, rompiéndola y cayendo al suelo._

 _Sí, consiguió la libertad, pero pagando un precio alto. Sin saberlo había vendido su alma al demonio que había dentro de la katana cuyo nombre era nada más y nada menos que Shodai Kitetsu._

 _Por otro lado, un joven estudiante de medicina de 16 junto a su fiel compañero oso polar caminaban tranquilamente por las calles. Sus otros dos amigos esperaban en la casa que compartían. No sabía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre."_

* * *

-Mírate, estás hecha mierda

La pelirrosa observó al guapo samurai que estaba a su lado.

-Cállate, me duele la cabeza, no estoy como para discutir contigo.

El rubio hizo una mueca divertida y se acercó a la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

-No puedes morir.

-No lo haré.

-¿Te has visto? Ahora ni siquiera puedes llamarte espadachina, estás manca.

-Eso no debe preocuparte y lo sabes.

El samurai que estaba mirándola desde arriba era en realidad el demonio que estaba encerrado en Shodai Kitetsu. Para poder interactuar con ella cobraba forma humana. Su forma humana era la de un joven samurai de unos 25 años, con el pelo rubio y largo recogido en una coleta.

-Me da asco que me mires con esos ojos.

El demonio rió, lo cierto es que a pesar de tener forma humana los ojos continuaban siendo los de su forma demoníaca y resultaban aterradores.

-Llevas ya mucho tiempo haciendo el vago, ponte a trabajar estúpida humana.

-Siempre tan desagradable… - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

Mina se despertó alterada.

Kid, que estaba a su lado, se despertó también e intentó tranquilizarla.

-Estás bien Mina, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¿Dónde está mi katana?

¿Enserio? Justamente eso es lo último que debería importarle, o al menos eso pensaba el joven capitán.

-Está aquí, a tu lado – dijo señalando la mesilla en la parte contraria en la que estaba sentado – no se la llevaron, la dejaron tirada en la cubierta cuando te llevaron con ellos.

-Ya veo…

La joven observó al pelirrojo y luego a su brazo derecho, o lo que quedaba de él.

-Puedo hacerte uno como el mío si quieres.

-No, no hace falta – dijo mirando la vacío.

-Pero tú eres diestra ¿Cómo vas a usar la katana ahora?

El resto de la tripulación entró en cuanto escucharon su voz.

-¡Mina-san! – exclamaron Heat y Wires

-Menos mal que has despertado, estabas muy malherida – dijo aliviado Killer

-¿Quién me curó?

-Un médico que encontramos en una isla cercana, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, estaba a favor de la revolución. Deberías comer algo, has estado durmiendo cerca de un mes

La joven se levantó alterada, ¿Un mes? "Dragon-sama y el resto deben de estar histéricos, menos mal que gracias a la Vivre Card saben que estoy viva" pensó.

Miró las heridas de su cuerpo: en un mes obviamente la pierna y el pie estaban completamente curados, las uñas de la mano también habían vuelto a crecer y las costillas fracturadas probablemente estaban también casi. No notaba cambios en la visión tampoco.

-Las heridas de la espalda están bien, pero te quedarán más cicatrices.

-Supongo.

Nadie quiso sacar el tema de su pasado de esclavitud, no venía a cuento.

La revolucionaria se levantó poco a poco de la camilla. A pesar de estar casi recuperada del todo, todo su cuerpo aún estaba entumecido y le costaba moverse.

Se quedó sentada en el borde de la camilla, observando el muñón.

-¿Dónde está el resto?

-¿Dices de tu brazo? Obviamente aún allá, no lo querrás de adorno ¿no? – contestó el capitán.

Suspiró, menudo problema, ahora ya no le iba a poder pedir a él que lo recolocara… En fin, no era la única opción que tenía, pero sin duda pedirle un favor a ese estúpido demonio no le hacía gracia.

-Salid.

-¿Qué?

-Que salgáis – repitió sombríamente.

El grupo comprendió que era mejor dejarla sola un momento y salió de la habitación sin oponerse demasiado.

En cuanto la joven comprobó que estaban todos fuera, agarró la katana y se hizo una pequeña herida en la palma de su única mano.

En cuanto la sangre corrió por el filo de la espada Mina volvió a escuchar esa irritante voz en su cabeza

-Vaya vaya, veo que necesitas que te eche una mano… ¿Lo pillas? Lo digo porque estás man…

-¿Por qué cada vez te vuelves más subnormal?

-Si te doy mi brazo yo tendré el control absoluto sobre él ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Por poco tiempo, sabes que acabaré dominándote COMO SIEMPRE ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Ríete todo lo que quieras humana, esto te va a doler.

Tras media hora de escucharla hablar sola y diez minutos de quejas de dolor, Mina salió por la puerta, encontrándose con todos observándola con detenimiento.

-Continuemos con nuestro viaje, no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo girándose en dirección a la proa

Los piratas de Kid no dijeron nada, simplemente miraron fijamente el nuevo brazo vendado que ahora lucía donde anteriormente no había nada.

* * *

 _Nota: Me he tomado la pequeña libertad de darle a ella la primera de las Kitetsus ya que en el manga no ha vuelto a ser nombrada. Ya que se supone que las Kitetsus fueron forjadas para encerrar a un demonio he puesto una parte del alma del demonio en esa katana, obviamente hay tres partes del alma y las otras dos están repartidas en las Kitetsus que faltan ( la Sandai de Zoro y la Nidai que tampoco ha aparecido). El aspecto del demonio tal y como he dicho es solo una representación humana, él tiene en realidad la forma de un demonio. Se supone que las Kitetsu están malditas y traerán desgracia a aquel que la posea, en posteriores capítulos se dirá cual es la maldición de esta katana._

 _a Uchiha Yamii: ¡Gracias por tu review! me gusta saber en qué cosas se puede mejorar la historia. Coincido en que parece todo muy bonito pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco se acabará tanta felicidad. ¡Gracias por seguir mi historia!_


	17. Capítulo 16: Noche despreocupada

_¡Hey! Antes de comenzar aviso que este capítulo está narrado en primera persona desde la perspectiva tanto de Kid como de Mina. No es que a partir de ahora serán todos así, simplemente he decidido que parecía más divertido si se narraba desde el punto de vista de ambos. Es para quitar un poco de seriedad al asunto, ¡que ya van demasiados capítulos sombríos! ¡Espero que esto salga bien y os guste!_

 _Por cierto, a todos aquellos que me envían privados preguntando por Law, no os preocupéis, ya le queda muy poco para tomar protagonismo jeje_

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

Abro los ojos, bueno, más bien lo intento porque tengo un sueño cojonudo. Intento mirar el reloj para ver la hora.

-¿Pero qué cojones?

Veo a través de la puerta una luz tenue en el pasillo.

-Así que es por eso que me he despertado...Voy a matar al cabrón que tenga las luces encendidas durante la puta madrugada.

Me levanto lentamente. Camino por el pasillo, en verdad la luz no es fuerte, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora que es y que tengo MUCHO sueño me parece como un puñetero foco de estadio de fútbol. Conforme me acerco voy viendo de donde proviene ¿Acaso no es eso la enfermería?

Entonces caigo. Es cierto, Mina sufre de insomnio por las noches y no suele dormir hasta que sea de día, pero por norma general cuando eso ocurre hace la guardia de noche en la borda y con una simple vela. ¿Qué mierdas está haciendo esa mujer con las luces encendidas a estas horas?

Me acerco lentamente y me asomo por la puerta. Está redactando algo, está tan concentrada en su labor que no parece haberme notado.

No sé que hora debe de ser, pero a juzgar por el silencio ya deben estar todos durmiendo. Es la hora perfecta para redactar los informes para Dragon-sama. Durante el día me siento demasiado cansada como para hacerlos y además ellos siempre están molestando por lo que es imposible concentrase. Cojo un par de hojas, una pluma y el tintero y comienzo mi trabajo.

Ni me entero de que alguien se me ha ido acercando por la espalda lentamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño haces despierta a estas horas?- escucho decir a una voz ronca, con cierto enfado en su voz.

Por el lenguaje soez supongo que es Eustass. No me giro para comprobarlo tampoco.

-Buenas noches capitán ¿Te he despertado?

-Mina, son las 3 de la mañana.

Paro durante un momento ¿Las 3? Wow, sí que he estado tiempo, debe de quedarme ya poco.

-Lo siento capitán, termino esto y apago las luces.

Siento como dos manos se posan en mis hombros.

-¿No puedes terminarlo mañana? - susurra mientras bosteza. Parece muy cansado por su tono de voz

-Lo siento, pero aprovecho ahora que tengo tiempo para hacerlo, vete a dormir Eustass.

-Oi, no me des órdenes.

-Incluso a estas horas tienes ganas de pelea, ¿eh Kid?

Parece sorprenderle que diga su nombre de pila. De pronto siento como sus brazos me levantan y me carga

-Oi, ¿Qué demonios haces Kid? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Uno: no me des órdenes; dos: he dicho que te vayas a la cama, ya sabes lo mucho que odio que me desobedezcan.

Intento que me suelte, pero es inútil, aunque sinceramente no sé a donde me lleva, yo duermo en la enfermería. Conforme camina me doy cuenta de hacia donde se dirige.

-Oi, que yo duermo en la enfermería.

-Dormías.

Entra en su habitación y me tira a su cama, como si fuera un zombie se deja caer también. Comienza a acercarse a mí y ya con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio me abraza, aunque más bien parece una llave de agarre para evitar que me vaya.

-Duérmete de una puñetera vez.

-¿Es necesario que me agarres de esta forma?- lo digo con cierto tono de diversión en mi voz.

-Así - emite un gran bostezo - me aseguro de que no te escapas y te duermes.

Acomoda su cabeza encima de la mía y se duerme casi de inmediato, sin soltarme. Me quedo ahí, en silencio junto a él. Me doy cuenta de que no me va a soltar, así que decido darme por vencida e intento cerrar los ojos, aunque yo misma sé que va a ser imposible, aunque consiga cerrarlos acabaré despertándome por las pesadillas.

Al cabo de 10 minutos comienzo a sentir los párpados pesados y comienzo a rendirme ante el sueño. Giro un poco la cabeza hacia arriba y lo veo dormir tranquilamente.

¿Qué es esta tranquilidad que siento? Hacía mucho que no me relajaba tanto...

Llevo tanto tiempo fuera que ya ni me acordaba de lo que era dormir junto a alguien. De la calidez.

Y tranquilidad.

Pero sigo teniendo miedo.

Miedo a lo mismo.

A volver a ese lugar.

A volver a estar completamente sola.

A no poder ser libre.

-¿Aún no te has dormido?- Eustass se ha despertado.

-Lo siento, me cuesta dormir.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-No - miento, pero eso él no lo sabe.

-Maldición, eres como una niña pequeña - Me abraza y me obliga a dormir en su regazo.

-¿Qu...¿Qué haces?- me sonrojo, no estoy acostumbrada a tanto contacto.

-Si te abrazo ¿Podrás dormirte de una puñetera vez?

¿Pero qué dice?

-Oi, no me...

Se ha dormido. Qué rapidez. Me siento bien, cómoda.

Dime Kid, ¿Cada vez que tenga pesadillas, me despertarás y me dirás que todo va bien?¿Te esperarás hasta que me vuelva a dormir?

Siento como un rayo de luz me da en toda la cara, así que intento abrir los ojos.

-Joder ¿Enserio?

Poco a poco mis ojos se van acostumbrando a la luz. Bostezo y procedo a levantarme, pero hay algo que lo impide. Molesto, giro la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo.

-¿Mi...Mina?

Así que no fue un sueño, realmente fui a verla y la llevé a rastras. Me sorprende que no me rompiera la boca por llevarla de esa forma. Me quedo mirándola un rato. Es divertido verla de esta forma, con el pelo desordenado y abrazada a mi brazo derecho, bueno, su brazo izquierdo es el que me abraza, ya que no tiene ahora derecho. Aunque la ví con un nuevo brazo el otro día lo cierto es que cuando se quita la venda no hay nada debajo…Da un poco de mal rollo pero prefiero no preguntar por qué demonios sucede eso.

Resulta hasta mona. Lo pienso hacia mis adentros, jamás reconoceré que me gusta mirarla cuando se queda dormida, bueno, más bien que me gusta verla siempre. Me quito con cuidado para no despertarla y me cambio. Comienzo a ponerme la prótesis de metal.

-Buenos días Eustass

-Oh, si, buenos días.

Se acerca al borde de la cama donde estoy poniéndome el brazo

-Nunca te había visto ponértelo tú solo

-Lo hago todos los días

-Eso me imagino

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-¿Hm? Pues bastante...bien a decir verdad

-Me alegro, supongo.

Termino y me giro ¿Ayer también iba así vestida?

-Jamás te había visto vestida con ropa para dormir

Lleva puesto... ¿una camiseta de...Soul King?

-¿Bonita camiseta?

-¿Me lo estás preguntando Eustass?

-No soy muy fan de su música, por no hablar del idiota de de goma que tiene por capitán.

-Fufufufu, ¿Te refieres a Luffy-senpai?

¿Luffy-senpai? ¿Desde cuando putas se conocen? ¿Y desde cuando tienen tanta confianza?

-¿Desde cuando...

-¿Tienes baño en la habitación? ¿Te importa si lo uso?

No le doy mas vueltas a lo de Mugiwara, ese idiota conoce a todo el mundo y se mete en todo tipo de paridas con el gobierno así que no me extrañaría que en algún momento ella se viera involucrada con él.

-Supongo, hay una toalla que no uso, puedes cogerla.

-Gracias.

- _Timeskip de 30 minutos-_

-Estoooo - escucho una voz femenina en mi baño - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor Eustass?

-Depende de si me da la gana.

-Me he metido al baño sin pensarlo mucho, así que cómo podrás imaginarlo no tengo ropa.

La simple idea hace que comience a sangrar por la nariz.

-¿Podrías ir a la enfermería a coger mi yukata por favor? Está encima de la cama.

Acepto y me dispongo a ir a buscar su ropa.

-Buenos días Maestro Kid- es Heat.

-Yo.

-¿Has visto a Mina-san? Tengo que hablar con ella, pero no está en la enfermería…

-Ahora está indispuesta, ya le diré que la estás buscando.

-Estooo, claro, supongo...gracias.

Obviamente da que sospechar pero bueno, soy el puto capitán, nadie tiene que cuestionarme.

Entro en la enfermería y tal y como ella ha dicho su ropa está encima de su cama. Me quedo mirando ¿Yukata? ¿Es así como se llama la ropa típica del norte? A mi me gusta más como van las mujeres del sur, con poca ropa, como debe ser. Aunque de vez en cuando ves a alguna mujer mayor que te quita las ganas de…

-Mina necesito que...Vaya...Buenos días capitán.

Mientras me he quedado pensando en tonterías no me he percatado de que alguien entraba en la habitación. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando la prenda de ropa de una chica, fijamente, en silencio, con una sonrisa de moralidad dudosa, a solas...

-Estooo ya veo que no está aquí...iré a buscarla en otra parte.

-Oi, no es lo que parece.

-No dudo de tu palabra capitán.

-Va enserio.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras Kid-kun, yo no soy quién para juzgar tus acciones. Además, Mina-chan es una mujer muy atractiva.

-Va enserio, Mina no tiene ropa y…

-¿No tiene ropa? Menudo estás hecho capitán, sabia que lo conseguirías

-¡Oi! ¿Quieres escuchar lo que te digo maldición? Ayer durmió conmigo y…

-Ajá.

-NO ES LO QUE CREES MALDICIÓN.

-Lo que tú digas Kid-kun - contesta maliciosamente, no le veo la cara por esa puñetera máscara, pero estoy seguro de que se está descojonando por dentro.

-Que te jodan Killer.

-No eres el más adecuado para decir eso Kid-kun - se le escapa una risita - Bueno, cuando vuelva a estar dispuesta dile que venga a la sala de mandos, necesito que me ayude con algo.

-Lo que sea.

-Espero que hayas sido gentil al menos Kid-kun.

-QUE TE JODAN KILLER

-Mamá está orgullosa de ti.

-QUE. TE. JODAN

Se va riendo. Maldito bastardo. Antes de que alguien más me vea salgo hacia mi habitación.

-Kid ¿estás ahí?

-Toma tu maldito vestido.

-Yukata.

-Como si me importara.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-¡Tan solo vístete de una puñetera vez mujer!

-¿Puedes ayudarme con el lazo por favor?

-¡Joder, que si! – intento atar ese pedazo inútil de tela, pero no me aclaro en absoluto.

-Eustass ¿jamás has hecho un lazo o qué?

-Soy un pirata no una puta modista.

-Así no Eustass. Eustass ¡Me estás arrugando la tela!

-¡Joder! ¡Y yo qué se como se hace!

-Trae que no sabes.

-¿ME ESTÁS DANDO ORDENES?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que eres incapaz de hacer un simple lazo, SÍ

Empezamos a pelear para ver quien hace el puñetero lazo de los huevos. Mientras forcejamos me resbalo hacia delante, cayendo justo sobre ella.

-Kid, se me había olvidado decirte que…

Killer nos mira fijamente, le miramos fijamente. Nos miramos fijamente.

-...

-...

-...

-Bueno, ya que os pillo ocupados, vendré...más tarde

-Killer no es lo que pare…

-¡EUSTASS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, APÁRTATE!


	18. Capítulo 17: Falta de conciencia

**Capitulo 17**

Kid decidió que ya iba siendo hora de desconectar un poco, así que todos los tripulantes de la banda de Kid saltaron de alegría cuando su capitán anunció que ese día podían excederse todo lo que quisieran porque había fiesta.

Fue cuestión de unas pocas horas que los primeros borrachos cayeran inconscientes al suelo. En poco tiempo la cubierta parecía el campo de batalla de una guerra perdida, en este caso contra el alcohol.

Mina observaba divertida la escena que la rodeaba. Ella iba bien ya que era la enfermera y no podía permitirse acabar en un estado igual de lamentable que ellos ¿quién iba a cuidarlos entonces?

En la barra de la cocina vio al pelirrojo y al rubio riéndose descontroladamente juntos. Le llamó la atención que Killer no llevara puesta la máscara. Su flequillo rubio le caía por encima de sus ojos azules, tapándole como casi siempre la cara. A Mina le gustaba Killer, le parecía un hombre atractivo aunque él mismo se empeñara en taparse la cara con esa estúpida máscara. Sabía que lo hacía porque odiaba las cicatrices que tenía en la cara, pero ella pensaba que tampoco eran para tanto, hasta le hacían parecer más interesante. Quizás lo que le gustaba tanto de Killer era que se parecía bastante a su padre, al menos ella creía que así se hubiera visto si hubiese sido pirata de verdad. Killer lo veía más como una figura paterna que otra cosa, era un hombre demasiado inteligente para estar rodeado de tanto idiota. Si Kid alguna vez tiene que agradecer su supervivencia a alguien desde luego tiene que ser a su segundo de abordo.

De cualquier forma, listo o no, ahí estaba ahora mismo, borracho como una cuba al lado de su capitán, todavía más borracho que el anterior.

-¿Ara? ¡Mina-chan! ¡Únete a nosotros! – canturreó feliz el segundo de abordo.

-Mineneeeeeeee~

La joven rió por lo bajini ante el canturreo feliz de aquellos dos

-Veo que os lo estáis pasando de maravilla

-Ahora que estás aquí muuuucho más~ - contestó feliz el pelirrojo

-¡Bebe con nosotros Mina-chan! – le ofreció el rubio con una botella de ron en la mano.

-No os preocupéis, estoy bien así.

-Buuuuuu no eres divertida – contestaron los dos borrachos a la vez.

-A callar borrachos.

Los dos se ríen.

-Minene se ha enfadado~

-¿Minene?

-El capitán va tan borracho que ya no sabe ni prononciar bieen – se ríe Killer.

-Ni tú, es pronunciar, no prononciar.

A ninguno de los dos parece interesarles demasiado los errores gramaticales, ya que continúan riéndose sin parar hasta que a Killer se le sale el sake por la nariz de tanto reír, provocando una risa aún más descontrolada por parte de Kid.

-Bueno, veo que ya va siendo hora de que te acuestes capitán.

-¿Ehhhhh? Pero si me encuentro perfectamenteeee – se queja el pelirrojo.

-Lo que sea.

Kid la mira fijamente mientras ella lo lleva a cuestas hasta su camarote.

-Mineneeeee

-Dime

-Ne ne, ¿alguna vez te he dicho lo guapa que eres?

Mina gira los ojos, pero en el fondo encuentra divertida la situación.

-Muchas veces Capitán, ahora te vas a dormir que paso de cuidar borrachos.

-Booooo no eres divertida.

Ella por el contrario sí que lo encuentra divertido a él en ese estado. No es que no esté acostumbrada a los piropos, está más que acostumbrada, conforme ha ido creciendo escucha adulaciones por parte de la mayoría de hombre con bastante frecuencia, y no todos precisamente agradables.

-Lo digo enserio Eustass, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Kid.

-Kid, te lo digo en…

-Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre - dice sonriendo

No puede evitar sonrojarse ante la sonrisa del capitán, no es muy frecuente verlo sonreír así a decir verdad.

Finalmente consiguen llegar sanos y salvos al camarote, aunque el joven ya siente arcadas.

-Bueno Eustass

-Kid

-Bueno Kid, vete a dormir ya, mañana te dolerá un poco la cabeza, así que tomate este vaso de agua para disminuir la resaca ahora y otro al despertar, también tómate esta pastilla, disminuirá el dolor de cabeza.

Está a punto de levantarse cuando siente la mano de Kid agarrándole con fuerza la muñeca.

-Quédate.

-Tengo que hacer cosas Kid.

-Siempre tan fría…siéntate un rato conmigo, no te voy a morder- lo dice un tanto molesto.

-Está bien – resopla.

Se sienta junto al joven al borde de la cama. Lo mira. Le hace gracia el leve rubor en sus mejillas a causa del efecto del alcohol.

-Te quiero.

Vaya, eso sinceramente no se lo esperaba. Definitivamente ni en un millón de años.

-Sin duda la declaración más romántica del mundo – contesta con cierta sorna.

-Es cierto, estoy borracho, pero también es cierto que te quiero.

-Kid

-Por favor

-Kid, estás borracho

De pronto siente como los labios de Kid tocan los suyos. "Dime que no llevas ese estúpido pintalabios" es lo único que, curiosamente, ronda en su cabeza en ese instante.

-¿No es suficiente para que me creas? – pregunta el pelirrojo una vez termina con el beso.

Ella no contesta, simplemente se levanta y sale por la puerta, no sin antes girar la cabeza y sonreírle de forma misteriosa.

-No sabes dónde te metes.

La mira confundido, pero levanta los hombros con indiferencia.

-No es que me importe de todas formas, me gustan las emociones fuertes

Los dos se ríen, inmediatamente Kid cae sobre su cama, roncando en menos de una décima de segundo.

Una vez está fuera del camarote y sale a cubierta Mina se queda mirando fijamente el cielo. "Menudo primer beso, si al menos no hubiera sido borracho…" resopla para sus adentros.

-No sé por qué pero me da la impresión de que Kid ha sido un capullo – dice una voz detrás suya. Es Killer.

-No, simplemente no mide las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Créeme, sé que parece un idiota son cerebro a veces, pero nunca toma riesgos sin haber pensado en ello con anterioridad.

-Mi trabajo es muy peligroso, jamás me perdonaría que le pasara nada, ni a él ni a ninguno de vosotros.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por nosotros, hemos llegado hasta aquí solos por alguna razón.

-Supongo…

Killer la mira fijamente, está claro que únicamente Kid no está ahora mismo en sus pensamientos, ha estado todo el día medio ausente

-¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?

-Siento que algo va a cambiar dentro de poco.

-¿Para bien?

-No lo sé, pero sin duda alguna cambiará el rumbo de los acontecimientos en el mundo.


	19. Capítulo 18: Sorpresa

**Capitulo 18**

Sabo recorre con prisa los pasillos de Báltigo con un periódico en la mano.

Empuja a todas las personas que se encuentra por el camino, sin pararse ni un segundo a pesar de las quejas de aquellos que se han visto en medio de su camino sin querer.

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" piensa aturdido.

Por fin consigue entrar a la sala de reuniones, donde se encuentran Dragon y su otro comandante Kota discutiendo sobre algún asunto que de momento él encuentra irrelevante.

En cuanto los dos adultos se percatan de la presencia del rubio se giran para saludarlo, pero éste lanza un periódico a una mesa cercana.

-¿Sabo-kun?

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?

-Ya lo hemos leído esta mañana – dijo Kota tranquilamente.

-¿Y cómo demonios estáis tan tranquilos? ¡Él es uno de nuestros contactos!

-Créeme Sabo-kun, nos hemos quedado igual, pero hasta que Mina no contacte con nosotros no tomaremos medidas precipitadas

-¡Pero Dragon-san! ¡Esto es serio!

-No tienes por qué hacer un drama de esto Sabo – dijo el joven pelinegro – ella será la que nos aclare esta situación, hasta que no contacte con el cuartel general no pensamos acusar a Trafalgar de traición, no podemos asegurar que lo sea de momento.

El joven rubio no se tranquilizó, su compañera llevaba ya diez meses fuera. Algo le decía que ni siquiera la pelirrosa era consciente del plan del cirujano de la muerte

* * *

 _-En el barco de Kid-_

Era un día soleado, por lo que la mayoría de los tripulantes estaban fuera disfrutando del buen clima. Mina estaba con su habitual siesta en una terriblemente incómoda posición cerca del timón del barco mientras Kid y Killer estaban en la proa discutiendo con el navegante sobre el rumbo a seguir.

-¡Extra! ¡Extra!

Todos conocían ese sonido, era el del pelícano que repartía el periódico en alta mar.

Killer pagó al ave y esta se lo entregó.

-¡Puta madre!

-¿Qué mierdas sucede? – preguntó el pelirrojo. En cuanto leyó el noticiero escupió la taza de café que acababa de sorber – ¡Me cago en la puta!

 _ **"TRAFALGAR LAW NUEVO SHICHIBUKAI"**_

-¡Pero qué demonios significa esto! ¿Desde cuando Trafalgar quiere ser otro perro faldero del Gobierno?

-Esto no es propio de él, debe de tener algún plan. Alguien con su carácter es imposible que acepte la sumisión y menos a manos del Gobierno.

Una somnolienta joven caminaba lentamente hacia ellos

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es necesario ir gritando tan temprano?

-Fíjate en esto – le entregó el periódico - ¿Quién iba a decir que ese mamonazo de

Trafalgar se iba a convertir en un perro del Gobierno?

En cuanto leyó el noticiero un aura oscura invadió el barco por completo mientras la madera comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Capitán y segundo de abordo observaron serios a la enfermera. Era la primera vez que la veían enfadada. No como cuando encontraron a Barbanegra, ni siquiera cuando Heat se comió toda la reserva de helado de un mes.

No. Eso era furia de verdad.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ni que te importara tanto lo que ese idiota haga, déjalo con su collar, hay gente que no sabe estar libre.

Aquello le tocó la fibra sensible. Una furia inmensa se apoderó de ella.

Kid observó tenso como ella giraba la cara lentamente mirándolo. Ella jamás lo había mirado así, jamás lo había amenazado, pero esos ojos anunciaban furia.

De pronto una mano lo agarró por el cuello y lo estampó contra el suelo con violencia, dejándolo casi sin respiración. Killer intentó ayudar a su capitán sacando sus cuchillas, pero casi sin darse cuenta una patada lo mandó contra el palo mayor.

-¿PERO QUÉ COJONES QUIERES MUJER? ¿BUSCAS PELEA?

-Vuelve a hablar mal de mi capitán y te arrancaré la lengua mientras te la meto por los ojos.

* * *

 _-Hace nueve años en el North Blue-_

Un joven estudiante de medicina observó algo rodar a toda velocidad por una ladera. Aquel objeto chocó violentamente contra un árbol.

-Bepo, ve a ver qué es.

El joven oso fue a investigar aquel objeto estampado contra el árbol. En cuanto se acercó a una distancia prudencial gritó al estudiante.

-¡Es un humano pequeño!

-Dirás un niño.

-Lo siento – dijo apesadumbrado el oso.

El joven se acercó también. Una niña, espera un momento, ¿no era la esclava que vio ayer por la mañana?

La niña se despertó muy alterada y al ver a aquellos desconocidos se puso torpemente en guardia, amenazándolos con la katana.

El chico observó perplejo a ese intento de ser humano. ¿Sentía pena? Se fijó en sus ojos… Qué color tan hermoso… se parecían a los de Dof… imposible. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver a aquella aterrada criatura.

-Una pena que unos ojos tan bonitos tengan semejante brillo de locura.

Se vio reflejado a sí mismo. Él mismo había tenido esa mirada no hace mucho tiempo atrás. De no haber sido rescatado por aquel tonto rubio probablemente ahora estaría en la misma situación que esa pobre niña.

Un pitido comenzó a sonar, al cual la niña reaccionó con pavor. Comenzó a hiperventilar y a sumirse más aún si cabía en la locura. Intentaba hacer todo lo posible para deshacerse de aquel collar con lágrimas en los ojos.

El estudiante enseguida descubrió el propósito del collar, así que gracias a sus poderes separó el collar de la niña antes de que éste pudiera explotar.

-Room

Tras una mirada estupefacta, la niña se tocó el cuello y luego miró al pelinegro.

-Mi nombre es Law – dijo extendiéndole una mano – no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero creo que cualquier cosa es mejor de lo que hayas tenido hasta ahora.

La niña de ojos morados miró aquella mano. ¿Es posible que todo hubiera acabado? ¿Aquella mano iba a ser finalmente su salvación? Imposible, ella no merecía ser libre,

ella no era nada más que un juguete roto de alguien.

-Sé que crees que no mereces la libertad, que estás destinada a morir bajo el yugo de otros, créeme, yo también he pasado por esa situación, pero te equivocas. Siempre habrá una mano amiga dispuesta a ayudar

Mina miró aquella mano como si se tratara del tesoro más grande del mundo. ¿Una mano amiga? Miró a los ojos grises del adolescente. Vio tristeza. Pero vio también su salvación.

Por primera vez en tres años volvió a creer en los héroes.


	20. Capítulo 19: Nuevas Expectativas

**Capitulo 19**

El sonido de un DenDen Mushi interrumpió la escena.

-Dime – contestó la pelirrosa - … lo acabo de ver en el periódico… no, no sabía nada… ya lo sé… no, no es así… ¿ahora?... ¿en la base? Pero yo aún no… vale… dame tres días.

Colgó.

-Me voy

Kid observó como ella lo soltaba y se daba la vuelta.

-¿Co…cómo que te vas? ¿Y cómo que "tu capitán"? No me jodas Mina, ¿no eras revolucionaria?

-Lo que yo haga y deje de hacer es cosa mía.

-NO ME JODAS CON ESO MINA – dijo alterado mientras le agarraba la muñeca.

Todos los de la banda los miraban perplejos, era la primera vez que los veían discutir, ninguno de los dos antes se habían tratado así.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no estaría aquí para siempre, me reclaman en el trabajo

-¡¿Pero eres pirata o no?! ¡¿Joder por qué tanto misterio?! ¿No confías aun en mí?

-Kid, este no es lugar para hablar de esas cosas...

-¿Y dónde lo es acaso?

La agarró de la mano y se encerraron en el camarote del capitán

 _-Una hora después-_

 _K_ iller escuchaba ciertas palabras sueltas de la conversación de vez en cuando. Mina no hablaba fuerte, pero Kid en cambio no tenía demasiados reparos en gritarlo todo.

-¿Y qué hay de mi? Después de todo este tiempo ¿no soy nada? Lo que te dije ayer ¿no te hizo sentir absolutamente nada? – se le escuchaba a Kid hablar. Estaba realmente dolido, se le quebraba la voz mientras hablaba.

-¿Qué mierdas significa eso? – se le volvía a escuchar hablar después de una larga respuesta.

-...

-Quédate entonces - parecía más tranquilo ahora.

-Ya te lo he dicho, jugabas con fuego al querer a alguien como yo – por fin se ñe escuchaba habñar a ella – nada te asegure que mañana siga viva.

-¿Y crees que yo sí? Por el amor de Dios ¡soy pirata! Cualquier batalla con otra tripulación, una tempestad violenta, ¡cualquier cosa también puede matarme!

Después de eso, los dos continuaron hablando en voz más baja, por lo que desde afuera no se podía escuchar más.

En cuanto pasaron unas dos horas, finalmente los dos salieron más tranquilos .

Killer observó la cara de su capitán. Se le notaba que estaba dolido…mucho, pero la vida es así, un día piensas que no puedes ser más feliz y al día siguiente vives en el mayor tormento.

Kid se quedó observando a la nada durante un par de minutos. Estaba en completo silencio, analizando la situación.

-Acepto que te vayas

-Gracias

-Pero prométeme que vendrás a visitarme, no me importa que también seas parte de la tripulación de ese estúpido estirado, no me importa mientras prometas que es a mi a quién amas

Ella sonrió

-Por fin algo que puedo prometer.

¿Qué demonios habría pasado allá dentro como para que su testarudo capitán finalmente aceptara con tanta sumisión? eso es lo que pensaba toda su tripulación en aquel instante. Obviamente no estaba contento, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, algo que nadie jamás había pensado que pasaría jamás.

Pero ninguno de los presentes jamás preguntó qué fue lo que pasó en aquella habitación durante esas dos horas, lo que habían dicho era propiedad exclusiva de ellos dos

* * *

Kid miraba con dolor el mar, hacía un par de días que se había ido. Le costaba admitirlo, pero la odiaba en ese instante. Odiaba haberse encariñado hasta tal punto de ella, odiaba echarla tanto de menos, odiaba que él no fuera lo más importante para ella, odiaba tener que esperar.

Kid odiaba muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas.

¿Qué había fallado?

Un malentendido, un momento de vacilación.

O tal vez aquellos tontos sentimentalismos.

En aquel mismo momento se lo prometió así mismo, no volvería jamás a querer a alguien con tanta intensidad, ya no había nadie más para él.

Pensó en todo lo que ella le había dicho, en cierta forma sabía que tenía razón, pero se negaba a afrontarla. Además comenzaba a ver a Trafalgar desde otra perspectiva, lo que había hecho por ella era digno de admiración, no le extrañaba demasiado que lo prefiriera a él.

"¿Pero qué mierdas estoy pensando? ¿Estoy asumiendo que él es mejor que yo?" pensó molesto, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía competir contra aquello.

* * *

Kilómetros y kilómetros más lejos ella miraba por un acantilado, El viento comenzaba a entumecerle la cara, y el agua chocando contra las rocas le ensordecía.

-¿Enserio era tan difícil decírselo?

"Si tú aquel día no me hubieras salvado probablemente habría seguido mutilándome hasta la muerte. Estoy hasta segura que mis nakamas me observaban, probablemente vieron todo lo que me hicieron para saber si yo los delataba. Ya te lo he dicho, mi trabajo es peligroso, si se enteran mi relación contigo, el Gobierno te buscará y te torturará, por eso no te digo nada de lo que hago - Le miró a los ojos fijamente mientras le agarraba la cara – La vida es complicada Kid, siempre he pensado que a parte de mi deuda con él y con el ejército revolucionario no había nada más, pero tú eres… no sé cómo decirlo, pero… supongo que me has hecho ver otra perspectiva de la vida..."

"¿Pero qué demonios me intentas decir con eso?" contestó él confundido.

Se arrepentía no habérselo dicho.

Probablemente ahora la odiaba.

Odiaba ser tan poco fiel a sus propios sentimientos.

¿Era tan difícil decirle que él ahora era parte de vida más de lo que se imaginaba?

Cerró los ojos, dejando que las gotas le mojaran la cara.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Ah, es verdad.

No lo era.

Pero a ella le gustaba enredar más de lo necesario.

Volvería a verlo. Y esta vez sí que le diría todo lo que sentía de verdad.

Excusas o razones, al final son realmente una molestia.

Lo tenía decidido, si esta vez no conseguía que el mundo fuera tal y como ella quería que fuera, era un mundo que no merecería la pena entonces.

Estaba cansada de luchar y no recibir nada a cambio. De sacrificar cosas que ella amaba. De conformarse con lo poco que tenía.

Estaba decidida esta vez a hacerse más fuerte, por ella, por Law, por Kid, por sus compañeros que también sufrían como ella. Lo que realmente cambia al mundo es la fuerza, y se dio cuenta de ello hace mucho tiempo. Con poder puedes lograr lo que sea, eso le había enseñado su tío.

Ella no se iba a quedar atrás, ahora iba a comenzar una nueva Era, y ella iba a conseguirlo.

Todo.

* * *

En alguna parte del Nuevo Mundo había un joven de 24 años mirando el periódico.

Ver su nombre en el titular hacía que le entraran arcadas.

Y ver la palabra "shichibukai" al lado directamente le hacía vomitar.

Tiró el periódico al suelo con rabia

"¿Tan bajo he caído?" se preguntaba a sí mismo. "No, esto es necesario para que el plan se complete, tengo que tener paciencia, al final conseguiré justicia, la que siempre he querido pero nunca me han dado"

Pero, ¿acaso sabía él lo que era "justicia"? Era una palabra tan abstracta… Ahora que él mismo conocía lo que era el poder sabía perfectamente que las cosas nunca eran lo que parecían. En cierto modo en eso le daba la razón a Doflamingo.

Pensó en ella, ¿lo odiaría ahora mismo por lo que acababa de hacer? ¿O entendería sus motivos?

-Capitán – un joven con un estúpido sombrero que le tapaba la cara le interrumpió de sus pensamientos - ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor para todos?

-No, pero si no lo intentamos jamás lo sabremos.

-¿Seguirá con el plan?

-Por supuesto, en cuanto esté todo listo iré hacía Punk Hazard.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta

-Penguin, ¿Me odiáis por lo que acabo de hacer?

El joven miró perplejo a su capitán, nunca lo había visto dudar antes. Pero igualmente le sonrió.

-Law, somos amigos desde hace demasiados años ¿crees que a estas alturas aún dudamos de ti? Jamás dudaremos de ti, Capitán Trafalgar D Water Law.


	21. Capítulo 20: Recuerdos fraternales

_Hola! Este capítulo está situado en el momento en el que se quedan solos en el camarote. A partir de aquí se acaba la primera parte de la historia antes del Timeskip oficial (a pesar de que todas las acciones narradas se realizan durante este). Para que el cambio no sea tan bruto habrá tres capítulos que serán como de "pausa". Este pues es un recuerdo del pasado y los dos siguientes narraran resumidamente la historia de los otros dos compañeros de Mina y Sabo: Kaito y Kota. Perdonad por esto, espero que igualmente os guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

-Ven – dijo ella sentándose en la cama y haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Kid hizo caso y se sentó a su lado

-Para que lo entiendas te voy a contar una historia

.

.

.

Kid escuchó durante una hora toda la historia de esa pobre niña. Hasta él era lo suficientemente espabilado para saber de quién hablaba.

Sintió mucha rabia por dentro. Comprendió que había visto el infierno y muchas cosas acerca su personalidad comenzaron a cuadrar poco a poco.

-A partir de aquel momento, sin embargo, todo fue a mejor - ¿la historia continuaba? -

Recuerdo muchas cosas, prácticamente todo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Me impresionó ver como alguien tan roto aún era capaz de sonreír, eso fue lo que me devolvió la fuerza.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me extendió su mano. Aquel momento cambió mi vida por completo.

Recuerdo cuando me llevó a su casa. No era grande y junto a él vivían otros dos chicos. Al contrario que él eran mucho menos serios y reían constantemente. El pelirrojo se llamaba Shachi y era el más infantil del grupo. Me acuerdo que fue él quién me regaló su helado.

"-¡Hey! ¡No tengas miedo! Mira, tómalo, ¡ya verás como te gusta!"

Eso fue lo primero que comí que no fuera pan en tres años. Me supo a gloria.

El segundo de ellos se llama Penguin, era un poco más alto que el pelirrojo y llevaba una gorra que le tapaba toda la cabeza y le hacía sombra en los ojos, aún acostumbra a llevarlo. Él era un poco menos infantil, pero le encantaban las fiestas.

Los dos vivían con Law para ayudarse mutuamente mientras Law terminaba sus estudios de medicina. Al ser tan caros no podían permitirse muchos lujos y los tres se esforzaban mucho.

Había un oso polar, Bepo. No se podía decir que era una mascota ¡jamás había visto a un animal hablar! Siempre estaba con Law, parecía una extensión más de su cuerpo.

Recuerdo que Penguin me compró un vestido muy bonito, era de color rosa y tenía y tenía un corazón en el centro, decía que hacía juego con el color de mi cabello.

Shachi me compró un par de zapatos de color amarillo con tiras blancas. Ya ni me acordaba de lo que era pisar el suelo sin los pies desnudos.

Law-niisama me peinaba todas las mañanas. Me cepillaba el pelo con suavidad y me hacía en los mechones que me caían en la cara unas trencitas y me las enganchaba atrás con un lazo muy grande de color rojo. Todas las mañanas me hacía lo mismo.

Jamás me cansé de ese peinado.

Recuerdo a Law-niisama estudiando. Siempre estudiaba. Se levantaba muy temprano y se ponía con los libros. Me acuerdo que siempre que me veía cerca suya me decía "Acércate, te voy a enseñar algo" y yo me sentaba a su lado y me enseñaba a leer y a escribir. Todas las tardes al menos una hora se sentaba conmigo y me enseñaba algo nuevo. Aprendí matemáticas, biología, gramática, un poco de historia, geografía… Nunca me gritaba cuando me equivocaba, simplemente me hacía repetirlo de nuevo hasta que lo conseguía entender.

Recuerdo cuando me llevaron a un parque de atracciones. Me compraron un enorme algodón de azúcar y Shachi me consiguió un oso de peluche parecido a Bepo en una rifa. Bepo lloró durante dos días porque tenía miedo que el peluche lo sustituyera.

Recuerdo cómo jugaba de vez en cuando, cuando podía, conmigo. Me perseguía por toda la casa, pero nunca me encontraba, siempre se me dio bien el escondite, supongo que por eso tengo talento como espía.

Recuerdo que todas las noches Penguin preparaba la cena para los cuatro, una vez intentó enseñarme a cocinar, pero con solo poner un dedo en la cocina la incendiaba por completo. Quemaba hasta las sopas, era como si mis manos fueran un mechero en aquel lugar. Shachi se reía mucho, demasiado para mi gusto a decir verdad.

Recuerdo que cuando se graduó nos invitó a los cuatro a comer a un restaurante. Me acuerdo que no sonreía mucho, pero aquel día hasta se reía de las estúpidas bromas de Shachi y Penguin.

Recuerdo cuando le pregunté por qué quería ser médico

"-Porque así puedo ayudar a aquellos a los que nadie puede."

Sabía que tenía una rara habilidad que le ayudaba mucho en su sueño. Nos contó del hombre que le salvó la vida y de las decenas de hospitales que se negaron a ayudarle mientras estaba enfermo. Él quería ser el médico que ayudara a todo aquel a quien nadie podía o quería. Años después decidí estudiar enfermería porque quería ayudarle, me gustaba su sueño, me parecía lo más noble que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Jamás le dije que era él era el niño por el cual mi padre dio su vida. Porque yo por aquel entonces era inconsciente de esto.

Recuerdo el día que me secuestraron cuando tenía 13 años y ellos me rescataron con la ayuda del Ejército Revolucionario. Cuando les hablé de mi nueva meta ninguno de los tres se opuso. Shachi y Penguin lloraron cuando me fui. Law-niisama me sonrió y me dijo que contaba conmigo para hacer un mejor mundo.

Recuerdo que el mismo día Law-niisama dijo que se iba a hacer pirata. Que iba a encontrar el One Piece. Los tres nos sorprendimos, jamás nos habló de ese sueño. Le apoyamos sin dudarlo y le juramos lealtad incondicional, le dije que en cuanto terminara con mis asuntos volvería a su lado para navegar todos juntos.

Recuerdo cuando cumplí 15 años. La verdad es que a pesar de estar en la Armada jamás se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños, todos los años Dragon-sama me permitía irme un par de días con ellos y lo celebrábamos por todo lo alto, además cada vez había más gente en la tripulación lo que lo hacía más divertido.

Kid se fijó mientras ella le contaba todas esas cosas. Realmente se la veía feliz.

Comprendió en menos de un segundo que jamás podría competir con ese hombre

-¿Lo amas?

Ella se giró confundida, lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-Que si es a él a quién amas de verdad - dijo con voz sombría. ¿Por qué demonios había preguntado eso? Realmente no quería conocer esa respuesta, le daba miedo ser rechazado.

Ella pareció comprender finalmente las palabras del pelirrojo. Volvió a girar la cabeza, dejando de mirarlo.

-Creo que no lo entiendes – ante la mirada ahora confundida de Kid prosiguió – sí que lo amo, pero no del modo en el que tú piensas.

-¿Hay otro modo?

-Lo amo del mismo modo que tú a Killer

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no amo a Killer!

-¿Si lo vieras en peligro no lo dejarías todo por ir a ayudarlo?

-Por supuesto

-¿Cuándo lo ves triste a él acaso tú no sientes su tristeza?

-Sí, y me pone muy nervioso, menos mal que él muy depresivo no es mucho que digamos…

-¿Y no sientes alegría cuando él está feliz?

-Supongo

-Entonces quieres a Killer

-Hey, no te confundas, lo quiero como a un herman… - pareció comprender por fin a donde quería llegar ella. La miró sorprendido.

-Exacto – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Lo que ni él ni ella sabían era lo que realmente sucedió en esa época en la cabeza del cirujano de la muerte, quien tenía una visión…un tanto más… ampliada de lo que realmente pasó.


	22. Capítulo 21: El valor de la amistad

**Hola a todos! Siento mucho que la semana pasada solo hubiera un capítulo, pero es que estoy con exámenes y muchas cosas... Ya dije que quería que estos dos capítulos fueran para contar la vida de los otros dos compañeros de Sabo y Mina. Creo que los dos capítulos me han quedado bastante largos, pero no quiero dedicarles tampoco demasiado, que este no es su fic, pero a decir verdad me gusta el desarrollo de estos dos personajes, así que me estoy planteando seriamente hacer un fic contando la vida de estos dos!**

 **En din, disculpad por todo y espero que os guste**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Sanji corría por los prados del reino _Kamabakka_ a toda velocidad. Un grupo de _okamas_ lo perseguía con vestidos de todas las formas y colores.

El cocinero llevaba más de una hora corriendo y ya estaba comenzando a sentir que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento.

Estaban ya muy cerca y él estaba acorralado, el camino acababa en una pared. La desesperación se apoderó de él. Se frenó y comenzó a luchar contra ellos, pero eran demasiados para una sola persona. Sabía que no lo iba a conseguir esta vez.

De pronto sintió como algo se enganchaba su camisa y lo elevaba por encima de todos aquellos travestis. El rubio vio como lo llevaban hasta el altiplano que estaba arriba de él, ¿cómo demonios no se había fijado en que encima de él aun continuaba el camino?

El gancho o lo que fuera por fin lo dejó, no muy suavemente, en el suelo. Sanji levantó la mirada y observó que enfrente de él había un chico de unos 24 años mirándolo, pero carente de emociones, como si estuviera investigando a un animal cualquiera, a un insecto.

Sanji se levantó de inmediato y se puso en guardia.

"Malditos _okamas_ , ahora hasta parecen hombres normales"

Ya no se fiaba de nada, esa maldita isla le había enseñado que las apariencias engañaban, y desde luego por muy hombre normal que le pareciera desde luego guardaba un truco.

El chico siguió mirándolo, pero ahora con una mueca de desagrado en la cara.

-¡¿A qué viene esa cara de asco?! – dijo molesto el cocinero.

-Te pareces demasiado a él – su cara de desagrado iba en aumento – tú no eres él, deja de imitarlo

-¡¿Pero de qué mierdas me estás hablando maldito okama?!

Sanji estaba enfadado, se dispuso a atacarle

- _¡Diable jambe!_

La patada fue directa al rostro del chico, pero esté la esquivó sin ningún problema. En lo que Sanji todavía estaba en el aire a causa de la inercia escuchó que le decía algo:

-¿Llamas a eso una patada? Esto es una patada.

Eso fue lo último que sus sentidos percibieron, acto después, un golpe seco lo dejó totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

El rubio despertó de una cama. Se tocó la frente y observó a su alrededor. Había una nota a su lado:

"Estamos en el comedor principal, ven, tendrás hambre cuando despiertes

Ivankov"

-Maldición ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – pensó en alto mientras se sostenía la cabeza, tocándose la venda que traía puesta.

Minutos después entró en el comedor del palacio. Se encontraban ya comiendo Ivankov, Inazuma y alguien más. Sanji lo reconoció al instante

-¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO _OKAMA_!

Era el chico de antes.

Los dos _okamas_ miraron con sorpresa a Sanji, mientras que el otro ni se inmutó mientras comía su cangrejo con patatas.

-Vaya, ¡me alegra saber que ya sois amigos! – dijo feliz Ivankov

-¡No somos amigos! ¡Este idiota es el causante de que yo acabara en la enfermería!

-Ohhh, así que eso sucedió – se giró hacia el chico – Kota, debes tener un poco más de tacto con las personas que no conoces.

-Como si me importara – contestó con indiferencia. En ningún momento levantó la mirada de su plato.

"¿Qué onda con este? Parece un adolescente cabreado" pensó Sanji con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Se fijó bien en aquel hombre. Seguía con la teoría de que no tendría más de 24 años. Tenía el pelo negro azabache escalonado y rapado del lado izquierdo, dejando el resto del pelo echado hacia el lado derecho de la cabeza. Tenía los ojos de color pardo y con una mirada muy afilada, le recordaban mucho a los de alguien que había visto antes…

Vestía con una camiseta blanca y un blazer negro, él era completamente hetero, pero reconocía que era un hombre atractivo a la vista, probablemente era bastante popular entre las mujeres. Le llamó la atención que comía completamente recto y con unos

modales bastante correctos.

-Bueno, os presentaré igualmente – dijo Ivankov relajada – Sanji, este es Kota,

Comandante de la Armada Revolucionaria, lo que lo convierte en camarada mío, Kota este es Sanji, miembro de los Sombrero de…

-Me da igual – le interrumpió el pelinegro.

Todos tenían una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-¿Este idiota es un miembro tan importante de la Armada? – dijo sorprendido el rubio

-¡Desde luego! – dijo emocionada Ivankov – Además es increíblemente fuerte y…

-No creo que sea necesario contarle todo lo que hacemos a un pirata, ¿no crees Iva-san? – interrumpió nuevamente, algo molesto.

Kota se levantó tranquilamente de la mesa.

-Tengo que continuar con mis cosas si me permitís – dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Nadie dijo nada.

Si había algo que Kota odiaba era la palabrería, muchísimo. No tenía tiempo para ese chaval. Por si no fuera poco tenía que parecerse a Hide… Sintió una oleada de tristeza.

"Otra vez no"

Tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía dejar que un rubiales imitador consiguiera conmoverlo. Él no era Hide. No lo era. Hide estaba muerto. Su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Muerto. Muerto. Muerto…

"Ya empezamos"

A veces sucedía, volvía a tener ansiedad. La mezcla de tristeza y odio que le invadía al pensar en aquel momento hacía que le costara respirar, sentía que se ahogaba.

"No entres en esa espiral, eres fuerte, te vengarás. Lo pagará con creces"

Sintió como volvía a la normalidad. Sentía como su odio continuaba predominando en su cabeza.

Jamás perdonaría a su hermano mayor por asesinarlo. Lo odiaba con todo lo que tenía.

Abrió el grifo, necesitaba una ducha para espabilarse. Percibía como el agua recorría su cuerpo, pero aún se sentía sucio.

Salió de la ducha, al pasar desnudo por el espejo se quedó mirando su espalda de reojo.

Lo odiaba.

Esa estúpida marca imposible de borrar.

"¿Y Mina se queja? Esto sí que es una vergüenza"

Ver la marca del Gobierno ocupando toda su espalda le producía verdaderas náuseas. Pero recordar que había trabajado para ellos le provocaba directamente el vómito.

Tenía su propia excusa, el Gobierno se lo llevó desde joven para entrenarlo para ser miembro de algún CP. Vivió toda su infancia y mitad de su adolescencia entrenando para convertirse en un miembro útil para ellos. Nunca les dieron otra opción, les educaron sin contacto al mundo exterior para que no tuvieran distracciones.

Kota nunca desobedeció a sus superiores, quería superar a su hermano mayor, ser un mejor soldado. Nunca hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por entablar amistad con el resto de sus compañeros, él solo quería ser más fuerte. Eso fue hasta que llegó Hide. Aquel estúpido rubio no lo dejó tranquilo hasta que accedió a ser su amigo.

Kota jamás lo reconoció, pero le encantaba aquel rubio, alegraba su triste existencia con su enorme sonrisa y su humor infantil.

 _-Hace 10 años, en alguna sede del Gobierno Mundial -_

- _Tsundere-kun!_

Así solía llamarlo. Kota odiaba ese apodo, pero lo curioso es que el idiota de Kaito, años después, también le había puesto el mismo apodo ¿Dónde demonios le veían la maldita gracia? Kota jamás fue el as de las bromas, hasta él podía reconocerlo, pero realmente jamás entendería eso de los apodos estúpidos…

De cualquier forma, volviendo al tema, Aquel rubio fue el primero en introducirle parte del mundo exterior. Al parecer había conseguido infiltrarse en la biblioteca de la sede del Gobierno y hacerse con varios libros.

Aquel fue un momento de revelación para ellos ¿Qué era toda esa cultura? ¿Todas esas diferentes formas de pensar? ¿Aquella maravilla llamada arte?

Kota se sintió sobrecogido, tantas cosas maravillosas que se perdían por estar en ese estúpido lugar sin sentido… ¿Por qué luchaban si quiera?

Así comenzó todo, planteándose el por qué de sus actos ¿por qué hacían caso a esa gente?

Aquello no le gustó nada a los altos miembros del Gobierno, jamás soldados se habían revelado contra ellos. Ya no hacían caso, cuestionaban todo lo que se les mandaba ¿En qué cabeza cabía eso? Ellos no eran nada más que máquinas para matar, no necesitaban razonar.

Aquel asunto hasta llegó a oídos del _Gorosei_ , la máxima representación de poder en el mundo.

-Amaterasu Hide y Rob Kota ¿eh? No me puedo creer que un soldado tan magnífico como Rob se haya dejado influenciar tanto por palabrería, ¿acaso no quería superar a su hermano mayor?

-Amaterasu está comenzando a ser una mala influencia, no podemos permitir que un soldado tan valioso como Rob se pierda, tendremos que tomar medidas estrictas.

Mintras tanto, Kota conoció lo que era crear arte. Le magnificó sentir como podía plasmar todo lo que sentía al exterior. Siempre consideró inútil mostrar sentimientos, si quiera tenerlos, te hacían débil y él no quería debilidad. Pero aquel mundo totalmente nuevo e inexplorado le abrió los ojos, no podía estar equivocado.

-Kota – dijo Hide finalmente un día – ¿Por qué no nos vamos de este lugar? Estoy seguro de que lo entenderán los entrenadores.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Eso sería desertar y eso es castigado siendo fusilado!

-Pero debe de haber una salida de este mundo, ¿a caso estamos destinados a morir aquí? ¿a servirle para siempre al Gobierno? ¿Por qué no podemos elegir lo que queremos ser? Estoy seguro de que habrá más gente que quiera tomar nuestros lugares…

Aquello hizo pensar al pelinegro, realmente no era tan mala idea al fin y al cabo…

Al día siguiente fueron a presentar su renuncia. Ningún miembro del tribunal militar puso pegas.

-¿Ves como todo salió bien? Y tú que estabas tan preocupado – dijo feliz el rubio mientras reía.

-Tsk, déjate de reír de mi – a pesar de sus pucheros se sentía realmente feliz, por fin iba a ser libre.

-Me gustaría que abriéramos una tienda de artesanía

-¿Artesanía?

-¿No te gusta la idea? Siempre he querido abrir un negocio así…

-Por mí bien – le gustaba mucho ver a su querido amigo feliz – en cuanto ahorremos un poco noso…

Un tiro se escuchó desde la lejanía.

Un cuerpo cayó al suelo.

-Hide? – preguntó con aún una sonrisa en la cara. Nadie respondió - ¿Sucede algo? – silencio - ¿Hide?

El tiempo se detuvo. No sentía ni el aire correr.

Bajó la vista y vio a su amigo tumbado boca abajo rodeado de un charco de sangre

Kota dejó de respirar durante un segundo.

-Oi Hide, deja de hacer el tonto, que se va a hacer de noche – silencio – Hide, no es gracioso, vámonos ya – no hubo respuesta alguna.

Un miedo que jamás había sentido lo recorrió como un escalofría de arriba abajo. Escuchó pasos detrás suyo. Giró la cabeza.

-Es por tu bien

¿Lucci? ¿Qué hacía su hermano ahí? ¿Por qué tenía una pistola en la mano? ¿Qué demonios está diciendo? No entendía ni una palabra.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás

El corazón le latía con prisa.

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo para ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo. La vista se le nublaba, sentía ganas de vomitar. Una nueva sensación lo recorrió entero, jamás la había experimentado, sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo y unos impulsos asesinos se apoderaron de él, la rabia le impedía ver más allá de la cara del imbécil de su hermano. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquello?

-Mentira

-No es ninguna mentira

-Mientes

-No lo hago

-MIENTES

-No

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Antes de que se lanzara a atacar de frente a su hermano, sintió un pinchazo en el cuello.

Al despertar se encontró en una sala inmensa rodeada de gente importante. Los reconoció a todos al instante. Eran todos altos miembros notorios del Gobierno, incluso el Gorosei estaba presente, algo gordo había ocurrido.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Rob Kota

Ese era su nombre ¿Le estaban llamando?

-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por el Gobierno Mundial

¿Estaba en un juicio militar? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había sucedido?

-Eres acusado de desertor e intento de asesinato contra un miembro del Gobierno…

 _"Es por tu propio bien"_

-Y por lo tanto…

 _"Algún día me lo agradecerás"_

-Te condenamos a dos años de reclusión en el nivel 6 de _Impel Down_.

 _"¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?"_

Fue llevado a rastras hacia la cárcel de máxima seguridad.

-Debes entender que este es el menor castigo que puedes recibir – dijo aquel hombre calvo con gafas – Tan solo serán dos años, te servirán de reforma. Podrás entrenar en tu celda y seguir con los estudios, así en cuanto pasen estos dos años te podrás reincorporporar enseguida al CP9.

Para ser sinceros, Kota no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de aquel hombre.

En cuanto llegaron al último nivel a la celda correspondiente, lo encadenaron y todos los que lo habían acompañado procedieron a irse.

Durante esos dos años tan sólo un pensamiento rondó por su mente las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año. Un sentimiento que dirigió hacia el Gobierno Mundial, pero sobre todo, y por encima de cualquier cosa, hacia su hermano mayor.

Odio.

Dos años después, Rob Kota, de dieciséis años, cumplió finalmente condena y fue puesto en libertad.

El mismo día de su nombramiento como miembro oficial del CP9 saltó hacia su hermano con la intención de asesinarlo. Esta vez, los demás agentes comprendieron que estaba desequilibrado mentalmente, ya no podía ser útil.

Fue fusilado por su propio hermano, quien tiró el cadáver por un acantilado.

-¿Estás bien chico?

Kota abrió los ojos poco a poco. ¿Estaba vivo? Pero si estaba muerto…sintió el disparó atravesándole el pecho…

-¿Por qué estoy vivo?

-Tuviste la buena suerte de que te vimos caer desde un acantilado mi tripulación y yo – dijo un hombre alto con el pelo negro y largo.

-No tenía intención de seguir viviendo.

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo te he tenido que inyectar unas hormonas especiales para salvarte la vida, aquella bala casi te perfora el corazón, pero a cambio has perdido 10 años de tu vida – dijo una extraña mujer con maquillaje ostentoso y voz de vaquero que estaba sentada a su lado

-Dime chico –dijo el hombre de nuevo - ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida ahora?

Kota se lo pensó ¿qué quería hacer ahora? Ya no era útil… desequilibrado mentalmente… así lo habían dictaminado los doctores una vez después de intentar asesinar inútilmente a su hermano… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

-Puedes tomarte tu tiempo chico, acabas de despertar de un infierno – dijo la mujer

Pero Kota ya lo sabía. Iba a cumplir a toda costa la última voluntad de Hide.

-Quiero ser libre…

-Buena respuesta – dijo satisfecho el hombre

-Y vengarme.

-Bueno, eso es cos tuya – le tendió una mano – Me llamo Monkey D Dragon, y soy el jefe de la Armada Revolucionaria. Te puedo ofrecer una salida, un nuevo motivo para vivir, pero sólo si tú lo deseas.

El chico lo miró con atención

-Trabaja junto a mi, liberemos a este mundo del Gobierno Mundial.

Kota vio esa mano extendida enfrente suya.

 _"¿No te gusta la idea?"_

 _"Es por tu bien"_

 _"Algún día me lo agradecerás"_

 _"Sufre de desequilibrio mental"_

 _"Ahora es completamente inútil"_

 _"Una pena, era un verdadero talento"_

 _"Menos mal que fue él y no Lucci, Lucci es el mejor de todos"_

 _"¡Buenos días Tsundere-kun!"_

Dragon sonrió satisfecho cal sentir la mano de aquel joven apretando la suya con intensidad.


	23. Capítulo 22: Deudas y sirenas

**Capítulo 22**

Un joven con el pelo largo y de color gris recorría en silencio los callejones de la isla Gyojin. Llevaba como siempre unas botas marrones militares, unos pantalones negros y un abrigo largo de color café. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos e impedía que entablara contacto visual con otras personas. En la espalda llevaba una funda de guitarra.

Mucha gente saldría corriendo si supiera que más llevaba dentro.

Le gustaba mucho la isla Gyojin. Le gustaba la diversidad de criaturas que habitaban en aquel lugar y el ambiente, el cual era parecido al de la isla en la que él se crió.

Salió hacia una avenida principal.

Notaba como varias miradas se fijaban en él, no por quién era, si no por lo que era. A muchos habitantes de la isla solía sorprenderles que un músico fuera el que anduviera por las calles y no otro pirata. No era muy común que gente de a pie visitara esa hermosa isla.

Muchas sirenas lo miraban y lo llamaban. No era tonto, era consciente de que resultaba atractivo para la mayoría de mujeres. Bueno, eso era hasta que le miraban la cara, entonces la mayoría salían corriendo.

Kaito se paró en un mostrador de artesanías y vio su reflejo en el cristal.

Era alto y bien proporcionado, pero cuando llegabas a la cara era algo diferente.

Una gran cicatriz le atravesaba desde el mentón izquierdo hasta la ceja derecha.

No estaba desfigurado ni mucho menos, probablemente esa cicatriz incluso le añadía más atractivo, el problema eran los ojos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que tuvo unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar. Literalmente eran como el mar, toda la gente en su isla tenían esa característica única en el mundo. Por supuesto que muchos tenían ojos azules, pero los de ellos eran hipnóticos, ese azul con reflejos verdes en los extremos evocaban paraísos acuáticos.

Sin embargo actualmente no quedaban nada de ellos, tan solo había unas cuencas blancas con cierto tono ligero azulado alrededor de sus pupilas alargadas.

Ese fue el precio de convertirse en el mejor francotirador en el mundo. Su Haki de observación era tan perfecto y tan potente que se habían ido aclarando hasta quedase casi blancos.

Hablar de su Haki era hablar de todo un milagro de la naturaleza: campo de visión de 360 grados, su rango de visión alcanza los 50 km, visión nocturna mejor que la de cualquier animal, visión térmica y obviamente del aura. Había llegado hasta tal nivel que cuando lo activaba podía ver con cuatro segundos de antelación cualquier movimiento. Eso parece poco, pero dentro de una batalla te hace intocable.

El joven de 21 años continúa caminando. La verdad es que le es indiferente los que la gente sienta al verle, pero tampoco quiere llamar la atención, por eso el flequillo le tapa media cara.

Enseguida vuelve a adentrarse en otro callejón.

Está en la isla porque su jefe se lo pidió en aquella reunión. Desde la muerte de Shirohige ahora era un territorio sin protección y hasta que alguien se la apropiara estaban en peligro. Era su misión vigilar y evitar que cualquier miembro del Gobierno se apropiara de la isla. Ellos aprovecharían su ubicación próxima a Marijoa como base naval y además someterían a toda población, pues las sirenas y gyojins todavía no estaban considerados como seres con derechos.

Por fin consiguió encontrar un lugar adecuado para comer. Se sentó tranquilamente y comenzó a comer un pan con queso. No era mucho, pero era lo que había, ser revolucionario no era una profesión. Todos vivían con donaciones de gente que agradecía su labor y de cosas que ellos mismos conseguían por su cuento, ya sea buscándose otros trabajos temporales o cualquier otra cosa. Kaito se ganaba su comida como músico callejero. Tenía muchísimo talento y la gente que lo escuchaba se quedaba maravillada, pero técnicamente es alguien perseguido por el Gobierno, era totalmente consciente de que su música no podía ir más allá de las calles de las ciudades.

-Por favor, dejadme en paz – dijo una voz asustada

Kaito observó que a unos 300 metros de él había una sirena de pelo verde siendo molestada por un grupo de piratas

-No nos tengas miedo preciosa, ven con nosotros, te lo pasarás bien – no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que no tenían las mejores intenciones del mundo.

-Hatchan – dijo la sirena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Antes de que los piratas la tocaran, un cuerpo se detuve delante de ella. La joven sirena vio al joven de cabello gris.

-Dejad de molestar a la señorita – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Acaso no sabéis ser caballeros?

-Oi niñato, no te metas donde no te llaman – dijeron malhumorados los piratas

-Odio emplear la violencia, pero si no nos dejáis en paz supongo que no me queda otro remedio – dijo suspirando.

La paliza que les metió fue épica. La sirena no sabía si quiera si estaba bien moverse.

"Desde Luffy-chin que no había visto a nadie tan fuerte" pensó maravillada.

Kaito por su parte comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el tórax y le faltaba aire para respirar. "Mierda, no ahora" Pensó mientras comenzaba a toser sangre sin parar. Los mareos se acentuaron hasta que perdió el control sobre sus propias piernas y cayó al suelo, quedándose inconsciente

* * *

 _-Hace 12 años en el South Blue-_

Un niño descalzo corría feliz por las calles persiguiendo a sus hermanos.

Vivían en un pueblo costero del mar del Sur hermoso. El buen clima y la exuberante flora y fauna del lugar lo convertía en el paraíso de cualquier visitante, la gente era amable y la mayoría vivían felices. El único problema era que el pueblo era muy pobre, más que un pueblo rozaba el término "tribu".

Los niños, ya cansados de correr por los lares, decidieron pararse a descansar

-Ne, ne, ¿a qué deberíamos jugar ahora?

-¡Al escondite!

-Ni hablar, Kaito es un tramposo

-¿Yo? ¿Tramposo?

-Desde luego, no es divertido jugar al escondite con alguien que lo puede ver todo.

Así eran las cosas, Kaito desde joven siempre tuvo una vista muy aguda, pero a los cinco años de edad desarrolló un poder especial que le permitía ver el aura de todo lo que le rodeaba, por aquel entonces no sabía que se trataba de haki.

-Por cierto – dijo el segundo hermano - ¿No están tus ojos un poco más claros que de costumbre?

-¿Hmm? ¿Tú crees?

-Ehhhh pero yo quiero jugar – lloró el más pequeño del grupo

En medio de aquella discusión Kaito detectó algo inusual con su haki de visión.

-¿Hm? ¿Que pasa hermano? – preguntó el mayor

-Dos hombres raros están hablando con mamá y papá

-¿Puedes ver cómo son?

-Uno tiene una maleta llena de armas

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Debemos avisarlos enseguida!

Los cinco hermanos corrieron hacia su casa y abrieron la puerta de golpe

-¡Mamá!

-Niños, qué bien que estéis aquí – dijo la madre con una sonrisa forzada – Ahora los mayores están hablando, volved más tarde

-¿Quién es ese hombre? – preguntó desconfiado el mayor, Kaito estaba detrás suyo escondido, pero observando fijamente al desconocido.

-Hola niños, disculpad por mi intromisión, me llamo Spandine y este otro de aquí al lado es el doctor Vegapunk, ¡un gran científico!

Los niños miraron desconfiados a su padre, pero éste tenía las manos en la cabeza, tremendamente preocupado con lo que leía. Su padre se podría decir que era el alcalde del pueblo. Dentro de la casa había muchos otros miembros del pueblo, todos preocupados.

-Veréis niños, el dinero es muy importante – dijo Spandine – y si uno no paga sus deudas hay consecuencias

-¡Nosotros jamás hemos pedido nada de esto! – exclamó el padre desesperado – Somos un pueblo humilde! ¡Para qué demonios íbamos a pedir todo esto! – dijo señalando una lista.

-Quién sabe, pero verás señor alcalde, una deuda de 100 millones de berries no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, sobre todo si ese dinero se debe al Gobierno

-¡Cómo demonios piensa que paguemos tal cantidad!

-Bueno, ese no es mi problema

Todos estaban muy alterados. Kaito observó el terror en la cara de todos los habitantes presentes. El hombre llamado Vegapunk lo miró de cerca -Dime hijo ¿por qué tus ojos son más claros que el del resto?

-Mi hijo tiene una increíble vista, pero desde hace unos cuantos años los ojos se le han ido aclarando al enfocar

-¿Enserio? – dijo interesado – Eso quiere decir que este niño a tan temprana edad ha desarrollado Haki, interesante

-¿Eehhhh? ¿Enserio? Bueno, tengo una idea – miró al alcalde – entregadnos al niño

-¿Qué?

-Nosotros le sacaremos todo su potencial. Lo convertiremos en agente y con cada misión que cumpla para nosotros la recompensa será descontada de vuestra deuda.

El alcalde estaba apunto de rechazar la oferta cuando el niño gritó fuerte

-¡Lo haré! ¡Me iré con ustedes! Pero a cambio ¡no le hagan nada al pueblo!

Spandine miró contento al niño – Por supuesto chico, es una promesa

Durante los siguientes tres años Kaito fue entrenado como agente del Gobierno. Afinaron su uso del Haki hasta el extremo, provocando que cada vez se palidecieran más estos. Descubrieron que tenía un talento especial para las armas y lo entrenaron como francotirador de élite. A los 12 años superó a todos los maestros francotiradores del Gobierno, posicionándose como uno de los mejores del mundo a su corta edad. Gracias a su duro entrenamiento cada vez comenzó a hacer misiones más y más difíciles con el fin de ganar la máxima cantidad posible y ayudar a su pueblo. Las misiones no eran nada sencillas: alto espionaje, seguridad de altos miembros, cientos de asesinatos… Cada vida de la que Kaito se deshacía le pesaba más en el alma, pero recordar que lo hacía para salvar a su pueblo aligeraba su pesada carga de consciencia.

A los 16 años retó al mejor francotirador del mundo y ganó. Desde aquel momento su nombre recorrió todos los mares y decenas de pistoleros iban a retarlo en vano. Vegapunk, quien acabó desarrollando un gran afecto por el chico, le diseñó un rifle francotirador con una mira de hasta 50 km, lo más de lo más en innovación digno del mejor del mundo.

Kaito llegó a aborrecer las armas hasta el infinito.

A pesar de que jamás le permitieron visitar a su familia, Kaito sabía que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que si no había cumplido con el pago de la deuda, se acercaba, pero ningún miembro del Gobierno le informaba de nada.

Finalmente, un día decidió visitar su pueblo tras siete años de ausencia.

El paisaje que se encontró fue desolador.

Un enorme fuerte había destrozado por completo la isla entera. Estaba llena de metal y maquinaria pesada. No había ni un solo resto de población en ningún lugar.

-¿Qu…qué demonios está pasando? – dijo horrorizado

En cuanto llegó al cuartel general del Gobierno y habló de lo ocurrido, Spandine pidió que fuera arrestado

-¿Qué cojones significa esto? ¡Se supone que si yo pagaba la deuda nos dejaríais en paz!

-¿Eres idiota o qué niñato? Jamás prometeríamos tal cosa

-¡Pero lo prometiste!

-Mira niño – le dijo agarrándole del pelo – tu aldea de indígenas jamás tuvo ningún tipo de deuda con nosotros

Aquello descolocó por completo a Kaito

-¿Qué?

-Tan sólo queríamos esa isla para convertirla en uno de los laboratorios para Vegapunk para crear nuevas armas para el Gobierno, si dije tal cosa era para convertirte a ti en agente por tu potencial

-¡¿Dónde están todos?!

-¿Dónde quieres que estén? Están muertos claramente

-Mientes – dijo horrorizado

-¿Mentir? ¿Con qué fin? Ellos no eran útiles ¿para qué demonios los queríamos vivos?

Vegapunk entró a la sala y miró la escena en silencio.

-Doctor, ¿es esto verdad? – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

El hombre miró a otro lado avergonzado

-Es una broma… ¿HABÉIS MATADO A UN PUEBLO ENTERO SOLO PARA VUESTRAS ESTÚPIDAS ARMAS?

-Kaito…yo…

-¡NO ME JODAIS CON QUE HE PASADO SIETE AÑOS DE MI VIDA ASESINANDO A INOCENTES PARA PAGAR UNA DEUDA QUE JAMÁS EXISTIÓ!

-Kaito…

-¿Cuándo los matasteis a todos? – dijo sombríamente – CUANDO

-Una semana después de que ingresaras en nuestras filas…

El mundo se frenó por completo para él. "Mis hermanos, mis padres, toda la gente del pueblo, incluso las plantas y los animales…todo está muerto…"

Todo aquel sufrimiento le hizo colapsar.

Como conocía muchos secretos gubernamentales, fue torturado y enviado a una casa de subastas humanas con el fin de convertirlo en esclavo y no tener que preocuparse más por si hablaba demasiado de lo que había visto.

El día en el que iba a ser vendido, el Ejército Revolucionario irrumpió en aquel local y salvaron a todos los esclavos, donde Kaito también fue rescatado.

-Hey ¿estás bien? - Dijo un chico pelinegro en cuanto despertó.

-¡Kota-senpai! No sea tan rudo – exclamó un rubio con una fea cicatriz en la cara

-Tú eres parte de la división de francotiradores del Gobierno – dijo un hombre mayor - ¿Qué hacías en un lugar como ese?

"Ya no tengo nada que perder"

Después de contárselo todo, Dragon le ofreció unirse a su causa

-Es el único modo de aligerar tu carga de arrepentimiento y canalizar tu furia

-De acuerdo, me uniré a ti

* * *

Kaito despertó de aquel sueño terrible ¿por qué había recordado todo eso?

Se frotó la cabeza, menos mal que el dolor había cesado, desde que perdió el contacto con Mina su insuficiencia cardíaca había empeorado y sufría demasiado a menudo embolias pulmonares. Desde aquel día empezó a tener problemas en el corazón.

Giró su cabeza y vio a alguien a su lado. Parpadeó dos veces.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

La sirena, ante el grito del chico, se despertó gritando también

-¡AHHHHHH!

Ante el susto de la pobre chica, Kaito se tranquilizó y preguntó preocupado:

-Estoo… ¿Estás bien? No pretendía ser yo el que te asustara jajaja

-Oh – dijo ella totalmente tranquila - ¿Estás mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? No tenías buena pinta después de ayudarme – dijo una voz acelerada

"Sí que se recupera rápido" pensó con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la cabeza.

Kaito observó a esa sirena de pelo verde que estaba su lado

"La que estaba siendo acosada por aquellos piratas…" recordó.

La mirada fija del hombre la puso nerviosa y se sonrojó de inmediato

-Estoooo ¡Te he preparado un poco de comida! – dijo nerviosa

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias – contestó con una sonrisa

La sirena de sonrojó todavía más

-Muchas gracias a ti por salvarme antes, cuando Hatchan no está a mi lado me siento muy indefensa…

-Hmmm ya veo… - no preguntó quien era Hatchan y comenzó a comer su sopa de algas a pesar de no tener muy buena pinta – ¡Oh! ¡Está buenísimo! – dijo sorprendido

-¿¡Enserio!? ¡Pues son 270 berries la ración!

-¿Eh? ¿Me vas a cobrar? – dijo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

-Ahhhh ¡Maldición! ¡Se supone que no debo de cobrar a quien me ha ayudado! - exclamó con una graciosa mueca en su cara.

El chico al ver la reacción tan inesperada de la sirena comenzó a reír. La chica amó la risa de aquel hombre

-Ay, qué graciosa eres jajaja – dijo quitándose lágrimas de los ojos – supongo que debo presentarme, me llamo Kaito, un placer – su sonrisa nunca abandonó su cara

La sirena lo miró sonrojada

-Keimi…

-¡Ohh! ¡Keimi-chan! ¡Bonito nombre!

-¿Pu… puedo llamarte Kaito-chin?

-¿Chin? ¡Qué adorable! Jajaja ¡Me gusta tú cercanía!

La alegría de aquel humano le recordaba a la de Luffy, y eso hacía feliz a Keimi.

-¿Y qué hacías en un lugar como este, Kaito-chin? No es muy común ver a humanos que no sean piratas por esta isla

-Vengo a vigilar a que los chicos malos no se pasen de malos – dijo con una mirada seductora que provocó que la sirena que sonrojara una vez más

-¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

-Un poco sí

-¡KEIMIIIIIII! – gritaron a la vez un pulpo y una estrella de mar


	24. Capítulo 23: Mismo tiempo distinto lugar

_Siento muchísimo que haya pasado tanto tiempo, pero es que he estado de vacaciones y me ha sido imposible poder escribir. De cualquier forma ya he vuelto y para compensar a partir de ahora los capítulos serán un poco más largos, además es que esto se va a alargar muuucho por lo que veo._

 _A partir de este capítulo ya estamos en la segunda parte de la historia, ahora sí que empieza lo bueno. Ahora comienzan las alianzas, y más tarde la guerra contra el gobierno._

* * *

 **Capitulo 23**

Rebecca caminaba corriendo por las calles de Dresrossa. Llevaba en los brazos dos hogazas de pan recién horneadas y no quería que se enfriaran, además, sabía que Soldadito-san la esperaba en casa y eso la llenaba de emoción y alegría. Saber que alguien está esperándote en casa es la mejor sensación del mundo, eso pensaba ella.

Esquivaba con velocidad a todas las demás personas que se encontraban en su camino y de vez en cuando empujaba sin querer a alguna que otra, provocando quejas entre la multitud, hasta que finalmente se chocó de lleno con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Qué daño – dijo Rebecca dolorida mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz tranquila.

-Sí, sí, lo siento muchísimo por no… - se quedó mirando a las chica que le tendía la mano.

"Es guapísima" pensó maravillada.

Al igual que ella, tenía el pelo rosa, pero de un tono más claro. Tenía el pelo largo y liso recogido en una coleta baja. Un mechón le atravesaba la mitad de la cara y otros dos mechones los lados, probablemente fruto de un flequillo que había crecido demasiado. Llevaba puesto un elegante kimono de color rojo con detalles dorados y con el Obi de color morado. Pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos de color morado.

La chica la levantó con mucha facilidad y se disculpó por tirarla al suelo. Antes de que Rebecca pudiera decir nada, la chica le sonrió y se giró para continuar con su camino.

"Se mueve con tanta elegancia… parece una reina…"

Pero…aquellos ojos ya los había visto en alguna parte… pero ¿dónde?

Rebecca continuó su camino hasta llegar a casa.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya llegaste Rebecca! ¿Has traído la comida?

Rebecca no contestó. "¿De qué me suenan tanto?" seguía pensando.

Finalmente, en mitad de la comida casi se atraganta con el pan al recordarlo.

-¡Doflamingo!

* * *

 _-Tres horas antes-_

Donquixote Doflamingo disfrutaba en su piscina junto a los miembros de su familia. Sugar comía uvas a su lado como siempre, Trébol daba asco como siempre, Baby 5 lo amenazaba con armas como siempre… se sentía bien.

-Joven Amo – dijo de pronto una sirvienta – hay una mujer que lo está buscando.

-¿Hm? ¿Una mujer?

-Sí, no para de…

Unos guardias comenzaron a gritar de dolor, llamando la atención de la sirvienta, pero no del rubio, quien más bien puso cara de cierta incomodidad. Sólo había una mujer con las suficientes agallas de irrumpir sin dificultad alguna y con total tranquilidad su palacio… y además de ser una de las dos únicas personas en el mundo a las que Doflamingo temía. Una era el Yonkou Kaido de las Bestias, su comprador principal.

La otra era su sobrina.

Baby 5 se dispuso a atacarla y Doflamingo envió un par de hilos para controlarla, pero la espadachina fue más rápida y con una velocidad y precisión admirables, agarró con las manos los hilos y se colocó detrás de Baby 5 amenazándola con ellos en su garganta.

-Siempre un placer verte mi querida sobrinita – dijo riendo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, tío.

* * *

 _-Reino de Kamabaka Land-_

Sanji miró el mar mientras estaba sentado al lado de Ivankov comiendo un helado. En cuatro meses por fin iban a reunirse todos los tripulantes de la banda de los Mugiwara tras dos años entrenando.

Sanji por su parte había conseguido finalmente que aquel malhumorado revolucionario le enseñara a luchar, quien casualmente tenía un estilo de lucha parecido al suyo, lo cual fue una suerte increíble. De cualquier forma entrenar junto a Kota había sido un infierno. Carecía de paciencia y delicadeza, era bruto, se frustraba enseguida, se enfadaba por cualquier cosa y no dejaba descansar ni cinco minutos. Hubo un día en el que obligó a Sanji a entrenar durante 20 horas seguidas sin descansar ni para beber.

No obstante resultó ser muy efectivo, se notaba mucho más fuerte y ágil. Había desarrollado técnicas increíbles que estaba ansioso por estrenar en combate.

Sin embargo hace dos meses Kota se fue por motivos de trabajo de la isla. No dio demasiados detalles, aunque bueno, Sanji tampoco se los pidió. Estuvo un mes fuera y cuando volvió, para sorpresa del cocinero, le faltaba un ojo, el izquierdo para ser más precisos.

Todos en la isla fueron a preguntarle qué demonios había pasado, pero ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos. Recogió un par de cosas y volvió a subirse al barco con el que había venido.

-¡Al menos dinos que estás bien! ¿¡Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos por ti!? ¡Te largaste sin decir nada! –dijo Sanji enfadado y gritándole.

El pelinegro lo miró fijamente con el ojo bueno que le quedaba y bajó del barco. Se acercó a Sanji y le preguntó:

-¿Y qué quieres saber exactamente?

Sanji se quedó mudo. No esperaba que realmente se diera la vuelta y se dejara preguntar. Pero debía aprovechar la situación.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?

Se quedó en silencio durante un instante, mirando al rubio fijamente.

-Mi hermano.

¿Hermano? Sanji no sabía que tenía un hermano… ¿Y qué clase de hermano hace eso?

Finalmente, Sanji lo había convencido para hablar a solas y le contara todo lo ocurrido.

-Yo también tengo una familia problemática.

-No es familia. No lo ha sido nunca.

-Puede que sea más joven que tú, pero entiendo como te sientes, yo mismo me fui de mi familia porque no los soportaba, aún los odio a todos.

-No intentes comprender algo que escapa de tu forma de vida, mis problemas son míos y de nadie más

-¡Eres mi maestro quieras o no!

Parece que esas palabras le sorprendieron algo al pelinegro

-Mira, llevo muchos años detrás de él, estaba preparado para que algo así sucediera, es más, me alegro que pasara – un aura negra lo envolvió – es una buena forma de autoreafirmar mi odio hacia él.

-Kota-san…

-Sanji, dentro de medio año volverás con tus amigos, y si todo va bien volveremos a vernos – por primera vez en muchos meses le sonrió, y eso emocionó al rubio – entrena duro cejitas, y no te olvides de comer sano

-¡No me hables como a un crío!

-Lo que sea – sonrió – cuida a Iva-san y al resto.

Sanji vio como subió al barco y se alejó hasta confundirlo con el paisaje

-Algo me dice que la próxima vez no será motivo de celebración

* * *

 _-En algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo-_

Marco el Fénix caminaba oculto tras una capa por los callejones de un pueblo medio vacío. Desde aquella batalla, "La batalla de la venganza", se encontraba perdido. Había sido un completo fracaso, cientos de nakamas habían perecido en ese encuentro basado en el odio y el rencor. Marco había fracasado como capitán, como comandante y como nakama al resto de los piratas de Barbablanca. Muertos, cientos de ellos, rondaban sus pensamientos constantemente. La derrota contra Kurohige había sido aplastante.

Recordaba toda la sangre derramada de sus nakamas, todos los gritos de agonía y sufrimiento. Había sido un estúpido, un gran estúpido. Jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo por lo ocurrido. Sin embargo conocía bien su castigo.

-A nadie le gustaría ser inmortal en estos instantes ¿eh? – pensó en voz alta.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, ni sería la última. Marco llevaba vivo mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado. Había visto civilizaciones enteras caer y nuevas aparecer delante de sus ojos, miles de amigos y enemigos a lo largo de tantos años. "Nada es eterno para ti" era su filosofía, pues para él, la felicidad era pasajera. Amó el tiempo que pasó junto a todos los de la tripulación, sin duda la mejor época de su inacabable vida, pero el dolor de perderla era abominable. Volvía a estar solo, y odiaba estarlo.

-¿En qué momento consideré que aquella Akuma No Mi iba a ser interesante?

Mientras volvía a ser engullido por aquella feroz depresión que lo acompañaba a todas partes, un sonido consiguió distraerlo de su sufrimiento durante un instante.

-¿Guitarra?

Alguien tocaba la guitarra no muy lejos de la zona. El fénix caminó hacia ese sonido por curiosidad, total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y el tiempo le sobraba.

Por fin descubrió la fuente de ese sonido, un vagabundo que pedía limosna tocaba una hermosa melodía con la guitarra para alentar a los que pasaban. No podía ver la cara del hombre, pues también una capa le cubría el rostro.

Marco, conmovido por la melodía, le dio un par de berries al hombre, no muchos, pues a él tampoco le sobraban.

De pronto, el hombre dejó de tocar la guitarra y miró el dinero. Cogió las monedas y se las devolvió al antiguo Comandante:

-Alguien tan roto no debería ir arreglando a quien no lo está

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de marco. Era una voz tranquila y alegre. Por fin el chico se bajó la capucha.

Marco vio el rostro de aquel chico. No debía tener más de 25 años, tenía una larga cabellara gris y sus ojos eran completamente blancos, excepto por un cierto halo azulado que daba a imaginar que por ahí estaría el iris. Y una larga cicatriz atravesaba su rostro.

Marco reconoció enseguida que era alguien muy fuerte. Esos eran los ojos de un maestro de Haki. ¿Qué demonios hacía alguien así en aquel lugar?

-¿Quién eres?

El chico inclinó la cabeza divertido, una sonrisa burlona jamás abandonó su rostro.

-Un músico incomprendido.

* * *

 _-Isla de Punk Hazard-_

Trafalgar Law miraba la nieve caer desde una ventana del laboratorio de Caesar Clown.

Hace no muchos días que había llegado a Punk Hazard con el fin de investigar un poco el tema de la producción de Smile para derrotar a Kaido.

A quién quería engañar, Kaido le daba absolutamente igual.

A quién quería destrozar era a Joker, o mejor dicho, Donquixote Doflamingo.

Lo odiaba, más que a nada y nadie en el mundo. El asesino de su benefactor, el inicio de todos sus males. Pensar en él le ponía enfermo.

Intentó distraerse de aquellos pensamientos imaginando a su tripulación.

Aquellos 20 idiotas eran su motivo de felicidad aunque jamás lo fuera a decir en alto. La alegría de todos era contagiosa, adoraba aquellos momentos en el submarino leyendo un libro encima de su adorado oso polar mientras el resto gritaban por los alrededores. A pesar de su cara de pocos amigos, conseguían sacarle siempre una sonrisa a escondidas.

De pronto una imagen apareció en su mente súbitamente. La imagen de una cabellera rosa y unos ojos morados.

Su bonita enfermera, su querida hermanita pequeña.

Al principio solo la vio como un remplazo de Lamie, su hermana pequeña biológica. Aquella vez que la vio atada pensó en Lamie. Pero con los años se había ganado un cariño especial, ya no era el remplazo de un fantasma, era ella misma.

Recordó aquellos años en los que ellos cinco vivían en aquella pequeña casa en el mar del Norte. Eran tiempos felices los de su época de estudiante.

Aquella niña sin embargo al cabo de los pocos días de rescatarla intentó suicidarse. No la culpaba, haber vivido todo aquello y no haberse vuelto loco tenía ya de por sí mucho mérito, pero era muy triste ver a una niña de ocho años deseando la muerte.

Lo hacía mucho, todas las noches que tuviera pesadillas. Comenzaba a rascarse con fuerza la garganta hasta casi desangrarse a causa de la inmensa ansiedad que le provocaban aquellos pensamientos. Law con su Ope Ope No Mi era capaz de curar prácticamente cualquier enfermedad o herida, pero las enfermedades mentales o psicológicas estaban totalmente fuera de su alcance. No podía hacer nada con el funcionamiento del cerebro, y aquella niña estaba ya rota, era cuestión de días que consiguiera matarse sin que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo no sucedió, la niña al cabo de cuatro meses dejó aquellos episodios de locura instantánea. Al principio ninguno de los cuatro lo comprendía muy bien, pero con el tiempo descubrieron que la única forma de evitar que la mente delicada de aquella niña cayera en el vacío de la locura era que se obsesionara con otra cosa.

Law era quien normalmente pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella, así que la niña desarrolló una especie de obsesión hacia su onii-sama mayor. Nada grave, simplemente lo adoraba sobre cualquier cosa en el mundo, hacía de todo para tenerlo feliz y no le importaba nada más.

Al moreno jamás le importó en absoluto esa tendencia obsesiva, es más, la disfrutaba.

Shachi y Penguin al principio temieron por aquellos dos, pero llegaron a la conclusión que era mejor dejarlos a ambos con sus locuras, al fin y al cabo, Law también estaba muy jodido de la cabeza.

Igualmente con el tiempo, Shachi, Penguin y Bepo también se vieron envueltos en su obsesión, aunque en menor medida que Law.

Siempre todos recordarán aquella vez que un idiota le tiró un helado a Law en la camiseta "sin querer" y la niña saltó hacía el pobre infeliz. Aquel idiota acabó con los dos brazos rotos y casi con un ojo menos.

Desde aquel día Law descubrió el enorme potencial violento de la niña y decidió entrenarla. También descubrió la enorme inteligencia cada vez que le enseñaba algo de sus libros. Al principio lo hacía para entretenerla, pero al ver que ella REALMENTE entendía y recordaba a la perfección todo lo que él le contaba, se tomó muy enserio su educación.

¿Qué clase de padres fueron los que trajeron al mundo semejante ser humano?

Law entendía a la perfección su potencial. Tenía una gran inteligencia y una fuerza sobrehumana para esa edad, era cuestión de años que lo superara a él en todos los aspectos.

Pero no le importó.

Mientras ella siguiera a su lado. Su querida hermanita.

La niña reaccionó del mismo modo. Con el paso de los años, después de aquel accidente y la acción de la Armada, ellos dos tuvieron una charla:

-Ve

-Hm?

-Ve con la Armada, se que te gustaría trabajar con ellos

-Yo quiero estar con Law-nii-sama

-Shachi, Penguin y yo ya hemos elegido nuestra forma de vida, hemos visto nuestro potencial y sabemos qué podemos y qué queremos hacer, pero tú desde un primer momento has estado con nosotros, no sabes hasta donde puedes llegar ni siquiera de lo que puedes ofrecer a los demás.

-Pero es que no tengo ningún…

-Mina, hazme caso, ve una temporada con ellos. Sabes que siempre podrás volver a nuestro lado

-Sí! Siempre te estaremos esperando! – respondieron Shachi, Bepo y Penguin

-Chicos…

Aquella fue la primera vez que Law lloró en silencio tras muchos años.


	25. Capítulo 24: Negociaciones

**Capitulo 24**

 _-Dresrossa, cuatro meses antes de la reunión de los Mugiwara-_

-Y dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por mi adorada sobrinita? – dijo el shichibukai Doflamingo.

-Mmmm, nada que te vaya a quitar mucho tiempo. – dijo tranquilamente mientras paseaba lentamente cerca de la ventana – Bonito lugar

-Gracias, ha costado mucho, pero finalmente he librado a todo este lugar de la inutilidad con la que lo había llenado ese idiota de rey, Riku creo que se llamaba.

-Sí, la familia real que sustituye a los Donquixote.

-Fufufu, veo que estás enterada.

-Al fin y al cabo, yo también soy parte de tu linaje.

-A veces me resulta increíble que alguien como tú venga de un idiota como mi hermano fufufu, desde luego has tenido que salir a tu madre – lo dijo con sorna claramente.

Mina paró y lo miró de reojo, luego continuó caminando.

-Supongo que te imaginarás por qué alguien como yo está aquí ¿no?

-Me puedo hacer una idea – la enorme sonrisa continuaba en su rostro.

-Verás, llevo mucho tiempo tras la pista de una venta un tanto misteriosa – mira fijamente el rubio – y cierto pajarito me ha llevado hasta aquí

-Hmmm, qué pajarito más osado

-La verdad es que sí, el pajarito también me dice que es aquí donde cierto producto se trafica en cantidades… digamos que industriales

-Ohhh, bueno, aquí somos productores mundiales de naranjas y flores de ornamento

-No lo dudo, el problema es que se piensa que por aquí también se venden armas – la cara de Doflamingo comienza a tensarse – pero verás ¿Dónde podría ser? – su voz cambia al tono irónico, claramente sabe la respuesta ya – No creo que nadie fuera taaan idiota como para traficar armas en el puerto regular de un país.

Doflamingo está preparado para atacarla en cuanto haga falta

-Eso quiere decir que debe de haber… qué sé yo… ¿un puerto subterráneo?

Está a punto de hacerlo.

-Ahhhh, pero no te preocupes, no es que te esté acusando de traficar armas ilegales al Gobierno a través de un puerto ilegal situado justo debajo del coliseo jajaja

-Fufufu menos mal, ya pensaba que me estabas acusando

-Qué locura ¿verdad? ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a acusarte de algo así? ¡Ni que ya me hubiera colado por el coliseo y hubiera llegado a ese susodicho puerto! – se ríe.

-Qué imaginación desde luego – rió siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Verdad? Bueno, he venido aquí mi querido tío porque me gustaría que me dieras una cosita, no es gran cosa la verdad, pero puede evitar que cierta persona acabe ejecutada antes de hora.

-Ohhh, me muero de ganas por saber qué me vas a pedir.

-Pues verás mi querido tío, me gustaría que por mi cumpleaños me regalaras la lista que contiene las rutas que siguen aquellos hipotéticos barcos que contienen aquellas hipotéticas armas en aquel hipotético puerto oculto justo hipotéticamente debajo de nosotros – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Finalmente la vena de la frente de Doflamingo saltó.

-¿Y qué demonios te hace pensar que te daría esa hipotética lista?

-Que se yo, ¿Por qué no te gustaría que estas hipotéticas fotografías de ese hipotético puerto salieran en todos los periódicos del Grand Line? – tiró un par de fotografías a los pies del Rey.

-Si sigues viva todavía es porque me haces gracia, no arrojes tu vida de forma tan estúpida al vacío – su voz dejó de ser alegre.

-Si sigues vivo todavía es porque no quiero quitarle a Law-nii-sama el derecho de colgar tu cabeza en una pica. Al pobre le hace mucha ilusión y no creo que deba ser yo quien le arrebate su mayor sueño.

Desde no muy lejos, todos los miembros de la familia real observaban nerviosos aquella conversación, esa mujer sabía demasiado y era la primera vez que habían visto a su jefe tan nervioso.

Doflamingo mandó a Sugar a por una cosa y al cabo de unos cinco minutos la niña apareció con papel escrito y se lo entregó al Joven Amo. Éste a su vez tendió el papel a la revolucionaria sin dejarla de mirar en ningún momento. Ella aceptó el papel y se lo guardó.

-¡Vaya, me alegro de que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo! Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien tío.

-Vuelve pronto Mina, me gusta jugar contigo – sonrió furioso el hombre.

Mientras la chica se alejaba por los pasillos del palacio, se giró de golpe.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Yo no voy a decir nada, ¡pero no te aseguro que mis compañeros no vayan nunca a llegar a la misma conclusión que yo! Y mucho menos que sean tan amables como tu querida sobrinita Fufufu

-Y luego me llaman a mi demonio

La revolucionaria sonrió

* * *

 _-Punk Hazard, dos meses antes de la reunión de los Mugiwara-_

En una de sus rondas matutinas por la isla, Monet iba sobrevolando tranquilamente el territorio en llamas de la isla.

Pronto comenzó a sentirse un tanto inquieta, llevaba más de una hora sintiéndose observada, pero su Haki de observación no percibía nada fuera de lo normal.

Que ella supiera ahora mismo estaban todos en el laboratorio con aquel idiota gaseoso y al atractivo pirata también lo había visto dentro de la biblioteca esta mañana.

"Me lo estaré imaginando" intentó decirse a sí misma.

Sin embargo su instinto estaba en lo correcto, realmente estaba siendo observada. En realidad a pocos metros suya cierta revolucionaria se encontraba siguiéndola.

A Mina le parecía increíble que aquella mujer peliverde todavía no la hubiera notado, ni siquiera estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de esconderse. Simplemente al observarla volar calculaba más o menos los puntos ciegos y se colocaba en ellos, por norma general era incluso debajo mismo de ella. Deducía que tenía haki, pero no debía ser demasiado fuerte porque no la notaba, al menos de momento, a pesar de estar debajo de ella y encima caminando tranquilamente.

En cuanto la pelirrosa vislumbró el laboratorio en la lejanía se alejó de la mujer con alas y se dirigió hacia él, pero desgraciadamente había un enorme lago que le impedía cruzar a menos que fuera nadando o en barca. Ella era del norte, pero ni de coña estaba dispuesta a cruzar aquel río a braza y tampoco llevaba una embarcación. Decidió rodear el lago, tampoco tenía demasiada prisa igualmente.

Tardó unas dos horas en rodear el lago y llegar finalmente hasta las puertas del enorme laboratorio.

La revolucionaria observó la enorme puerta acorazada que daba entrada al edificio.

No le llevó ni diez minutos infiltrarse dentro de las instalaciones.

"No deberían poner los conductos de ventilación tan cerca de la base, hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de que había otra entrada a 200 metros de la principal."

Le sorprendió lo grande que era aquel lugar, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba, y que ni siquiera tuvieran un sistema de seguridad medio decente. Un par de DenDen Mushi de vídeo mal situados y algún que otro DenDen Mushi de audio para grabar conversaciones. Las salas requerían de un código de seguridad especial, y ella podría haber pirateado el código sin demasiado trabajo, pero como carecía de prisas y de retos que la motivaran a siquiera esforzarse decidió recurrir al método tradicional y buscar el registro de códigos. Estaba segurísima de que el idiota que dirigía aquel lugar era el típico que guardaba en un papel en el cajón de su mesilla de noche todas las contraseñas y códigos de acceso y seguridad.

No podía estar más de acuerdo.

"Esto es una broma" pensó desanimada.

Finalmente encontró la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca, un joven pelinegro de ojos grises leía totalmente absorto un libro sobre drogas y efectos secundarios.

El Joven Trafalgar Law estaba totalmente aburrido. Ya había conseguido burlar todos los sistemas de seguridad, encontrar todos los documentos relacionados con la venta y los compradores principales de la droga que se producía en aquel lugar y además encontrar e incluso infiltrarse en el "super secreto" laboratorio donde se fabricaba la materia principal de esa susodicha droga. En realidad no le costó hacer todo eso ni 15 días. Caesar Clown era demasiado idiota. Y pensar que él llevaba ahí ya más de tres meses esperando a Sombrero de Paja.

Law sabía perfectamente que no debía faltar demasiado hasta que ellos llegaran a esa isla, estaba prácticamente seguida de la isla Gyojin si seguían la ruta más peligrosa de las tres que marcaba el Logpose, y conociendo a Luffy, estaba más que seguro que esa sería la ruta por la que se decantaría.

Había visto la noticia hace ya casi dos años en la que Luffy irrumpió en Marineford después de curarse. Había que ser idiota como para no fijarse en que tan solo quería mostrar su nuevo tatoo a la prensa. Y Había uno que ser terriblemente idiota como para no percatarse que se trataba de un mensaje a sus nakamas. Law no estaba muy seguro de lo que aquel tres tachado significaba, pero estaba seguro que el dos significaba años, puesto que después de aquel incidente incluso un idiota como Luffy se percataría que se necesita más poder para adentrarse en el Nuevo Mundo.

Mientras estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

"¿Monet? Qué demonios querrá esa mujer ahora…" pensó cansado. Lo reconocía, se lo había pasado "bien" con ella en varias ocasiones, pero esperaba que ella supiera que no era nada más que eso, "diversión ocasional".

No podía estar más equivocado.

-Law-niisamaaa – canturreó Mina feliz

Law enseguida desenvainó Kikoku y se posó delante de aquella persona.

En cuanto descubrió quien era casi se le cae la katana al suelo

-¿Mina?

-No deberías amenazar con esa cara a quien te de un susto por la espalda después de todo lo que has hecho tú, ¿no crees? – lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero claramente explotaba de ira

-Qué haces aquí – dijo mientras volvía a envainar Kikoku.

-Preguntarte qué tal te van las cosas, como por ejemplo eso de ser Shichibukai y esas cosas

-Nunca pierdes la ironía ¿eh? – no lo dijo contento

-Es mejor no perder las viejas costumbres.

-Vámonos a otra parte, aquí no hay cámaras ni micrófonos, pero prefiero no hablar de eso por aquí.

Ambos salieron hacia un montículo de nieve alejado de la base principal del laboratorio, era imposible que alguien los viera o escuchara ahí.

-Bueno, ¿después de tanto tiempo te vas a dignar a contarme QUÉ DEMONIOS PASABA POR TU CABEZA?

-Voy a buscar alianza con los Mugiwara

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente continuó escuchando

-Calculo que dentro de dos o tres meses aparecerán en esta isla, y en cuanto lo hagan propondré a su capitán una alianza para derrotar a Kaido, Mugiwara-ya no se negará, me debe la vida.

-¿Por qué Kaido?

Porque Shanks no me ha hecho nada, a Barbanegra eventualmente todos lo mataremos y Big Mom tiene pinta que tarde o más bien temprano alguien se deshará de ella.

-No me mientas

Law levantó una ceja

-Vas detrás de Kaido porque para eliminarlo obligatoriamente necesitas pasar por encima de Doflamingo.

Law no dijo nada

-A mi no me importa lo que hagas capitán, pero más te vale tener más de diez planes alternativos, porque no va a ser fácil.

\- Me hice Shichibukai porque después de ayudar a Mugiwara-ya en la guerra me era imposible quitarme al Gobierno de encima. Con el título por fin fui capaz de ir a mis anchas por el mar y hacer las investigaciones que fueran necesarias. Entré hace pocos meses en esta isla porque finalmente descubrí que aquí se encontraba el laboratorio donde se producía la materia prima de SMILE que luego en Dresrossa se convierte en droga. Si corto los suministros principales, a Dresrossa no llegará más materia y entonces podremos destruir la fábrica de SMILE. Una vez destruida la fábrica y Doflamingo no pueda proporcionar más a Kaido, éste lo matará y el Yonkou tampoco podrá seguir aumentando sus filas de usuarios. Ese será el momento preciso para atacar.

-Es alucinante tu forma de razonar, sin duda eres un genio.

-Ese es el plan A, no creo que todo salga como es debido, pero al menos debemos mantenernos en esa línea.

-Yo…

Law miró a la revolucionaria con curiosidad.

-Yo siempre te seguiré a donde sea y hagas lo que hagas.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Ni se te ocurra morir por la causa. No te olvides que todavía hay veinte personas a tu cargo en Zou.

-Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirme

-Eso siempre capitán


	26. Capítulo 25: Amistades complicadas

**Capitulo 25**

Killer miraba a su capitán desde atrás.

Había pasado un año y no lo había superado.

Kid era fuerte, él no lloraba por las esquinas o se quejaba de lo mucho que la echaba de menos. No, él no era tan debilucho en ese aspecto.

Pero se le podía ver cuando miraba al mar tan distraído que únicamente pensaba en ella.

Ellos dos jamás hablaban sobre eso, el rubio no quería enfadarlo, pero a veces le gustaría que su capitán se desahogara con él sobre esas cosas.

Igualmente sabía que la pelirrosa tarde o temprano aparecería de nuevo.

A veces se acordaba de cuando ella estaba en el barco y de todo lo que pasaron juntos.

Siempre se acordará de la primera vez que comprobaron sus habilidades culinarias.

El mayor error de su vida.

Literalmente se le quemó hasta un batido de plátano. . .PLÁTANO.

¿Eso era si quiera físicamente posible? Killer lo dudaba, pero ella le demostró que los milagros eran posibles.

Era increíble, cosa que caía en sus manos, cosa que quemaba. Pero quemaba en plan fogata de acampada, no que se pusiera marroncito.

Optaron por prohibirle entrar a la cocina por seguridad de la tripulación.

Sin embargo sí que había algo que sabía cocinar bien, bastante a decir verdad, los rollos de col, ¿por qué? Nadie lo sabía.

"- ¡¿Pero cómo demonios puede una mujer ser tan pésimas en la cocina?! ¿Estás segura de que no eres usuaria de la Mera Mera no mi?– decía Kid entre risas

-¡A…A callar imbécil! – contestaba ella sonrojándose – tampoco es que lo necesite – siempre ponía pucheros.

-¡Menos mal que sabes luchar! ¡Si te hubiera tocado una vida de ama de casa te habrías muerto soltera! Jajaja

-¡Ni que necesitara a un hombre para poder sobrevivir! ¡Puedo patearte el trasero fácilmente cuando me de la gana y lo sabes! – Kid sabía que lo decía enserio, pero era muy difícil tomarla enserio después de verla hacer semejante desastre.

-No lo dudo señorita, pero tú seguirás siendo un mechero en la cocina jajaja"

Después de esto, la conversación solía terminar con ella estampando la cabeza de Kid contra sus mutantes cocinados e inmediatamente salir de la habitación sonrojada.

"Espero que sepamos pronto sobre ella, no sé si Kid aguantará más así" pensó preocupado.

* * *

Kota se dio la vuelta al despertarse en su cama. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y se sentía muy mareada todavía

"Mierda, me he pasado de nuevo" pensó mientras intentaba estabilizarse.

Escuchó a su lado un ligero suspiro.

El sonido correspondía a la mujer sin ropa que estaba acostada a su lado, la cual aún estaba con los ojos cerrados.

El joven salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la mujer rubia de su lado, se vistió e intentó salir sin hacer el menos ruido

"Bueno, ya tengo todo lo que quería, no tengo por qué quedarme más"

A su otro lado de espaldas, la antigua integrante del CP9 Kalifa miraba tristemente a la pared fingiendo que dormía.

"Ni siquiera se digna a despedirse de mi" pensó resignada.

Estaba ya acostumbrada a su comportamiento, era un hombre frío, al igual que su hermano. Ninguno de los dos hermanos jamás había tenido ni un solo detalle con ella.

Lo cierto es que ella amó siempre al menor. Kota era menos frío que su hermano (y eso era mucho decir), tenía empatía por el resto y su cerebro nunca estuvo del todo comido por el Gobierno mientras aun iban juntos en los entrenamientos de CP. Recuerda a Hide con cariño, él también era su amigo. Hide se burlaba de ella por ser incapaz de declararse al moreno:

"-¡Venga ya Kalifa! ¡Si no lo haces tú él jamás moverá un dedo! Ya sabes lo estúpido que es, igual que su hermano

-¡No te metas Hide! ¡No me gusta!

\- Si se nota muchísimo jajaja Ahora enserio, cuentas con mi apoyo"

A pesar de lo mucho que ella siempre lo negó, era más que evidente.

Ella lo pasó muy mal cuando lo encerraron en Impel Down, e incluso intentó defenderlo en su juicio militar aunque al final no consiguiera nada.

Sin duda, cuando peor lo pasó fue cando tuvo que presenciar su fusilamiento, aquello la dejó destrozada, ver como mataban a la persona que amaba y no poder hacer nada al respecto era desolador.

Intentó odiar a Lucci por eso, pero acabó en su mismo grupo e incluso empezó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia él a pesar de la indiferencia del hombre. Lucci la trataba fatal, pero ella seguía a su lado, porque al fin y al cabo era su remplazo de Kota.

Años después, cuando se filtró que Kota seguía con vida, Kalifa casi llora enfrente de sus compañeros, no le importaba que fuera un traidor, sólo le importaba que estuviera vivo.

Y cuando años después, finalmente pudo encontrarlo, él lo único que hizo fue utilizarla para conseguir información del Gobierno.

Justo lo que acababa de hacer ahora también.

Se aprovechaba de ser consciente de los sentimientos de la rubia y utilizaba eso para recaudar información. Luego se iba sin decir nada, ni siquiera un adiós.

Como ahora.

Pero a ella no le importaba. Con tal de tenerlo cerca de ella no le importaba ser una traidora. A pesar de saber que era sólo un juguete para él ella se dejaba hacer.

¿Estaba loca? Ella era consciente de que eso no estaba bien, ¿por qué amaba a un hombre que sólo se aprovechaba de ella y luego se largaba durante meses sin decir nada?

La respuesta era simple.

Porque era tonta.

Y porque lo amaba.

* * *

-¡Oi! ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil-yoi! ¡Nos acabarán encontrando por tu culpa!

-¡Siempre tan aguafiestas Marco-Kun! ¡Deberías relajarte un poco y beber conmigo!

-No me llames Marco-kun-yoi

-Marco-chan – canturreó borracho

-Imbécil

El chico del pelo largo se rió y continuó bebiendo mientras su amigo giraba los ojos "enfadado"

Lo cierto es que llevaban ya un tiempo juntos y comenzaba a sentir verdadero aprecio hacia el músico. O revolucionario, lo que demonios fuera.

Jamás pensaría que volvería a encontrar a un verdadero amigo después de Thatch o Ace, pero ahí estaba, junto aquel revolucionario borracho que cantaba al son de otros borrachos en aquel bar de mala muerte.

Pensar en lo rápido que los había sustituido le hacía sentirse una pésima persona, pero se decía así mismo que tenía que pasar página y dejar de lamentarse por los errores del pasado y superar la muerte de sus nakamas.

Y vengarla.

Tenía que volverse más fuerte y vengar a todos: A Thatch, Ace… al viejo…

Debía matar a Barbanegra.

Hacerle sufrir por todo

Hacerle ver mientras le desped…

-¡Oi! ¿Ya empezamos con los pensamientos macabros? Jajaja – preguntó riéndose el revolucionario.

-Cállate-yoi, no es verdad

-Tío, a mi no me engañas

-¿Y qué si lo hago?

-¿Debería pasar algo? – dijo extrañado

-Pensaba que me ibas a soltar un sermón sobre lo malo que es la venganza y blabla-yoi

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? – seguía preguntando extrañado

-¡Oi! ¡Actúa más normal! – contestó cabreado

El revolucionario se rió.

El antiguo comandante suspiró, no entendía a este chico.

-Todos sentimos deseos de venganza hacia alguien. Yo el personal considero que es incluso hasta sano

-¿Cómo demonios va ser sano-yoi? – preguntó con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

-Simplemente no dejes que tus deseos de venganza de amaguen la vida, ¡disfruta del camino hasta ella!

A pesar de que lo dijo feliz, era muy sombría la intención. Marco no sonrió pero dejó al peligris reírse sin decir nada.

Así era él, reía mucho y sonreía sin parar, pero de manera sombría. Era tenebroso, esa risa era tan sólo una forma de enmascarar todo el odio y rencor que sentía en su interior.

Conocía a grandes rasgos su pasado, el joven no tuvo demasiados reparos a la hora de abrirse al rubio. Marco estaba confundido al respecto: ¿A quién odiaba más en realidad? ¿Al Gobierno que asesinó a todo su pueblo? ¿O al hombre que se ganó su confianza y después lo traicionó?

Kaito era imposible de leer siempre. Nunca estaban del todo claras sus intenciones, pero Marco no le iba a buscar las pegas al único hombre que consiguió animarlo en, probablemente, el peor momento de su inacabable vida.

Admiraba su enorme destreza como francotirador y su labor en el Ejército Revolucionario, por no hablar de su talento con la guitarra.

La primera vez que lo escuchó tocar se sintió maravillado e incluso embriagado por la melodía, tenía muchísimo talento e incluso podía asegurar que lo veía realmente feliz cuando tocaba música. Una vez incluso le llegó a confesar que si conseguía su propósito de derrocar al Gobierno sin morir en el proceso, se dedicaría a la música.

Un sueño imposible desde el punto de vista del fénix.

En su enorme cantidad de años viviendo en aquel mundo, jamás nadie que haya intentado atentar contra el Gobierno había conseguido sobrevivir. Kaito y la Armada Revolucionaria no iban a ser la excepción, de eso estaba más que seguro.

* * *

Mina comía tranquilamente un bocadillo desde el tejado de un edificio mientras observaba el paisaje que estaba debajo de sus pies.

De pronto, un pitido comenzó a sonar detrás de ella junto al sonido de una voz que le era demasiado conocida.

-OBJETIVO NO IDENTIFICADO. PROCEDER A ELIMINACI…

Una explosión destrozó al Pacifista justo después de ser cortado por la mitad por un tajo limpio.

La joven continuó comiendo sin la menor preocupación.

"Menudo insulto intentar imitarlo con algo tan débil" pensaba terriblemente enfadada.

Eso sucedía cada vez que veía un pacifista.

Los odiaba con toda su alma. Ver aquella patética imitación de su maestro la cabreaba magistralmente.

La historia que tenía con el Shichibukai era mucho más compleja de lo que nadie podía comprender.

Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que un hombre como Kuma acabaría siendo un gran maestro para nadie, pero así acabaron las cosas.

Actualmente, desde hacía ya dos años, Mina era la que había ocupado el puesto de Kuma como General de la Armada, pero echaba de menos a su anterior superior, fue prácticamente su padre durante sus primeros años en la Armada.

Sin duda alguna vengaría a su maestro por todo lo que el Gobierno le hizo.

Rompió la botella de cristal de la que estaba bebiendo y prosiguó con su camino para reunirse con su compañero.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo contaré los inicios de los tres generales en la Armada, no nombraré a Sabo porque ya se ha mostrado en el anime, así que no hace falta repetir los mismo._


	27. Capítulo 26: Maestro y aprendiz

**Capitulo 26**

La primera vez que Mina llegó al Baltigo para comenzar su entrenamiento como revolucionaria, no habló con nadie que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Tal y como hacían con todos los menores de 14 años, Mina fue puesta a prueba para conocer su nivel intelectual y físico para saber si estaba preparada para entrar o todavía requería de más entrenamiento.

Acabó corrigiendo al propio Inazuma y le dio la paliza de su vida a Hanks.

Incluso llegó a dar una patada tan fuerte que le rompió el hombro al gran Kuma.

Dragon tuvo claro aquel enorme potencial desde el primer momento, pero se negó a enviar al campo de batalla a alguien tan joven, así que la obligó a quedarse y entrenar un año en el cuartel general.

Durante aquel tiempo se negó a entrenar con el resto de chicos bajo la dirección de Hanks o asistir a las clases de Inazuma, ella misma cogió los libros que necesitaba para aprender y se estableció una rutina de entrenamiento.

Sabo siempre pensó que aquella "rutina de entrenamiento" era una burrada para masocas.

Aquella chica entrenaba cerca de 12 horas seguidas al día. Se levanta todos los días a las cinco de la mañana para correr 20km "para calentar" y se acostaba a las once de la noche.

Sabo lo reconocía, ella entrenaba y se esforzaba muchísimo. Era, de los cuatro, la que más dedicación y trabajo se ponía sobre sí misma. El mismo Dragon llegó a preocuparse por aquella extrema rutina de entrenamiento.

Pero todo aquel trabajo dio su resultado. Sin duda era la que mayor fuerza física tenía de todos los generales, los cuales eran los más fuertes de toda la Armada. Sus puñetazos destrozaban cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino y se convirtió en poco tiempo en la mejor espadachina de la Armada.

Sin embrago, el tema social jamás fue su fuerte y obedecía cualquier cosa sin importar nada, algo que preocupaba a Dragon.

-No quiero máquinas de matar, quiero guerreros con opinión propia y empatía

-Pero es su personalidad, no hay mucho que hacer para cambiarla – dijo consternado Inazuma.

-Esa personalidad tan autodestructiva le traerá muchos problemas en el futuro, además, no sabemos nada de ella y no me gusta que haya tanto secretismo entre mis subordinados y yo.

-Eres tú quién para hablar de eso jajaja – se rió Ivankov

-Me recuerda a Kota – comentó pensativo Hanks

-Ese chico es un tema aparte – contestó Ivankov con cara de amargos recuerdos – no se parecen en nada a parte de sus pésimas habilidades sociales

-Yo la tomaré bajo mi tutela – intervino entonces Kuma. – Se sentirá más cómoda con alguien no tan…-miró a Ivankov

-¡¿Qué miras idiota?! – dijo molesto del Okama

-Me parece bien – contestó Dragon – creo que si estará bajo tu supervisión me sentiría más tranquilo.

Y más o menos así fue asignado, los días posteriores Kuma comenzó a asistir a los entrenamientos de la chica para supervisarlos. Al principio ella solía saludarlo educadamente y proseguía a ignorarlo por el resto del día, pero al cabo del mes comenzó a inquietarle la presencia de aquel hombre que, a pesar que tampoco decía nunca nada, no dejaba de observarla.

-Kuma-san – dijo por fin un día - ¿necesita algo?

-La verdad es que no – dijo con una voz monótona y desinteresada.

Lo cierto es que a ella le molestaba un poco la continua presencia de aquel hombre, pero por otra parte desde que estaba ahí nadie se acercaba a decirle nada, ese pesado gyojin no le daba el coñazo con que entrenara con ella y aquel hombre/mujer de color naranja tampoco le insistía para que acudiera a sus clases, así que decidió no quejarse.

A partir de esa corta conversación la joven comenzó a entablar cada vez más conversación con el hombre y Kuma, al ver que la muchacha estaba más abierta a consejos comenzó a entrenarla él mismo en el arte del espionaje.

Le enseñó a manipular, mentir como profesional, engañar, espiar sin que nadie se percatara, extorsionar y amenazar correctamente.

Dragon no estaba muy contento de esos valores a decir verdad, sin embargo, esto le enseñó a poder relacionarse con mucha más facilidad y fluidez con el resto de personas, lo cual era el principal objetivo del jefe.

Al cabo de un año, Mina entró oficialmente a la Armada y se alineó a las filas del sector Norte, los cuales eran espías de alto nivel y eran liderados por Kuma.

"-¿Por qué refieres venir conmigo? Estarás mejor con Sabo o Kaito

-Yo quiero estar con Kuma-san – contestó con una verdadera sonrisa, la cual marcó al Shichibukai para siempre."

La división del Norte era la menos numerosa de entre las cuatro porque era la que más bajas presentaba a causa de los importantes riesgos a los que eran obligados a enfrentarse.

Por aquellos años se comenzaba a circular que Sabo se iba a convertir en el nuevo comandante de la división del Este y posible sucesor de Dragon. Hacía pocos meses que Kota se había convertido en el general de la división del Oeste y Kaito del Sur, así que prácticamente la Armada se estaba reformando.

En cuanto la pelirrosa entró oficialmente a las tropas los demás descubrieron que era mucho más agradable de lo que parecía por fuera. No era maleducada, cortante o desagradable, pero tenía una personalidad curiosa. A Sabo y Kaito les hacía mucha gracia su mirada inexpresiva frente a su sonrisa irónica y lengua afilada, además de sus comentarios macabros con inocencia, ya que no conocía muy bien la diferencia entre lo que era moralmente correcto y lo que no.

Se ganó en cariño de Kota cuando en una misión salió muy malherido y ella lo curó en pleno campo de batalla. Desde aquel día él la trataba como a una hermana pequeña.

Jamás acabó de conectar con Ivankov, le parecía demasiado estrafalario.

Un año antes de la guerra de Marineford, Kuma dijo que a partir de ahora iba a tener que implicarse mucho más en su trabajo como Shichibukai, el cual servía para investigar al Gobierno desde dentro.

Hasta aquel momento Kuma jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin comunicarse con sus nakamas, lo cual extrañó mucho a sus compañeros. Cortó cualquier comunicación con ellos y únicamente hablaba con su superior, Dragon, y a su principal ayudante, Mina.

A Mina le preocupaba que cada vez pasara más tiempo con el doctor Vegapunk, la marina y el Gobierno en general.

Dos meses antes de la guerra tuvo su última conversación por DenDen Mushi:

-Han capturado a Ace Puño de Fuego, así que se avecina una guerra entre la Marina y los piratas de Shirohige, ampliad la seguridad alrededor de Baltigo, nunca se sabe.

-¿Te obligarán a asistir a la guerra?

-Es mi obligación como Shichibukai ir en representación del Gobierno.

-Puede ser peligroso…

-Mina, pase lo que pase siempre quiero que todos sepáis que todo lo que hago es por el bien de la cusa revolucionaria

-Lo sé

-Dentro de poco haré algo que nadie comprenderá, aun así no dudes de mí.

-¿Qué va a pasar? No es normal que hables tan melancólico…

-Dime Mina, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por la causa revolucionaria?

-Por supuesto, he decidido dar mi vida por ella como el resto de los que estamos aquí.

-¿Y por tus nakamas?

Duda

-Mi vida la daría incondicionalmente por muy poca gente, pero si es por ella entonces sí, haría cualquier cosa.

-Entonces escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir y grábatelo para siempre.

"¿De qué va todo esto?" Pensó extrañada.

-A veces…es necesario hacer sacrificios por aquello que quieres… sin importar el precio.

Después de aquella extraña conversación, no se supo nada de él hasta tres días antes de la guerra, cuando una carta llegó a las manos del cuartel general de Baltigo.

Dragon leía atentamente la carta recibida, sin saltarse ni una sola letra, coma o punto.

Llamó a Mina a venir.

En cuanto la joven revolucionaria asistió donde se encontraba su jefe, éste le tendió su mano con una carta.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella

-Léela hasta el final, no digas nada hasta que a termines entera.

" _A quien llegue:_

 _No tardaréis mucho tiempo en descubrir que ya nunca más volveré. Vegapunk lleva mucho tiempo modificando mi cuerpo para convertirlo en el de un Cyborg. Todo es parte del programa "Pacifista" del Gobierno._

 _Lo cierto es que hace un par de meses el Gobierno comenzó a sospechar de mi a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, pero supongo que siempre hubo riesgo de que algo así sucediera. Me citaron para un "interrogatorio", pero todos sabemos que lo que iban a hacer era inyectarme un suero de la verdad y hacerme escupir todo lo que sabía. Mi única solución fue Vegapunk. Aquel hombre estaba comenzando la iniciativa "pacifista", un programa que consistía en crear cyborgs a servicio de la Marina, pero necesitaban a un sujeto para experimentar._

 _Fue lo único que pude hacer._

 _Accedí a modificarme para acabar con las sospechas, pero eso no hizo más que aumentarlas. Mi única forma de escape era la muerte, pero era imposible dar marcha atrás en el proyecto._

 _La próxima vez que me veáis ya no os podré reconocer. Estaré muerto en vida. Vegapunk me borrará todos mis recuerdos, vosotros incluidos, y acabará con cualquier duda del Gobierno. No hagáis nada por mí, es así como quiero hacer las cosas._

 _Muchas gracias por todo lo que la Armada me ha dado todos estos años._

 _Sabo, espero cosas grandes de ti enano._

 _Kaito, intenta que no se te vaya tanto la cabeza_

 _Koala, ten paciencia con Sabo, y entrena mucho pequeña._

 _Kota, mejora ese humor chico._

…

 _Y a mi querida aprendiz, no te voy a engañar, lo pasarás mal, muy mal, y a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán difíciles, pero sé que harás lo correcto. Estoy orgulloso de lo que eres y de lo que serás._

 _Bartholomew Kuma"_

Dragon vio una lágrima descender de la mejilla de la joven revolucionaria.

Mina salió tranquilamente hacia el balcón del despacho de Dragon y se apoyó contra la barandilla.

La brisa le alborotó ligeramente el cabello mientras levantó la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

No es la primera vez que presenciaba la muerte directa o indirectamente.

Se acordó de su amiga Sam, de su padre…

¿Por qué se sentía tan pesada? ¿Qué eran esas náuseas? ¿Esa profunda tristeza que invadía su corazón? ¿Esa ira consigo misma por no haber podido evitarlo?

No era físico, pero se sentía mil veces peor.

Después de casi ocho años recordó aquel dolor.

El dolor de perder a alguien importante y saber que no volverá.

* * *

Durante sus primeros años, Kota siempre fue complicado. Se encargaba de encriptar y desencriptar los mensajes y códigos de los demás revolucionarios para evitar que pasaran por manos del Gobierno. Su personalidad era fría, distante y cortante. Era conocido por su mala leche constante y su falta de tacto.

Y también por ser guapo.

Muy guapo.

Igualmente, mujer que se acercaba, mujer que salía llorando, excepto Koala.

Koala y Kota se odiaban a muerte. Ella lo encontraba un chulo presumido desagradable y él la veía como una gritona insoportable.

Se pasaba la vida siendo molestado por Kaito y gritándole en respuesta, pero contra el peligris era ineficaz, puesto que cuanto más se enfadaba el pelinegro, más se divertía el otro.

Sabo hacía todo lo posible para llevarse bien con él, pero simplemente Kota lo ignoraba. Kaito llamaba a Sabo "kohai desesperado por la atención de su senpai" y se reía por el suelo.

Mina era igual de antisocial que él, así que al principio simplemente se ignoraban el uno al otro, luego, después del incidente en el que ella le salvó la vida, Kota desarrolló un gran afecto hacia su compañerita.

Incluso antes de ser general, no hacía caso a nadie que no fueran Dragon, o mejor dicho, Ivankov.

La única persona que merecía su respeto era el rey de los Okamas y prácticamente lo seguía a todas partes. Soportaba su constante griterío, bromas que en realidad no le hacían gracia nadie, sus raras costumbres, su reino de locos y su manía por convertirlo en chica inyectándole hormonas.

Él reconocía a Ivankov como su salvador y por eso decidió en secreto a dar la vida por él cuando fuera necesario, la única persona que tenía ese privilegio, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta ante otros.

Nadie, desde fuera, comprendía de donde provenía esa fuente infinita de paciencia justamente con esa persona.

A la única que respetaba profundamente.

* * *

Kaito, durante sus años de servicio al Gobierno, entabló una buena relación con el doctor Vegapunk, y éste a su vez lo adoptó como pupilo.

Kaito carecía de interés por la mecánica o cualquier cosa que hiciera Vegapunk, pero aquel hombre se portaba muy bien con él. Siempre estaba dispuesto a mostrarle una sonrisa, a prestarle atención cuando la necesitaba, a darle lo poco que pedía, a reírle las gracias y contarle todas sus penas.

Kaito nunca olvidará la primera vez que mató a alguien. A un inocente. Un hombre dueño de una poderosa empresa en el Nuevo Mundo que cometió el terrible pecado de oponerse a las órdenes del Gorosei.

Durante meses tuvo horribles pesadillas en las que volvía a recordar esa sensación de apretar el gatillo. De sentir como la bala atravesaba el cráneo de aquel hombre. De cómo la sangre y parte de los sesos regaron el suelo que segundos antes pisaba tranquilamente. De ver como una vida desaparecía para siempre.

-Es la primera de muchas Kaito-kun, tendrás que vivir con cada una de ellas, pero no puedes martirizarte eternamente. – intentaba consolarlo Vegapunk

-La vida es frágil, ¿verdad sensei?

-Ni te imaginas.

-Sentir como algo tan pequeño puede acabar en un instante con algo tan grande – dijo mirando las balas del cargador pensativo – la vida es cruel, segundos antes ríes… segundos después ya no eres nada. – miró al hombre mayor - Sensei

-Dime

-Yo… yo odio las armas.

Aquello acabó con la poca sangre fría que al científico le quedaba.

-Lo siento

Kaito miró extrañado a su mentor, el cual comenzó a derramar pesadas lágrimas.

-¿Qué sientes? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza confundido

-Siento que alguien tan joven, haya tenido que perder la inocencia tan pronto, siento que te vieras terriblemente involucrado en algo de lo que no tienes culpa alguna, de poner un peso tan grande sobre tus hombros… no te lo mereces… eres tan buen chico…

Las lágrimas del doctor acabaron convirtiéndose en un llanto de remordimiento

"Yo no pedí tener que hacer esto, yo no puedo seguir con algo tan cruel" pensó desesperado el científico.

Kaito por aquel entonces, a la corta edad de doce años, no comprendió todo el sentimiento detrás de aquel llanto.

Años después, tras entrar en la Armada, recordó aquella charla.

El joven lloró al comprender el dolor que ahora siempre cargaría su maestro.

El dolor de ser un traidor sin quererlo.


	28. Capítulo 27: La alianza

**Capitulo 27**

 _-En una isla desconocida del Nuevo Mundo, una semana antes de que los Mugiwara se reencuentren-_

La contraalmirante Hina, junto al Vicealmirante Smoker, la capitana Tashigi, el capitán Coby, Helmeppo, El ex-vicealmirante Garp, la vicealmirante Tsuru y el ex almirante de la flota Sengoku esperan pacientemente en una isla no afiliada al gobierno del Nuevo Mundo.

-No me puedo creer que vayamos a encontrarnos con ellos – dijo emocionado Coby

-Yo tampoco me puedo creer que hayan aceptado venir ante nosotros, no son personas muy… entusiastas con los marines – contestó Tsuru.

-No nos hagamos ilusiones, en ningún momento han dicho que quieran aliarse con nosotros – dijo Smoker

Hace un par de semanas habían conseguido entablar contacto con la Armada Revolucionaria tras muchos esfuerzos e intentos fallidos. Antes de la gran reunión que se celebraba cada cuatro años querían hablar con el jefe de ellos, Dragon, para hablarle sobre un tema importante: Aliarse los revolucionarios con los marines que seguían la justicia moral para intentar cambiar al Gobierno Mundial.

Dudaban mucho que el mismo jefe fuera a presentarse, pero hasta donde tenían entendido irían los Generales, los cuales eran los segundos más importantes y poderosos de la Armada.

Mientras los jóvenes marines estaban llenos de emoción, los mayores más bien tenían cierta desconfianza, puede que sean revolucionarios, pero desde luego eran gente muy peligrosa.

* * *

Kaito esperaba con ansiedad a sus nakamas en el lugar acordado mientras tocaba una feliz melodía con su guitarra. De pronto, una mano se posó sobre su cabeza seguida de unas palabras hostiles:

-Idiota

Kaito sabía perfectamente quién era

-Yo también me alegro de verte – le contestó con una sonrisa

-No me puedo creer que esté perdiendo mi tiempo de esta manera – dijo molesto el pelinegro – no sé por qué demonios teníamos que venir todos.

-Bueno, no sabemos si es una trampa, no estaría bien que solo uno cargara con toda la responsabilidad.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella?

-No tardará mucho en venir, me ha dicho que vayamos yendo que ya nos encontrará

-Já, siempre tan confiada.

* * *

Hacía un par de horas que ya había oscurecido.

Cuanto más tiempo tardaban en presentarse ante ellos, más nervioso se ponía Smoker.

-Tranquilo Smoker, no van a hacernos nada si no les provocamos – intentó tranquilizarlo Sengoku.

-No me gusta esto, no sé por qué pero tengo la impresión de que algo malo va a suceder, no sé como Garp-san está tan tranquilo… - miró a Garp conversar alegremente con Coby y Helmeppo mientras reía descontroladamente, escupiendo todas las galletas que tenía en la boca.

-¡Garp! ¡Deja de hacer el subnormal! ¡Compórtate como es debido! – gritó Sengoku molesto

-¡Bwa ha ha ha! ¡Qué hombre tan aburrido eres Sengoku! – rió sin importarle demasiado las palabras de su antiguo superior

-Garp-san siempre tan energético – dijo con una sonrisa Hina

Sengoku iba a contestar cabreado al ex- vicealmirante, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una katana desenvainándose, el cual correspondía a la joven Tashigi

-¡Smoker-san! ¡He escuchado a alguien moverse! – dijo preocupada

Todos los Marines se pusieron en posición de defensa.

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo mientras el viento les impedía ver con claridad lo que tenían delante.

Dos figuras negras podían ser observadas desde no muy lejos, las cuales los observaban en silencio.

-¡Somos nosotros! ¡Estamos solos no deben preocuparse! – gritó animado Coby

El joven recibió un golpe de Garp

-¡Idiota! Si gritas lo pueden interpretar como un desafío!

Las dos figuras no se movieron del lugar

-¿Cómo deberíamos acercarnos sin parecer amenazantes? – preguntó Hina

-Uno de nosotros debería ir solo – propuso Sengoku – de esa forma ellos no se…

-No creo que haga falta – dijo una voz de repente

Todos saltaron del susto hacia atrás y observaron como las dos figuras ahora estaban detrás de ellos

-¿Cómo demonios han…

-¿Sois vosotros el grupo de marines que querían ponerse en contacto?

Se miraron entre ellos confundidos. Sengoku decidió dar un paso hacia delante y hablar

-Así es, me llamo Sengok…

-Eso me da igual – dijo uno de los revolucionarios – qué demonios queréis, mi tiempo es bastante importante.

Aquel comentario desagradable los dejó descolocados

-Kota, no deberías comportarte así, debes tener paciencia con los débiles – le replicó el otro revolucionario.

-¿HA? ¿A quién llamáis débiles? – preguntó molesto Smoker

Los dos revolucionarios se miraron confundidos entre ellos

-Claramente a vosotros – dijo uno de ellos con la cabeza ladeada.

-Smoker por favor, contrólate – dijo Hina mientras sostenía al vice-almirante

-Dejémonos de tonterías – interrumpió Tsuru – hemos venido aquí a discutir temas de vital importancia

-La vieja tiene razón – secundó el revolucionario con la lengua afilada – No he venido aquí para parlotear con gente que trabaja bajo las órdenes del Gobierno

-Perdonad a mi compañero – se disculpó el otro revolucionario – Supongo que lo necesario para negociar sería comenzar a confiar los unos en los otros – se quitó la capa y le hizo señas a su compañero para que hiciera lo mismo, el otro tras un gesto de desagrado hizo lo mismo.

Los marines se sorprendieron del aspecto de aquellos dos.

Eran demasiado jóvenes. Sengoku esperaba que los Generales de la Armada fueran gente más experimentada, con más madura, no un par de veinteañeros.

Tashigi y Hina observaron que eran guapos. El desagradable era un chico moreno con la mitad del pelo rapado hacia un lado y tenía una venda que le cubría un ojo. El otro tenía una larga cabellera de color plateada con un flequillo que le tapaba unos ojos muy extraños.

Garp, Smoker, Helmeppo y Coby observaron los ojos de aquel individuo

-No sabía que en vuestras tropas había maestros del Haki de Visión – observó Coby

El joven del pelo gris simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno – interrumpió Sengoku – ¿Sólo seréis vosotros dos?

-No – contestó Kota

-Todavía falta otra compañera nuestra – siguió Kaito

-Vaya, otro niño más – dijo con ironía Garp.

-Cuando ella venga intentad hacer el menor número de gilipolleces – aconsejó Kota – no es una persona con demasiada paciencia…

-¿Creéis que le faltará mucho? – preguntó Hina

La lluvia aumentó su intensidad, ahora caía en abundancia.

-Para nada – contestó Kaito serio – En realidad ya lleva un rato por aquí – dijo girándose hacia una persona envuelta en una capa encima de un muro.

Un aura intensa golpeó el lugar. A los jóvenes marines una oleada de pánico los invadió al presenciar un aura tan intensa. Los adultos adoptaron poses de lucha, pocas veces habían presenciado algo así.

Sengoku, Garp y Smoker intentaron mostrarse fuertes ante aquella presencia tan intimidante.

¿Qué era aquello que sentían que les impedía moverse?

Sengoku lo comprendió al instante.

Malicia.

Aquella presencia irradiaba malicia a niveles exageradamente amenazadores.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo es?" se preguntó a si mismo nervioso.

Los marines observaron la reacción de los otros dos revolucionarios.

Los dos estaban tranquilos, pero serios.

-¿Que demonios – comenzó a hablar el nuevo miembro – estáis haciendo? – No sonaba molesta la voz, más bien parecía que lo había dicho con una sonrisa en la cara, lo cual lo hacía sonar más macabro. A todos les sorprendió que además fuera una voz femenina joven.

Los otros dos miraron al tercero fijamente. La tensión en el ambiente iba aumentando por segundos.

"¿Será que entre ellos no se llevarán bien?" se preguntaron a sí mismos.

Un rayo iluminó el oscuro callejón en el que se encontraban durante un segundo mientras el agua caía con violencia.

-MINA-CHWAAAAAAN! – exclamó con alegría el revolucionario de pelo gris mientras saltaba hacia aquella persona

Todos los marines se quedaron petrificados

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-Me alegro de ver que estás bien, no has dicho nada en mucho tiempo – dijo el pelinegro.

-Yo también me alegro de ver que estáis bien – contestó feliz el tercer miembro.

-Oye, ¿y Sabo? Pensé que también vendría

-Está ocupado, se está preparando para ir a Dresrossa, no tiene tiempo ahora

-Yo también tengo cosas más importantes y mírame

-Bueno, supongo que nos debe una jajaja

-Tú a callar

-¿A quién mandas a callar?

-Al único idiota que veo por aquí, bueno, a parte de ellos – dijo Kota señalando a los marines

Los marines dejaron caer una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas. ¿Enserio eran ellos los más fuertes de la Armada?

-¡Estoy harta de que nos menospreciéis de esa manera! – dijo enfadada Tashigi – no hacéis más que insultarnos y eso que sois vosotros los que no paráis de hacer tonterías!

-Tashigi por favor – intentó calmarla Hina

-¡No! ¡No me da la gana! ¡Para vuestra información somos muy fuertes!

-Hummm, ¿Y por qué no nos lo demuestras? – tentó la joven revolucionaria

-¡Ahora mismo!

-¡Detente Tashigi! ¡No seas estúpida! – le ordenó Smoker a sus subordinada

Pero la joven capitana no hizo caso y desenvaino su katana en posición de ataque mientras corría hacia los tres revolucionarios.

-¡Para, Tashigi! – gritó Coby

La joven ya estaba a punto de atacar a la revolucionaria, cuando de pronto, esta simplemente levantó una mano y sin el menos esfuerzo, agarró la hoja con filo de la katana, dejando a la marine inmovilizada

-¿Y tú te haces llamar a ti misma espadachina? – dijo la revolucionaria con voz amenazante

La marine gritó de rabia

-Te voy a decir una cosa, intento de mujer – continuó hablando – los débiles, no tienen derecho de eligir su muerte

Rompió con su mano sin ningún esfuerzo la katana

-¡No toquéis a mi subordinada! – gritó enfadado Smoker mientras salía disparado hacia la revolucionaria para atacarla. Pero esta de una patada lo lanzó contra un edificio que estaba delante de ellos, dejándolo medio inconsciente.

Coby miró horrorizado la escena, había mandado a volar a un vice-almirante como si de un trapo se tratara. Sengoku tenía razón, era gente muy peligrosa.

-Supongo que con eso os dejaréis de tonterías

-No era necesario herir a uno de los nuestros – dijo con severidad Sengoku

-No es nuestra culpa si vuestras fuerzas son tan débiles – contestó Kota

Tsuru no dijo nada y Hina encendió otro cigarillo.

Hina dio un paso hacia delante y comenzó a hablar para cambiar de tema

-Puede que a vosotros no os haga gracia trabajar con nosotros, pero a nosotros tampoco, sin embrago estamos aquí para proponeros una alianza en contra del Gobierno Mundial, si juntamos nuestras fuerzas podremos hacer frente a los Agentes del Gobierno y a la Marina que apoya la justicia total. Puede que no os guste reconocerlo, pero no podéis solos por más soldados que tengáis. Así que aconsejo, por el bien de ambos bandos, que hagamos un esfuerzo y nos llevemos bien.

-Me parece una idea muy inteligente – contestó el peligris

-Me llamo Hina y soy contraalmirante, la que está a mi lado es la vice-almirante Tsuru y los dos jóvenes son el capitán Coby y Helmeppo, los dos viejos de pelo blanco son Monkey D Garp y el exalmirante de la flota Sengoku. Ah, y aquellos a los que habéis mandado a volar son el vice-almirante Smoker y la capitana Tashigi.

-Mi nombre en Kaito Tennosuke y soy el General de la División del Sur, el cascarrabias de mi derecha es el General de la División del Oeste Kota, y la señorita de mi izquierda es la General de la División del Norte…

La revolucionaria interrumpió a su compañero. Comenzó a retirarse la capucha que hasta el momento cubría su rostro y había impedido que el resto viera su cara.

Hina casi se cae hacia atrás de la impresión

-Imposible – dijo en voz baja

Sengoku, al igual que la contraalmirante, quedó horrorizado ante la persona que tenía enfrente de él.

-Mina, un placer – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

 _-Posada desconocida, tres horas después-_

-¿Qué ocurre Hina-san? – preguntó preocupado Coby – lleva varias horas con la mente en otra parte.

-No te preocupes Coby – dijo la atractiva marine mientras cerraba la puerta del comedor tras de sí.

Hina comenzó a caminar nerviosa por los pasillos de la posada en la que ahora se encontraban todos.

Pensó que por fin lo había superado, pensó que por fin la había olvidado.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Entró a su habitación y dio un puñetazo sin demasiadas fuerzas contra la pared.

Comenzó a dejarse caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Eran lágrimas de dolor o de alegría?

¿Qué era lo que sentía tras volver a verla y que ella no la hubiera reconocido?

En cuanto la revolucionaria mostró su rostro Hina la reconoció enseguida.

Aquellos ojos morados como los de él, ese pelo desordenado y del mismo color que ella…

Habían pasado trece años…

¿Pero qué clase de madre no reconocía a su propia hija?

* * *

 _Perdonad esta libertad de relaciones que me he tomado, en el próximo capítulo aclararemos la relación entre Hina y Rocinante. Es una relación totalmente ficticia, pero me pareció interesante juntar a esos dos ya que tienen una edad aproximadamente igual._

 _Gracias por la paciencia y por leer!_


	29. Capítulo 28: Amor o justícia

**Capitulo 28**

 _-Cuartel General de la Marina, hace 30 años-_

La vice-almirante Tsuru se encontraba con los jóvenes aspirantes a reclutas de la marina. Era un grupo selecto de niños que mostraban potencial para convertirse en marines y desde una corta edad eran entrenados y educados para servir a la justicia, obviamente con su consentimiento y el de sus padres.

Entre este grupo se encontraban Smoker, Hina y muchos más niños prometedores.

-Hey Smoker, he escuchado que mañana vendrá un nuevo niño a nuestro grupo – dijo emocionada Hina

-¿Ha? Como si me importara, ¡le patearé el trasero a quien haga falta!

-¡Ni se te ocurra meterte en problemas! Al final siempre acabo siendo yo la que te salva de todos los marrones en los que te metes – regañó la pelirrosa.

Al día siguiente, el Almirante Sengoku entró al pabellón donde entrenaban los niños y detrás del él, una pequeña figura asomaba temerosa.

-Muy bien niños, a partir de hoy este será vuestro nuevo compañero – hizo señas para que el susodicho se presentara, pero al ver el omiso caso del pequeño rubio, suspiró y se arrodilló enfrente de él – Roci, no pasa nada, a partir de ahora ellos serán tus nuevos amigos. Intenta llevarte bien con ellos ¿Me lo prometes?

El niño, tras pensárselo un poco, asintió con timidez y poco a poco caminó hacia sus compañeros.

-Menudo patán – dijo Smoker – no hará más que ponerse en medio de mi camino

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable siempre? – preguntó enfadada Hina.

Al observar que su nuevo compañero no parecía tener demasiadas intenciones de acercarse al resto, Hina arrastró a Smoker con ella y se presentaron.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Hina y este con cara de perro de aquí se llama Smoker – se presentó animada mientras apretaba el brazo de Smoker para que éste pusiera buena cara - ¿Cómo te llamas?

El rubio, abrumado por la presencia de aquellos dos, comenzó a titubear nervioso

-Estoooo….ahhhhhh

-¿Ha?

-Ahhhhhhhhhh…

Roci se tropezó consigo mismo y cayó hacia atrás, provocando la risa de todos sus nuevos compañeros.

Sin embargo, a Hina le pareció adorable.

Los años pasaron y todos en la marina cada vez eran más conscientes de la increíble torpeza de Rocinante. Ya a nadie le extrañaba cada vez que se tropezaba solo o se quemaba la lengua con bebidas calientes.

Cuando Rocinante cumplió 14 años, Belle-mère se unió también como recluta de la marina y consiguió hacer una buena amistad con la joven.

Por las tardes, cuando tenían tiempo de descanso, los jóvenes se reunían a fumar en un callejón cercano al puerto. Bell-mère dedicó horas y horas de esfuerzo por enseñar a Rocinante a fumar un cigarrillo. El pobre recluta cada vez que encendía uno acababa incendiándose solo, provocando la risa de Bell-mére, los suspiros desesperados de Smoker y la preocupación de Hina.

En el cuartel, no ha mucha gente Rocinante era de su agrado. Su cercanía demasiado íntima con Sengoku, a pesar que jamás tuvo ningún trato preferencial, provocaba la envidia de muchos de sus compañeros. Sin embargo a Rocinante nunca le preocupó no caerle bien al resto de gente mientras sus amigos permanecieran a su lado. Cada vez que algún envidioso se reía o hablaba mal del rubio, por norma general era Bell-mère la que salía en su defensa. Hina con el paso del tiempo comenzó a sentir cierto sentimiento de celos al observar la cercanía entre ellos dos. Era ella quien lo conocía desde antes, no aquella chica rebelde, era ella quien iba en su ayuda cada vez que Roci se hacía daño, no ella.

Un día, mientras Hina se encontraba comiendo con Smoker durante el almuerzo, observaron a Bell-mère y a Roci caminar juntos, como por norma general.

-Qué demonios verá en ella… - dijo con pucheros en la boca

-Yo también me pregunto qué demonios ves en él – contestó desinteresado Smoker

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que estás enamorado de mi!

-¿De qué demonios hablas mujer! ¡No tendré yo mejores cosas que hacer que babear por una mandona como tú!

-¿Mandona? ¡JA! Pues perdona pero esta "mandona" es el único motivo por el cual TU culo aún continúa aquí ¡No sabes en la cantidad de líos en los que me he metido por salvarte el trasero!

-¡Nadie te lo ha pedido!

-¡Miserable desagradecido!

Mientras ambos enfrentaban sus cabezas, Bell-mère y Roci se acercaron a ellos

-¡Wow parejita! ¡Las muestras de cariño en privado por favor! Jajaja – rió Bell-mère

-¿Pareja? ¿NOSOTROS? ¡Ya le gustaría! – exclamaron a la vez Smoker y Hina

Roci no dijo nada, pero por el leve rubor en sus mejillas estaba claro que la situación le incomodaba.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Pero si no paráis de discutir como una pareja! Jajaja

-¡Que no me gusta este cabeza humo!

-¿Y entonces quién es?

Hina se calló de inmediato. No sabía muy bien qué decir sin meterse en una situación violenta, así que decidió evadir la pregunta

-¿Y qué hay de ti y de Roci? ¿Eh? ¡Siempre estáis juntos!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué ladras? ¿Cómo me va a gustar este torpe cabeza hueca?

-Que estoy aquí chicas… – dijo en voz baja el rubio

Mientras las dos mujeres discutían y los dos hombres callaban molestos, Sengoku y Garp aparecieron en escena.

-Bwa ha ha ha! La juventud de hoy en día qué enérgica es! – rió Garp mientras comía una bolsa de galletas de arroz

-Niños, dejad de perder el tiempo y poneos a entrenar – ordenó Sengoku – y tú Roci, ven conmigo que tenemos cosas que hacer

-Sí, Sengoku-san

Los demás observaron al rubio marchar con el Almirante

-Me pregunto por qué Sengoku-san siempre está tan pendiente de él – se preguntó Hina en voz alta

-Porque Sengoku-san es el padre adoptivo de Roci – contestó la pelirroja

-¡¿EHHHH?! – exclamaron Hina y Smoker a la vez - ¿Y tú cómo demonios sabes eso?

-No es ningún secreto, si se lo preguntáis os lo dirá, pensé que ya lo sabíais, al fin y al cabo, os conocéis desde niños. – suspiró la joven mientras continuaba con sus labores.

Tras aquella conversación, Hina se comenzó a sentir muy molesta ¿Cómo demonios ella no podía saber algo así? ¡Lo conocía desde pequeño! ¿Por qué no sabía nada de su pasado? ¿Y por qué demonios le importaba tanto aquel torpe?

"¿Podría ser que…me guste Roci?" pensó nerviosa.

* * *

 _-Cuatro años después-_

Habían pasado los años, y ahora tenían 18.

Roci ahora estaba al lado suyo, practicando en la sala de tiro, una de las actividades que mejor se le daban, era todo un prodigio con las armas.

Ahora que Hina lo miraba bien, el rubio era más guapo de lo que pensaba. Había crecido mucho y ahora le pasaba casi dos cabezas. Su espalda era ancha y fuerte al igual que sus brazos. A Hina le encantaba su pelo dorado como trigo y desordenado y esos misteriosos ojos morados que llamaban tanto la atención.

¿Cuándo se había convertido aquel torpe niño en un hombre tan apuesto?

-¡Recluta! ¡Espabila! – le gritó un superior, rompiendo el sueño de la joven. El susto por el grito de aquel hombre hizo que sin querer disparara la escopeta sin agarrar bien el arma, por lo que el retroceso le dio en la cabeza y le hizo caer al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia

Horas después, en la enfermería, Hina despertaba con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

-Maldición, eso me pasa por distraerme de esa forma…

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – dijo de pronto una voz masculina a su derecha, la cual la asustó por no esperársela.

-¡Ro…Roci! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas entrenando? – preguntó nerviosa

-Te diste un golpe con la culata del arma y te traje a la enfermería – contestó tranquilo mientras cogía otro paño húmedo para la cabeza de su amiga

-¿T…tú me trajiste e…en brazos?

-¿Hm? Pues claro tonta jajaja ni modo que te trajera arrastrándote como una escoba – contestó con una sonrisa

La joven se sonrojó mientras el rubio le ponía el paño en la cabeza con delicadeza

-No hacía falta que te quedaras aquí…

-¿Cómo no me iba a quedar a tu lado? Somos amigos al fin y al cabo

-Amigos… supongo…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No, nada!

-¿Enserio? Porque últimamente no me miras a la cara mucho… ¿he hecho algo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tú no…

Roci se acercó inocentemente a ella, pero esa proximidad puso a la chica de los nervios

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy roja… ¿te habrá subido la fiebre? – dijo mientras ponía sus labios encima de su frente para notar mejor su temperatura

-Ro…Roci…

-Dime

-¿Qué…qué piensas de mí?

Aquella pregunta hizo sonrojar al rubio como loco

-¿Po… por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Te gusta Bell-mère?

-¿Eh? ¡No! Somos muy amigos pero no hay nada entre nosotros te lo aseguro

"Por qué demonios me importa tanto que ella lo sepa" se preguntó confundido Rocinante.

-Ohh, vaya, qué alivio – dijo ella entre risitas

Roci la miró confundido. Lo cierto es que él estaba muy colado por ella desde hacía muchos años. Bueno ¡cómo no estarlo! ¡Era guapísima e increíblemente fuerte! Además siempre le trataba genial y le ayudaba cada vez que se caía, se quemaba la lengua o se incendiaba solo. Sin embargo él era consciente de sus límites, alguien como ella jamás estaría con un patán como él.

-Esto parece una comedia – dijo molesta Bell-mère – más idiotas y no nacen…

-Concuerdo contigo – contestó Smoker – deberíamos hacer algo, me pone de los nervios que se comporten así.

Ambos se encontraban espiando detrás de la puerta.

Roci se tragó su orgullo y miró a los ojos a Hina

-Hina... yo…

Hina lo cogió de la cara y le besó con intensidad

-Yo también – dijo tras terminar

Sin embargo, Roci, que no se esperaba aquello, con los ojos en forma de espiral comenzó a sentir como el mundo le daba vueltas y se desmayó.

-¿Roci? ¡Roci!

* * *

 _-Un año después-_

Roci y Hina llevaban siendo una pareja desde hacía ya un año. Tuvieron que soportar las típicas burlas de sus compañeros y amigos al principio, pero ahora que no era una novedad la gente ya pasaba del tema.

Lo cierto es que Hina llevaba con malestares unos dos meses y temía estar embarazada, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin que alucinara, conociéndolo probablemente se desmayaría o se quemaría vivo.

-Hey…Dime Roci…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Qué sientes por mí? – preguntó nerviosa

El rubio se sonrojó, pero enseguida una sonrisa tonta invadió su rostro y la acarició

-Debo admitir que jamás formaste parte de mis planes, pero ahora eres alguien a quien no quiero perder. Eres lo mejor que jamás hubiese pensado que necesitaba, y ahora que está claro para mí, quiero que estés junto a mi por siempre

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a la joven

-¿Y si te dijera que vas a ser padre?

-¡Pues sería estupendo! Jajaja

Hina miró a Roci con cara de "yatúsabes"

-ja

-Roci

-ja

-Iba enserio

-ja

-¿Estás bien?

-…

El joven marine se había desmayado

La pareja recibió todo el apoyo en cuanto la noticia fue anunciada.

-¡Míralo! ¡Y parecía tonto! – dijo riéndose Garp mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda

-¡Guau chicos! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! – dijo feliz Bell-mère

-Enhorabuena – dijo simplemente Smoker, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-Timeskip hasta la noche del mismo día-_

Sengoku pasaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de noche, cuando de pronto vio a su querido pupilo mirando con ojos tristes a través de una ventana.

-¡Roci! ¿Ocurre algo? No te veo muy contento de la noticia…

-No quiero tener hijos Sengoku-san

-¿Eh? ¿Y esta declaración tan repentina? – dijo asombrado

-Ese niño nacerá maldito… Encima aún no le he dicho a Hina lo de Doffy…

-Humm… sin duda es un problema que aún no se lo hayas contado, pero no debes preocuparte por tu pasado, ese niño será criado por marines, nunca le faltará nada, yo me ocuparé de hacerlo feliz – dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Sengoku-san…

-Al fin y al cabo, eres mi hijo ¿no?

Roci miró fijamente al hombre que lo había criado como a su propio hijo durante más de diez años. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Voy a ser abuelo! ¡Qué ilusión! – Sengoku sin duda era la persona más feliz del mundo en ese instante.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que a partir de ahora no estarás en el cuartel?! – Hina no podía creérselo.

-Prometo que vendré tan seguido como pueda, es algo que tengo que hacer

-¡Pero yo no puedo estar sola justamente ahora!

-Perdóname, sé que soy el peor padre del mundo

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-No sabía que Doflamingo era tu hermano mayor… ni que fueras…

-No hace falta que lo digas – le interrumpió él antes de que pudiera terminar – no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso ni quiera recordar.

-¡Pues si no quieres recordar simplemente no vayas! ¡Entre todos nos encargaremos de ese infame pirata! ¡No tienes por qué poner todo ese peso sobre tus hombros!

-Debo hacerlo, debo parar la locura de mi hermano antes de que sea demasiado tarde

* * *

 _-Un año después-_

Hacía un año que Roci se había ido del cuartel general en la misión de frenar a su hermano Doflamingo, y hacía dos años que su hija había nacido.

Roci cumplió con su promesa. Solía visitar cada tres meses el cuartel y veía a Hina y a su hija, a quien adoraba más que a nada y nadie.

A Roci se le salían las lágrimas cada vez que la veía

-Mina… ¡eres tan adorable! – lloraba el joven padre de ternura.

-Eres un ñoño Roci – reía Bell-mère

-Por cierto – dijo Roci mientras dejaba en el suelo de nuevo a Mina - ¿Entonces definitivamente no volverás al cuartel?

Hacía un año que Bell-mère en una de sus misiones rescató a dos niñas de un poblado destrozado por los piratas. La mayor se llamaba Nojiko y la bebé ella la había llamado Nami. En cuanto las rescató no tardó ni dos semanas en presentar su renuncia para poder dedicar todo su tiempo a sus hijas adoptivas.

-Definitivamente hermano, ser marine es un trabajo muy peligroso, no quiero morir y dejarlas otra vez solas.

-Te admiro… mírame, soy incapaz de dejar mi misión a pesar de que tengo una hija pequeña.

-Bueno, tú y yo no estamos en las mismas circunstancias, de cualquier forma, al menos consigues tiempo para verlas.

-Sí, no es nada fácil hacerlo sin que Doffy no se percate. Se supone que yo me encargo de tratos ilegales que tiene él y no quiere asistir. Finjo que voy pero la división de Sengoku lo hace por mí.

-¿Nadie más sabe lo que haces en realidad?

-No, sólo los hombres de confianza de Sengoku, él, Hina y tú.

-¿Ni si quiera Garp-san o Tsuru-san?

-No, nadie puede saberlo, es una misión de alto secreto.

-Idiota, ni se te ocurra morir y dejarlas solas. Si mueres jamás te lo perdonaré – le dijo mientras un puño chocaba con suavidad al hombro del rubio

-Lo mismo digo – contestó con una triste sonrisa para su pelirroja rebelde.

* * *

 _-Cinco años después-_

Un cielo gris caía sobre el cuartel general de Marineford.

Una joven y atractiva mujer iba con un traje negro de la mano de una niña de no más de cinco años también vestida de negro.

A su lado, había otra mujer pelirroja aguantándose las lágrimas con dos niñas de la mano.

-Roci…maldito estúpido torpe… - dijo en voz baja con rabia – me lo prometiste…

-Bell-mère, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Quién murió? – preguntó con inocencia una joven Nami.

-Un gran amigo…no, mi hermano…

Sengoku miraba al otro lado de Hina, totalmente en silencio, la foto de su querido rubio sonriendo.

-Era tan joven… - dijo Tsuru – me pregunto cómo ocurrió…

Mina miraba la foto de su padre con cientos de flores alrededor. Giró la cabeza y observó a su abuelo con una lágrima en la cara. Su madre en cambio permanecía impasible, pero miraba fijamente la misma foto que ella.

-Mamá

Hina no contestó

-Papá no volverá ¿cierto?

-No

Mina tampoco lloró. Comprendió que su madre no lloraba no porque no le importara, sino para no ponerla triste a ella.

Al acabar el entierro, Sengoku se quedó con Mina sentado delante de la puerta de la habitación que solía ocupar Roci cuando estaba en el cuartel.

-Mina-chan, debes ser fuerte. Tu papá a muerto defendiendo aquello en lo que él creía. Prométeme que vivirás defendiendo también tus ideales siempre. Que nada se interponga en tu camino jamás.

La pequeña asintió.

-Abuelo Sengoku

-Dime

\- ¿Podrá volver a ser fuerte algún día?

-Todas las heridas acaba por curarse hija mía, pero con el tiempo.

Continuaron en silencio mientras escuchaban los llantos desesperados de Hina tras la puerta.


	30. Capítulo 29: Sustitución

**Capítulo 29**

Hina y Smoker caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque en el que se encontraban.

Hacía un día que se acababan de encontrar con los tres Generales de la Armada. Habían decidido que lo mejor sería cambiar de ubicación por motivos de seguridad para ellos y para el plan. En plena naturaleza era mucho más difícil que espías del Gobierno los interceptaran.

Mientras caminaban, ambos marines se encontraron al joven capitán de pelo rosa escondido tras un árbol.

-¿Qué demonios haces Coby? – preguntó extrañado Smoker.

El joven, que no se esperaba que aquellos dos le pillaran ahí, saltó asustado hacia atrás, chocándose contra el árbol y cayéndose hacia atrás.

-Auch…

-¿Qué observabas? – preguntó curiosa Hina.

El joven marine se sonrojó violentamente y simplemente desvió la mirada. En cuanto Hina se asomó para ver lo que el joven observaba tan a escondidas una sonrisa maliciosa invadió su rostro.

-Vaya vaya

A unos cincuenta metros de ahí se encontraba la revolucionaria a orillas de un lago, curando el ala de un pequeño pato con delicadeza.

-No sabía que podía curar – dijo Smoker también observando la escena.

-Es porque soy enfermera.

Los tres marines se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de la chica, quien ni siquiera se había girado para observarlos.

-¿Nos ha estado escuchando? – susurró Smoker sorprendido.

-Desde que ese chico lleva espiándome tras el árbol, unos treinta minutos– contestó tranquilamente, no parecía molesta, más bien indiferente.

Coby, al comprender que ella lo había notado todo el tiempo, se sonrojó y salió corriendo avergonzado del lugar.

-¡Coby! – exclamaron ambos extendiendo el brazo hacia él.

De pronto se giraron lentamente para observar la reacción de ella. La estaban espiando, probablemente estaba furiosa.

Ella simplemente terminó de curar al ave, se levantó lentamente y volteó la cabeza hacia ellos sin terminar de girar el cuerpo.

-¿Necesitáis algo? – su voz era neutra como su mirada.

-¡Pa…para nada! –Dijo Hina nerviosa mientras agarraba con fuerza el brazo del vice-almirante y se lo llevaba del lugar, ignorando las quejas de éste.

* * *

Ambos grupos se encontraban comiendo en una mesa que habían improvisado cortando un tronco.

-Bueno – dijo Kaito con la boca llena de comida – Deberíamos hablar sobre aquello que tenemos pensado ambos grupos sobre los propósitos de esta alianza.

-Primero termínate lo que tengas en la boca – contestó Kota con desagrado mientras miraba a su compañero.

-Eso eso, que es desagradable ver a alguien hablar y escu…

-Tú a callar – interrumpió Kota a Helmeppo, provocando que todos simplemente se quedaran callados.

-Y bien, ¿Qué estabais pensando? – volvió al tema Mina

-Como bien sabréis, en un par de meses será la reunión del Reverie – comenzó Sengoku – en esa reunión se hablará sobre el plan a seguir respecto al orden Mundial durante los próximos cuatro años.

-Sí, estábamos al corriente

-Nuestro plan era…

 _-Una hora después-_

-Es una locura.

-Si no lo intentamos jamás lo sabremos. – dijo Kaito a su compañero.

-Sin duda es algo muy arriesgado, si no triunfamos seremos todos ejecutados en el mejor de los casos – dijo preocupado Coby.

-No es algo totalmente imposible, ese al fin y al cabo siempre ha sido el principal objetivo de la Armada – dijo Mina.

-Sí, pero esta es la primera vez que tenemos apoyos externos, con la ayuda de cierto sector de la Marina sin duda tenemos muchas más oportunidades de conseguirlo. – comentó Kaito.

-Aún así necesitamos encontrar la forma de que alguien esté desde dentro, la marina no puede asistir a esa reunión, tan sólo quedarse a las puertas, necesitamos a alguien mismo dentro de aquella reunión – dijo Kota

-Ese sin duda será el principal problema – afirmó Sengoku – alguno de los vuestros tendrá que colarse ahí dentro sea como sea.

El silencio rodeó a todos los presentes durante un par de minutos.

-Bueno, al menos si nos apoyamos mutuamente podremos conseguir algo – apuntó la joven Tashigi

Mina se levantó

-Tendremos que plantearle ese plan a nuestro jefe. Si nos disculpáis – miró a sus dos nakamas y les hizo señas para que la siguieran para poder hablar por DenDen Mushi

-Esta es la oportunidad que estábamos buscando – dijo Kaito ilusionado

-Sin duda ha sido un golpe de suerte que encontráramos aliados desde dentro del propio gobierno, ahora será todo mucho más fácil. Sin embargo la necesidad de tener un infiltrado es esencial para el éxito de la misión.

-No os preocupéis, conseguiré pensar en algo, pero necesito que ambos no dudéis de mis acciones

-¿Crees que a estas alturas dudaríamos de ti? – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

La joven sonrió con tristeza.

-A veces hay que tomar medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas

El albino se acercó a su compañera por la espalda y comenzó a masajearle la espalda

-Solo podemos confiar entre nosotros, jamás dudaré de alguno de vosotros.

Los otros dos simplemente sonrieron. Los tres se quedaron mirando pensativos al cielo.

* * *

Coby controlaba su respiración mientras meditaba.

Si querían triunfar él debía volverse mucho más fuerte. Seguro que Luffy-san había progresado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo vio, y él no quería ser menos.

-¡Soru!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos avanzó hasta una enorme piedra de más de siete metros de radio y la rompió entera de un puñetazo.

Orgulloso del éxito del ataque, no se fijó que alguien pasaba en aquel instante cerca suyo mientras alegremente saltaba de alegría por haber batido su récord de velocidad.

-¡Por sin lo he conseguido! ¡Chúpate esa Garp-san! Já, y pensaba que no conseguiría hacerlo en 2 décimas de segundo – exclamó orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Vaya vaya, eso ha estado bastante bien – dijo una voz detrás suya, asustándolo en el acto.

En cuanto se giró, enseguida su cara explotó de vergüenza al observar de quién se trataba.

La hermosa revolucionaria, quien lo miraba con una mueca de estar pasándoselo bien.

-Mi…Mina…-san – tartamudeó nervioso

-Para ser sólo un capitán lo haces bastante bien

-No…no es para tanto, aún me queda mucho por recorrer

-Eso está claro – contestó ella sin mirarlo. – pero no está nada mal – sonrió ligeramente.

Coby se sentía totalmente embriagado por aquella medio-sonrisa. Desde el primer momento en el que la vio se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Era increíblemente fuerte y talentosa y encima parecía tener un buen corazón.

"-Ríndete – le dijo aquel albino un día que lo pilló mirándola a escondidas – ella ya piensa en otro"

¿Otro? ¿Quién sería aquel afortunado a quien él envidiaba tanto? Sin embargo Tashigi, Helmeppo, Garp e incluso Hina lo animaban a que diera un paso más allá y que lo intentara al menos, total, lo peor que podía recibir era una negativa.

El joven se armó de valor para hablar con ella, pero a mitad de camino una ráfaga de viento se levantó, trayendo consigo un ave que desafortunadamente se golpeó contra la cara del marine.

Trató desesperadamente de quitarse el ave de encima, pero aquel pajarraco lo interpretó como que lo estaba atacando y comenzó a picotearlo violentamente.

Tras un par de minutos luchando, finalmente consiguió deshacerse del animal, pero todo su pelo se quedó hecho un desastre, como su dignidad.

La chica, que simplemente había mirado la escena con detenimiento, lo observó con una cara que a él le era imposible de interpretar.

"Definitivamente pensará que soy retrasado" pensó desesperado.

La joven comenzó a mover los labios para articular alguna palabra, pero el pelirrosa se le adelantó

-Vale ¡reconozco que esa ha sido lo más patético que probablemente has visto en tu vida! Pero has de saber que yo… que yo…

-¿Hmm?

-¡Quesitegustaríasaliralgúndíaporahíjuntos! – exclamó muy rápido y completamente avergonzado.

La revolucionaria, perpleja, tardó un par de segundo en reaccionar a tal escena.

Cuando su cerebro consiguió terminar de interpretar la situación, comenzó a acercarse a él. Cuando llegó a su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando el casi desmayo del capitán, pero enseguida se le bajaron los colores cuando ésta comenzó a caminar hacia una enorme pared de roca de una altura de unos veinte metros.

Seguidamente, mientras estaba de cara hacia él, dándole la espalda a la pared, levantó su brazo derecho

-Este brazo me lo cortaron en una tortura a la que fui sometida por el gobierno – se retiró la venda ante la horrorizada mirada del marine – como verás, en realidad debajo no hay nada, pero gracias a cierta… maldición… puedo conseguir mantener la suficiente energía vital en este punto del brazo e invocar una… especie de miembro fantasma… Sin embargo, este brazo al no existir realmente y ser tan sólo una proyección de mi fuerza de voluntad, hace que tan sólo pueda usar cerca de un cinco porciento de mi fuerza total.

La joven volvió a vendarse el brazo, formando de nuevo la forma de éste.

Seguidamente, sin dejarlo de mirar, dio un golpe no demasiado fuerte hacia la pared detrás suya.

La pared rocosa de veinte metros se destruyó completamente y en cuestión de segundos se desmoronó detrás de la joven, haciendo que el marine mirara totalmente impresionado.

-El día que puedas, como mínimo, hacer esto, aceptaré tu petición. – ya no sonreía.

* * *

Llevaban ya cerca de una semana juntos mientras terminaban de arreglar los últimos preparativos y dejarlo todo claro para cuando se hiciera la reunión del Reverie.

En todo esa semana Hina había sido totalmente incapaz de decirle, si quiera a penas dirigirle, la palabra a su hija.

Habían pasado 13 años ¿qué podía decirle?

-Tan sólo ve, no creo que te mate – dijo Sengoku – lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya.

-Han pasado trece años Sengoku-san. Prácticamente he perdido de vista toda su infancia y adolescencia, ahora es prácticamente toda una mujer – dijo al borde de lágrimas – en realidad… estoy tan orgullosa…

-Hina…

-Todos estos años que pensé que jamás la podría recuperar…

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos…

-Lo sé, pero no pudimos, y aquí está ella, entera, y libre…

Sus sollozos cada vez iban en aumento

-Yo…yo quiero, pero ella jamás me aceptará, soy ya como una desconocida prácticamente.

Sengoku hacía todo lo posible por intentar consolarla, pero él se sentía igual. Era su nieta a sus ojos. Y ahora ella era tan mayor…

Los tres revolucionarios se encontraban preparando el barco para marchar de nuevo a Baltigo para discutir todo lo ocurrido con Dragon-sama, ya no tenían más necesidad de permanecer ahí.

Mientras terminaban de reponer las provisiones necesarias para el viaje, Kaito percibió algo muy lejano con su potente haki de visión.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Mina

-Algo ha entrado dentro de mi rango – no tenía en su cara su común sonrisa.

-¿A qué velocidad se acercan? – preguntó Kota rápidamente

Kaito enseguida reaccionó abriendo la funda donde guardaba su rifle de francotirador y comenzó a disparar

-Estarán aquí en menos de tres minutos

-¡Mierda, hay que ocultarlos a ellos! ¡Si el Gobierno les pilla estamos acabados! ¡Prefiero que nos vean a nosotros! – exclamó Kota

-Kaito y yo los entretendremos, oculta a los marines, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo? – improvisó Mina

-¡Aguantad todo lo que podáis! – dijo Kota mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia los marines.

-¿Cuántos son? – preguntó seria a su amigos

-Dos.

-Vaya vaya, parece que por fin podré vengarme de ellos – dijo con una sádica sonrisa en su cara

-Bajo ningún motivo pueden salir ilesos.

-Mantente vivo Kaito

-Tú también

Mina salió corriendo hacia la derecha para tratar de separar a los dos miembros del Cp0 que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

"Me pregunto cómo demonios nos habrán encontrado ¿Nos habrán traicionado?"

* * *

Un fuerte disparo les hizo levantar cabeza.

-¡Sengoku! – era Garp - ¡Nos ha encontrado el Cp0!

Ambos se miraron horrorizados mutuamente. ¿Qué demonios iba a pasar con ellos? Estaba claro, el gobierno les daría caza y después los ejecutaría por traidores.

Sengoku y Garp lo tenían más que claro, ya no eran rivales para el Cp0, ya no poseían la misma fuerza que en su juventud, y tanto Smoker como el resto de marines todavía no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerles cara.

-¡Debemos huir! – gritó asustado Helmeppo

-¡No tenemos tiempo! – respondió Tashigi

-Mierda, no se me ocurre nada – pensó en voz alta Smoker desesperado

De pronto, el revolucionario pelinegro apareció delante de ellos agitado.

-¡Mantened la maldita boca cerrada si no queréis morir intoxicados! ¡Y cerrad los ojos!

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los marines a la vez

Kota puso las manos en la tierra, convirtiendo el suelo en una sustancia negra y densa.

-Petróleo – dijo Tsuru al observarlo

Sin previo aviso, una enorme ola negra se tragó por completo el cuerpo de los marines, cubriéndolos por completo y dejándolos sin poder moverse en el suelo.

Sin embargo, todavía podían ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que habían conseguido cubrirse los ojos y poder abrirlos antes de que el petróleo se secara, dejándolos completamente inmóviles.

Los marines observaron la gran pelea que estaba a punto de iniciarse justo delante de ellos.

Y todos pensaron lo mismo al verla:

Los revolucionarios eran verdaderas bestias.

* * *

 _Bueno, he decidido dar a Kota la Akuma No Mi del petróleo. La pongo de tipo Logia, por lo que es un hombre petróleo, puede convertir su cuerpo en esta sustancia, modelarlo a su antojo, endurecerlo o hacerlo líquido… Además la "ha despertado" y puede convertir superficies que toca en esta sustancia._

 _Me pareció bastante interesante darle este poder ¡Espero que os guste!_


	31. Capítulo 30: Cazar o ser cazado

**Capítulo 30**

Un disparo rozó la mejilla de Kaito. Sintió como un hilo de sangre le bajaba lentamente, pero no se inmutó por ello.

Él disparó en respuesta y vio como su bala había acertado en la mano del objetivo, quien tuvo que quitarse el guantalete que le cubría esa mano porque el disparo la había destrozado.

El agente apareció en pocos segundos delante suyo e intentó acertarle en la cara con una patada, pero con cierta brusquedad, el revolucionario la esquivó. Sí, él era francotirador, pero desde luego no era débil si lo habían nombrado General.

Sacó rápidamente una pistola con 14 mm de calibre, capaz de atravesar el cráneo de un elefante con facilidad, y comenzó a disparar mientras establecía una distancia de seguridad con el enemigo. El agente por su parte también sacó un arma y comenzó a disparar. Los dos conforme efectuaban un disparo y el otro lo esquivaba, se acercaban momentáneamente e intentaban propinarse mutuamente golpes en partes vitales del cuerpo.

En medio de la pelea, una patada de una tercera persona golpeó la mandíbula del agente, enviándolo durante unos segundos un poco más lejos del peligris.

-¿Están bien?

-No están muertos – contestó Kota sin demasiada preocupación.

-Me vale – dijo el otro encogiéndose de los hombros.

Ambos adoptaron una pose estratégica para cubrir los puntos muertos. Tal vez era un poco injusto dos contra uno, pero esto no era una batalla por orgullo o para mostrar sus habilidades, mucha gente dependía de ellos, cuanto antes terminaran, habría menos heridos.

-¿Y Mina? – preguntó el pelinegro

-Alejó al segundo por la parte trasera a nosotros de la isla

-¡Mierda! ¡Ahí los he dejado!

-No te preocupes, se dará cuenta, no permitirá que les pase nada

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación, el alto agente del CP0 comenzó a atacarles usando la técnica _Shigan_ del _Rokushiki_. Consiguió acertarle en el hombro a Kaito. Mientras su amigo intentaba taparse el agujero que ahora había en su hombro, Kota, gracias a su fruta del diablo, creó de su espalda una especie de tentáculos creados con petróleo que solidificó y comenzó a luchar intentando, a gran velocidad, empalar a su contrincante, pero este lo esquivaba con facilidad usando _Kami-e_ y haki de visión.

-Esto no funciona, nos está tomando más tiempo del que debería – dijo Kaito tapándose el hombro

-Cambio de estrategia, piensa rápido

Kota dio una patada que cortó, de la presión, varios árboles a su alrededor gracias a la técnica del _Rankyaku_. Esta patada no pudo ser esquivada a tiempo por el agente, quien acabó siendo golpeado por esta presión y se cayó hacia atrás. En cuestión de segundos, levantó del suelo una gran ola de petróleo en estado líquido que cubrió al enemigo antes de que se pudiera recuperar.

Kaito hizo justamente lo que su compañero le pidió: pensar rápido.

De un disparo certero le atravesó el cráneo, matándolo al instante, sin dudar un solo segundo.

* * *

Mina estaba siendo perseguida por el segundo agente que había invadido de improvisto la isla. El enemigo estaba en realidad a pocos pasos de ella, pero ella consideraba que ya estaban a una distancia prudencial como para no interferir en la batalla de su compañero.

De golpe, se frenó en seco y le propinó a su perseguidor un puñetazo en la nariz para frenarlo. El hombre, que no previó el golpe repentino, lo recibió de pleno en la cara, causándole una rotura grave en la nariz.

-Buena esa. - dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara para detener el sangrado de la nariz.

-Gracias

El hombre sacó una enorme espada, probablemente una Nodachi.

-Genial, no tendré que contenerme – dijo contenta.

Mina sacó su hermosa katana roja como la sangre y se puso en posición de ataque.

Ambos espadachines cruzaron los filos de sus katanas. La onda de choque tan potente levantó un fuerte viento y a cada estocada que se daban con gran velocidad, un ligero temblor movía la tierra.

El hombre lanzó un poderoso ataque a larga distancia, el cual Mina no tuvo más remedio que esquivarlo saltando a una gran altura con una mortal hacia atrás y cayendo encima de la copa de un árbol.

El hombre cortó el árbol y Mina cayó al suelo clavando la katana en éste, causando una enorme fractura en el terreno que lo agrietó probablemente un kilómetro en línea recta.

-Podrías haberme hecho daño con eso bonita – dijo con claramente una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

Mina aprovechó que su espada estaba clavada en el suelo para, con una fuerza propia de una bestia furiosa, hacer palanca y levantar un gran bloque de tierra dura del suelo y así lanzar al agente.

-Hey, eso podría haber roto la katana pedazo de bruta – dijo molesto el espíritu demoníaco de Shodai Kitetsu.

-Perdón – contestó alegremente Mina sacando la lengua.

El agente, a pesar de haber salido volando a una gran altura, consiguió aterrizar en poco tiempo de nuevo en la superficie e intentar dar un puñetazo al vuelo a la revolucionaria.

-No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo niñata, te voy a abrir en canal – dijo ya molesto

-Eso si antes no te corto por la mitad yo

Ambos intensificaron el poder de sus estocadas y la velocidad. Mina lanzó tal ataque a distancia que consiguió que atravesara casi la isla por la mitad, provocando un gran terremoto. Con esto consiguió desestabilizar al enmascarado. Antes de que pudiera volver a recuperar el equilibrio, Mina apareció por detrás y de una patada lo mandó a volar contra el muro rocoso de un altiplano. El hombre, ya medio moribundo, consiguió esquivar una letal estocada en el cuerpo por parte de la revolucionaria y además, antes de que esta pudiera sacar su arma de la pared, le cortó el costado izquierdo.

Mina, quien no prestó demasiada atención al corte a pesar del horrible dolor que le invadió, sacó el filo de su katana de la dura roca y lo dirigió hacia su, prácticamente, derrotado enemigo.

* * *

Los pobre marines estaban completamente inmóviles por culpa del endurecimiento y la ya de por si, densa consistencia del petróleo.

Habían presenciado para su desgracia, toda la batalla de la revolucionaria de cabellos de color rosa y todos no sabían si sentirse maravillados u horrorizados ante tal muestra de fuerza, potencia, velocidad y dominio que tenía en batalla.

Tenían que agradecer que uno de aquellos terremotos no hubiera provocado que un árbol o cualquier otro elemento de la naturaleza les cayera encima, matándolos. O que alguno de aquellos ataques a distancia no les hubiera metido en su rango, asesinándolos sin poder hacer nada. Smoker a lo mejor con un poco de esfuerzo, gracias a su fruta del diablo, podría haber escapado de aquella sustancia negra, pero visto lo visto, más que ayudarla, la abría molestado, no era rival para ella ni para el agente del CP0.

Sengoku, quien había prestado atención a la batalla supo al instante quien ganaría, ese primer golpe en la nariz le había dado una ventaja desmesurada a su nieta, una persona ligeramente más débil que el agente habría caído desmayado al instante ante tal rotura de la nariz.

Sin embrago, también se dio cuenta del enorme tajo que le había conseguido dar a ella en el costado, no tenía buena pinta.

¿Cómo iba a terminar la batalla? Era la pregunta que todos se hacían. ¿Lo dejaría inconsciente? ¿Le dejaría vivir? ¿o a caso…

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, y accidentalmente delante de ellos, el hombre cayó sin poder cubrirse el cuerpo, contra el suelo, pero antes de que sucediera el impacto, la revolucionaria aterrizó antes que él y, sujetando el filo de la katana desde ambos extremos con las manos y con una pierna haciendo fuerza encima de la espalda del hombre, la colocó a la altura de la yugular.

La cabeza cortada del agente cayó rodando hasta los ojos de Hina.

Tashigi, quien todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión de haber tenido que ver una cabeza cortada ante sus ojos, no hizo ni una sola queja mientras Kota le quitaba la negra sustancia del cuerpo.

Los marines también, más tarde una vez retirado todo el petróleo, también vieron el resultado de la batalla de ambos revolucionarios: un hombre con el cráneo atravesado por un arma de tan alto calibre que prácticamente le había arrancado la parte superior de la cabeza.

Ninguno de los tres sentía en absoluto remordimiento por aquellas muertes.

Mientras Mina curaba el hombro de Kaito mientras el resto cenaban en medio del bosque, los demás iniciaron conversación.

-¿Qué haréis con los cadáveres? – preguntó tsuru.

-Los arrojaremos al mar después, no podemos enterrarlos y que puedan volver a buscarlos y encontrar algún rastro de nosotros – contestó con total frialdad el moreno.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta frialdad? Puede que fueran agentes del gobierno, y encima del Cp0, ¡pero eran personas! ¿No sientes lo más mínimo por haber matado a alguien? – preguntó angustiada y enfadada Tashigi.

Kota miró con una mirada carente de cualquier tipo de emotividad a la joven capitana.

-No soy una ONG, no tengo por qué sentir pena por alguien que me iba a hacer lo mismo a mi, era yo o él. Yo simplemente fui más fuerte que él.

-Pero aún así, ¿no sientes absolutamente nada? – preguntó tímidamente Coby

-Fui criado en un ambiente donde la violencia era lo común – dijo mientras parecía recordar algo no muy agradable – la vida es dura, aún sois jóvenes, pero debéis dar gracias a no haber tenido una vida tan oscura, hay jóvenes que a vuestra edad han visto más que cualquier anciano – miró a Mina.

Los marines miraron con curiosidad a la joven revolucionaria. Miraron la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su cuerpo y las que marcaban su cuello. Miraron sus tatuajes y el brazo cortado. Miraron sus marcadas ojeras y su cuerpo fuerte y duro.

Miraron a la definición de alguien verdaderamente fuerte en cuerpo y espíritu.

Mina, al sentir las miradas de todos, giró el rostro hacia ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Absolutamente nada – contestó su compañero tuerto con una sonrisa cariñosa

Los demás se sorprendieron de aquella sonrisa, casi fraternal, por parte de un joven que desde el principio había dado una imagen fría, severa y cortante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que mantener este brazo quieto? – preguntó el peligris

-No mucho tiempo, probablemente en menos de cinco días ya lo tendrás bien

-Oh, bueno, eso me reconforta – contestó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro seguida de una carcajada alegre.

-Bueno, ya podemos comenzar a cenar! –exclamó alegre Garp al ver a todo el mundo reunido.

Antes de que todos pudieran un mordisco, se quedaron impactados ante la escena que ocurría ante ellos.

Como los jóvenes revolucionarios no sabían que había comida para todos preparada por Hina, el pequeño conejo que uno de ellos había capturado lo partieron en tres piezas y comenzaron a despellejarlo.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? – peguntó Hina

-No nos la vamos a comer con el pelaje – contestó extrañado Kaito.

-Habéis dividido un conejo entre tres

-Somos tres – contestó Kota

-¡Eso es muy poco! – exclamó Tashigi.

-Nos las hemos apañado con menos – contestó Mina sin levantar la mirada

¿Con cuanta pobreza vivían aquellos tres?

-Una pregunta – dijo Sengoku – ¿Con qué fondos pagáis a vuestros subordinados?

Los tres lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Fondos? – preguntó extrañado Kaito.

-No tenemos salario, trabajamos en el ejército por voluntariado. Muchos, los que son de bajo rango, tienen otro trabajo. Los somos de alto rango y vivimos por y para la causa vivimos como podemos, gracias a donaciones de simpatizantes con nuestra labor o de cualquier otra forma. Kaito por ejemplo es músico y Kota hace…

-Mejor no lo digas – interrumpió a su compañera sonrojado el pelinegro.

Los marines enseguida comprendieron lo que aquello realmente significaba: vivían en la más absoluta pobreza.

Hina sintió una vez más cómo su corazón se rompía al saber en qué condiciones había ido sobreviviendo su hija a pesar de ser libre.

De pronto, ven a Mina sujetándose con fuerza el costado con el tajo, el cual había comenzado a sangrar profundamente y ha manchar todo su kimono.

Comenzó a toser sangre.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntaron preocupados Hina y Coby

-Oye niña, eso está poniéndose muy feo – dijo Garp preocupado

-Mina-chwan, qué ocurre?

Un dolor terrible invadió el cuerpo de la chica y no pudo continuar sentada, por lo que cayó sin cuidado al suelo. La sangre comenzó a brotar aún más.

-Enséñame eso – ordenó Kota.

-Si suelto la mano… creo que se me saldrán las tripas

Helmeppo vomitó.

-¿Tenéis hilo y aguja en vuestro barco? – preguntó a duras penas a Sengoku

-Sí, tranquila, te traeremos enseguida el kit de primeros auxilios.

En pocos minutos Coby, gracias al Soru, pudo traer todo lo necesario rápidamente.

-Necesitamos que le cierre la herida alguien con mucho pulso – dijo Tsuru

-Quien tiene mayor pulso es Kaito, pero no puede mover un brazo – dijo Mina

-Lo haré yo, no permitiré que estos te toquen – dijo Kota limpiándose las manos con un desinfectante dentro de la bolsa de primeros auxilios.

-Yo te ayudo – antes de escuchar la negativa del pelinegro continuó – me da igual lo que digas.

-Yo os diré lo que tenéis que hacer.

El chico asintió.

Todos estaban alrededor nerviosos por si algo salía mal.

Kota primero intentó con mucho cuidado, y con la ayuda de Hina, a conseguir evitar el intestino delgado se saliera, ya que la herida era terriblemente profunda. Enseguida limpiaron como pudieron la zona y comenzaron a cerrarla torpemente pero con un poco de eficacia.

A pesar de estar vez cerrada, el sangrado no se detuvo en absoluto.

-Mierda.

-Tendréis que cauterizarla.

-Eso puede ser peligroso – dijo Sengoku.

-No tenemos opción.

Tashigi consiguió del barco una vara de metal no muy larga y Smoker, con cuidado de no quemarse, la calentó hasta el rojo vivo en la hoguera.

Kaito le puso un trapo en la boca a la joven.

-¿Por qué le pones eso? – preguntó Helmeppo.

-Para que no se muerda la lengua.

Entre Smoker y Sengoku, cogieron a la revolucionaria por ambos brazos con fuerza.

-No dudes – le dijo ella a su compañero.

Kota miraba indeciso.

-HAZLO YA JODE…

Un dolor aún peor que el que ya tenía le azotó el cuerpo. Sentía como si estuviera siendo cocida viva. Un grito desgarrador y profundo le hizo quedarse casi afónica.

Mientras el hierro ardiendo cauterizaba la herida, lo pobre gritaba de dolor, causando una profunda pena en todos los presentes.

Tras un par de segundos agonizando de dolor, acabó desmayándose.

* * *

 _Los nombres en cursiva eran los estilos de batalla que utilizaban los miembros del Cp9 en la saga de Ennies Lobby por si no os acordáis._

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer!_


	32. Capítulo 31: Madre e hija

**¡Hola! Para compensar aquella semana en la que no subí nada, y como celebración por haber acabado los exámenes finales, os dejo otro capítulo esta semana ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 31**

Hina acariciaba la cabeza de su hija, la cual dormía pacíficamente recuperándose de lo anteriormente sufrido.

Era la primera vez que establecía cualquier tipo de contacto físico con ella después de tanto tiempo. Le sorprendió que su pelo fuera suave, tremendamente suave, como el de su padre.

-A ver cuando te cortas esas greñas que me llevas – suspiró divertida, era bueno poder decir cosas típicas de madre.

Recuerda a la perfección el día que la perdió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Fue el día que terminaron de arrancarle lo poco que le quedaba después de la muerte del hombre al que más amaba.

 _-Hace trece años-_

Hina acababa de llegar corriendo a la pequeña isla donde había situado su casa. No estaba muy lejos del Cuartel General del norte y era un sitio pequeño y el resto de habitantes eran muy amigables. A Roci le gustaba además el paisaje con las montañas al fondo que ofrecía la isla, por eso él mismo le había sugerido tener ahí una casa para cuando tuvieran vacaciones.

Ahora que Roci estaba muerto, aquel lugar no hacía más que traerle una terrible melancolía, pero dado que ni ella ni Sengoku podían cuidar de Mina, y los habitantes se ofrecieron a cuidar a la pequeña en su ausencia, decidió dejarla ahí mientras terminaba su ronda.

Sin embargo una terrible noticia le llegó en medio de su misión: la isla había sido atacada por un grupo de piratas. Hina dejó enseguida su trabajo, y junto con Sengoku se fueron corriendo para allá.

En cuanto llegó, sólo encontró un paraje desconsolador. Y mucha sangre.

-No puede ser…

Ni uno. No había sobrevivido absolutamente nadie.

Cientos de cadáveres yacían inertes en el suelo. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada y las casas todavía estaban en llamas.

-¡Mina! ¿¡Dónde estás!? – gritó desesperada mientras corría en dirección a su casa.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta, subió corriendo las escaleras, entró a cada una de las habitaciones, corría por todos los pasillos, gritaba desconsolada. Pero nada.

Sengoku hizo lo mismo, pero con el mismo resultado.

En cuanto Hina supo lo que significaba aquello, sus piernas cedieron y se dejó caer mientras un llanto desconsolado la invadía.

-¡MINA! –gritaba y lloraba inconsolablemente.

-¡Mierda! – también lloró Sengoku – ¡Primero Rocinante y ahora ella!

-Doflamingo… ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ DESGRACIADO!

Las siguientes semanas comenzó una búsqueda incansable e imparable por parte de Hina y Sengoku para encontrarla. Consiguieron que toda la división que trabajaba en el norte se movilizara, al fin y al cabo se trataba de la nieta del Almirante de la Flota.

Pero por más que buscaban sin parar no encontraron ni rastro, ni de Doflamingo ni de su hija.

Al cabo de un mes les llegó la noticia.

-Almirante – dijo un subordinado entrando al despacho de Sengoku con Hina también presente – hemos encontrado noticias de su paradero… - no sonaba bien aquello.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? – preguntó desesperada la pelirrosa

-…

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Sengoku

-Hay… rumores de haber visto una niña de unos cinco años con el cabello rosa y ojos morados…

-SUÉLTALO

-…Siendo vendida en una subasta de esclavos…

Ninguno de los dos supo muy bien que decir. No podían articular palabra alguna.

-No puede ser verdad… - dijo Hina mientras se cubría horrorizada con la mano la boca, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿¡Quién demonios la compró!?

-Ponedme inmediatamente en contacto con el comprador! ¡Les daré lo doble! ¡Lo triple si es necesario!

-Señor, eso no será posible…

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-…

-¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO LA PUEDEN TRAER DE VUELTA!?

-Porque el comprador fue un Tenryubito

Hina estuvo casi diez años en profunda depresión y Sengoku no volvió a ser el mismo.

No pudieron hacer nada, ellos eran intocables. A la mínima queja habrían sido asesinados. Hina estuvo a punto de ir, total, no tenía nada que perder, pero Sengoku la obligó a quedarse quieta casi encadenándola durante meses.

 _-En el presente-_

Así habían resultado las cosas. Sin embargo ella ahora estaba aquí. Viva. Libre.

No le importaba quién la había rescatado o cómo, simplemente quería agradecer a aquel que lo había hecho posible.

-Se siente bien… -dijo una voz tranquila. Mina había despertado, pero continuó hablando con los ojos cerrados y totalmente inmóvil – hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me acariciaba la cabeza así…

-Si te molesta puedo parar – dijo avergonzada

-No… supongo que no me molestas…

¿Era aquel uno de aquellos famosos momentos "madre/hija"? No lo sabía, pero desde luego guardaría aquel momento en su corazón toda la vida.

* * *

Todos iban en fila india por el bosque mientras caminaban en busca de la playa para encontrar su barco. Tashigi iba justo detrás de la pelirrosa, lo cual no había sido buena idea.

-Apúrate y muévete – dijo la revolucionaria. Seguidamente giró hacia atrás ligeramente la cabeza mientras con una sonrisa macabra continuó – que no soy tu sombra.

-¿¡Pero de qué vas!? – gritó enfurecida Tashigi. Todo el mundo simplemente suspiró. Sabían que por más que lo intentaran ellas dos jamás congeniarían.

Hina se rió por dentro. Después de que la pelirrosa se recuperara comenzaron a reunir todo lo que necesitaban para reanudar sus respectivos viajes, y durante aquella semana había pillado a su hija en diferentes renuncios con el resto de compañeros marines.

Sin ir más lejos, anteayer la encontró a ella con una pierna encima de la espalda de un derrotado Smoker tumbado boca abajo mientras con una sonrisa triunfante y voz de superioridad le decía: "Haz una reverencia ahora mismo, asqueroso narcisista".

En otra ocasión, en plena cena, su nakama con el pelo gris se había atragantado por comer mientras hablaba, a lo que Garp comenzó a burlarse escandalosamente y ella no había tenido mejor idea que tumbar al pobre hombre de una patada en el pecho y soltarle un "Recuerda tu lugar, tú, molesto abuelo pervertido".

El pobre Coby, el cual estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, no hacía más que intentar conquistarla con palabras bonitas, actos caballerosos e intentar impresionarla con muestras de su fuerza. Tristemente nada de aquello no funcionó y acabó con ella picandole los ojos mientras le decía "Solo pierdes el tiempo, métete de una vez en la cabeza esto: eres tan patético, date cuenta de que eres un maldito amateur de una vez".

Helmeppo no se había librado tampoco. Un día, el rubio intentaba mostrar al resto sus habilidades con sus cuchillos Kukuri, pero aquello resultó en un estrepitoso espectáculo de torpeza. Mina, que lo había visto todo, desde lejos dijo con total tranquilidad "Deja de intentar impresionarnos, eres un hazmerreír y le acabas mostrando a todo el mundo la pobre excusa de ser humano que eres".

-Sin duda es tu hija – le comentó Smoker – ha heredado tu vena tsundere, pero gracias a dios sin la gritería y con esa peculiar sonrisa siniestra de cojones.

-¿HA? ¿Me estás llamando gritona a mi? ¿Pedazo de gusano inservible que no hace más que meterse en problemas?

-A eso me refería – suspiró el vice-almirante.

En cuanto llegaron a sus respectivos barcos (la de los revolucionarios bastante menor que la de sus aliados para no llamar la atención) procedieron a despedirse.

-Bueno, espero que os atengáis a vuestro propio plan, intentad no cagarla mucho – dijo con su común hostilidad Kota mientras se acomodaba su desordenado pelo.

-Lo mismo digo vendas locas – contestó con mal humor Smoker.

-Bwa ha ha ha – rió como siempre Garp – ¡Ha sido un placer conoceros chiquillos!

-¡Yo pienso lo mismo! Jajajaja – rió Kaito junto al ex vice-almirante mientras ambos se sostenían mutuamente de los hombros para evitarse caerse de la risa

-¡Dejad de hacer el idiota y subid al barco! – gritaron cabreados a la vez Kota y Sengoku.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto – dijo con una sonrisa la revolucionaria – he disfrutado mucho con vosotros

-Y nosotros – contestó devolviendo una cálida sonrisa Hina.

Sengoku se limpió el traje mientras dejaba en paz a Garp y se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.

-Dime Mina-chan ¿qué te he parecido? – su tono era en broma

-Pues al principio la verdad es que esa aburrida apariencia tuya me daba tanta lástima que me dejaba sin palabras…

Sengoku se deprimió ante las duras y sinceras palabras de su nieta mientras soportaba las risas de fondo de Tsuru y Tashigi

-… pero en el fundo me gustas abuelo, no eres tan incompetente como os creía en la marina – completó con una cálida sonrisa.

Bueno, no era precisamente el halago que buscaba, pero se conformaba.

-ejem – carraspeó Coby – toma Mina-san – dijo tímidamente mientras le entregaba una bonita camelia – no…no creas que es sólo mía! Es de parte de todos los presentes para que te acuerdes de nosotros! – tartamudeó terriblemente avergonzado

El resto de marines disimularon, pero ninguno de ellos había hecho tal regalo.

Mina miró al marine con curiosidad.

-Oh, vaya. No tienes por qué justificarte – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal – suspiró tranquilo

-Qué hombre tan aburrido – dijo en voz baja, a lo que él cayó apesadumbrado en el suelo.

-Fufu, es broma – le vaciló con una sonrisa. – me encanta, la guardaré siempre - dijo mientras que se arrodillaba y le agarraba con suavidad el rostro.

Coby se sonrojó

-Está bien, pero quita esos ojos asustadizos, me dan escalofríos – continuó con una voz melosa y sin abandonar la sonrisa.

-Eres imposible – dijo Coby con una sonrisa triste, comprendiendo su derrota.

Mina le ayudó a levantarse

-No es personal, pero hay alguien que ya me espera – se justificó.

Le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Coby se ruborizó.

Mientras los revolucionarios se terminaban de despedir y comenzaban a alejarse, Hina tenía un conflicto interno. Era ahora o nunca. Pero… ¿y si la rechazaba? Sería tremendamente vergonzoso enfrente de todo el mundo, pero más importante, le rompería el corazón.

Finalmente, Smoker y Sengoku le hicieron señas para que hablara.

Hina suspiró y se armó de valor, total ¿qué podía perder?

-Mina… yo…

-Lo sé – dijo ella sin girarse, con voz tranquila – te prometo que hablaremos en cuanto todo esto termine, mamá.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron

-Tú… ¿lo has sabido todo este tiempo? – preguntó asombrada.

-Trabajo como espía – luego de eso giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió – además es bastante evidente.

Hina, después de procesar lo ocurrido, sonrió

-Cuídate por favor.

-Y tú – contestó despreocupada mientras continuaba caminando – Tú también abuelo Sengoku.

Sengoku sonrió.

Los marines observaron como el barco de aquellos tres se alejaba por el horizonte.

-Sin duda – dijo Hina con una risita – el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

En el barco de los revolucionarios, los tres entablaron conversación.

-Entonces… ¿enserio vas a hacerlo? – preguntó Kaito preocupado.

-Sí.

-Mina, podemos encontrar otra forma, no es necesario que hagas todo esto – dijo Kota.

-Pero sí será mejor.

Los dos hombres no estaban muy contentos con la decisión de su compañera

-Si cambias de opinión no pasa nada, lo entenderemos.

-No os preocupéis, simplemente ceñíos al plan.

-¿Irás ahora a verlo?

-No, primero quiero hablar con alguien, es probable que no lo vuelva ver así que me gustaría poder pasar un tiempo antes de irme.

-Lo comprendemos.

-Gracias chicos.

* * *

 _-En algún lugar desconocido del Nuevo Mundo-_

-Malditos… ¡OS VOY A DESTROZAR! – amenazó furioso cierto atractivo pelirrojo a los otros dos capitanes que se encontraban enfrente de él.

Hacía menos de cinco minutos que se había enterado del regreso de Mugiwara y de su alianza con aquel perro de Trafalgar y no podía sentir mayor emoción y ganas de pelea.

Pero encontrarse con aquellos dos hacía que le invadiera la ira

De verdad ¿En qué demonios pensaba Killer cuando les propuso aquella estúpida alianza? Seguro que ese par de idiotas más que ayudar lo estropearían todo, además, no tenía intención alguna de compartir el tesoro con aquellos dos.

ÉL sería el Rey de los Piratas. SOLO ÉL.

Mientras Killer detenía la tonta pelea y anunciaba el motivo de su reunión, Kid refunfuñaba aburrido, sin saber que dentro de poco, su vida volvería a tener la emoción y el peligro que tanto deseaba.

Tanto para bien, como para mal.


	33. Capítulo 32: Reencuentros

**Hola! Perdonad por estar inactiva la semana pasada, pero es que tenía los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina y no me podía permitir perder el tiempo! Pero ahora por fin tengo vacaciones! Así que volveré a mantener el ritmo de la historia, a lo mejor con más de un capítulo a la semana...**

 **A partir de ahora tendré que hacer los capítulos un poco más largos para que no sean tantos capítulos, ¡que aún queda lo mejor!**

 **En fin, no os entretengo más, muchas gracias por ser pacientes conmigo ¡y espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 _-En un bar de un pueblo desconocido del Nuevo Mundo-_

Tenía mucho sueño, demasiado para ser cierto.

-¿Quiere alguna bebida cargada señorita?

-Tan sólo déjeme dormir un poco…

El mesero la miró con curiosidad. Era imposible que eso fuera para ella una posición cómoda, ahí, con una mano aguantándose la cara, apoyada en la barra, pero igualmente la dejó descansar. Parecía que había tenido un día largo y tampoco es que molestara ahí.

Mina había tenido una semana larguísima, prácticamente a lo largo de siete días no había dormida más que diez horas. Estaba agotada, pero había conseguido la información necesaria de un par de inútiles de los bajos fondos a los cuales no fue muy difícil de engañar.

"Los hombres son todos igual de imbéciles… ven una cara bonita y un cuerpo atractivo y ya no saben ni decir bien el abecedario." Pensaba enfadada. En cierto modo ese mismo asunto la había ayudado mucho y ella misma se aprovechaba del efecto que causaba en los hombres para sacarles información o para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Y eso la hacía sentir miserable, pero tan sólo lo hacía si era parte del trabajo, ella fuera de misiones jamás engañaba o mentía para conseguir cosas. Ahora mismo podría engatusar al barista y hacer que le regalara bebidas, pero eso iba en contra de sus principios, así que simplemente le pidió que la dejara descansar un momento.

Bueno, todos menos él. Pensar en su capitán le hizo sacar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Sintió los párpados pesados y dejó que el sueño la venciera.

* * *

 _-No muy lejos de ahí-_

-Ya lo sé Killer ¡déjame beber al menos tranquilo, joder!- gritó Kid enfadado.

Estaba cansado de la mierda de Killer, no lo había matado todavía porque era su mejor amigo, pero desde que se aliaron con Hawkins y Apoo no paraba de dar por saco con lo de llevar cuidado.

-Al menos deberías ver si hay Marines en el bar o agentes del gobierno, o incluso miembros de bandas rivales.

\- ¿Ves tú a alguno? Pues ya está.

Kid, Killer, Heat y Wires entraron al bar. Era un espacio muy grande, de ambientación clásica. Había una barra larga en el fondo y bastantes mesas por el camino. El bar se encontraba casi vacío, tan sólo había un par de hombres esparcidos por las mesas y alguien en la barra junto con el mesero.

Los amigos decidieron irse a sentar a la barra y pedir un par de botellas de Ron para compartir. El día había sido agotador desde que esos idiotas de Apoo y Hawkins estaban con ellos, menos mal que habían conseguido librarse de ellos. A Kid esos dos le agotaban, lo cabreaban y le hacían desesperarse.

-Te lo juro Killer, una gilipollez más de esos dos y los despellejo vivos.

-Debes tener un poco de paciencia, los necesitamos si queremos que nuestro plan de eliminar a Akagami funcione, no podemos solos.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé joder, es sólo que no los soporto.

-Capitán, de todos modos debe reconocer que le encanta emborracharse con Apoo- dijo por lo bajo Heat entre risas

-¿Buscas problemas Heat? – gritó Kid, levantándose bruscamente de su taburete para pegar a Heat, sin darse cuenta de que había golpeado a la persona de su lado en la barra

* * *

PUM

Mina sintió un golpe seco en su cara que la hizo despertarse. Con la mano aún colocada como cuando tenia su cara en ella y la cara contra la mesa, decide quedarse quieta analizando la situación.

A quien intenta engañar, se la suda la situación. Por fin conseguía dormir después de siete días de mierda y va un idiota y consigue arruinar ese hermoso momento.

Su enfado crece conforme pasan los segundos y va siendo consciente de que ha sido despertada. Y luego Dragon-sama se pregunta el por qué de su narcolepsia…

Está demasiado aturdida para distinguir las voces de su alrededor, tan sólo distingue un par masculinas, las cuales percibe como demasiado molestas y desagradables.

Levanta la cara tan solo para ver cómo el mesero intenta callar a esos estúpidos de al lado. El mesero mira su cara y con espanto ante el rostro de rabia de su clienta deja de hablar a los chicos y decide retirarse antes de salir herido.

Esos idiotas siguen gritando y peleando, lo cual molesta a Mina demasiado. Sabe que no debe llamar la atención, pero está demasiado cansada y cabreada como para importarle algo así.

-Oye, idiota.

-¿Eh? – Kid se gira curiosos ante el insulto dirigido hacia su persona - ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quieres morir antes de tiempo o qué?

De pronto siente una patada en su hombro que lo tira de taburete y lo deja contra el suelo. Vale, eso ha sido suficiente, va a matar a ese tipo y esparcir sus tripas por la barra.

-PREPARATE PARA ROGARME POR TU VIDA IDIOTA

-Eso mismo iba a decir yo, imbécil- dice una voz femenina.

Kid va a levantarse para dar la golpiza de su vida a ese personaje… Espera… ¿Voz femenina?

Levanta la cara y observa a su atacante

Cara pequeña y delicada y unos ojos retantes sin miedo…morados.

¿Morados?

¿Es posible?

No puede procesarlo, es imposible. La otra persona también parece haberle reconocido porque se queda callada mirando con incredulidad.

-¿Kid..

No puede terminar de pronunciar esas tres letras porque se le echan al cuello, pero no atacando. La están abrazando. Alguien la está abrazando. Huele algo, y le es conocido. Una mezcla de metal y sangre. Siente como unos brazos grandes y fuertes la rodean por completo. Se siente tan cálido…tan cómodo…

-Pensé que estabas muerta

La voz es grave, pero clara y sincera

-Kid…

Huele bien, a frescura, a Mar del Norte. Abraza fuerte al delicado cuerpo que rodea con sus brazos. Escucha su nombre, y le encanta. Quiere volver escucharlo otra vez. Más bien quiere volver a escuchar a la voz que lo pronuncia.

Permanecen en silencio. Nadie se atreve a gesticular una mísera palabra.

Finalmente decide mirarla a los ojos.

Está hermosa, como siempre.

Le ha crecido mucho el pelo y ahora lo lleva recogido en una coleta baja. Su flequillo también ha crecido y le tapa casi los ojos. Tan adorable. Sus ojos morados ahora tienen un aspecto más frío, más misterioso y cruel, pero hermosos igualmente.

Le acaricia la cara. Ella se deja hacer y lo mira.

-Me alegro mucho de verte Kid

-Y yo

Se miran a los ojos durante lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que finalmente alguien rompe el silencio.

-¡Mina! ¡No nos lo podemos creer! ¡Nos alegramos tanto de verte!- Dice un Wires contento seguido de Heat e incluso Killer.

Kid se siente molesto ante la interrupción de tal momento tan íntimo.

-Me alegro de veros a vosotros también chicos

No tardaron muchas horas hasta que finalmente llegaron a la isla donde Kid y el resto habían establecido su base. La isla era inmensa y llena de exuberante vegetación. La base estaba bajo tierra y realmente estaba muy bien escondida, si Kid no la hubiera guiado probablemente le hubiera costado bastante poder dar con ella.

-No es un lugar demasiado acogedor, pero ponte cómoda – dijo tranquilamente Killer mientras educadamente la invitaba a pasar a una sala con dos sofás enormes y un gran DenDen Mushi customizado como Kid. Ver aquello le resultó adorable y soltó una risita por lo bajo

-¿De qué demonios te ríes? – preguntó Kid levantando una ceja

-Por nada fufufu, por cierto he visto que había otros dos barcos atracados por fuera.

-Sí, son de nuestros aliados – contestó Killer

-Oh vaya, veo que no perdéis el tiempo

-¡Desde luego! No puedo permitir que esos locos de Trafalgar y Mugiwara me tomen delantera – respondió enérgico el pelirrojo.

-No sé si es buena idea

-¿Hm?

-Las alianzas nunca salen bien, y menos entre piratas. Este mundo está podrido ¿qué os hace pensar que no os traicionarán?

-¿Dudas de la alianza de tu capitán acaso?

-No, pero eso es diferente, yo conozco a Law, tiene mucho orgullo y jamás traicionaría a su aliado, lo mismo va para Luffy. Hasta puedo apostar con la mano en el fuego que Kid es igual a ellos.

-Sí que es cierto que los tres son más orgullosos que nada en el mundo, además de cabezones. – dijo Killer

-Estoy aquí.

-En efecto, cabezones, como si en lugar de cabezas tuvieran melones.

-No empecéis, joder.

-Kid es bastante crédulo, el típico niño que iría a la furgoneta de un pervertido si este le ofrece caramelos, pero para eso estoy yo, para que no vaya con los hombres malos

-KILLER NO ME TOQUES LOS COJONES

-Se hace el duro, pero en el fondo es bastante idiota, me preocupa la facilidad con la que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos…

-ES TRADICIÓN EN VOSOTROS ESTO ¿NO?

-Por cierto Mina, supongo que estás enterada de lo que pasó en Punk Hazard…

-Hmm – asintió ella – No sabría decir si me han hecho un favor o una gran putada, todo depende de cómo acabe la situación…

-Y dinos Mina – se acercó cameloso Kid - ¿qué tienen esos dos entre manos?

-Fufufu qué osado Kid, te recuerdo que a pesar de todo yo aun soy parte de su tripulación.

-Bueno – se encogió de hombros – había que intentarlo. De cualquier forma – agarró su barbilla con delicadeza y la acercó a su cara – espero que tengamos tiempo para…

PUM

La puerta se abre de golpe

-ME CAGO EN LA PUTA ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUERÉIS AHORA PEDAZO DE SUBNORMALES?

-Lo sentimos capitán, pero Apoo quiere hablar con usted… - dijeron asustados otros tripulantes de su banda.

-Maldito brazos largos, siempre jodiendo, SIEMPRE.

En cuanto salieron fuera, Apoo observó atento a la nueva persona que estaba al lado del pelirrojo

-¡WOW! ¿No serás la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida? – dijo acercándose descaradamente a la pelirrosa.

Mina simplemente continuó inexpresiva, ni siquiera lo miró a la cara.

-Mira pedazo de mierda andante, acércate dos milímetros más y te ahorco con tu coleta – amenazó Kid

-¿Eh? ¿No me digas que esta hermosura va contigo? ¡Vaya! Mira chica, deberías venirte con un verdadero hombre como yo, este pelirrojo es demasiado crío para hacerte feliz.

Kid enfureció y comenzó a golpearse con su "aliado"

-¡Maldito dentudo musical!

-¡Estúpido pantalones horteras!

Mientras ambos se revolcaban por el suelo como niños, un miembro, al parecer nuevo, de la banda de Kid, se acercó a Mina y después confundido dijo

-Pero capitán, ¿usted no fue el otro día a un…

Killer le tapó la boca antes de que terminara

Ambos capitanes se detuvieron en seco.

Mierda

Mina giró la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo, quien puso una gran cara de circunstancias.

La revolucionaria comenzó a tararear mientras daba vueltas alrededor del joven.

De pronto, una mano tumbó a Kid hasta dejarlo sentado en el suelo y le agarró el flequillo de delante, haciendo que la tuviera que mirar directamente a los ojos.

-Tres, cuatro, cinco…

-¿Qué… qué estás contando? – preguntó Kid con una sonrisa, pero asustado.

-El número de mujeres con las que has estado jugando mientras yo no estaba – contestó tranquilamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos - … ocho, para ser más precisa.

-Ha dado en el clavo – susurró Heat a otro pirata

-Vaya vaya, veo que eres bastante popular Kid-kun.

-No tanto como te crees – intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella lo agarró con mayor fuerza. Le hacía daño, pero prefirió no quejarse.

-Puede que no lo creas, pero soy bastante tolerante con el adulterio.

-No… no estoy cometiendo adulterio…

-No me importa con cuantas mujerzuelas estés mientras yo no te vea, es más, comprendo que los hombres tienen necesidades y sería una tonta si pretendiese que te mantuvieras totalmente atado a mí…

-Te lo digo enserio, yo no…

-Sin embargo, a la mínima que el puterío con alguna de ellas se vuelva MÍNIMAMENTE serio…

-Mina, escúchame…

-…TE MATARÉ. Pero no te preocupes, no morirás solo, en realidad primero destriparé a tu amiguita y le sacaré los ojos mientras obligo a que te comas los restos, después te enviaré a ti para que le hagas compañía en el más allá.

Mina lo miraba fijamente y sin expresiones. Kid estaba comenzando a ponerse muy nervioso, aquello no pintaba nada bien para él.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato Kid-kun? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa irónica – quizá debería buscártela - dijo arremangándose

-¡NO TENGO NADA DE LO QUE SENTIRME CULPABLE! ¡NO PIENSO EN NINGUNA OTRA DE FORMA ÍNTIMA DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡PARA MI NOY HAY OTRA QUE NO SEAS TÚ! – exclamó muy rápido y nervioso mientras veía como la pelirrosa estaba apunto de meterle la mano en la garganta.

Su mirada tenía llamaradas.

-Oh vaya, que palabras más dulces me dices a veces Kid – contestó tranquila y con una sonrisa mona ya alejada de él.

Killer tuvo que ir a sostenerlo antes de que su capitán se desmayara.

La mayoría de los presente decidieron desalojar la habitación sin decir lo más mínimo antes de que se vieran involucrados en algún asesinato.

Kid sin embargo sonreía. ¿Aquello eran celos? Probablemente no, pero saber que en el fondo él era importante para ella realmente le llenaba de alegría.

-De cualquier forma – dijo ella cambiando de tema – hay ciertas cosas de las que tengo que hablar contigo antes de irme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

\- Poco menos de un mes

-Eso es muy poco – dijo Kid algo triste

-Lo siento – dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la cara.

En realidad, se sentía tremendamente feliz de verlo, no esperaba encontrárselo con tanta facilidad.

* * *

 _-En otro lugar del nuevo mundo-_

-Y así fue como derroté a ese idiota – dijo orgulloso Jabra presumiendo ante sus nakamas

-Más bien cómo te volvieron a patear el culo chapapa – rió Fukuro

-¡Te patearé el trasero! – dijo furioso - ¡Kalifa! ¡Dile a este idiota lo fuerte que me he vuelto durante estos dos años!

-Por más que la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda – contestó ella tranquilamente mientras bebía su café.

-¿EHHHHH? ¡Ten amigos para esto! – dijo enfadado mientras el resto de miembros excepto la rubia se reían de él.

Encima de ellos, en un tejado no muy lejano, Kota se encontraba observando en silencio a los antiguos miembros del CP9 discutir y reír entre ellos.

Los conocía a todos, ya que en realidad fueron compañeros suyos toda la infancia, sin embargo, la única persona en la que él tenía interés era en la chica rubia que bebía tranquilamente una taza de café sentada en el sofá.

La miraba con una sonrisa, esa mujer realmente tenía carácter.

Sabía que Kalifa pensaba que él la veía como una mujer del montón, pero en realidad no era así. Kota realmente la quería a pesar de que jamás se lo demostrara, pero quería que ella dejara de amarlo.

¿Un agente del gobierno con un revolucionario? Aquello era más que imposible.

Intentaba que ella lo odiara, pero no lo conseguía.

Lo hacía por su bien, si el Gobierno se enterara de que ellos dos tienen algún tipo de relación, la torturarían y la ahorcarían, y eso era lo último que él quería.

A veces hacía eso, simplemente la miraba para asegurarse de ella estaba bien. Sabía que Kalifa era fuerte, al fin y al cabo era maestra del Rokushiki, al igual que él.

Dentro de poco tendría que ir a reunirse a Baltigo con su jefe para hablar sobre la próxima estrategia.

Ya no faltaba nada para que _eso_ ocurriera.

-Dime Kalifa, ¿Qué harás tú al respecto?

* * *

 _-En otra parte del Nuevo Mundo-_

Kaito se encontraba en un festival en uno de los reinos que existían en el Nuevo Mundo. Varias mujeres se encontraban a su alrededor, ofreciéndole bebidas y riéndose con él.

Sin duda era un hombre popular entre las mujeres, a pesar de que él no entendiera el motivo.

Tenía poco más de un mes hasta tener que volver a Baltigo para reunirse con su jefe.

Lo cierto es que a pesar del rango que tenía, prácticamente, en todos sus años en la Armada, no habría pisado Báltigo más de tres veces, es más, a penas ni se acordaba de la ubicación del Cuartel General.

Kaito odia estar en tierra, detesta permanecer más de tres días en el mismo sitio. Vive para viajar, es lo que más disfruta en el mundo, junto con la música. Su trabajo en la Armada prácticamente también es en cierta medida el espionaje, pero sobre todo como investigador y reclutador. Viaja de isla en isla estableciendo rumbos de barcos aliados, espiando posiciones enemigas, reclutando personas que desean unirse, haciendo labores humanitarias y de vez en cuando hace de comerciante para recaudar fondos.

Recuerda la primera vez que subió a un barco, del olor del mar, de los colores del océano, de aquella sensación de libertad.

Supo que su lugar estaba en el mar, no en la tierra. Desearía haber nacido gyojin.

Hablando de Gyojin.

Kaito se apartó de aquellas mujeres encima suyo, se disculpó y decidió abandonar la isla en la que se encontraba.

Debería ir a verla… total, probablemente jamás podrá volver a hacerlo…

¿Cómo estará? ¿Habrá conseguido trabajo? ¿Aún preparará esa sopa de algas que a él tanto le gustaba?

Hacía poco más de un año que no la veía y tenía ganas de estar con ella. ¿Amor? Quién sabe, probablemente no. Enamorarse de alguien como él debía ser horrible, alguien que nunca está…

Pero… quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro…

El revolucionario sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados.

-No seas ridículo. Probablemente no sobrevivirás a lo que se avecina…


	34. Capítulo 33: Carpe Diem

**Capítulo 33**

Se encontraban en la cocina. Heat se encontraba cocinando un par de empanadillas.

Kid miraba a mina de reojo. La revolucionaria comía las empanadillas mirando a un punto fijo en el infinito, con la mirada totalmente perdida entre sus pensamientos.

Se había vuelto más guapa de lo que ya era de por sí. ¿Su forma de ser también?

De pronto Kid se dio cuenta de que ella lo veía de reojo también, la chica sonrió y continuó comiendo.

-Y dinos Mina, ¿cómo es que has decidido venir a vernos? – preguntó Killer

-Era mi última oportunidad

-¿Tu última…

-He visto que tenéis una sala de proyección, ¿habéis aprendido más?

-¿Eh? Ahhh, sí, las últimas noticias que hemos tenido han sido las de Trafalgar y Mugiwara en Punk Hazard. – contestó Killer

-Ibais a comprar el arma de Caesar?

-No, pero nos gusta estar informados de lo que sucede en el mundo

-Había mucha gente importante al tanto de esa gran arma química – dijo Kid

-El Germa estaba en situación de compra

-¿Aquel grupo de asesinos?

-Sí, tened cuidado con ellos, últimamente están aumentando mucho su poder militar. Law y Luffy-senpai han desencadenado algo muy gordo, yo de vosotros tendría más precaución con las rutas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Supongo que habréis deducido que van tras Kaido

-Sí, es bastante obvio

-Probablemente su próximo movimiento sea ir a Dresrossa y destrozar la fábrica física de Smile. Para hacer algo así tendrán que derrotar a Doflamingo, no me extraña que se desate una guerra civil en Dresrossa. Si lo consiguen, Kaido irá a por su cabeza y movilizará toda su flota para buscarlos.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Estáis en una ruta no muy lejana a Dresrossa, hay posibilidades muy grandes de que pase él, o alguno de sus subordinados por aquí.

-Já, no hay de qué preocuparse, estamos listos para atacar cuando sea – dijo confiado el pelirrojo.

Mina hizo una mueca

-Kid, no hagas locuras por favor, no sabes a la fuerza que te enfrentas

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos a por un Yonkou nosotros también! ¿¡Crees que iríamos a por Akagami si no supiéramos a lo que nos enfrentamos!?

-¡Kid! – gritó furioso Killer

-¿Va… vais a por Shanks? – preguntó conmocionada

Killer suspiró

-Sí

-pero si no os ha hecho nada…

-¿Estás de su parte? – preguntó Kid algo molesto

Mina tardó en contestar

-Le debo mucho, pero no me meteré en vuestros asuntos – dijo con cierto tono tristón mientras se levantaba y se iba de la habitación.

Mina pensaba. ¿Shanks? ¿Por qué justamente él? ¿No sería mejor Big Mom o incluso aquel cabrón de Barbanegra? Suspiró. Shanks ayudaba mucho a la armada. Les había proporcionado ayuda en incontables ocasiones, no le hacía gracia que ellos fueran contra él.

Pero ¿qué derecho tenía ella de meterse en batallas ajenas?

Ninguno.

La pelirrosa se quedó observando el paisaje desde la entrada al escondite. Era una bonita selva.

Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros con suavidad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, disfrutaban del silencio mutuo. La simple presencia uno era suficiente para el otro.

Mina cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"Realmente… no quiero morir"

* * *

Era la mañana siguiente.

Kid comenzaba a abrir los ojos en su habitación. Miró los pequeños rayos de sol que atravesaban la persiana y le daban en la cara.

Sus noches siempre eran solitarias, no importaba con cuantas mujeres estuviera, siempre se sentía solo.

Menos cuando era ella.

Se giró y observó a la delicada figura que dormía a su lado.

Su cara cuando dormía era tan inocente como la de un niño.

-Quién iba a decir que en verdad eres una asesina ¿eh? Jajaja.

Acarició su rostro con cuidado de no despertarla y bajó hasta la cintura. Su piel era suave. Sonrió.

"Si el destino no te hubiera sido tan duro, ¿cómo nos habría tratado la vida?" Imaginarse un mundo en el que todas las corras horribles nunca hubieran pasado era difícil de pensar. ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? ¿Dónde estaría él mismo?

Sin embargo, aquella simple y única presencia era suficiente para él. No necesitaba nada más cuando ella estaba a su lado.

-No te vayas nunca, por favor – susurró el capitán.

Era un deseo imposible. Ella jamás estaría a su lado. Ella era fuerte e independiente. Trabajaría en la Armada hasta que cumpliera su objetivo y, si conseguía sobrevivir, volvería al lado de su capitán. Kid no estaba en sus planes.

Y eso le rompía por dentro en mil pedazos.

-Si supieras que yo sería capaz de dejarlo todo por ti…

Al cabo de un par de minutos Mina despertó. Le sonrió al capitán.

-Espero que no te hayas aprovechado de una joven e indefensa dama mientras dormía – dijo en tono sarcástico

-Menuda forma de pensar de mí ¿eh? Yo también te quiero

Mina rió.

-A veces eres tan aburrido Kid…

-No me digas eso mientras estás sin ropa en mi cama - contestó éste con una mueca de falsa molestia en la cara.

Volvió a reír.

-Es broma.

-Lo sé.

Ambos rieron.

-Te has dejado crecer el pelo - dijo ella mientras le tocaba el flequillo al pelirrojo.

-Tú también.

-Te ves más guapo.

-Ya lo sé - Mina paró de acariciarlo y levantó una ceja, pero sin perder la sonrisa - tú también te ves más guapa.

-Lo sé.

-Y luego soy yo el presumido.

-Yo también te quiero.

Kid sonrió.

-Me alegra saber eso.

* * *

-¿Y cómo dices que lo perdiste? – preguntó Kalifa mientras tocaba con suavidad la venda que cubría su rostro.

-Las mujeres sois tan cotillas… - dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tranquila.

Kalifa no insistió.

Era la primera vez que él se había quedado. La primera vez que hablaba con ella de algo que no tuviera que ver con trabajo, el Gobierno o la Armada. La primera vez que sonreía a su lado.

¿Era aquella una ilusión?

-Kota.

-¿Hm?

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Kota abrió los ojos y la miró de reojo, aún acostado y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Esta… da igual

-Di

-Es la primera vez que te quedas…

Kota continuó mirándola inexpresivo

Finalmente sonrió

-Realmente me he comportado como un capullo contigo ¿eh?

Kalifa no se esperaba eso, ¿se acababa de disculpar?

-Dime

-¿Eh? – dijo nerviosa

-¿Por qué me quieres?

Casi le da un ataque al corazón. Ni en mil años se esperaría algo así.

-¿Po… por qué me preguntas algo así? – preguntó totalmente avergonzada

-Tú sabes por qué soy así. – dijo con la mirada perdida de nuevo

-Sí…

-Y aún así te alegras al verme

Kalifa no dijo nada, miró hacia abajo avergonzada.

-Si el Gobierno se entera te colgarán

-Lo sé…

-Pero te da igual

-…

-Dentro de poco, se avecinará una gran guerra, una guerra que superará a cualquier otra que haya sucedido en toda la historia.

Kalifa estaba confundida ¿una guerra?

-Y me he dado cuenta de que no tengo todas las papeletas conmigo para poder ver otro día más.

-Kota…

-Por eso mismo me dije a mí mismo "Por una vez, haz lo que quieras, puede que no tengas otra oportunidad".

-No vas a morir, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. No importa para quién trabajes, estoy segura que cumplirás tu objetivo. Y aunque perdieras, a mi no me importa si eres un ganador o un perdedor. Simplemente… vuelve… vivo…

El revolucionario la miró fijamente impresionado por sus palabras. Finalmente la miró y le sonrió

-Supongo que a partir de ahora será imposible ignorarte

La rubia se quedó pasmada. Tantos años… tantas veces que ella había llorado en silencio, cada rechazo frío…

-Mentira – dijo con una sonrisa más brillante que antes – nunca he podido ignorarte.

Era la primera vez que le había hablado así, con esa felicidad, esa falta de indiferencia, esa hermosa sonrisa más mítica que los dragones o los fénixes…

Ella no sabía exactamente el por qué de ese cambio, pero no le importaba. Aquella era la máxima felicidad en ese momento para ella. Ojalá durara para siempre…

Ojalá.

* * *

La isla Gyojin.

Aquel hermoso paraíso bajo el agua.

Le encantaba aquel lugar, parecía realmente un reino propio de las leyendas y los cuentos de hadas.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, enfrente de sus ojos, al alcance de sus manos.

Cientos de especies de gyojin diferentes, hermosas sirenas, peces de todos los colores del arcoíris y de combinaciones imposibles, plantas acuáticas con colores brillantes…

Sin duda amaba aquel lugar.

Desde que la banda de los Mugiwara había pasado por ahí el ambiente que se respiraba era muy distinto, ya no se notaba tanto rechazo a los humanos, se notaba más alegría en los ciudadanos, las propias calles tenían un aspecto totalmente diferente.

-No puede ser… - dijo de pronto una voz conocida - ¡Kaito-kun!

El revolucionario enseguida reconoció la voz de Pappug, aquella graciosa estrella de mar siempre preocupada.

-Pappug! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos!

-¡Y qué lo digas! ¡Caimie se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa que estás aquí! Han pasado muchas cosas, pero todos seguimos iguales, bueno, nuestra hermosa sirena trabaja en el _Marmaid Café_ y…

-Wow, jajaja detente Pappug, estás muy emocionado jajaja

-¡Cómo no estarlo! ¡Hace más de un año que no se te veía por aquí!

-He estado bastante ocupado… - dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Bueno, no importa.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a la cafetería en la que trabajaba la alegre sirena de pelo verde.

-Caimie, ¡adivina quién ha venido a visitarnos!

-¡Pappug! ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún estoy en mi turno de traba…

La sirena observó la persona que se encontraba detrás de la estrella de mar.

Un hombre alto, con la espalda y brazos fuertes y de pelo plateado sonreía.

-¡KAITO-CHIN! – dijo la sirena emocionada mientras dejaba de lado la bandeja que cargaba y salía disparada para abrazar a aquel humano.

En cuanto ella se abalanzó sobre él, Kaito la elevó con sus brazos mientras daba una vuelta y reía junto a ella

-¡Cuánta emoción!

-¡Es porque hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti! – dijo ella mientras hacía pucheros

-No me pongas esa cara jajaja

-¡Ahora que estás aquí puedes tomar nuestros famosos canapés de atún!

-Oh, tienen buena pinta

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Sólo cuentan 300 berries la ración!

-¿Ha? ¿Me vas a cobrar? – preguntó sorprendido

-¡Caimie! ¡Se supone que cuando un amigo viene de visita le tienes que invitar! ¡No hacerle promoción de vuestras ofertas!

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡LA HE VUELTO A LIAR! – gritó la sirena con las manos agarrándose la cara

-No has cambiado nada jajajaja - comenzó a reir Kaito

Caimie se sonrojó.

Dos horas después, Caimie había terminado su turno y Kaito decidió acompañarla hasta su casa.

-Y dime ¿has viajado mucho?

-¡Desde luego! Este mundo está lleno de lugares impresionantes llenos de especies de plantas y animales alucinantes

-Debe de ser genial poder viajar y ver todo el mundo – dijo alegre la sirena mientras imaginaba la cantidad de aventuras que podían existir en los viajes

-Desde luego, pero no preocupes, algún día te llevaré conmigo por todo el mundo.

-¡Eso sería tan genial!

-jajaja sabía que dirías eso

-Pero… hasta que en la reunión de Reverie no se apruebe la ley de libertad para los gyojin no puedo salir o podría ser vendida como esclava de nuevo…

Kaito la miró en silencio serio

-¿Tú crees que algún día nos dejarán salir?

-Más pronto de lo que te puedas imaginar

-¿Enserio? ¡Tengo tantas ganas de que eso suceda! ¡Prométeme que me llevarás contigo por tus viajes!

Kaito sonrió triste, pero no dejó que ella viera esa tristeza.

-Por supuesto

Odiaba mentir ¿pero qué le iba a decir? ¿Que probablemente en tres meses ya no esté en este mundo? Ella era tan inocente… sabía que ella había visto muchas cosas, pero hablarle de guerras, de muerte, de destrucción…

Simplemente no le gustaba que ella tuviera que pensar en esas cosas.

Así que simplemente le continuaría hablando como siempre.

Al fin y al cabo, él realmente lo deseaba.

Deseaba vivir.

-Y dime Kaito-chin

-¿Hm?

-¿Cómo me ves? – dijo feliz mientras se ponía enfrente de él y posaba

Kaito ladeó confundido la cabeza

-Pues como siempre

Caimie puso pucheros, ¿enserio no la veía más mayor? ¿más atractiva? ¿más madura? ¿nada?

-Tonto…

Él sin embrago había cambiado. Se había puesto más fuerte y el pelo se lo había dejado crecer un poco más. Iba vestido con ropas de estilo arábico, tal y como ella había visto en sus libros, con una túnica que le cubría el pecho y unos pantalones anchos que se ajustaban cuando llegaban a los tobillos. Llevaba más piercings en las orejas y se veía más maduro. Y más guapo.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-Cerca de un mes, puede que un poco menos

-¿Ehhhhhhh? ¿tan poco tiempo? – dijo triste

-Lo siento, pero el trabajo es el trabajo – contestó con tono triste mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-No soy una niña ¿sabes?

-Nunca te he visto como una niña

Caimie se sorprendió. ¿Habrá notado lo que ella sentía por él? ¿Sus sentimientos iban a ser correspondidos?

La sirena, emocionada, miró con ojos brillantes al revolucionario.

"Venga, ¡dilo!"

-Ahhhh… ¡me muero de hambre! ¿Tienes algo en casa? ¿O tal vez debería comprar algo ya que estoy aquí? – preguntó con tono despreocupado, ignorando las intenciones de la chica peliverde

Caimie se sintió derrotada

-Tengo sopa de algas – dijo por fin, intentando animarse

-¡Me encanta! Pero esta vez no me la cobres ¿eh?

Se sonrojó

-¡Po…por supuesto que no Kaito-chin!

El joven se rió, y ella decidió acompañar esa risa.

Enserio,

Sí que era difícil querer a un revolucionario.


	35. Capítulo 34: Instinto femenino

**Capítulo 34**

-En dos semanas llegaré a Dresrossa probablemente. Koala y Hack saldrán mañana ya para allá.

-¿Estaban en el cuartel?

-Sí, ellos van para investigar la supuesta desaparición de nuestros agentes en ese país. Es curioso, tener registro de la existencia de personas pero nadie se acuerda de haberlas visto jamás. Sin embargo si están ahí por algo será.

-¿Eres consciente de que el torneo para conseguir la _Mero Mero No Mi_ no es más que un atrapa bobos ¿verdad?

-Por su puesto, pero aún sabiendo que es una trampa iré y la conseguiré. Yo continuaré con el legado de Ace. Además, todo indica a que allí irá Luffy, y me muero de ganas por volver a verlo.

-Pues que tengas suerte, esperaré noticias vuestras. Id con cuidado.

-¿Y ya está? ¿No intentarás detenerme o preocuparte un poco más por mí? –dijo Sabo apenado.

-No.

-Siempre tan fría… por cierto, ¿Estás segura de la ubicación de aquel puerto?

-Sí. No lo desmanteléis, aseguraos de la mercancía, haced fotos de ella, de los barcos que las controlan y la cantidad. Luego enviadle la información a Kota y el nombre de los barcos a Kaito, ya que él seguirá las rutas establecidas de ese comercio ilegal. Si encontráis por algún casual, información sobre alguno de los jefes o en relación con los bajos fondos, enviádmelo también a mí.

-¿La última vez que fuiste no encontraste nada?

-Sí, encontré el hierro de vino, pero no puedo estar ahí siempre para controlar todas las mercancías con las que se trafican. Probablemente acabaréis en medio de una guerra civil, por lo que ese puerto dentro de poco será desmantelado en cuanto la población descubra que existe.

-De acuerdo, pues en cuento tenga algo te vuelvo a llamar.

-Ok, adiós.

* * *

Por fin había acabado aquella llamada.

-¿Ya has terminado? – dijo Kid entrando a la sala.

-Sí, pero ahora necesito utilizar vuestro _Den Den Mushi_ de proyección para ver los nuevos movimientos en los Bajos Fondos.

-Sin problemas, Killer y yo también íbamos a ver que se cocía por allí.

Killer, Kid y Mina observaban la pantalla y observaban las nuevas subastas llevadas a cabo por los Agentes de los Bajos Fondos.

En realidad, era la primera vez que a ella la veían trabajar como espía. Estaban maravillados ante lo que un verdadero profesional podía conseguir en aquellos lares.

Sin levantar sospecha alguna, ella conseguía entablar diálogo con grandes Agentes y la metían en cualquier subasta privada.

-La subasta para el arma de Cesar Clown era pública, por eso pudisteis acceder a ella, pero la mayor parte del contrabando se lleva a cabo en subastas privadas, para las cuales necesitas una previa invitación.

-¿Cómo se pueden conseguir las invitaciones? – preguntó Killer

-Con contactos, todos estos negocios se llevan a cabo gracias a la confianza que hay entre Compradores y Agentes, sin confianza no hay negocio. Debéis conocer al menos a alguien que esté dentro de este mundo para que os lance y comience a invitaros a eventos donde vosotros podáis conocer a otros y así crear vuestra propia red.

-Es más complicado de lo que pensaba…

-Las redes más fáciles a las que podéis acceder son aquella controladas por piratas, la mayoría son terriblemente imbéciles y por norma general son pocos los requisitos que piden. La red de Big Mom es la más sencilla si no eres humano puro, son compradores principales de armas. La red de Kaido es un poco más complicada, puesto que está metido en el contrabando de Smile, el cual es su principal fuente de poder.

Obviamente para entrar en ambas redes había que jurarles lealtad.

Mina observaba toda la nueva información obtenida… realmente nada tenía desperdicio, Kaido llevaba un mes desaparecido, dos miembros del Germa 66 habían sido contratados en un país conocido en guerra… ¿Cómo afectaría a los bajos fondos cuando estallara la guerra civil en Dressrosa? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kurohige?

Aquel personaje de Aokiji se había ofrecido para trabajar en la Armada bajo la dirección de Mina, pero esto a ella no le acababa de gustar del todo

 _-Hace dos meses-_

-Bueno, Espero que todos recibais a Aokiji como a uno más de la família – dijo Dragon

-Encantado, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo el ex almirante con una reverencia de pie.

Ninguno de los cuatro estaba del todo convencido ¿Por qué demonios su jefe había aceptado a alguien así en la Armada?

-Dragon-san, ya sabe que nosotros lo seguiremos a donde sea pero… ¿enserio es buena idea involucrarlo? – preguntó Sabo algo preocupado.

-Cualquier persona dispuesta a luchar a favor de nuestros ideales es bienvenida.

-Odio a los marines.

-Kota siempre tan directo – dijo Sabo con una risa incómoda.

-¿Y con quién de nosotros trabajará? – preguntó Kaito.

-Quiero infiltrarme en el barco de Kurohige y fingir ser parte de su tripulación para sacarles información.

-Vaya, eso… eso es una buena idea – dijo confundido Sabo mientras Kaito se reía y Kota refunfuñaba.

-¿Quién de vosotros tiene formación como espía de élite?

-Esa sería Mina-chan.

Aokiji se fijó en la joven a la que el rubio había señalado. Se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes? – dijo ella seria.

-De que siempre las más guapas son las más traicioneras.

-No la vuelvas a…

-Tranquilo Kota, no merece la pena discutir con gente de la tercera edad – dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Oi! Que sólo tengo…

-Además, al fin y al cabo – giró la cabeza hacia ellos – tiene la razón.

 _-Fin del Flasback-_

Y así habían resultado las cosas, él había entrado en su división, había entrenado algo con ella y se había largado en dirección al barco de Kurohige

-Espero que ese anciano haga las cosas bien – dijo en voz baja

-¿Decías algo?

-No

Bueno, ya había terminado con su trabajo. Estiró los brazos, las piernas y la espalda y se levantó del sofá.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cocina? – preguntó Killer

-No me vendría mal algo para tomar

Apoo entró a la base con su segundo de a bordo y con Hawkins para dirigirse hacia la sala en la que se encontraba su compañero de alianza temporal.

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de tener que tratar ciertos temas con Kid, iba principalmente porque quería ver a aquella hermosura de nuevo. ¿Cómo demonios un idiota mal vestido y con pintalabios había conseguido ligarse a semejante mujer? Era algo que parecía inverosímil, imposible, descabellado…

Antes de llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba el pelirrojo, vio salir a la mujer en la que se encontraba pensando.

Cuanto más la veía más se quedaba embelesado por su belleza. Aquella elegancia al caminar, ese aspecto delicado pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, su perfecta silueta, su hermosa cara… Por no hablar de sus ojos, menudo color más hipnotizante, y cuando eran acompañados por esa mirada fría… Se le erizaba la piel de sólo pensarlo.

Lo cierto es que en cuanto lo vio no saludó, simplemente se quedó observando mientras Kid maldecía como siempre, pero en cuanto vio al grupo detrás de él pareció cambiar de expresión a una más interesada.

-Pues eso, la próxima ve… ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Mina? – dijo molesto Kid mientras la chica se alejaba de él y se dirigía hacia su grupo.

"¿Viene hacia mí? ¿Es posible que por fin se haya dado cuenta que ese maldito Eustass no es más que un crío?" pensó emocionado Apoo mientras se alisaba el traje y sacaba pecho para causar una mejor impresión.

-Vaya, veo que por fi…

Ella pasó de largo y fue directamente hacia Hawkins.

Lo siguiente que Apoo escuchó fue un golpe que sonó bastante doloroso junto con el ruido de una pared destruida.

-Mina ¡Maldición! – exclamó Killer contrariado

Apoo se dio la vuelta y observó la escena: Aquella muchacha le había dado un puñetazo a Hawkins y lo había enviado hasta el final del pasillo y de la fuerza del golpe, el hombre casi había perdido el conocimiento.

-GUAU...Creo que me he puesto cachondo – dijo Kid mientras reía al ver aquella escena.

-Maldición, no solo tengo que cuidar que no se maten entre ellos, si no que ahora encima tengo que vigilar a otra – dijo enfadado Killer

-¡Capitán! – gritaron algunos de los tripulantes del pirata caído que habían acudido al lugar al escuchar el golpe

La revolucionaria no se detuvo ahí, si no que lo agarró por el cuello y continuó lanzándolo por los pasillos a base de puñetazos. Los nakamas del pirata la atacaban, pero aquello equivalía a un par de hormigas para ella.

La paliza no cesó hasta que Kid intervino poniendo la mano entre ella y Apoo.

-A pesar de que me pone muchísimo ver cómo le das una paliza a este imbécil y probablemente te quiera más por ello, tendré que parar esta pelea puesto que aún lo necesito – dijo Kid con tono divertido, probablemente era quien más disfrutaba de la escena.

-¿Qué diablos Mina? ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? – dijo inmediatamente Killer bastante enfadado.

-Ese intento de pitonisa es el responsable de la muerte de varios compañeros que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse en su rango mientras se dedicaba a recibir una paliza por parte de otro pirata – contestó muy enfadada, pero sin gritar.

Los tres piratas lo entendieron, la habilidad de intercambio de heridas de Hawkins.

Los golpes fatales que recibía el capitán eran transpasados a cualquier persona al azar que se encontrara en su rango.

Eso incluía a inocentes.

Sin embargo golpes físicos como puñetazos no podían ser esquivados con esa habilidad.

Kid y Killer tardaron casi una hora en convencer a la revolucionaria de que lo dejara pasar, que aquella golpiza había sido suficiente, etc.

Durante todo ese tiempo Apoo estaba más convencido a hacerlo.

Definitivamente también le robaría aquella increíble mujer a Kid.

-Toma, esto te tranquilizará – dijo Heat mientras le proporcionaba una copa enorme con helado a la pelirrosa.

-Sin duda no pone nadie un poco de su parte para hacer esto funcionar – suspiró Killer

-Jajajaja ¡Jamás me había divertido tanto! Bueno, si la paliza hubiese sido a Apoo entonces hubiera sido mejor aún ¡pero eso también estuvo de puta madre! Jajajaja – siguió riendo compulsivamente Kid.

-No sé en qué momento se os pasó por la cabeza que era buena idea aliarse con ellos

-Puede que no lo parezcan, pero son bastante fuertes. Es imposible que nuestro plan triunfe con sólo nosotros.

-Veo que habéis conseguido en este año aumentar bastante vuestra fuerza – cambió de tema – tenéis bastantes barcos en vuestra flota

-¿Te has dado cuenta? – dijo orgullo Kid sacando pecho – Ahora somos muchísimo más fuertes e incluso nuestra recompensa a aumentado bastante.

-La competencia es muy fuerte, no podíamos quedarnos atrás

-Me pregunto cuánto poder habrán conseguido Trafalgar y Mugiwara durante estos dos años que desaparecieron del mapa.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y apareció Apoo, interrumpiendo a Kid, utilizó su poder de fruta del diablo para atacarlo y de la potencia de las ondas sonoras se rompió el recipiente de cristal donde la joven tomaba su helado, desparramándolo por completo por la barra en la estaba apoyada.

-JODER, QUÉ MIERDAS QUIERES AHORA

-No me mires con esa horrible cara que me dan ganas de vomitar

-MALDITO, TE VOY A

-ALTO AHÍ – dijo Killer interponiéndose entre las dos fieras – que haya paz.

Ambos comenzaron a murmurar y a insultarse por lo bajo mientras cada uno se iba por un lado.

-¿Quieres algo? – ofreció Heat al otro capitán.

-Pues sí, sírveme un poco de sake. Venía a felicitarte por tu gancho guapa, tienes un buen brazo.

Mina no contestó.

-Sin duda eres muy fuerte, me gustan las mujeres con carácter

-WOWOWO, FRENA EN CARRO BRACITOS. Espero que NO estés ligando con ella JUSTO DELANTE MÍA – exclamó muy molesto el pelirrojo

-Dime guapa ¿qué ves en ese crío bobo? Enserio, un hombre como yo podría ofrecerte largas noches de placer infinito y decenas de

-Ohhh sí, dale más duro, sé que te pone cuando te azotan

-¿Perdón? – dijo contrariado

-Oh, lo siento, es solo que me gusta hablar sucio cuando alguien ME LAME LA SUELA DE LOS ZAPATOS

\- Veo que te gusta que vaya al grano… Ejem… Empezando de nuevo, soy Apoo para las chicas guapas como tú, encantado.

-Y yo soy Heidi, te presento a mi abuelito y a mi prima la parapléjica, no te preocupes, a veces se le cae la baba, pero no hace daño

-Estoy intentando ser amable contigo

-Oh, y yo también. Y estoy fracasando. Y lo siento por eso.

-Bueno pues…

-Es sólo que estoy TAN cabreada porque este hombre orquesta se ha colado en la cocina en la que estaba TAN TRANQUILA, ha destrozado mi HELADO e intenta impresionarme como si fuera SU MADRE ALCHÓLICA

-Eres un hueso duro de roer

-Apoo – dijo Kid – LÁRGATE

-De acuerdo, ya me voy – dijo levantando las manos – menuda panda de locos…

En cuento salió por la puerta, Kid se dirigió a la chica.

-No sabía que podías tener tanta mala leche – dijo riéndose.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no me cae bien. Además, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando? – dijo escéptico Killer.

-Pensad lo que queráis, luego no vengáis llorando.


	36. Capítulo 35: La chica mariposa

**Capítulo 35**

Por fin había llegado el día de su partida.

-Que rápido ha pasado un mes – dijo Wires.

-¡No te vayas! – dijo en lágrimas Heat.

Todos los miembros de la banda de Kid que conocían con anterioridad a Mina se encontraban llorando a pleno pulmón ante la partida de su ex enfermera.

-Venga chicos, haréis que vuestro capitán se enfade.

-¡NOS DA IGUAAAAAL! ¡MINA-CHWAAAAAAAN!

La chica rió.

-Bueno, creo que tienes todo lo necesario para estar como mínimo un mes en el mar sin pisar tierra.

-No estaré tanto tiempo.

-Más vale que sobre y no que falte.

-Muchas gracias Killer – agradeció con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué – la abrazó – sabes que siempre te consideraremos nuestra nakamas hagas lo que hagas.

-¿Y tú? ¿No piensas decir nada? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida al pelirrojo, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheros.

-No es como si te fuera a echar de menos o algo – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eres toda una tsundere – se rió.

-Cállate mujer.

-Ten cuidado Kid – se acercó más a él y comenzó a hablarle bajo, casi susurrando – no confíes en nadie.

-Ya lo sé, no soy un crío, maldición.

-¿Te acuerdas de las rutas que te he dicho?

-Sí, no te preocupes, no las olvidaré, pero no estaría de más que se las hubieras dicho también a Killer…

-Será mejor así.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-Si no es ahora, nunca lo será.

-Coincidiréis con una guerra entre piratas probablemente, no os podremos ayudar, ni yo ni Trafalgar.

-Pero el Reverie sólo es cada cuatro años, además, este año es importante.

-Lo que vas a hacer es una locura.

-Bueno, todo lo que hago lo es – dijo con una sonrisa.

Kid puso cara seria, pero no pudo mantenerla ante la sonrisa de la revolucionaria.

-Estás loca - dijo abrazándola.

-No quiero que el chico-imán sea quien me lo diga fufufu.

-¡Mina-san! ¡Todo está listo! – dijo alguien desde la lejanía.

-Bueno, es hora de que te vayas.

-Sí que lo es.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya – cogió una bolsa y se dio la vuelta – cuídate Kiddy.

El capitán sonrió.

Cuando la revolucionaria embarcó en su pequeña embarcación y todos estaban ya alejándose, el pirata gritó:

-NI SE TE OCURRA MORIR MALDITA MUJER.

Antes de que distancia fuera demasiado grande como para perderla de vista, el capitán consiguió escuchar una frase junto con una sonrisa

-Ni tú, estúpido pelirrojo.

 _-Hace dos semanas-_

La pareja se encontraba en el taller de Kid. Como siempre, el pelirrojo se encontraba perfeccionando su brazo, cambiando piezas, ajustando funciones…

Mina estaba al otro lado de la mesa en la que trabajaba el pirata, leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro de medicina.

-¿No te molesta el ruido?

-Nada de lo que tú hagas me molesta Kiddy – contestó sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Por qué demonios me llamas así? Ya sabes que odio los apodos.

-Lo sé – dijo soltando una risilla.

-Demonios, mira que eres molesta a veces – dijo resoplando, pero en el fondo le gustaba.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos durante un par de minutos.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-"Desollamiento y cómo evitar la muerte en el proceso".

-No me jodas.

-Es broma.

-Menos ma…

-Es sobre amputaciones.

-Da igual.

Estuvieron otros diez minutos en silencio.

-¿Ya has pensado qué hacer si consigues derrotar a Akagami?

-¿Eh? Pues la verdad… no he pensado a tan largo plazo. Ya se me ocurrirá algo cuando termine con lo que planeo ahora mismo.

-Deberías tener un plan B por si las cosas no salen bien Kid.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre?

-¿Tu madre? Para nada

-Pues es…

-Supongo que… ¿amantes?

El pirata se giró avergonzado.

-No lo digas con tanto descaro…

-Ohhh vaya, lo siento ¿El temible pirata Eustass Kid, capitán de los piratas de Kidd, con una recompensa de 470 millones de berries se sonroja ante las palabras bonitas de una chica? – claramente se estaba metiendo con él.

-No… ¡no me hagas reír mujer! ¡Yo ja… jamás me sonrojaría por algo así!

-Ohhhh

-¡No digas con tanto escepticismo ese "Ohhhh"! A cualquiera que se metiera conmigo le arrancaba los ojos y luego le daba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Que miedo.

-Tu ironía no suena nada convincente.

-Esa era mi intención - se levantó y le dio un beso

Se rieron

-Sólo tú tienes las pelotas de vacilarme ¿Eh?

-No es como si tú pudieras si quiera rozarme.

-¿Perdón? ¿Acabas de insinuar que soy débil? – hablaban de broma

-No lo he insinuado, lo he afirmado.

-No es como si tú también pudieras tocarme.

-No te lo crees ni tú.

-La verdad es que no.

-No te preocupes, yo siempre acudiré a ti cuando me llames.

-Oi, no necesito tu ayuda.

-Yo seré la única que te mate.

-Créeme, tu eres la ÚLTIMA persona de la que quiero ser asesinado.

-¿Por qué no? Acéptalo, es un buen trato.

-¡No quiero ese tipo de relación tan retorcida!

-Yo jamás te mataría mientras no te pases de la raya y si alguien te mata le faltaría mar, tierra, cielo y universo para poder huir de una muerte espantosa, lenta, dolorosa, agonizante…

-Lo he pillado

-…humillante, desgarradora, sucia, repugnante…

-Yo también te quiero.

-Veo que pillaste la metáfora– dijo con una sonrisa.

 _-Fin del Flasback-_

* * *

 _-Tres días después-_

Una joven hermosa rubia con una ceja rizada se encontraba sentada en la terraza de una bonita cafetería en un país del Nuevo Mundo, mientras bebía una taza de café leía el periódico con las últimas noticias.

-Pues al final tenías razón, estalló una guerra civil en Dresrossa.

-Lo que no me esperaba es que terminara en un día – dijo la persona que estaba sentada enfrente suya.

-Yo lo que no esperaba es que consiguieran arrestar a Doffy.

-Ni yo, pero el Gobierno siempre ha querido librarse de él.

-Los peligros de ser un caído. De todas formas sabemos como son los Bajos Fondos, alguien acabará rescatando a tu tío.

-No lo doy ni un año en Impel Down.

-Dijeron que habían aumentado la seguridad y que ahora era el doble de segura...

-Oh, vaya. Entonces no tenemos nada que temer...

Se hizo el silencio.

Inmediatamente ambas mujeres estallaron de risa.

-Te doy treinta minutos para escapar de ella.

-¿Treinta? Con quince y aún me sobra para jugar una partida de cartas.

-Estúpida Marina, no aprenden.

-Me siento mal por reírme de mis aliados Reiji – dijo mientras aún reía.

-Es que eres muuuuy mala Mina – contestó la asesina del Germa66.

¿Germa66 y Armada revolucionara? Sí, una unión imposible. En realidad no era como si fueran enemigos o estuvieran en bandos contrarios, el Germa66 era más bien neutral. No trabajaban para el Gobierno, trabajaban para CUALQUIERA dispuesto a pagar la desorbitante cantidad de dinero que pedían a cambio de uno de sus trabajos.

Tampoco es que fueran aliados de la Armada Revolucionaria, ellos no creían en que pudiera existir un mundo mejor.

-De verdad que intento entender vuestra labor, pero me parece tan… irreal.

-No te culpo, yo tampoco estoy del todo convencida, pero seguiré a Dragon-sama en su sueño.

-Siempre habrá alguien abusando en el poder, da igual si derrocáis al Gobierno, aparecerá con el tiempo alguien igual o peor.

-Lo sé. Pero bueno, no se pierde nada por intentarlo.

-Sois demasiado inocentes Mina, y acabaréis heridos. O muertos.

-A veces tengo miedo de morir. ¿Es normal sentirse así Reiji?

-Por supuesto, y más para alguien como tú o yo, que trabajamos todos los días codo con codo con la muerte. Nadie como tú o yo conoce la fragilidad de la vida, lo fácil que es desaparecer de este mundo sin dejar rastro, la cantidad de formas que existen, el dolor… Por eso la gente como nosotras es superior al resto.

-No todos piensan lo mismo

-Desde luego, no todos son capaces de afrontar la vida tal y como es, mira a mi hermano pequeño Sanji, no pudo soportar este ritmo de vida y decidió abandonarnos. O mira a la Armada, mucha justicia y ayuda a los débiles, pero siguen necesitando de gente como tú, siguen necesitando a alguien que les haga el trabajo sucio.

-Por cierto ¿sabes algo de tu hermano?

-Se cree que padre lo iba a dejar en paz. Pobre, en realidad Sanji siempre fue mi hermano favorito, me gustaría que padre le dejara vivir tranquilo.

-¿La frase de "Sólo vivo" de su recompensa tiene algo que ver con tu padre?

-Desde luego, lo ha vendido como marido de una de las hijas de Big Mom para aliarse con ella. Cuando se entere se va a enfadar mas…

-¿Queréis hacer alianza con Big Mom? No veo la necesidad, no necesitáis más fuerza militar, sois asesinos, no un ejército.

-Lo sé, la verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo del todo lo que pretende padre, pero bueno, probablemente las cosas se arreglen cuando el capitán de mi hermano se entere de su desaparición.

-Luffy-senpai se va a enfadar mucho

-Me parece un chico muy interesante fufufu.

Las dos mujeres continuaron hablando de sus cosas. Lo cierto es que la asesina del Germa66 y la revolucionaria llevaban siendo amigas bastantes años. Se conocieron cuando la joven pelirrosa tenía catorce años durante una misión. Reiji también fue destinada a espiar al mismo sujeto que ella, solo que a ella sí que le pagaban. Como resultaron estar en el mismo bando y tampoco es que la presencia de una molestara a la otra en sus respectivas misiones decidieron colaborar para deshacerse de aquel sujeto.

A pesar de que una vez cumplida la misión cada una volvió a lo suyo, continuaron estando el contacto, total, habían congeniado y no es que sus respectivas organizaciones fueran enemigas.

Lo cierto es que Reiji había sido lo más cercano a una "figura materna" para Mina. A lo largo de aquellos cuatro años, siempre que ella tenía algún problema "de chicas" solía hablar con la rubia, quien encantada le aconsejaba de buen humor. Tampoco era tan mayor, pero Mina jamás le había preguntado su edad, aunque calculaba que rondaría la misma edad que Eustass.

Además, ella también había ayudado a Mina a mejorar sus dotes de espía y asesina.

 _"-Eres mujer, y además bastante atractiva, debes de aprovechar los atributos con los que la genética de ha bendecido._

 _-No te sigo._

 _-Los hombres son muuuuuy fáciles de engañar Mina-chan. Alguno que otro no caerá con trampas fáciles, pero la mayoría se pierden ante un poco de coqueteo descarado._

 _-¿Y los que no?_

 _-Mina-chan, todo ser humano tiene una debilidad en cuanto a personalidades, como espía o asesina es nuestro deber saber engañar a las personas. Adoptar la actitud o el carácter con la que nuestra víctima más simpatice es nuestro trabajo. Crearle la falsa ilusión de que nos cae bien, que somos amigos, que estamos dispuestos a una aventura, un romance, que nos encanta su colonia, esos zapatos o vestido tan bonitos, sus ojos, su voz, el color de su piel… todo el mundo se puede comprar con halagos, simplemente tienes que descubrir cuales son los que ellos quieren escuchar._

 _-Parece difícil Reiji-san…_

 _-No te preocupes Mina-chan, ahora que eres joven puedes utilizar las bazas de la inocencia, la debilidad infantil, la adorabilidad… cuando seas mayor podrás utilizar tu cuerpo, tu cara… siempre encontrarás algo a lo que sacarle provecho."_

No eran manipuladoras, o puede que sí, pero únicamente lo hacían por trabajo. Era su único modo de sobrevivir. Reiji había sido criada desde su más tierna infancia por una familia de asesinos, a Mina en cambio la vida le había enseñado que esa era la única forma para sobrevivir.

-¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Irás directa a Marijoa?

-No, primero iré a Zou.

-Qué mona… ojalá mis hermanitos también vinieran a visitarme de vez en cuando – dijo con pucheros.

-Además creo escuchar que por ahí se encontraba Jack. Tengo ciertos… asuntos pendientes con él.

-¿Lo tacho de mis contactos del mercado negro?

-Ve tachándolo, no nos hará más falta.

* * *

 **Lo siento, no subí la semana pasada por ver si esta semana salía algo más del Germa, pero bueno, no ha sido el caso. De todas formas he querido incluir a Reiji en la historia porque me encanta ¡espero que sea buena! bueno, todo lo buena que puede ser una asesina jajaja. En fin, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y ya sabéis, si queréis podéis dejar cualquier sugerencia para la historia o contarme vuestra opinión en las reviws :D**


	37. Capítulo 36: Adiós Jack

**Capítulo 36**

 _-Último día del grupo de Luffy y Law en Zou-_

Tras descubrir el verdadero poder de Zunisha y Momonosuke, todos en la isla de Zou se encontraban tranquilos al pensar que Jack no volvería a pisar esas tierras.

En este momento, los Mugiwaras que se encontraban, la tripulación del cirujano, los samuráis y el Ninja de Wano y la tribu de los Minks terminando de establecer las rutas que cada uno seguiría a partir de ahora. Rescate de Sanji, golpe de estado en Wano, permanecer en Zou y búsqueda de Marco el fénix.

-Bueno ¡pues si ya está todo no debemos perder más el tiempo! – dijo animado el capitán de goma.

-Debemos partir de inmediato, hay que recoger las provisiones necesarias para cada viaje y comenzar – dijo Wanda.

Mientras todos hablaban, de pronto, un fuerte terremoto sacudió el suelo que pisaban.

-¡Qué está ocurriendo! – gritó asustada Nami.

-¡Un terremoto! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – dijo también asustado Pedro.

-¡Alguien ha escalado por la pata de Zunisha!

-¡Todos! ¡Estad atentos ante cualquier peligro! – gritó avisando el duque Inuarashi.

-¡En posiciones de ataque! – gritó Nekomamushi.

En cuanto se distinguió la persona que estaba detrás de todo aquello, todos los Minks palidecieron.

-Jack… no puede ser verdad… - dijo asustada Wanda.

-¡Jack! ¡No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho a esta tierra! – gritó enfadado Luffy, mientras él y el resto de piratas se ponían en posición de ataque.

-¿De verdad pensabais que un maldito elefante podría conmigo? ¡Hace falta mucho más que eso para derrotar al gran Jack! – dijo éste muy molesto - ¿Con que no sabíais donde estaba el maldito Ninja, ¿eh? Pienso destrozar lo que queda de este maldito zoológico

-Esta vez estás tú solo Jack, no podrás con todos nosotros – se le enfrentó el duque.

-Vaya, pero si es del duque. Veo que debí a parte cortarte la lengua y ya de paso la otra pierna.

-¡No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho al duque! – gritó furiosa Wanda.

-¡Wanda! ¡Tranquilízate! – intentó calmarla Nami.

-Vaya vaya, pero si también están los famosos Mugiwara ¡y el cirujano de la muerte! Kaido estará muy contento cuando descubra de quién son las cabezas que le traeré.

Antes de que Luffy pudiera lanzar el primer ataque, Jack se detuvo en seco, como si se hubiera percatado de la presencia de algo. Zoro, Law, Luffy, los samuráis y los Minks más fuertes tampoco tardaron en darse cuenta de que una nueva presencia se encontraba en un árbol no muy lejano a ellos, justo detrás del enorme pirata.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó asustado Ussop.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo tiene tal horrible aura a su alrededor? – se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta Nekomamushi.

-¿Cómo demonios no me he podido percatar de esta otra persona? – dijo contrariado el Ninja de Wano.

Law por algún motivo, no estaba tan nervioso. Sentía como si esa presencia ya la conociera… y al darse cuenta, se percató que la mitad de su tripulación, aquella con más tiempo navegando a su lado, tampoco estaban tan asustados.

-Luffy – se dirigió Zoro a su capitán.

-¿Qué pasa Zoro?

-Esa persona es peligrosa, mi _Sandai_ está como loca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tiene una katana maldita, y me juego lo que quieras a que es una de las _Kitetsu_.

-Un espadachín fuerte… - dijo Robin.

-Roronoa-ya tiene razón, lleva una katana maldita, mi _Kikoku_ también lo nota.

Se fijaron mejor en aquel sujeto. ¿Desde cuando estaba allí? Nadie se había percatado de su presencia hasta que se encontró tan cerca de ellos.

No se le veía absolutamente ni una sola parte del cuerpo, ni siquiera la cara. Todo estaba cubierto por una túnica larga de color vino que ondeaba ligeramente a causa de la brisa.

Nadie parecía saber quien era, menos Jack. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, reconoció al sujeto de inmediato.

-¡Qué demonios haces aquí! ¡Vete! ¡Te destrozaré! – sus gritos más que amenazadores eran… asustadizos, como si tuviera verdadero pánico de aquel misterioso sujeto.

El sujeto no dijo nada, no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¡LÁRGO! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Nada, ni una sola muestra de ningún tipo.

La tensión aumentó por momentos. Cada vez el aire era más denso de respirar a causa del nerviosismo de todo el mundo. ¿Qué demonios iba a ocurrir? ¿Era amigo o enemigo?

-¡NO LOS TENGO! ¡LOS TIENE OTRO COMPAÑERO! ¡DÉJA DE SEGUIRME MALDITA LOCA DESQUICIADA! – Al seguir sin recibir sonido o movimiento alguno, comenzó a retroceder asustado mientras continuaba hablando, pero con un tono de voz más tranquilo, como intentando negociar – Si…si lo dejas pasar prometo darte todos los tesoros que he conseguido, prometo no decírselo a Kaido – una risa nerviosa se apoderó de él – ¡Te daré todo lo que tengo! ¡Te daré cientos de Smiles!

Por fin el encapuchado se movió. Todos se pusieron en defensa.

En cuento abrió la boca, Law no tardó ni dos décimas de segundo en reconocer al encapuchado detrás de esa capa.

Aquella risa escalofriante. Aquella risa que provocaba ráfagas de viento, que el suelo se agrietara, que la tierra se sacudiera.

Aquella risa llena de dolor, histeria y crueldad al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _-En la tierra blanca de Baltigo-_

Kaito se encontraba por fin en Baltigo. El viaje había sido largo, pero por fin estaba en la base para informar a su superior sobre todo lo que había recogido en sus viajes.

Saludó a todas las personas de la base. De pronto, una risa alegre y suave llegó hasta sus oídos junto con unas palabras

-¡Kaito! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – dijo el segundo de la Armada

-¡Sabo-kun! ¡Me alegra verte de una pieza! – contestó igual de feliz el francotirador - ¡Felicidades por lo de Dresrossa! Ha sido todo un éxito la misión.

-Sí, la verdad es que no fue nada fácil, verse envuelto en una guerra no es nada divertido ni fácil.

-Tengo entendido que te reencontraste con tu hermanito.

-¡Sí! ¡Volvía ver a Luffy después de tantos años! Está tan mayor…

-¡No te pongas a llorar chico! Jajajaja Debe ser genial poder ver de nuevo a tus hermanos… De cualquier forma, tu nueva fruta mola demasiado tío.

-Sí jajaja lo sé, la _Mero Mero No Mi_ es una pasada, pero es muy difícil de controlar, he estado entrenando desde que llegué para dominarla lo antes posible.

-Siempre tan trabajador jajaja –dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo rubio.

-Igualmente, nada allá pudo haber sido posible de no ser por tu información y la de Mina, realmente fue de gran ayuda.

-De nada, espero que dentro de poco estemos todos reunidos.

-Sí…

Ambos revolucionarios fueron hacia la sala en la que se encontraba el jefe.

-Kaito-kun, me alegro de volver a verte – dijo Dragon levantando la vista de los papeles que tenía encima de su escritorio

-Lo mismo digo jefe

-¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí?

-Sí – extendió un montón de papeles encima de la mesa junto a varias fotografías y se dirigió al enorme mapa de la pared – Esas son todas las rutas que seguirán cada uno de los miembros que este año participarán en la reunión del Reverie, las de la marina y agentes del Gobierno. También los puntos de control, las rutas que se cerrarán al comercio, las rutas de vigilancia y el perímetro de fuego de Marijoa.

-Este año será enorme la defensa por lo que veo… ¿irán los príncipes y la princesa de la isla Gyojin? Qué sopresa.

-Irán a presentar la solicitud de entrada al Gobierno Mundial – contestó una tercera voz por detrás de ellos.

-¡Kota! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – exclamó el albino corriendo a abrazarle

-Consiguieron hace un par de años la firme de un Tenryubito y ahora por fin han reunido las firmas suficientes para hacerle una petición al Gobierno – continuó el moreno mientras apartaba a su compañero sin inmutarse.

-Sí, ahora me acuerdo que algo así me comentaste

-¡Dragon-san! ¡Dragon-san! – entro de pronto un revolucionario gritando – Aokiji está pidiendo que le conteste al _Den Den Mushi_ de vídeo!

-¿Hm?

Todos los generales y el jefe fueron a la sala donde se encontraba el caracol para entrar en vídeo conferencia con el ex almirante.

-Buenas Aokiji ¿A qué se debe esto?

-Bien, veo que estáis to… ¿Dónde demonios está la tía buena?

-¿Mina? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza Kaito.

-Está de misión, pero le comunicaremos lo que necesites – contestó Kota.

-Ehhhhhh… como sea… bueno, os he reunido porque tengo un mensaje muy importante para todos.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Sabo.

-Estoooo... pues básicamente tenéis que largaros de ahí ahora mismo.

* * *

 _-Isla de Zou-_

-¿Eso ha sido… haki del rey? – preguntó Nami

Sin duda aquella risa y lo que había provocado no era cosa de coincidencias climatológicas.

El sonido de un arma desenvainándose apareció, y el resplandor de una hoja escarlata deslumbró a los presentes

-Ese color… no me fastidies que es… - Zoro también había reconocido al portador.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Jack había salido disparado varios cientos de metros en dirección a las ruinas de la ciudad principal.

La persona responsable de aquel fuerte puñetazo comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la capital también.

-¡Eso ha sido rápido!

Todos comenzaron ha correr también para ver qué es lo que ocurria, puesto que nadie lo entendía del todo.

Observaron como la pequeña figura daba una dolorosa paliza al miembro de la tripulación de Kaido. Una y otr y otra vez los puñetazos le golpeaban de lleno. Jack consiguió ponerse de nuevo en pie y esquivar un par de ataques a pesar de la gran velocidad de su contrincante. De pura casualidad consiguió darle un puñetazo que lo envió hacia un edificio cercano hacia arriba.

No pareció dolerle mucho, ya que a pesar del enorme boquete dejado en el edificio se paró y comenzó a subir hasta arriba del todo.

Jack por el contrario comprendió la diferencia de poder y comenzó a correr hacia un extremo de la isla para poder volver a bajar.

Entonces cayó. Ya no tenía barco. Zunisha había destrozado toda su flota en aquel ataque.

¿Ahora a donde demonios iba a ir?

Sólo le quedaba luchar…

Intentó ocultarse detrás de varios edificios.

Sonó el sonido de un ataque a distancia hecho por una katana y a los pocos segundos, los edificios habían sido partidos por la mitad

-¡Mierda!

Jack corrió.

-¡Mirad! ¡Ahí arriba! – exclamó Chopper señalando lo alto de un edificio, donde el encapuchado se encontraba

-¡Jack se está escapando! – exclamó Carrot

-Tranquilos – por primera vez sonó la voz del cirujano – si realmente lo quiere coger, lo hará.

Todos lo miraron y enseguida volvieron a observar a lo alto del edificio.

Parecía como que calculaba distancias…

Se acercó al borde de la azotea y se dejó caer

-¡Ese edificio mide 50 metros! ¡Morirá si se cae desde esa altura!

-¡Pretende suicidarse o qué!

Sin embargo, cuando llevaba diez metros de descenso, comenzó a correr hacia abajo por las paredes del edificio y a los quince metros antes de llegar al suelo dio un salto que, mientras salía disparada a gran velocidad, partió el edificio de la potencia.

-¿Ha usado un edificio para coger velocidad suficiente para hacer ese salto? – dijo Raizo maravillado.

La potencia del salto fue tan grande que en menos de dos segundo llegó hasta donde el pirata se encontraba corriendo y de un golpe lo dejó totalmente noqueado y creó un boquete de varios metros de profundidad.

Antes de que todos se dirigieran al lugar donde la batalla había finalizado, observaron que Jack consiguió recobrar la conciencia. La persona de la capa pareció susurrarle algo al oído, lo cual causo una verdadera cara de horror en el pirata.

Escucharon al subordinado de Kaido suplicar por su vida antes de observar cómo su cabeza junto con un chorro de sangre salía disparada de su cuerpo

* * *

 _-Tierra sagrada de Marijoa-_

-Saint Herald ¿está usted seguro? – preguntó uno de los agentes que se encargaban de ser guardaespaldas de cada Tenryubito –¡Es una impura!

-Yo decidiré lo que me de la gana y nadie tiene el derecho de contradecir las palabras que salen de mi boca! ¡Y menos de bocas de simples mortales!

-Lo sentimos Saint Herald

-A la próxima palabra sin que yo lo pida le arrancaré la lengua ¿entendido?

-Sí, Saint Herald

El viejo Tenryubito salió con dificulltades al enorme balcón de su enorme palacio y observó las vistas.

Las preciosas calles de Marijoa. Poblada de familias de su casta superior paseando junto con sus esclavos.

Veía cientos de razas de esclavos paseando: gyojins, humanos, gigantes, enanos, cíclopes… la variedad era impresionante.

Cuanto más raro era el esclavo, significaba mayor poder de la família.

Cómo no tenían nada mejor que hacer, competían entre ellos para ver que família tenía mayor cantidad de esclavos, cuales eran más raros… o los torturaban a ver quién los hacía gritar más. Usaban cuchillos, sierras, bates, tijeras, tenazas, flechas, espadas, barras… las posibilidades eran infinitas y ellos podían ser muuuy creativos.

Sin embargo Saint Herald ya no estaba para esos trotes, a su edad encontraba muy cansado andar prestándole atención a aquellos trapos sucios.

-Buenas tardes Saint Herald – saludó una voz masculina joven al anciano.

-Buenas tardes Saint Jorge

Los gritos de un esclavo siendo torturado en medio de la calle por osarse a caerse por agotamiento resonaban por todas partes

-Hoy hace un día maravilloso ¿no cree?

-Desde luego Saint Herald.

-Dime Saint Jorge ¿estás ansioso por tu boda?

-Desde luego, no puedo esperar a conocer a la futura madre de mis hijos.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, habréis notado que he cambiado un poco ya el flujo de la historia. Necesitaba un motivo para introducir a nuestra protagonista en Zou y esa me pareció una buena forma.**_

 _ **A partir de ahora ya estamos casi donde se encuentra actualmente el manga así que me inventaré lo que viene a ser todo que pueda suceder en el futuro de One Piece. Jack en esta historia está muerto y nuestra revolucionaria ha entrado en escena antes de que Luffy vaya a por Sanji. Por cierto, ¿os acordáis de quien era Saint Jorge?**_

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Ya estamos entrando a la recta final!**_


	38. Capítulo 37: Falsos amigos

**Capítulo 37**

 _-Isla de Zou-_

Parecía por fin haber encontrado un madito manantial en aquel extraño lugar donde poder bañarse.

Le desagradaba bastante tener la sangre de aquel infeliz todavía en ella.

-¿Era necesario hacer todo aquel empastre Nidai? – le preguntó al demonio de la Katana.

Siempre era igual, a pesar de que ella los cortes los hacía limpios, acababa hecha un desastre por culpa de él.

Se quitó el kimono y la ropa interior y se desató el pelo para entrar al agua.

El agua era caliente y estaba todo lleno de vapor alrededor de la pequeña cascada que caía en aquel lugar.

Antes de entrar al agua, Mina observó la Vivre Card que se encontraba en su Obi.

Se había quemado más de a mitad de la cantidad de papel que había originalmente.

En realidad parecía como que había recuperado un poco de cantidad de papel últimamente. Hace un par de días estaba prácticamente inexistente.

Recordó el pánico que la invadió al ver aquello. La furia, la impotencia…

Ahora tan sólo se quedaba mirando aquel trozo de papel sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Hace menos de de dos semanas que ella los había dejado y ahora pasaba esto…

Miró indecisa el papel medio quemado.

¿Debería ir a ayudarlo?

Conocía a Kid, se enfadaría muchísimo si ella iba a rescatarlo, sería como un golpe para su orgullo masculino que un hombre fuera rescatado por su novia.

Pero por otra parte no es que el papel estuviera un poco quemado, no quedaba demasiado de él.

Eso significaba que la paliza que había recibido había sido monumental.

"Si alguna vez estás en peligro, iré a donde sea que estés" Esas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿Debería ir? ¿Debería cumplir su promesa e ir a ayudarlo, a rescatarlo? Ella no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, pero ¿Y si lo tiene todo bajo control? ¿Y si se enfada con ella para siempre? Conoce a Kid, es demasiado orgulloso y rencoroso.

Si en algún momento aquel papel se quemaba hasta dejar la anchura de su dedo, iría sin dudarlo, le daba igual que el pelirrojo se enfadara. Mientras tanto sólo le quedaba esperar y rezar para que su pelirrojo dominara de nuevo la situación.

-Espero que le des su merecido… hazlo sufrir Kid… quiero escuchar sus gritos de dolor desde aquí.

Lavó a mano su kimono y entró al agua para dejar que las manchas de sangre ajena se resbalaran de su cuerpo.

* * *

 _-En una isla cercana a Wano-_

Kid escuchaba los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a su celda.

Al ver la cara de su visitante, el pelirrojo puso automáticamente una mueca de profundo asco.

-¡Menudas formas de recibir a tu aliado favorito Kiddy! – se burló Apoo desde fuera de los barrotes - ¿A caso no quieres comer? – preguntó mostrándole un trozo de pan.

Kid escupió a la cara del otro capitán.

-Vaya, veo que no lo quieres entonces – dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara – bueno, es una pena – continuó mientras se lo comía él.

Kid continuó mirándolo con cara de asco

-Oh venga, ¿no me digas que aún me guardas rencor por lo ocurrido? Ya te lo he dicho, no era mi intención traicionarte, realmente iba a ayudarte a derrotar a Akagami, simplemente no esperaba que mi jefe cayera del cielo.

Kid mantuvo su gesto.

-Si te hubieras unido en lugar de luchar estoy seguro que Kaido te habría aceptado en su tripulación como a uno más.

-Es por eso que jamás un imbécil como tú podría ser el Rey de los piratas – le costaba hablar, todavía tosía sangre al hablar.

-¿Hm?

-Un maldito lameculos como tú ni siquiera merece ser llamado pirata.

-Bueno, este lameculos está en este lado de la celda y tú no – contestó riéndose – la verdad Kid, nunca me has caído bien.

-Menos mal, a mi tu cara siempre me ha producido arcadas.

-Por no hablar de la maldita suerte que siempre has tenido. Siempre has tenido la recompensa más alta, más incluso que Mugiwara, toda la atención siempre iba para ti ¡incluso cuando anunciamos nuestra alianza los periódicos te pusieron a ti como el cabeza del grupo! ¡A un imbécil como tú!

-No querían fetos en la portada de un periódico.

-Tu barco siempre más grande que el mío, conseguiste una flota mayor que la mía, considerado uno de los tres capitanes más importantes de los que fueron Supernovas hace dos años… siempre todo para ti.

-No es mi culpa ser más bueno que tú EN TODO.

-Y demonios, aquella mujer tuya… ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido engañarla para que se acueste contigo? jajajaja

Aquello ya molestó al pirata.

-No hables de ella.

-¿O qué? ¿Romperás los barrotes y me darás un puñetazo? No me hagas reír, estás hecho mierda. Dime la verdad Kid ¿quién es ella?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, resulta que Kaido sí que lo sabe – sacó un cartel de recompensa de su bolsillo y se lo mostró al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo…cómo demonios has conseguido eso?

-No se le ve nada a cara, pero es ella desde luego. Quién iba a decir que tu noviecita es una de los cuatro Generales de la armada Revolucionaria. Vaya jajaja realmente es una sorpresa ¿Y esta recompensa? Me parece una burrada de dinero por una mujer, ¡un billón de _berries_! ¡Deben de odiarla mucho en el Gobierno!

-Te mataré en cuanto salga de aquí Apoo, te destrozaré, te descuartizaré y haré que te comas tus propios intestinos.

-Palabras duras para alguien cercano a la muerte. De cualquier forma, me pregunto cómo reaccionará ella. Estoy seguro que le diste una _Vivre Card_ tuya y ese papelito debe haberle quemado el bolsillo jajaja

-No te preocupes imbécil, ella no vendrá.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué clase de novia es si no va en busca de su querido amante en peligro? Hace poco salió en el periódico que otro General, el segundo para ser más exactos, fue a ayudar a su querido hermanito, Mugiwara, para derrotar a Doflamingo ¿por qué ella no iría a hacer lo mismo? Tú eres importante para ella, de eso estoy seguro.

-Ella no vendrá

-POR QUÉ

-¿Por qué demonios quieres que venga?

-Porque quiero destrozar todo lo que quieres justo en frente de tus ojos – se acercó tanto a los barrotes que casi podía pasar la cara por en medio – en cuanto pise esta isla la atraparé, la violaré, la torturaré, la volveré a violar y la volveré a torturar delante de tus narices, y cuando ya no le quede más voz para gritar o rogar, la mataré y te la serviré de comida.

Apoo, quien esperaba una reacción de pánico, asco o las dos a la vez, le sorprendió la mueca en forma de sonrisa torcida que, sin embargo, hizo el pelirrojo

-¿De qué mierdas te ríes?

-De lo imbécil que realmente eres – intentó reír, pero le salió un poco de sangre - ¿de verdad crees que puedes si quiera acercarte a alguien como ella? Necesitarías a una puta flota entera para si quiera ponerle un dedo en el hombro.

-Créeme, creo que puedo contra una mujerzuela como ell…

Kid se pegó a los barrotes, casi pegando su cara a la de su ex aliado.

-Tú no eres NADA para ella, alguien tan DÉBIL como tú no puede contra ella ¿crees que ese billón de _berries_ es por su cara bonita? Es de las mejores asesinas de todo el Nuevo Mundo, si por algún motivo viniera, antes de que te dieras la vuelta ya te habría cortado la cabeza, pero como le gusta divertirse primero te rompería las dos piernas, luego te cortaría cada dedo lentamente hasta que no sintieras la mano, luego te las cortaría junto con las piernas, te arrancaría TODOS los dientes UNO A UNO y te los haría tragar, a continuación te sacaría con sus preciosas y delicadas manos los ojos, te los haría tragar, te arrancaría la lengua, también te la haría tragar y cuando el dolor te haga echar espuma por la boca te rajaría y te sacaría LENTAMENTE todos los intestinos uno a uno hasta que te murieras. Yo le ayudaría ENCANTADO. Es por eso que me río de un IMBÉCIL como tú, que por lamerle el culo a un Yonkou se cree superior, pero en realidad su fuerza equivale a la de una babosa. Quédate con esto puto traidor, tal vez no venga ella, pero tarde o temprano YO conseguiré salir de aquí, y cuando lo haga, PREPÁRATE.

El capitán, furioso, entró a golpear al pelirrojo moribundo, quien se reía igualmente.

* * *

 _-Isla de Zou-_

Todos estaban todavía en shock tras lo ocurrido.

-Lo que a nosotros os costó casi la extinción de la tribu entera, a ese sujeto no le ha llevado ni cinco minutos… - Inuarashi no podía creérselo.

-Es como si tan solo se hubiera burlado de él, ni siquiera parecía haberse esforzado… - dijo Pedro.

Law se acercó para ver la cabeza de Jack. En cuanto terminó, aquella persona simplemente había dejado el cadáver en el suelo y clavó la cabeza en una pica que encontró por ahí, aún de la anterior batalla de los Minks.

El corte era perfecto.

Zoro también se acercó mientras Ussop y Nami vomitaban en una esquina.

Robin rió.

-Me pregunto cómo habrá podido desaparecer de repente justo en frente de nuestra cara…

-Es una técnica Ninja, pero también usada en el mundo de los asesinos de los Bajos Fondos, requiere de años de perfeccionamiento y un buen nivel de destreza – contestó Raizo.

Law se levantó, miró la _Vivre Card_ que tenía y fue directo a la dirección que le indicaba. Sólo le siguieron la banda de los Mugiwara y los samuráis, los Minks estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿A dónde vas Torao? – preguntó Luffy.

-Hay algo que quiero comprobar.

Se dirigieron hacia un manantial donde se encontraba una cascada de poca altura. El vapor a causa del agua caliente les impedía ver muy bien lo que había, hasta que Robin consiguió ver algo.

-Creo que hay alguien ahí.

-Yo… ¡yo también veo a alguien! – exclamó Nami.

-Qui… ¡¿Quién es?! – preguntó asustado Usopp mientras Chopper se escondía detrás de él.

* * *

Al escuchar voces, la revolucionaria abrió los ojos mientras se limpiaba el pelo con el agua que caía de la cascada.

* * *

Trafalgar, al ver que esa _Vivre Card_ , en efecto apuntaba a la persona dentro del manantial, suspiró medio aliviado.

-¡OOOOOIII! – gritó Luffy - ¿Quién demonios eres?

-¡Luffy! – intentó callarlo Ussop mientras Robin reía - ¿Qué pasa si es un enemigo?

Luffy ignoró a su nakamas y corrió hacia la persona dentro del agua.

-¿Quién eres? Yo soy Monkey D Luffy ¡Y seré el Rey de los Piratas!

-Eso ya lo sé – dijo una voz con un tono que parecía aguantarse la risa.

-¿Eh?

El futuro Rey de los Piratas observó confundido, mientras, por fin, distinguió la persona que se encontraba en aquel manantial.

Una figura femenina sin ropa se giró hacia él.

Al reconocer a aquella mujer, Luffy la señaló y exclamó:

-¡Tú!

-Me alegro de verte a ti también, Luffy-senpai.


	39. Capítulo 38: Objetivo revelado

**Capítulo 38**

Luffy aún señalaba con el dedo índice a la persona que estaba justo enfrente de él.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡cómo has cambiado!

-Cómo todo el mundo Luffy-senpai – se reía mientras hablaba, él desde luego casi nada.

De pronto, el resto comenzaron a percibirla, pero el primero fue Law.

-¡Mina! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

A la revolucionaria se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Capitán!

-¿Mina? ¿Mina-chan? ¿Nuestra Mina-chan? ¡MINAAAA-CHAAAN! – gritaron el resto de la tripulación de la banda de Law al escuchar las palabras de su capitán, pero a causa del vapor no podían ver muy bien dónde se encontraba su nakama.

Law iba a indicarles por donde era, hasta que se percató al volver a mirarla cayó en la cuenta.

-¡NI SE OS OCURRA ACERCAROS MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS! –gritó sacando los dientes mientras Luffy reía.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? – dijo Zoro apareciendo por detrás de Law antes de que éste tuviera tiempo de impedirlo.

-¡No os preocupéis! ¡El capitán Ussop salvará el día de cualquier enemigo! – gritó Ussop con un intento de valentía mientras Chopper iba detrás de él.

Nami, Robin, Frankie y Brook también pasaron ante la cara de indignación de Law.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué parte de "no paséis" no entendéis malditos?

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo Zoro despreocupado – si no hay nad…

-…

-…

-Buenas, Zoro-senpai

-…

-…

-Buenas.

El espadachín se sonrojó y se giró dándole la espalda.

-¡Maldita mujer! ¡¿Qué demonios haces desnuda?!

-Oh, vaya, pero si es Mina-chan – dijo contenta Robin al verla.

-¡SUUUUUPEERRRRR!

\- ¿Es esa Mina-chan? ¡Cuánto tiempo! – dijo emocionada Nami.

Ussop y Brook estaban en el suelo intentando taparse la hemorragia nasal, no se esperaban encontrarse a una mujer desnuda justo enfrente.

-Shishishishi – reía Luffy al ver la reacción de cada uno de sus nakamas.

-¡QUE OS VAYÁIS MALDITA PANDA DE PERVERTIDOS! – gritó bastante enfadado Law.

-¿Alguien me ha llamado? – dijo Frankie.

-¡A todos los hombres maldito imbécil! – le pegó Nami también mosqueada.

-Señorita – dijo Brook acercándose a la pelirrosa - ¿Me podría enseñar sus bragas?

-Lo siento, pero voy desnuda.

-Oh, vaya…

-¿Tú cagas? - preguntó Luffy.

-¡QUE TE LARGUES! – dijo Law dándole un golpe.

-¡Pero por qué me pegas Torao! -dijo Luffy mientras se acariciaba el chichón que le había salido en la cabeza.

-¿Torao? ¿Quién demonios es torao?

-Pues Torao - contestó confundido Luffy - ¿Quién si no?

-¿Eh?

-Torao es el estúpido apodo que le ha puesto Mugiwara al capitán - contestó Penguin por detrás - ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte Mina! ¿Por qué demonios el capitán no...

-Menudo estúpido apodo, pero bueno, si al capitán no le impor...

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ASÍ MINA-CHAN! ¡TAPÁDLA! - gritó Penguin mientras intentaba taparla y Law asintió con la cabeza.

-No pensé que os encontraría tan pronto, la verdad es que sólo viene a deshacerme de Jack, estaba tan centrada en eso que ni me percaté de vuestra presencia, lo siento – dijo inclinándose hacia delante

-Estooo… no te preocupes – contestó despreocupado – me alegra saber que estás bien, por cierto

-¿Hm?

-¡Cómo molan tus tatuajes y cicatrices! ¡Te ves como un verdadero guerrero!

Aquello la pilló algo desprevenida.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, gracias fufufu

-Pero… no me ha gustado que mataras a Jack

El ambiente cambió de pronto.

-Oi, Migiwara-ya, no te metas en los asuntos que no te conciernen – dijo Law defendiendo a su subordinada.

-No pasa nada capitán. Entiendo que no te gustara, nunca antes has matado a nadie ¿no es verdad, luffy-senpai?

Ya con el ambiente algo calmado, el resto de los Mugiwara se acercaron a escuchar la conversación

-Supongo que ya sabéis lo del incidente aquí en Zou con Jack. Jack buscaba a alguien a quien los Minks tenían escondido y se puso a destruir la isla como loco, al menos tengo yo entendido eso.

-Sí, a Raizo.

-Supongo. Lo cierto es que llevo un par de días buscándolo y supe que volvería a Zou, y en efecto, así ha sido.

-¿Qué asuntos tienes con él Mina? – preguntó Robin.

-Bueno – se giró y se apartó el pelo.

Todos los de la banda de Luffy se quedaron impactados al verle la espalda. Estaba llena de cicatrices horribles tanto por cortes como por quemaduras y en el centro y ocupando toda tenía una marca de fuego que enseguida reconocieron

-La marca de la Armada Revolucionaria… - dijo Nami

A Zoro le molestaba ver eso.

-Un espadachín no debe mostrar heridas en la espalda.

-Lo sé fufufu, pero no todos seguimos fielmente el camino de la espada, ¿verdad capitán?

Law se mantuvo serio.

Zoro y el resto lo entendieron, habían visto varias veces la espalda de Law, quien también era espadachín en cierta manera. Un enorme tatuaje de su símbolo le ocupaba la espalda junto a cientos de cicatrices causadas durante su entrenamiento en el pasado con Doflamingo, la guerra de Dresrossa y la guerra de su niñez.

Zoro también se fijó en la ausencia de su brazo derecho, pero optó por no decir nada de momento.

-Mientras algunos viven libres por los mares, otros nos ocupamos de que esa libertad de la que tanto presumes sea un derecho de cualquier criatura que habite en este mundo, y no exclusiva de los piratas – dijo Mina acercándose a Luffy

Luffy la miró serio, y sin apartar la mirada

-Jack mató a una población entera hace un mes para encontrar a un Agente de los Bajos Fondos para robarle cierta cosa ya que no quería gastarse dinero para comprarlo, entenderás que los Bajos Fondos son de todo menos baratos.

-Sí

-Pues resulta que ese "cierto objeto" lo quería yo, y no te voy a mentir, iba a robarlo y a matarlo también, pero Jack llegó antes que yo. Así que me dispuse a viajar y a encontrarlo ¿pero cual es mi problema? Ese "cierto objeto" es algo que nadie puede ver, si cae en manos del Gobierno estaríamos perdidos, o en manos de cualquiera a decir verdad.

-¿Qué era?

-Una lista del nombre verdadero de varios colaboradores de la Armada Revolucionaria.

Todos entendieron el nivel de emergencia para ella.

-¿Lo habéis pillado verdad? Eso no podía caer en manos de nadie, Jack al robarlo conocía los nombres por lo que tampoco podía seguir vivo. La vida es dura. Muy dura…

Comenzó a aproximarse más y más a Luffy mientras extendía el brazo izquierdo hacia delante.

-Dime ¿alguna vez has experimentado el VERDADERO dolor, Luffy-senpai? Existen varias categorías de dolor ¿sabes? El primero y más bajo de ellos es el físico – le agarró fuerte el pelo, pero Luffy se mantuvo serio – el segundo es el perder a alguien muy amado – arrastró el brazo y lo bajó hasta el corazón – y el peor de ellos– subió el brazo hasta su cabeza de nuevo y con dos dedos le tocó la frente – cuando te pierdes a ti mismo ¿Sabes cómo se puede perder uno a sí mismo?

-La locura.

-Exacto. Aparece cuando te das cuenta de que lo has perdido todo, cuando ya no te queda nada ni nadie a quién amar, cuando te arrebatan tu libertad, cuando te conviertes en esclavo ¿Alguna vez has sido esclavo?

-No.

-Yo sí. Durante tres años fui la esclava de un Tenryubito en Marijoa. Jamás olvidaré lo que pasó allí. Todas las noches sueño con él, de cómo me torturaba y me usaba como a un juguete de usar y tirar, de todos los días que pasaban antes de que me diera de comer una barra de pan que tenía que compartir con treinta personas más, del canibalismo al que muchos optaron por recurrir, a como mi única amiga murió cuando uno de los esclavos la atrapó para comérsela, de cómo la despedazaba con los dientes enfrente mía, de cómo me azotaba todas las noches y mañanas, de cómo mataba a otros esclavos sin remordimiento alguno cuando se aburría o alguno caía de agotamiento.

Nunca olvidaré nada de todo eso.

Pero dime ¿te gusta la libertad con la que vives? Deberías, porque algún día se acabará.

El día que él muera – señaló a Zoro – esa libertad cesará, o cuando él – señaló a Ussop – o ella – señaló a Nami – cuando todos a los que quieras mueran, poco a poco tu libertad se irá yendo con su ausencia.

Dime, Rey de los Piratas, cuando te quedes completamente solo, cuando sólo navegues tú en tu barco por el extenso mar, cuando tu única compañía sea el mar y el cielo, cuando no tengas a nadie con quien compartir tus logros, nadie a quien saludar por las mañanas y las noches, nadie con compartir la hora de la comida ¿te seguirás llamando el hombre más libre del mundo? Dime Rey de los Piratas ¿no sientes como eso te supera? ¿No te pone enfermo pensar, o si quiera, hacerte a la idea, de lo atado que estamos a todo aquel al que nos rodea? – era curioso como la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro a pesar de las duras palabras que soltaba.

-Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas, yo seré el hombre más libre del mundo, junto a mis nakamas y cada uno de ellos conseguirá cumplir su sueño, y si algún día mueren, yo seguiré siendo libre, por ellos. Caminaré por el barco solo, me levantaré y acostaré solo y comeré solo, pero seguiré siendo libre por ellos. Sé lo que conlleva la verdadera libertad y el precio que hay que pagar para tenerla. Y aunque no me quede nada por lo que luchar, igualmente me levantaré todas las mañanas y continuaré luchando por mantener mi libertad hasta que caiga la noche y el sueño se apodere de mí. Hasta el último día de mi vida.

Aquellas palabras emocionaron a Mina y una sonrisa todavía más grande llenó su rostro.

-Buena respuesta.

-Shishishi

Mina se giró y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo y a vestirse.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi sueño?

Todos la miraron fijamente ¿qué clase de sueño tendría alguien como ella?

-¿Ser la mejor espadachina del mundo?

-¿Curar cualquier cosa?

-¿Poder conocer todas las cosas que nos puede ofrecer este basto mundo?

-¿Comer los manjares más deliciosos?

-¿Ser más fuerte que nadie?

Todos los Mugiwara iban soltando cualquier cosa al azar, pero Law simplemente se quedó callado, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra un árbol.

-Navegar a su lado.

Todos se quedaron extrañados y miraron hacia la persona a quien la revolucionaria miraba.

-Navegar junto a él y a todos los demás por un mar libre. Yo no estoy en la Armada porque crea que un mundo lleno de paz y amistad. Sólo un verdadero idiota soñaría con algo así. Mientras existan criaturas capaces de pensar por sí mismas siempre existirán clases sociales, siempre habrá malentendidos y disputas que acaben en guerra, siempre habrá pobreza, siempre habrá mercado negro… siempre habrá un dictador.

Yo estoy en la Armada porque quiero conseguir, en la medida posible, un mundo mejor para ellos. Ese es mi sueño.

Law sonrió.

Zoro lo miró de reojo. Siempre le había caído bien Trafalgar, no sólo porque había ayudado a su capitán cuando nadie más podía y le salvara la vida, sino porque cuando veía su mirada veía muchas cosas, y no todas precisamente buenas, pero jamás codicia.

Aquel hombre miraba a Luffy como a un igual siempre a pesar de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su capitán, cuando salieron las recompensas y dijo que a él no le importaban los números, realmente decía la verdad, su recompensa le era indiferente, cuando vio la cantidad de aliados y la gran flota de Luffy realmente parecía alegrarse por él, incluso parecía que no esperaba menos de él. ¿Realmente aquel hombre quería ser el Rey de los Piratas?

-Es por eso que me alegro de verte Law-nii-san.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Mina.

Se encontraban comiendo todos juntos, riendo y cantando alegremente.

-Mina-chan ¿cómo perdiste el brazo? – preguntó intrigado Shachi y también bastante preocupado.

-Me pilló un miembro del CP0 y me torturó – contestó sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Pero no lo entiendo – dijo Ussop – cuando luchaste contra Jack yo te vi dos brazos.

-Es gracias a la Katana y el demonio que lleva dentro – contestó Zoro – al estar maldita ella permite que el demonio la posea un poco y así aprovecharse de él.

-Qué listo eres Zoro-senpai.

-¿Y no es peligroso aceptar ser poseída? No creo que funcione como las frutas del diablo… - preguntó Nami.

-Sí que lo es, y cansa mucho. Además sólo puedo cuando la katana me está tocando alguna parte del cuerpo, si no el efecto desaparece. A menos que luche o esté de servicio no suelo dejar que me posea.

-¿Por qué no dejas que alguien te fabrique uno de metal? O que Trafalgar te implante de alguien. – dijo Frankie.

-Fufufu, Kid me dijo lo mismo.

-¿Eh? – se giró Law de inmediato hacia ella - ¿por qué demonios ese estúpido pelirrojo tiene que sugerirte cosas?

-Si pierdo el otro ya haré algo al respecto, mientras tanto así estoy bien.

-Ha ignorado por completo al capitán – comentaron en voz baja Penguin y Shachi entre ellos con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-¿No es difícil hacer cosas con sólo una mano? – preguntó Wanda.

-Sí, pero uno se acostumbra…

 _-Flasback-_

Hacía solo un par de días de la recuperación de Mina y ahora por fin comía con el resto por primera vez desde el incidente.

Hasta donde Kid había entendido, si no iba a entrenar o luchar, el brazo no se materializaba, era como un "miembro fantasma". "Demasiado jodidamente complicado para mí" pensó ofuscado el pelirrojo. De cualquier forma mientras ella se aclarara pues no importaba demasiado.

El problema era precisamente ese.

Aquello no era precisamente "aclararse".

Mina llevaba mirando su cuenco de fideos durante veinte minutos con los palillos en la mano izquierda.

-¿No piensas comértelos o qué?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí…

Kid observó con una mueca cómo lentamente la joven intentaba colocar correctamente los palillos en su mano y cómo se le caían una y otra vez.

Aquel era un espectáculo lamentable ¿Él también se había visto alguna vez así? No, él tuvo la "suerte" de perder el izquierdo y no el derecho, así que al ser diestro no tuvo demasiados problemas, además era Mina quien lo había alimentado en sus peores momentos…

Fue Mina quien lo alimentó cuando él aún estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo él mismo…

Mina estaba comenzando a frustrarse ¿cómo demonios era posible que ella, una espía y asesina de élite, la mejor espadachina de la armada revolucionaria e incluso casi luchadora también, fuera INCAPAZ de poder comer con la izquierda?

Además, el simple hecho de tener a Kid justo al lado mirándola no ayudaba a que se pudiera concentrar en absoluto.

De pronto, una mano más grande que la suya le arrebató los palillos con los que "comía"

-Hey ¿qué demonios haces?

-Come

-¿Eh?

-¿¡Quieres comer de una puñetera vez mujer!? Maldición, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida – dijo mientras él sostenía los palillos con varios fideos cerca de su boca

Mina se lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente y mirándolo fijamente se acercó lentamente y sorbió los fideos.

Kid a pesar de su cara de fastidio se sonrojó.

El resto de los presentes alucinaban con la escenita que estaban presenciando.

Durante el tiempo siguiente, Kid dio de comer a Mina hasta que se terminó todo el tazón de fideos.

-Gracias – dijo al terminar.

-Tsk, mira que eres problemática mujer.

-Eventualmente tendré que aprender a usar la izquierda, no hace falta que me alimentes como a un polluelo.

-¿Ah? ¿Así es como agradeces mi ayuda, maldita? – dijo encarándola.

-Es lo MÍNIMO que esperaba que hicieras teniendo en cuenta que yo TAMBIÉN lo tuve que hacer por ti.

-No confundas bonita, en aquel caso era TU MALDITO TRABAJO ya que eres la MALDITA ENFERMERA y se SUPONE que tu deber es cuidar de nosotros.

-Vaya, pues esto no es muy diferente teniendo en cuenta que como "capitán" tu deber es CUIDAR de tus tripulantes.

-Bueno, pues ya que estamos la próxima vez si la princesa quiere ¡le cepillo el pelo, le plancho la ropa y le baño incluso!

-¡Pues excepto lo del baño el resto no me importaría que lo hicieras!

-¡Pues mira! ¡Como la princesa quiere que lo hagan todo por ella ahora qué mejor que la princesa tome un baño con espuma y putas lociones de colores! – la levantó y la cargó en su espalda como saco de patatas

-¡Eustass! ¡Haz el maldito favor de bajarme ahora mismo!

-¿No que un capitán debería hacer cosas por sus inútiles nakamas? ¡Pues ahora la princesa va a tomar un baño!

-¡Ya lo hice esta mañana!

-¡Pues te aguantas y ahora te das uno de nuevo!

-¡Eustass!

Ambos se alejaron gritándose y maldiciéndose mil veces mientras el resto de tripulantes estaban boquiabiertos.

-Bien jugado capitán, bien jugado – rió Killer.

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Recordar aquello le hizo sonrojarse y casi atragantarse con la comida que masticaba.

-¿Estás bien Mina-chan? – preguntó Shachi.

-Sí _*cof cof*_ per… _*cof*_ perfectamente – contestó mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

Law la miró mosqueado.

-Cuando vea Eustass-ya le pondré el pene como cuerno de unicornio.

Luffy reía como loco para variar.

-Y bien Mina-san – dijo Nekomamushi - ¿cuáles son tus planes ahora?

-Volver a mi base y continuar con nuestros planes.

-¿Va a ocurrir algo? – preguntó Nami.

La contestación de Mina dejó a todo el mundo totalmente boquiabierto, Law y Luffy incluidos. ¿Estaban locos?

-Vamos a dar un golpe de Estado.


	40. Capítulo 39: Infiltrada

**Capítulo 39**

Kid continuaba apresado en aquella celda alejado de Killer y el resto de sus nakamas.

-Más os vale no haber muerto cabrones.

Sinceramente, hacía ya varios días que había perdido la noción del tiempo en aquel lugar. Estaba bajo tierra así que desconocía cuando era de día o de noche.

Durante aquel tiempo que pasaba a solas estuvo pensando mucho sobre sí mismo y sobre las personas que lo rodeaban. A veces soñaba de nuevo con su pasado, cuando tan sólo era un mocoso pobre con un deseo estúpido. ¿Cuánta gente se habrá reído de su sueño? Muchísima.

Hasta que llegó Killer.

Killer siempre ha sido su hermano mayor, siempre lo ha protegido, siempre ha estado a su lado y siempre lo ha apoyado en todo.

Kid nunca ha sido especialmente brillante, lo reconocía, por eso Killer siempre ha sido "su cerebro" y su mayor apoyo.

-¿Dónde demonios estás Killer? ¿A caso no sabes cuanto te necesito…?

Mientras pensaba en su querido amigo, cierto idiota apareció en escena.

-OOOOOO KIIIIIIDYYYYYYY~ – Canturreaba Apoo mientras caminaba feliz hacia el pelirrojo.

-Qué diablos quieres.

-Miraaa – continuó cantando mientras le lanzaba un ejemplar de periódico probablemente del día.

" _ **BALTIGO HA CAÍDO EN RUINAS**_

 _ **Los cuarteles generales de la Armada Revolucionaria han sido por fin descubiertos"**_

Kid no cabía en su asombro, sus pupilas se estremecían conforme iba leyendo más y más la noticia.

-Debe ser una broma… - dijo horrorizado.

-No lo eeeess~

El cerebro del pelirrojo iba a mil por hora. Era imposible que la hubieran matado o capturado, eso hubiese sido un verdadero notición, sin embargo no podía estar del todo seguro ya que él no tenía una Vivre Card de ella.

"Puto Barbanegra, en cuanto salga de aquí juro que lo voy a descuartizar vivo" pensó lleno de rabia.

Una enorme preocupación lo llenó por dentro, ella era muy fuerte, pero hasta los más fuertes pueden caer.

"Ojalá que estés bien Mina, no me puedo permitir perderte, más bien, no quiero"

* * *

 _-Mar del Nuevo Mundo-_

Law y Zoro se encontraban tranquilamente en la cocina del submarino amarillo rumbo al país de Wano. Bepo, Shachi y Penguin también se encontraban ahí preparando la comida mientras estos conversaban sobre katanas y sake. El resto de los Mugiwaras y los samuráis estaban en la superficie jugando a cartas y divirtiéndose.

De repente, apareció un hombre gritando como loco por todo el submarino, llamando la atención de los cinco.

-¡CAPITÁN! ¡CAPITÁN ¡CAPITÁN! – gritó desesperado uno de los miembros de la banda de los piratas del corazón

-¿Hm? ¿Ocurre algo?

-¡MIRE!

El atractivo cirujano de la muerte y el espadachín se acercaron y comenzaron a leer el titular del periódico.

Zoro casi se atraganta con el Sake y Shachi, Bepo y Penguin comenzaron a gritar desesperados:

-¡MINA-CHAN! ¡NUESTRA MINA-CHAN! – gritaron los tres a la vez mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-Callad – ordenó Trafalgar con voz grave.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras él continuaba leyendo la noticia entera.

Al terminar de leer el artículo, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y observó la Vivre Card de su nakamas.

Totalmente impoluta.

-Dejad de llorar, está bien – dijo a sus nakamas – probablemente ella ni siquiera estaba presente cuando ocurrió el ataque, salió de Zou hace poco, es imposible que le diera tiempo de llegar a Baltigo.

-Ti… ¡tiene razón capitán! – exclamó Shachi limpiándose los mocos.

-¡Es imposible que hayan derrotado a nuestra Mina-chan! – dijo Penguin animado.

-Siento haberme preocupado capitán – dijo Bepo apesadumbrado.

-Tampoco parece que hayan capturado al resto – observó Zoro – si hubieran matado o capturado a Dragon o Sabo sería ya noticia mundial.

-Tienes razón Roronoa-ya, pero no debemos fiarnos, Baltigo no está cerca de Wano, pero definitivamente va a aumentar la vigilancia en los mares para intentar capturarlos, así que nosotros también debemos de tener cuidado.

Law se levantó del pupitre y caminó hacia la zona donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus tripulantes.

-¡Os quiero a todos dentro del submarino! ¡Vamos a sumergirnos para evitar ser vistos hasta nuevo aviso! ¡No me hagáis repetirlo!

Todos hicieron caso a las órdenes de su capitán sin cuestionarlas y con la mayor rapidez posible.

-Espero que lleguemos pronto a Wano – dijo Zoro.

-No te preocupes, bajo el agua tendremos menos problemas, pero será un viaje pesado.

Aunque por fuera el ex shichibukai pareciera tranquilo, por dentro estaba lleno de dudas y a pesar de haber visto la Vivre Card, aún temía por la vida de su querida nakama.

"Mantente viva Mina, me lo prometiste"

* * *

 _-Navegación con rumbo desconocido, Nuevo Mundo-_

-Sin duda casi morimos.

-Dios, le debemos una muy grande a Aokiji.

-¿Dragon-san y Sabo-san estarán bien?

Varios revolucionarios se encontraban en un barco nerviosos a causa de la reciente destrucción de su principal cuartel general, Baltigo.

Antes de que Kurohige llegara, tuvieron el tiempo justo para desalojar la isla y llevarse planos y alguna que otra arma, pero estaban casi sin armamento.

Kota miraba fijamente al mar, no, lo miraba furioso.

A menos de cuatro meses para el golpe de estado y va y ocurre algo así. Prácticamente han perdido cerca del 60% de su armamento y por no hablar de dónde demonios ahora podrán establecer su base.

-Kota-san, no te preocupes, encontraremos al resto – intentó tranquilizarlo Koala.

Koala acabó en el grupo de Kota, le hubiera gustado irse con Sabo, pero entre la confusión y las prisas le fue imposible.

-Joder, los mataré a todos ¿qué demonios les hemos hecho a esos malditos infelices?

-Ya lo sabes, los piratas son impredecibles.

-Joder, joder, ¡JODER!

-Hemos perdido todas las armas de hierro de vino… con lo que costaron de conseguir…Mina va a estar furiosa…

-MINA, KAITO Y YO. ¿Te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que nos costó averiguar todo eso?

-¡Y a nosotros llevarlo todo a Baltigo! ¡Todo esto es una mierda para todos no sólo para ti!

-General, esta ruta nos traerá problemas – dijo un revolucionario enseñando un mapa al pelinegro.

-¿Tiene pinta de que me importe? Necesitamos llegar a _aquella_ isla lo más pronto posible.

-Pero cruzamos con Wano y la base de Kaido...

-¿DE VERDAD TIENE PINTA DE QUE ME IMPORTE? MANTENED EL PUTO RUMBO.

Todos en el barco asintieron temerosos y continuaron.

-Oye, no es su culpa lo que ha pasado. ¡Si nos encontramos con Kaido tendremos problemas!

-Mira Koala, ahora mismo me la suda que Kaido se cabree conmigo por pisar ese estúpido país, es más, como se le ocurra meterse por mi camino le aplastaré esta puta cabeza inmortal que tiene las veces que haga falta hasta que me quede satisfecho ¿ha quedado claro?

-¡Pues serás tú solito quien lo haga! ¡No pienso poner en peligro a toda esta gente!

-¡Jamás te la he pedido! Joder, por culpa de ese puto Kurohige tendremos que conseguir más armamento y aliados. ¡Tengo la cabeza hecha un bombo! ¡No me compliques más la vida!

-¡Haz lo que te de la gana!

Koala se fue furiosa del lado del pelinegro ¿cómo podía ser tan insensible?

Kota se frotó la cabeza con violencia y gritó de desesperación.

¿Cómo demonios se lo podía tomar con tanta calma? Era imposible por lo visto que ella entendiera la posición en la que se encontraban. Ahora tendrían que conseguir en cuatro meses lo que tardaron diez años casi. La reunión del Reverie es la única oportunidad para realizar el Golpe de estado y todo se había ido a la mierda en un solo día.

Intentó respirar hondo…

-No vale la pena frustrarse… - agitó la cabeza y se bebió de golpe la botella de Ron que tenía en la mano – Dragon-san y miles de personas confían en ti, no la cagues Kota.

* * *

 _-Ruta marina desconocida, Nuevo Mundo-_

Kaito se encontraba tumbado en su barco mirando al cielo.

Aquello había sido una putada.

Suspiró.

Debía encontrar a Marco, pero ¿dónde? Ahora sí que necesitaba su ayuda con urgencia. Tenía tres meses para reunir todo lo perdido, que no era poco.

Hack había huido con él y se encontraba a su lado.

-Kaito-san ¿de verdad iremos en busca de Marco-san?

-Sí, pero debemos tener cuidado, aquel cabrón de Edward Weevil lo está buscando como loco también, y no sabemos cuantos más van en su búsqueda, por lo que debemos intentar pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Tiempo estimado?

-Dos meses, como muy pronto.

-Será un viaje largo…

-Demasiado - se levantó - ¡Poned rumbo hacia la isla que señala la Vivre Card!

* * *

 _-Límites de la sagrada tierra de Marijoa-_

-Jamás pensé que volvería a verte.

-Jamás nos hemos visto.

-Pero cuando te veo es como si viera a Doffy y a Roci ¡La genética es una maravilla!

-No actúe como si me considerara de los suyos por favor.

-¿Cómo no te voy a considerar de los míos? ¡Llevas la sangre de los Donquixote! Tus ojos morados son la prueba. Estoy deseoso de que seas coronada ya, por fin la casta se mantiene, ese idiota de Homing casi se carga 800 años de historia por su estúpida forma de pensar.

Mina no dijo nada, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma y no matar a aquel vejestorio y clavar su cabeza en una pica.

-Menos mal que tú eres más lista que él.

-¿Por qué aceptáis que yo vuelva pero no al tío Doffy?

-Porque Doflamingo está loco, ese chico no ha sido más que problemas para todos nosotros, me alegro tanto de que se hayan deshecho de él, por fin tiene lo que se merece.

Mina odiaba a aquel viejo con toda su alma y solo había hablado con él dos horas.

-En fin, ya verás como la vida en Marijoa es lo que alguien divino como nosotros merece, tendrás cientos de esclavos a tu disposición para lo que sea. LO QUE SEA.

Ah, y no te preocupes por pedir algo, tú hazlo. Y una cosa Minene – dijo mirándola fijamente – no le digas a nadie de donde vienes, ya me encargaré yo de… esos… pequeños detalles.

-Lo que sea.

Ambos llegaron a la sagrada tierra de Marijoa.

Cientos de flashbacks horribles cruzaron por la mente de la revolucionaria a mil por hora en cuento vio la entrada a aquel infierno.

"Es tan nauseabundo como recordaba, a lo mejor incluso más" pensó con un gran asco. No podía evitarlo, las arcadas venían fuertemente y tuvo que hacer milagros para no vomitar ahí mismo.

Intentó seguir el ritmo de su abuelo lo mejor que pudo, pero los malos recuerdos la invadían y estuvo a punto de tener una crisis de ansiedad. Recordaba cada azulejo en el suelo, cada palacio, cada jardín, cada calle…

Recordaba aquel infiero como la palma de su mano.

Sin embargo consiguió mantener la compostura y llegaron hasta el palacio de aquel hombre: Enorme y majestuoso.

Diez esclavos los recibieron en la entrada.

-Arrodillaos, ella es la nueva heredera de la familia.

-Bienvenida a casa señora – dijeron como robots a la vez mientras le dedicaban una perfecta reverencia.

Mina decidió que hasta que aquel anciano se retirara lo mejor sería actuar. Volverse insensible. Y eso fue lo que hizo, su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

-Vístete adecuadamente, iremos a ver al Gorosei en cuanto estés lista para tu nombramiento.

Mina asintió y varias esclavas la acompañaron a una habitación enorme, digna de una reina como mínimo.

Se sentó enfrente de un enorme espejo rodeado de oro y piedras preciosas y miró su rostro.

Ella jamás se sintió bonita, ni lo más mínimo.

Su cara sólo reflejaba dolor. Un dolor que jamás desaparecería. Aquellas ojeras eran recordatorios de todos los malos recuerdos y experiencias vividas. Sus ojos le parecían horribles, aquel morado parecía como el color de un potingue medicinal, su piel era pálida…

¿Cómo podían considerarla hermosa?

Ella sólo veía impureza en aquel rostro, no belleza.

-Es usted la señorita más bonita que he visto nunca… - dijo temerosa una pequeña niña con el atuendo de esclava.

El resto de esclavas fueron inmediatamente a pegarle.

-¡No le hables a la señora!

-Dejadla.

Las esclavas miraron a Mina.

-Yo no soy como ellos, no os haré nada.

Las esclavas parecían no confiar en absoluto, pero igualmente asintieron para darle el gusto y comenzaron a preparar la ropa y las joyas.

Mina sabía que no la creían, pero debía ganarse el respeto de los esclavos, necesitaba que tuvieran el coraje necesario para que cuando llegara el momento que se rebeleran junto a ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó a la niña.

-No tengo derecho a un nombre, puede llamarme como a la señorita más le guste.

"Vaya, qué recuerdos" pensó haciendo una mueca.

Mina acarició a la niña. La niña, que pensaba que iba a ser golpeada, se tiró al suelo a pedir perdón junto con el resto de esclavas.

La pelirrosa suspiró.

-Observad atentamente – dijo a las esclavas con voz seria.

Las esclavas levantaron la cabeza y observaron como se desabrochaba el Obi y se desnudaba enfrente de ellas.

Todas se quedaron impactadas de sus cicatrices.

-Yo no soy como ellos – dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura – yo soy como vosotras – se dio la vuelta y dejó ver la marca de fuego de su espalda.

Las chicas miraron fijamente.

-Aca..acaso es usted…

-Esta es la marca del Ejército revolucionario, pero debajo está la garra de los Tenryubitos. Fui secuestrada con cinco años, pero logré escapar a los ocho. Vengo a salvaros, pero necesito que no digáis nada a nadie ¿habéis entendido?

Mientras unas lloraban de esperanza y felicidad, otras asintian emocionadas.

-Debéis ser pacientes, hasta la reunión del Reverie no puedo hacer nada, pero os juro que haré todo lo posible para ayudaros y acabar con vuestro sufrimiento, yo sé lo que es ser esclava, sé lo que es sufrir.

-S…¡Sí! – exclamaron todas a la vez mientras lloraban e iban a abrazar a la revolucionaria.

* * *

-No sé como puedes ser tan hermosa Mina-sama.

-Ese color le sienta genial.

-Tendrá que tener cuidado ¡varios varones querrán casarse con usted!

Mina miró su reflejo.

Más de una vez se había vestido de gala para alguna que otra misión que lo requería, pero jamás había vestido semejantes ropas de tan alta calidad.

Con el maquillaje había logrado cubrir los tatuajes y las cicatrices. Vestía un hermoso vestido de falda de princesa con distintos tonos pastel y un peinado demasiado elaborado.

¿Así se sentían las princesas?

Jamás se había visto como ahora.

Su vestido era de mangas muy largas para cubrir la inexistencia de su brazo derecho.

Jamás había llevado tantas joyas y tantos diamantes en su cuerpo. Brillaba como una estrella.

-Será la más bonita de Marijoa Mina-sama.

-¡Por dentro y por fuera! – exclamó la niña.

Mina se preparó para salir rumbo a la sede del Gorosei junto a sus nuevas compañeras.

Iba a vengarse en cuanto pudiera de aquel viejo estúpido por insultar a su tío Doffy. Sí, tal vez era un idiota y es el causante del 90% de sus desgracias, pero había algo en aquel hombre que le gustaba. Y tampoco iba a permitir que hablara mal del abuelo Homing, aquel hombre fue el único que tuvo dos dedos de cerebro, lo respetaba mucho.

-Law, Kid, Dragon-sama, papá, esto va por vosotros.

Un pie tras el otro, inició su marcha hacia la destrucción de Marijoa y el Gobierno Mundial.

* * *

 _ **¡Ya está por fin infiltrada en lo que será su misión final! Pensaba que jamás llegaría a este punto… En fin, no os preocupéis por la reacción de ella al decir lo del golpe de estado, será un flasback en los próximos capítulos.**_

 _ **¡Me emociono tanto al escribir! ¡Espero que os guste tanto como yo creo! ¡Y ya sabéis, cualquier sugerencia pues a la review! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 ** _Contestando a la review de Any KisuKy:_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia! Mm mm Killer la verdad es que no tendrá ninguna pareja, este fanfic no es de él, en cuanto al lemon... Me gustaría muchísimo ponerlo, pero me da que no se me va a dar muy bien hacerlo...je...je... Aún así lo intentaré :D_**


	41. Capítulo 40: Mente en blanco

**Sé que llevo una semana sin publicar nuevo capítulo y quería disculparme, pero es que escribía cosas que no tenían sentido y no tenían continuidad alguna, hasta que por fin encontré la "inspiración". Este capítulo es bastante largo, pero leedlo hasta el final, el final es lo mejor así que tened paciencia. Por cierto, al final del capítulo hay temas un poco fuertes, es un capítulo duro para nuestra querida protagonista :( deseadle suerte, que la necesitará.**

 **Gracias por seguir mi historia :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

 _-Isla del Nuevo Mundo, tres meses antes de la reunión del Reverie-_

Kaito había a la costa de una isla de verano tropical aparentemente deshabitada.

Una vez llegada a la costa, comenzó a mirar el plano de aquella isla y a consultar un par de cosas con varios compañeros de la tripulación.

Después de la huida de Baltigo, su principal misión era encontrar a su querido amigo Marco, pero había tenido que dar un "pequeño" cambio de rumbo a su plan.

 _-Llamada telefónica hace dos días-_

-¿Kaito?

-¡Mina-chan! ¡Estás viva! Pensé que no podrías a hablar allá en Ma…

-Si si, yo también me alegro de verte, Kaito, necesito que vayas a la isla que pone en el fax que te ha enviado Kota.

-Pero yo iba a…

-Por favor, eres el más próximo a ella y te será fácil infiltrarte en ella, más que a Kota o Sabo.

-¿Qué necesitas de ella?

-Yo no, Sabo, necesitamos armas ya. En esa isla deshabitada está la base de uno de los mayores traficantes de armas de todos los Bajos Fondos. La selva es horrible, pero confío en ti.

-Mina, necesito más deta…

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir – se escucha a alguien hablando por el fondo - no sé si podré llamar de nuevo sin que me descubran. Consigue las armas y dáselas a Sabo, buena suerte.

-¡Mina! Pero yo…

Gotcha

 _-Fin de la llamada-_

Aquello era muy repentino, pero es verdad, necesitaban armas. Mientras ideaba una forma de infiltrarse, alguien acudió hacia él:

-¡General! ¡Alguien está dentro de la bodega!

Kaito no esperó ni dos segundos a ver que había dentro gracias a su haki de visión, pero sorpresa, lo que vio no pudo creerlo.

-Debes de estar de broma…

Al llegar a la bodega, echó la puerta abajo y la sorpresa que se llevó definitivamente lo dejó sin habla:

-Bu…buenas Kaito-chin – contestó la tímida sirena con una sonrisa incómoda.

-¡¿Caimie?! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-He, he, te vas a reír…

-Sorpréndeme.

-Este barco pasó cerca de la isla Gyojin, y en cuanto vi la seña revolucionaria me subí a él para buscarte.

-¿Estás loca? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí encerrada!?

-Una… semana…

-¿¡Cómo demonios no os habíais dado cuenta!? – preguntó girándose a sus subordinados.

Ninguno contestó, pusieron cara de circunstancia y se comenzaron a ir silbando despreocupadamente.

-Maldición – dijo golpeándose la frente – bueno, da igual, ya estás aquí… espera un momento… ¿cómo sabías que era revolucionario?

-Me lo dijo Pappug.

Kaito maldijo por lo bajo a la aquella estrella sobreprotectora

-Ahora no podemos llevarte de vuelta a la isla… pero no quiero traerte conmigo, voy a ver a gente muy peligrosa y si te ven y te capturan te venderán como esclava.

-¡No…No te preocupes! ¡He traído mi flotador para poder flotar sin que me cojan!

-Eso es lo de menos.

-Por favor Kaito-chin – suplicó la sirena poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Aggg, está bien, pero no te separes de mí por favor

-¡Bien!

Al llegar a la costa de nuevo, el revolucionario comenzó a quitarse sus botas militares y en general, toda la ropa menos los pantalones.

-Que… ¿¡Qué haces!? – preguntó colorada Caimie mientras se tapaba los ojos avergonzada.

-Quitarme la ropa para poder moverme mejor.

-¿Enserio te vas a meter ahí dentro? – preguntó asustada mientras miraba aquella horrible jungla espesa y no con pinta precisamente hospitalaria.

-Desde luego.

Se ató el pelo, se arrodilló, tocó la arena con sus manos y sus pies descalzos, olió aquella cantidad de olores de la selva mezclados con la brisa del mar y miró fijamente hacia la selva.

-Dos kilómetros trecientos catorce metros en dirección al este.

-¿eh?

-¿Vamos con usted jefe? – dijo uno de sus compañeros revolucionarios.

-Yo iré delante, intentaré dejar un rastro para que me sigáis. Yo me ocuparé de ellos antes de que lleguéis.

-¡Pero general! Eso es peli…

-Kaito-chin, iré contigo.

-Ni hablar, no quiero que te pase nada, además, no puedes seguirme el ritmo ni de lejos.

-Pero yo…

-Esto está fuera de discusión Caimie – le besó la frente – volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

Caimie, aún molesta, asintió y vio como el revolucionario partía corriendo hacia aquel inhóspito paisaje.

* * *

Kaito corría a gran velocidad mientras sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Sentir una vez más la tierra húmeda debajo de sus pies le traía recuerdos de su feliz infancia en su hermosa isla junto a sus hermanos. Siempre jugaban por la bella jungla.

Su cuerpo recordaba a la perfección cómo moverse por aquellas tierras y avanzaba sin dificultad alguna por medio de la maleza.

Comenzó a subir un enorme árbol y a caminar de rama en rama, saltando de árbol de árbol, de liana en liana… pensaba terminar con aquello aquel mismo día.

Con el haki activado, corría y corría sin descanso sin perder de vista a su objetivo, como un jaguar atento a su presa y persiguiéndola.

Llegó a un precipicio que caía en cascada. Estaba ya a mitad del camino.

Sus presas estaban continuando por lo bajo de aquel lugar y no había otro sitio por el que dar la vuelta, por lo que cogió carrerilla y saltó por el precipicio.

Diez, veinte, treinta… contaba los metros que caía.

Cayó en clavado perfecto a lo bajo de la cascada y nadó todo lo que pudo río abajo.

La corriente era fuerte, así que tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo por no ser llevado por los remolinos debajo del agua. Cuando llegó a salvo a una orilla, se sacudió y siguió corriendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo?

Él había perdido la percepción del tiempo, pero habían pasado dos horas de carrera sin descanso saltando, corriendo y escalando por todas partes.

Por fin consiguió llegar al campamento de los traficantes de armas.

Todos estaban caminando dando vueltas al campamento para vigilarlo, riendo, bebiendo, comiendo, jugando cartas…

Kaito se percató de que alguien más estaba viendo lo mismo que él, un grupo de gorilas enormes que no lo miraban con los mejores ojos.

Kaito lo tenía claro, no quería matar a aquellos animales, pero si lo golpeaban estaba en la mierda, un golpe de aquellos animales le podía romper la columna vertebral con facilidad, en el mejor de los casos, en el peor lo aplastarían hasta morir entre todos, sin duda una muerte horrible y angustiosa. Además, no podía dejar que los guardias lo notaran.

Evitó mirar al líder a los ojos, sería tomado como señal de enfrentamiento.

Se arrodilló delante de él, agachó su cabeza y extendió las palmas de sus manos como señal de sumisión.

El gorila macho alfa se acercó a él peligrosamente y comenzó a golpear con fuerza el suelo mientras emitía sonidos.

Tras un par de segundo que pasaron como horas, el grupo decidió alejarse del chico, quien resopló de alivio.

Tras levantarse, volvió a mirar al campamento. Lo único que traía consigo eran sus pantalones y su arma cargada.

Se posicionó en el árbol y comenzó a disparar a los mercenarios, uno por uno, acertando siempre a la primera. Al terminar, avanzó hasta entrar dentro del complejo, cogió dos pistolas, y mientras el resto de mercenarios intentaban atacarlo, sin dificultad les disparó a todos y cada uno, matándolos.

Al llegar al jefe de todos ellos, lo tumbó al suelo de una patada y le apuntó con un arma en la frente.

-Sois unos monstruos, libertad mis cojones, no sois mejores que nosotros – gritó el traficante.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal, pero tú mismo lo sabes, una guerra no se gana dándole de comer a los pobres.

Caimie y el resto esperaban ansiosos a las noticias.

Sonó un disparo y su eco.

Sonó el Den den Mushi.

-¿Jefe? – preguntó nervioso el revolucionario.

-¿Os falta mucho? Esto pesa una barbaridad.

* * *

 _-Isla de Wano-_

Koala y Kota acababan de desembarcar secretamente en el puerto de Wano para comprar provisiones. Debían de tener cuidado, si los pillaban se armaría una buena, y ninguno de los dos quería eso.

Sin embargo los descubrieron y los llevaron a responder ante el Shogun y Kaido.

-¡Kota! ¡Dios mío, nos van a matar! ¡Estamos acabados! – gritó desesperada y asustada Koala.

-Cállate, no nos va a pasar absolutamente nada – contestó tranquilo y molesto por el nerviosismo de su compañera.

De pronto, el Shogun apareció en escena.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos inmigrantes ilegales en Wano, qué clase de…

El Shogun miró fijamente a Kota, quien, al contrario que el resto de presentes no se dignó a arrodillarse delante de él.

El shogun lo miró fijamente a los ojos, el revolucionario le envió una mirada aún más retadora.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para perderlo aquí, ambos sabemos que sería una pelea sin sentido alguno.

-No voy a negar que eres un plebeyo muy fuerte, noto en ti un verdadero espíritu de guerrero.

Antes de que continuaran con la conversación, un fuerte temblor sacudió a todos los presentes, junto a un gran quejido.

-JODER, QUÉ RESACÓN LLEVO – en cuanto vio a los dos enfrentados se dirigió con pose amenazante hacia ellos - ¿Qué mierdas ocurre aquí?

-Encontramos a este extranjero y a su señora…

-¡Oye! Yo no soy…

-…merodeando por el país ilegalmente.

Kaido miró fijamente a Kota mientras el moreno no cedió ni un poco, es más, respondió con una mirada el triple de amenazante.

-¡Ostia puta! ¡Pero si es el cabrón de petróleo de la Armada! ¿Qué demonios hace un animal como tú en estas tierras? – preguntó animado.

-Nada que te importe.

Todos los presentes palidecieron ante la falta de respeto del chico.

-Qué pelotas tienes chico, venir a mis tierras y encima hacerte el chulo – su humor cambió repentinamente a cabreo.

-Mira viejo, no tengo ganas de discutir y sinceramente, tengo bastante prisa, sólo vine a comprar provisiones para mi barco y me largo.

Los presentes alucinaban con su completa falta de educación.

Kaido lo miró fijamente. Ese no era un crío cualquiera, le podría dar muchos problemas enfrentarse a alguien tan fuerte como lo eran los Generales de la Armada Revolucionaria, cuyo poder era incluso mayor que el de los Almirantes de la Marina.

No quería además entablar batalla teniendo en cuenta la enorme resaca que llevaba encima.

-Está bien, puedes irte – dijo totalmente despreocupado.

-¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! – exclamaron todos, el Shogun y Koala incluidos, ante la conformidad del Yonkou.

-No es que necesitara tu permiso de todas formas, viejo – contestó indiferente el moreno mientras arrastraba a Koala.

-¡Kaido! ¿Qué demonios? – le gritó el Shogun.

-Créeme, no quieres tener asuntos pendientes con alguien como él – respondió indiferente mientras se retiraba a dormir.

Mientras Kota caminaba y Koala aún alucinaba.

-¿Cómo diablos lo has hecho?

-¿De qué hablas mujer? Deja de decir tonterías y muévete, no tengo todo el día.

Koala resopló, no había nada que hacer respecto al carácter de su compañero.

-Hecho de menos a Sabo-kun…

-Si caminas así de lento lo echarás de menos más tiempo.

-¿No te preocupan cómo pueden estar el resto?

-Pues claro que sí joder, pero estamos a punto de dar un golpe de Estado, si no morimos antes de tiempo ya es motivo suficiente para alegrarnos.

Mientras hablaban y cargaban con las provisiones saliendo de la fortaleza de Kaido y el Shogun observaron que había unas escaleras hacia lo que parecía un sótano.

Koala, llena de curiosidad, decidió bajar.

-Vuelve aquí Koala, no tenemos tiempo.

-Kota, esto no me da buena espina, debemos ver qué sucede.

-Ya sabes lo que hay abajo, Wano es una puta desgracia.

Era verdad, Koala sabía lo que había allá abajo incluso antes de pisar el primer escalón.

Prisioneros.

Y no precisamente criminales, desde la muerte de Oden cualquiera que se rebelara en contra del Shogun era torturado y encerrado en los calabozos de las catacumbas del país.

Sin embargo Koala bajó, sentía que había algo que tenía que ver.

Ambos revolucionarios bajaron hasta el final y escucharon los gritos y quejidos de dolor y angustia de los prisioneros.

Aquello era enorme.

Unas catacumbas llenas de celdas empotradas a las paredes.

Varios guardias vigilaban varias entradas.

A la revolucionaria le llamó la atención una celda en una esquina derecha en el piso más bajo. Estaba completamente aislada del resto y no tenía guardias cerca, tampoco hacía falta. Decidió ir a ver lo que había infiltrándose, al fin y al cabo también era revolucionaria, le habían enseñado técnicas de infiltración.

-Koala juro que te mataré un día de estos, vuelve aquí maldita mujer – susurró cabreado el moreno al ver a la chica saltar.

El chico suspiró y decidió ir tras ella, si moría Sabo lo mataría a él.

Gracias a su fruta del diablo se convirtió en una mancha de petróleo y comenzó a moverse por el suelo y las paredes como si de un fluido cayendo se tratara.

Al alcanzar a la pelirroja vio como ésta se quedó mirando la celda fijamente.

-Tú eres…

-¿Quieres volver allá arriba? Tenemos mucha pris…

Unos ojos naranjas lo miraron fijamente fríamente.

Ante ellos había un hombre fuerte, con un brazo mecánico y con el cabello rojo como la sangre que caía de las heridas de su cuerpo.

-Eustass Kid – dijo el moreno con tono de mofa.

Un intento de sonrisa atravesó el rostro del capitán.

-Vaya vaya *cof cof* pero si eres el cieguito de la Armada *cof*

-¿Mina sabe que estás aquí? – preguntó con mucha preocupación – si se entera de que estás prisionero ella…

-Cállate – la silenció el pirata – iros.

-Pero no puedo dejar encerrado al hombre al que ella…

-HE DICHO QUE OS VAYÁIS JODER, ¿TENGO QUE REPETIRLO?

Antes de que la joven replicara, la mano del moreno la frenó. Le hizo un movimiento para que entendiera que se tenían que ir. Ella, dudosa, al final hizo caso a su compañero y volvió a ir hacia arriba.

El revolucionario sin embargo miró fijamente al pelirrojo.

Comenzó a reírse.

-¿De qué coño te ríes?

-Me alegra saber que el infame capitán Eustass Kid realmente es un verdadero hombre.

-Déjame de hablarme como si me fueras a desvirgar.

El moreno se acercó a la celda y pegó su cara a los barrotes de kairouseki

-Eres usuario, yo de ti no me acercaría a esa mierda.

-¿Sabes que pensaría ella realmente si te viera ahora? – preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

El pirata no contestó.

-Que te ves patético.

-Cállate.

-¿Sabes que hace ella mientras tú estás pudriéndote y siendo el juguetito del cabezón de Kaido? ¿Quieres saberlo?

Kid siguió mirándolo serio fijamente.

-Está en Marijoa.

Los ojos naranjas se abrieron como platos y tragó saliva mientras se tensaba y miraba al suelo para evitar su frustración.

-No pienso liberar a un inútil como tú.

-No te lo he pedido venditas, no necesito tu ayuda.

Kota sonrió y se levantó para volver con Koala.

Antes de desaparecer giró la cabeza y le dedicó unas últimas palabras al capitán:

-El mundo espera saber de qué parte estás, capitán Kid.

Mientras el revolucionario se alejaba en su barco del país de samuráis pensaba en aquel idiota del pelo rojo. ¿Sabría ya que Monkey D. Luffy y Trafalgar Law ya iban en dirección a Wano? ¿Se uniría a ellos en su lucha contra Kaido? ¿Quién ganaría en aquella gran guerra pirata? ¿La alianza o la bestia?

El revolucionario odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Le emocionaba ver como el mundo cada vez ardía más en la guerra.

-¿Nadie se librará de ella verdad?

* * *

 _-Marijoa-_

En el enorme baño principal del palacio de la Santa familia Donquixote se encontraba la revolucionaria dentro de la bañera con la ropa aún puesta.

El cabezal de la ducha aún goteaba agua y ésta caía sobre su pelo rosa cuarzo.

Los mechones de pelo mojados se dejaban caer sobre su cara y hombros mientras miraba hacia el espejo que había enfrente de ella sin emoción alguna.

Miraba su triste reflejo.

Pensó que ir a Marijoa iba a ser una buena idea.

Pensó que estaba preparada para ir.

Pensó que ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser comida pos los fantasmas y el dolor de su pasado.

Pensó que sus heridas ya habían cicatrizado.

Era tonta.

Tonta por pensar que estaba preparada.

Aceptó aquel matrimonio concertado por conveniencia, total, para ella aquello no era más que una manera de disimular hasta que llegara la hora de la batalla y además le proporcionaría mucha información y medios.

No preguntó ni siquiera el nombre del hombre el cual su tío abuelo había elegido para convertirse en su futuro "marido".

Tonta.

Ver aquella cabellera rubia de nuevo y esa mirada loca cruzar la puerta…

Mirar otra vez aquella sonrisa retorcida y sádica.

Lo recordaba todo de él. Había memorizado cada gesto suyo, cada mueca, cada pelo, cada pestaña, su olor, su postura…

Ahora aquella pequeña sonrisa retorcida y sádica había crecido mucho. Su espalda era más ancha, sus hombros y brazos más robustos, su pelo era más largo. Ahora esa sonrisa retorcida y sádica tenía un poco de barba, su voz era más áspera, más profunda.

Pero aquella sonrisa retorcida y sádica era la misma. Era igual de horrible que hace diez años.

No podía defenderse de él. Si hubiese gritado o si le hubiese pegado la paliza que se merecía toda la misión se habría ido a la mierda.

Todos aquellos años no habrían significado nada.

Pero fue horrible.

Fue horrible saber que él la reconoció.

Fue horrible cuando la pilló por sorpresa en una esquina del palacio y se la llevó a un dormitorio arrastrándola por el suelo sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Fue horrible sentir sus manos tocándola y arrancándole el vestido mientras intentaba besarla desesperadamente.

Cuando descubrió que le faltaba un brazo y la ató a la cama para evitar que se escapara, cuando le puso un pañuelo en la boca para que no pudiera gritar, cuando sintió sus asquerosas manos recorrer todo su cuerpo como si de un objeto suyo se tratara, cuando lo sintió entre sus piernas y cada uno de los movimientos bruscos dentro de ella mientras aguantaba no soltar las lágrimas por sus mejillas, cuando estaba obligada a escuchar los gemidos de aquel demonio mientras éste le cogía el cuello como señal de dominación…

Cuando aquella sonrisa retorcida terminó con lo que había empezado y le susurró al oído "Te dije que serías mía"…

Continuó mirando su reflejo empapado de agua.

Observó el agua teñida de rojo en la que estaba reposando.

Se fijó en el cuchillo que había dejado caer al suelo empapado de color rojo y de su propio brazo que colgaba del borde de la bañera con la sangre cayendo a causa de las heridas que ella misma se había inflingido.

No sentía el dolor de las heridas.

No sentía ya nada.

Sabía que probablemente no tardaría mucho en morir desangrada, el agua caliente de la bañera ayudaba a que el tiempo de espera fuera menor.

-…La misión… - recordó de pronto - … no puedo morir…

Sabía que no debía morir, millones de personas dependían de ella. Todos los revolucionarios confiaban en ella.

Y ahí estaba sin embargo. Sin mover un dedo por evitar nada.

-Qué manera más fácil de acabar con todos los problemas…

Sabía que aquello no era una opción, jamás volvería a ver a sus nakamas de la Armada, a su familia pirata, a su querido pelirrojo...

Pero su mente estaba ya en blanco.

Y ahora mismo el suicidio era la única forma de acabar con su sufrimiento.


	42. Capítulo 41: Débil

**Hola de nuevo! continuamos por donde lo dejamos, pero primero serán introducidos dos flashbacks.**

 **respondiendo a la review de _Blaze D. Ani_ :**

 **¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Contestando a tu pregunta, intento que no sean muchos pero por más que me esfuerzo me está saliendo muy largo :( aún así intentaré que no sean más de 20, pero ¡es que intento abarcar casi hasta el final de One Piece! Intento mantenerme en más o menos lo que puede suceder en el manga, claro está, mi revolución es completamente inventada, pero estaría bien que fuera así jajaja no creo que todo sea tan bonito como lo pinta Oda. El hombre que le hace todo eso fue el niño tenryubito que la compró en su niñez, se han reencontrado, siento no dejarlo tan claro jajaja reconozco que ha llovido mucho desde que di esa información...**

 **Ahora sí, disfrutad del capítulo :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

 _-Hace cerca de dos meses y medio, barco del capitán Kid-_

Kid llevaba horas dentro de su taller y se sentía como si hubiera entrado a una sauna, el sudor le caía casi como cascada por la frente hasta el punto en el que comenzaba a desagradarle a él mismo, por lo que decide tomar un baño y así desconectar un poco.

-Oh, capitán ¿ya ha terminado con…

-Me voy a tomar un baño, apesto a perro abandonado.

-¿Ahora? No creo que a…

-Tss – le calló Kid a Wires – me da igual Wires, si queréis algo ya me lo contáis cuando vuelva de mi baño.

-Pero capitán…

-Tssssss – dijo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a caminar – luego.

En cuanto llegó a su baño, el cual era bastante grande con una bañera enorme, vio que había una gran cantidad de vapor que casi le impedía ver. "Joder, mira que no cuesta ventilar esto cuando terminan" pensó molesto Kid. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se metió a la bañera lentamente y suspirando de placer.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh… joder, cómo hacía falta ya…

De pronto, mientras suspiraba y dejaba que el agua lo remojara por completo, alzó la vista.

Encontró a menos de dos metros de él la mirada, entre confundida, sorprendida y burlona, de la revolucionaria.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Eustass? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-PERO QUE COJO… - gritó mientras se resbalaba dentro de la bañera y salpicando por todas partes – ¡MUJER! ¡AVISA QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¡MALDICIÓN QUE SUSTO!

La pelirrosa comenzó a reír.

-¿Enserio no has visto mi ropa tirada?

-Joder ¿Cómo diablos iba a ver tus cosas tiradas con la cantidad de mierda de vapor que hay aquí? Además, no estoy todo el día pensando en dónde diablos te has metido

-Pensé que Wires te lo diría…

Kid recordó que su nakamas intentaba decirle algo "con que se refería a esto…" pensó molesto

-Bueno, da igual, no es como si me molestara que estés aquí – respondió ella tranquilamente – puedes quedarte si quieres.

-Es mi puñetero barco, no me iba a ir – resopló.

Tras casi diez minutos en silencio, Kid intentaba relajarse con los ojos cerrados mientras estaba dentro del agua, pero saber que aquella mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara no ayudaba nada.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de molesto? – preguntó ella con tono divertido.

-No estoy molesto.

Mina sonrió.

-¿No te pone nerviosa que yo esté aquí, enfrente tuya, desnudo?

-¿Debería?

-No sé joder.

-¿Tú estás nervioso?

-¿Yo? Ni que fueras la primera mujer que veo desnuda, por no hablar de que ya te he visto a ti antes.

-Cuando te pones nervioso te haces el chulo – contestó sonriendo.

-¿En qué demonios te basas para decir eso?

-Kid, mi trabajo es observar a la gente.

-Cállate mujer.

El capitán observó a la revolucionaria: por debajo de los hombros tenía tatuados los kanjis de "libertad" y "poder", en su único antebrazo un símbolo que también había visto en los antebrazos de Trafalgar y de varios nakamas suyos y el los hombros dos rayas que recordaban a los zarpazos de alguna bestia, suponía que deberían ser de un dragón.

-Te has vuelto muy aficionada a los tatuajes ¿no?

-Sirven bien para tapar cicatrices – contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

Al fijarse mejor, Kid observó que en efecto tapaban cicatrices. Era la mujer con más cicatrices que jamás había visto en su vida. Siempre que se acostaba con mujeres éstas solían tener la piel lisa y sin marcas, ella sin embargo tenía más cicatrices por cortes, golpes, arañazos, etc, que él. Las que tenía en el cuello y la que atravesaba todo su pecho eran las más impactantes.

Todo aquello en cualquier otra mujer le resultaría raro, e incluso algo desagradable, pero por algún motivo extraño en ella se veía bien.

-¿A dónde irás cuando te vayas?

-Tengo que terminar los preparativos que me tocan antes del Golpe.

-Estáis locos los revolucionarios. ¿No crees que ya has hecho mucho por ellos?

-No lo hago por ellos Kid, lo hago por mí.

-No esperaba menos de ti – una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro – te puedes hacer todo lo buena que quieras, pero en el fondo eres pirata. Me hace gracia cómo Dragon os ha escogido a sus más cercanos miembros: un antiguo noble, un ex sicario del Gobierno, un ex miembro del segundo CP más peligroso del Gobierno y una pirata ex esclava y de ascendencia Tenryubita. Joder, sois gente peligrosa jajaja.

-Nosotros tenemos más motivos que nadie en contra del Gobierno

-¿Crees que matándolos te librarás del peso que llevas encima acaso?

-Ni toda la tortura que pueda llegar a ejercer sobre ellos podrá sustituir la vergüenza de llevar su marca grabada con fuego en mi espalda – comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Kid – no importa cuantas veces me marque por encima, esos recuerdos jamás se irán. – extendió la mano hacia el rostro del pirata – Dime, capitán Kid ¿Qué piensas de la gente pacífica? ¿De aquella que por evitar conflictos deja que la pisoteen y se burlen de ella? ¿De los que son incapaces de alzar la voz por encima de aquellos de los que creen que se equivocan? ¿De los que mueren de rodillas?

-Es a ellos a quien me encanta pisotear – le agarró por el cuello firmemente, pero sin hacerle daño – Cada vez que degollo a los débiles que se rinden sin ni siquiera intentarlo siento una ola de placer que inunda mis entrañas. Yo nací sin nada y crecí sin nada ¿debería perdonar a aquellos que aún teniéndolo todo no se esfuerzan por protegerlo?

Kid miró a los ojos violetas afilados y fríos que estaban enfrente suya y comenzó a explorar con su mano su espalda desnuda, tocando las irregularidades causadas por las cicatrices hasta llegar a la cintura.

-Me prometiste que dejarías de matar civiles.

-Y eso he hecho.

-¿Y entonces a quién consideras ahora débil?

-A los mismos que siempre, a los que son incapaces de defender sus ideales y sueños a pesar del reírse de los del resto.

La revolucionaria sonrió mientras tocaba la enorme cicatriz del pecho del pirata.

-Los débiles no tienen derecho ni de elegir su muerte.

El capitán la acercó a su boca agarrando con fuerza la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Amén.

* * *

 _-Hace cerca de un mes, Isla de Zou-_

Trafalgar Law encontró a su nakama sentada en una rama alta de un árbol del bosque de la isla mientras parecía peinarse.

-Un lugar un tanto raro ¿no crees?

-¿Te dan miedo las alturas capitán? – contestó burlona.

-Buen intento – respondió sonriendo.

Al llegar donde su subordinada se encontraba, observó por qué había elegido aquel lugar: podía ver las ruinas de la ciudad fundirse con el mar y el cielo.

El moreno le hizo una seña para que le entregara el peine. Cuando ésta se lo dio, comenzó a cepillarle con suavidad su larga cabellera rosa cuarzo.

-Te has dejado crecer demasiado el pelo.

-No he tenido tiempo de cortarlo.

-Solías hacerlo con tu katana.

-Nidai se enfadó y me amenazó con poseerme si volvía a usarla para fines "tan poco dignos".

Trafalgar sonrió.

-Desventajas de tener espadas poseídas y malditas.

Ambos permanecieron tranquilamente en silencio observando el paisaje.

-Mina, yo…

-No pasa nada capitán, no hace falta que te disculpes, nunca te eché la culpa.

-¿Cómo no me dijiste algo así?

-Te sigo por lo que eres, no lo que fuiste. Lo que mi padre y mi tío hicieran contigo no es de mi incumbencia.

-Doflamingo te manda saludos.

Mina sonrió.

-Desde la prisión todos envían saludos.

Silencio.

-La guerra te ha cambiado Mina.

-La guerra cambia a todo el mundo.

-Menos a los débiles.

La revolucionaria se giró para verlo extrañada.

-¿Por qué no debería cambiarlos a ellos?

-Porque están muertos.

Mina rió.

-En eso tienes la razón fufufu.

-Lo que vas a hacer… es una locura ¿aparte de la Armada alguien más lo sabe?

-Tú, decir que voy a Marijoa no es algo que se deba decir a cualquiera por más confianza que se tenga.

-¿Y por qué me lo has dicho a mi?

-Porque tú fuiste el hombre que me sacó de allí, debes de saber por qué vuelvo al lugar que más odio del mundo.

-No sé si serás capaz de soportarlo, es fácil volverse débil al volver al lugar que más daño te ha hecho…

-¿Qué sentiste al ir a Dresrossa? Jamás lo pisaste estando con Doflamingo.

-No, pero el simple hecho de volver a ver al hombre que más me ha hecho sufrir hizo que volviera a mi la debilidad que pensé que había desechado para siempre.

-Perdiste un brazo y te pegaron casi diez balazos Law, tienes suerte de ser cirujano, si no estarías muerto.

-Mi suerte no fue ser cirujano o tener la _Ope Ope No Mi_ , mi suerte fue tener a alguien fuerte a mi lado que me recordara que no me podía derrumbar, porque había algo verdaderamente importante en juego. Sin Luffy jamás lo hubiera conseguido.

-¿Desde cuando llamas a Luffy-sempai por su nombre y sin el "ya"? – preguntó extrañada pero divertida.

-Desde nunca, no se lo digas que lo he hecho o se creerá que somos mejores amigos – contestó con cara de desagrado.

-Sois más bien como marido y mujer – contestó aguantándose la risa.

-Tsk, calla si no quieres que te combine con un pez - amenazó de broma.

-Ai Ai, capitán – respondió con una sonrisa mientras éste continuaba cepillándole el pelo.

Tras un rato de tranquilidad, el terremoto en persona apareció en escena junto a su segundo de a bordo.

-¡OOOOOOOIIIIIIII! ¡TORAOOOOOO! ¡MINAAAAAA! – gritó, y en cuanto los divisó en aquella alta rama sonrió, agarró a su espadachín por la cintura a pesar de sus quejas y estiró el brazo hasta llegar a ellos.

-¡Oi! ¡Mugiwara-ya! ¡A ver si tenemos cuidado!

-Un día de estos te mataré… - dijo Zoro mientras se recuperaba del gran golpe que se había metido al subir por culpa de su idiota capitán de goma.

-Shishishishi - rió feliz el chico – Te extrañaba yaaa Toraooo – dijo mientras se pegaba demasiado para el gusto del oji gris, quien con cara de molestia intentaba quitarse los brazos de goma del chico sin éxito aparente - ¡Oh! Y quería preguntarte algo, Mina-chan.

-Dime.

-¿Sabo trabaja entonces contigo?

-Sí, es uno de mis compañeros.

-¿Y es muy fuerte?

-Desde luego fufufu.

-Shishishishi, espero que esté bien.

-Seguro que sí, ahora mismo estará en la sede con tu padre.

-¿Papá es buena gente?

-¿Buena gente? Ehhhh… sí, pues claro que Dragon-sama es buena gente, él fundó la Armada revolucionaria con el fin de acabar con las injusticias provocadas por el Gobierno Mundial y ayudar a las personas.

-Ohhhh, pues eso está genial shishishi – contestó con una sonrisa.

-Te pareces a Dragon-sama – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Hum?

-Os reís igual de raro y sois igual de cabezotas.

-Tendrás un jefe muy extravagante ¿eh? – dijo Zoro sonriendo ante tal imagen.

-Es más gracioso porque intenta esforzarse en tener una personalidad seria, pero se comporta igual que un niño caprichoso a veces – contestó aguantándose la risa al pensar en su jefe en sus arranques de infantilidad que sólo muestra ante sus cuatro generales.

-De tal palo, tal astilla – resopló Zoro.

-¿Sabo también participará en la guerra contra el Gobierno Mundial? – preguntó Luffy.

-El que más, si muere tu padre él será quien liderará a los ejércitos revolucionarios, perdió mucho tiempo en Dresrossa, ahora debe esforzarse al máximo para que todo salga según lo planeado.

-Si alguna vez necesita mi ayuda, iré sin dudarlo hasta donde él esté, no pienso perder a otro hermano… ¡no me importa que Torao se enfade conmigo!

-¡Idiota! ¡Mi subordinada también está metida en la misma guerra! Obviamente iríamos a ayudar.

-fufufu, eso me alegra el día.

-Yo también odio al Gobierno Mundial – dijo Luffy serio – Torao también, destruyeron su casa y casi lo matan.

-Lo sé.

-Hancock también los odia mucho, fue esclava suya durante muchos años, y yo quiero mucho a Hancock, me ayudó mucho estos dos años.

Mina estaba sorprendida ¿incluso gente como la gran emperatriz pirata había sido esclava de los Tenryubitos? Saber que contaba con el apoyo de alguien como ella era de gran ayuda, era una información que no debía desperdiciar.

-"La justicia prevalecerá" eso solía decir mi abuelo, pero yo no creo en la justicia del Gobierno.

-Nadie cree en la justicia absoluta de la Marina – contestó Mina.

-Doflamingo solía decirme cuando tenía diez años que la justicia siempre prevalecerá.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando.

-"Porque aquellos que ganen serán quienes establezcan lo que la "justicia" significa" –continuó Mina.

-La justicia es la mayor mentira del mundo – dijo Zoro – un mentira que se le cuenta a los débiles para calmarlos.

-Los débiles necesitan creer que hay algo que les protege de dolor, algo que castigará a aquellos que les recuerden lo frágiles que son – continuó Law.

Luffy los miró fijamente, hasta que Mina se levantó encima de la rama en la que se encontraban todos sentados.

-Una fuerte ola sacudirá al mundo entero dentro de poco – los miró – aseguraos de no ser lo suficientemente débiles como para caeros de ella.

* * *

Mina recobró la conciencia.

Observó cómo estaba roseada de agua manchada de rojo y que había una enorme mancha de sangre debajo del brazo que le colgaba de la bañera.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" pensó "Yo no soy débil, no puedo morir por algo así".

Reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban para levantarse del agua.

Se cogió a la pica para evitar caerse, estaba demasiado débil.

No. Ella no era débil.

Miró sus cortes y comenzó a rebuscar desesperadamente por todo el baño en busca de bandas o algo para cortarse las hemorragias externas.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" maldijo mientras se daba cuenta de que no había nada.

No tenía la otra mano para hacerse ella misma presión sobre las heridas y a este paso moriría desangrada.

"Estúpida"

Abrió como pudo la puerta del baño y comenzó a caminar totalmente mojada y dejando un rastro de sangre por los pasillos del palacio.

"Joder, mi katana"

En cuanto tocara a _Nidai Kitetsu_ de nuevo tendría otra vez su brazo derecho y con él haría la presión suficiente para retrasar el sangrado.

La vista volvía a desvanecerse a causa de la gravedad de sus heridas, pero se convenció a sí misma de que no podía morir allí y de aquella forma.

"No soy débil, no soy débil" se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza para llenarse de fuerzas y caminar hacia su habitación, donde había dejado a su katana.

De pronto, unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ella.

-Incluso pareciendo un perro mojado te ves hermosa – era Saint Jorge. - ¿Buscabas esto? – le enseñó su katana de filo escarlata.

La revolucionaria palideció.

-La verdad es que estuve preocupado sobre dónde podría estar – dijo mirando a la katana – a pertenecido a mi familia desde generaciones… quién iba a decir que fuiste tú quien se la quedó todo este tiempo…

Mina no lo entendía, aquella katana estaba muy maldita, el simple hecho de acercarse a ella hacía que los débiles sintieran cómo el demonio que habitaba en ella se metía en su cabeza y los hacía enloquecer, en el mejor de los casos, entonces ¿cómo era posible que aquel hombre estuviera tocándola como si nada? Ella era la dueña de _Nidai Kitetsu_ , ella se había ganado el respeto del demonio que habitaba en ella, no aquel estúpido.

-¿Y esas heridas preciosa? Deben ser tratadas de inmediato – dijo señalando a sus guardias para que la agarraran fuertemente.

La pelirrosa estaba en muy mal estado, no tenía suficiente fuerza como para oponerse a un par de idiotas a los que, en condiciones normales, les habría grado el cuello con el mínimo esfuerzo.

-Suéltame – amenazó con cara de pocos amigos - ¿crees que mi tío abuelo se quedará de brazos cruzados al saber lo que estás haciendo con su única heredera?

-Si él no sabe dónde estás, no creo que le importe demasiado ¿no crees?

Mina le escupió en la cara.

-Hasta el día de la boda permanecerás en las mazmorras de mi palacio. No te preocupes, no estarás con esas alimañas, te pondré en un sitio cómodo y alejado de todos esos salvajes, además, recibirás un buen trato, simplemente entiende que tengo que mantenerte entera y controlada antes de la ceremonia. – se dio la vuelta y extendió un brazo a modo de despedida.

* * *

Kid se encontraba un poco mejor, muchas heridas graves ya habían comenzado a sanar y tras encontrarse a aquel revolucionario su coraje y orgullo prácticamente estaban de vuelta.

Ahora tenía que pensar en un plan para escapar.

Hacía pocos días que había sido llevado a otra isla cercana a Wano en la que el Shogun no se encontraba y Kaido a veces se paseaba, por lo que ahora era cuando tenía más oportunidades de escapar.

Sin embargo, un bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a quemarse levemente.

"Mierda, la _Vivre Card_ de alguien"

¿Cuál tenía en ese bolsillo? ¿La de Killer? ¿La de su barco principal? ¿O la de…

Kid lo recordó.

La _Vivre Card_ que tenía en aquel bolsillo es la que había conseguido hacer de Mina al conseguir sin que ésta se diera cuenta, un cabello suyo, ya que la revolucionaria jamás habría aceptado darle una por obvias razones de seguridad hacia ella misma.

-Mierda Mina – maldijo entre los dientes.

El capitán puso todas sus energías en pensar en un plan para liberarse de esa maldita celda de una vez por todas.

Pero no se imaginaría que dentro de poco sería liberado por dos espadachines que en ese momento se dirigían a la misma isla en la que él mismo se encontraba

 _-Cuenta atrás: tres semanas antes de la guerra civil de Wano-_


	43. Capítulo 42: Cuida tus espaldas

**Capítulo 42**

 _-Celdas de Marijoa-_

Mina miraba con odio los barrotes que había delante de ella.

Le había costado casi una semana y media recuperarse del todo tras haber perdido tanta sangre.

Ahora, ya con las fuerzas casi recuperadas, volvía a tener su fuerza habitual.

Durante aquella semana y media había tenido que soportar una y otra vez las violaciones de aquel sujeto.

El simple hecho de pensar que aquel intento de insecto le haya tocado la mínima parte de su cuerpo le provocaba arcadas y una furia desmedida.

La parte "buena" de todo aquello es que la subestimaban bastante, los barrotes de aquella celda eran de hierro normal al igual que las cadenas que le agarraban únicamente el brazo entero que tenía.

Escuchó pasos. Probablemente serían las de los guardias de los Tenryubitos que bajaban a darle de comer y ver si necesitaba algo más. Esta era su oportunidad para escapar.

Sus ojos serios y fríos vieron pasar a un solo hombre.

"Perfecto" pensó, si sólo era uno entonces sería más fácil de engañar y de matar.

-Aquí tiene su ración – dijo el hombre mientras le lanzaba una mirada lasciva a la pelirrosa.

Mina se dio cuenta de que ya tenía la forma perfecta de escapar de aquel lugar sin armar un escándalo, manipulando sexualmente a aquel hombre. "Vaya, qué raro" pensó girando los ojos, sin embrago no había tiempo que perder.

En cuanto vio que el guardia tenía pinta de irse comenzó a hablar con tono seductor:

-¿Ya se va?

El guardia, que no había escuchado hablar a aquella hermosa señorita hasta el momento, se giró para escuchar lo que ésta tenía que decir.

-Siempre estoy tan sola… estoy harta de esperar a que ese idiota venga a verme…

-¿Se… se refiere a… Saint Jorge?

-Ajá…

-Bueno, puedo hacerle compañía un rato supongo – contestó.

-Pero allá fuera nooo – dijo mientras se acercaba a rastras hacia las rejas, aunque con un poco de dificultad por culpa de la cadena en el brazo – entra – lamió lo más erótico que pudo el barrote.

El hombre tragó saliva. "Idiota" pensó sonriendo la chica.

-Encanto, si Saint jorge se entera de que he estado contigo me mandará a desollar en el mejor de los casos.

-¿Y quién se lo va a decir? Yo también saldría perdiendo si él se enterara.

-Tienes razón – dijo pensativo – bueno, a tomar por culo, sólo se vive una vez.

El hombre entró dentro de la celda, dejándola abierta tras de sí.

Ante su mirada lasciva con intenciones lo que la revolucionaria hizo fue seguir tentándolo más, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Será muy erótico contigo atada – babeó el guardia.

-¿Esto? No te preocupes por ello – sin mucho esfuerzo, estiró el brazo y rompió la cadena que la sujetaba a la pared.

El hombre se quedó sorprendido ante la fuerza de aquella hermosa muchacha semidesnuda y despeinada.

Algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que algo no iba bien, así que intentó retroceder, pero la chica fue más rápida y le atrapó por el cuello, apretándole tan fuerte que le impedía respirar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres de los que les gusta que les asfixien? – preguntó con voz tentadora, luego sonrió - ¿Enserio pensabas que iba a dejar que un simio como tú tuviera el privilegio de ponerme una mano encima? – comenzó a apretar la mano aún más, causando que el hombre echara espuma por la boca - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no tienes ganas de jugar conmigo? – la falta de oxigeno en el cerebro del guardia hizo que éste definitivamente perdiera la conciencia y se le giraran los ojos hasta quedar completamente blancos. Su piel estaba también ya de un tono morado azulado – Ya sé que no me estás escuchando, pero lo siento mucho, no puedo permitir que vivas después de saber que voy a escapar, un placer haberte conocido.

Finalmente, con una sonrisa, ejerció la última presión necesaria hasta que sonó un crujido correspondiente al haber roto por completo la columna vertebral.

Lo dejó muerto en el suelo, cogió las llaves y salió de la prisión y del palacio de aquel bastardo.

Tras salir a las calles de Marijoa, sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz del sol.

Su pelo suelto se mecía en la dirección en la que soplaba el viento mientras observaba aquel lugar de ensueño, mientras no fueras esclavo claro está.

Con fuerzas y energías renovadas y los pies descalzos, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Esta vez las cosas se iban a poner enserio.

* * *

 _-Dos días después-_

Mientras, Saint Jorge y varios _Tenryubitos_ cabeza de familia se encontraban sentados en su sala de reuniones esperando a los miembros del _Gorosei_.

Tras la entrada de éstos, ninguno de los presentes se levantó como muestra de respeto hacia ninguno de los miembros más importantes del Gobierno Mundial. Ante tal falta de respeto, los ancianos voltearon los ojos: "No esperaba menos de estos monos orgullosos" susurró uno de ellos, el resto lo imitaron, pero ignoraron el tema nada más sentarse en sus consiguientes lugares.

-Buenos días a todos, el tema que hoy ha sido el causante de esta reunión…

-Esperen un momento – interrumpió uno de los ancianos – falta el cabeza de la familia Donquixote.

-¿Dónde diablos está ese maldit…

La puerta se abrió de par en par.

Todos los presentes se giraron y escucharon el sonido de tacones golpeando el suelo de mármol.

-¿Y quién es esta entrañable señorita que ha decidido interrumpir tan importante reunión? – dijo molesto uno de los miembros del _Gorosei_.

Saint Jorge palideció al ver de quién se trataba.

Mina, sin decir una palabra, con una postura totalmente recta y con la cabeza alta caminó por la sala hasta ver el único asiento libre, en el cual decidió sentarse.

Todos los _Tenryubitos_ se quedaron mirándola fijamente por distintas razones: por haber ocupado el asiento del jefe de familia de los Donquixote, por haber interrumpido de forma abrupta la reunión, por ser una persona a la que nunca antes habían visto y por ser la mujer más bella que se habían encontrado jamás.

-Mi…¡Mina! – exclamó algo contrariado Saint Jorge - ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es una reunión a la que solo los…

-Cállate – interrumpió ella de repente al chico – Saint Herald no está dispuesto para venir a esta reunión, y como única heredera que soy – continuó hablando en dirección a los miembros del _Gorosei_ – Me ha nombrado definitivamente la cabeza de familia de los Donquixotes.

-Hum, entiendo – dijo un anciano – bueno, tendremos que hablar más tarde con él, pero bueno, bienvenida.

-Ejem – carraspeó otro anciano – como iba diciendo antes de tal interrupción, os hemos reunido a todos para hablar sobre los puntos que vamos a vetar durante la ya próxima reunión del _Reverie_.

-Ah, sí, la reunión en la que los bichitos que ahora gobiernan nuestros países se reúnen para crear nuevas leyes – comentó un _Tenryubito_ molesto.

-Sí, bueno. Los reinos afiliados al Gobierno ya han enviado a todos sus representantes y estarán aquí en dos semanas, antes de que vengan tenemos que hablar sobre los presupuestos, los impuestos…

Durante varias horas, Mina estuvo escuchando atentamente todo lo dicho en aquella reunión y lo grabó todo con un minúsculo _Den Den Mushi_ que tenía escondido debajo del vestido para enviarle aquella muy interesante conversación al Ejército Revolucionario.

Lo que dijeron era impresionante. Mina se quedó alucinada al descubrir que cada país afiliado al Gobierno pagaba una cantidad enorme de dinero como impuesto por estar afiliado a éste. Sin embargo, los países no afiliados pagaban una suma aún más desorbitada para evitar ser invadidos por el Gobierno y sus tropas.

La mayor parte de estos impuestos iban dirigidos para pagar los caprichos de los _Tenryubitos_ y tan sólo una décima parte de todo aquel dinero iba para verdaderas necesidades de Gobierno.

A la revolucionaria le impactó ver cómo, a pesar de su visible y notable desagrado hacia los _Tenryubitos_ , el _Gorosei_ no hacía absolutamente nada para ponerlos en su lugar, les dejaban pasar todo tipo de impertinencias y demás cosas, algunos que se aburrían simplemente se salían de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada, otros comían, otros dormían…

Al terminar la reunión, Mina se dio cuenta de que los miembros del _Gorosei_ no habían parado de mirarla durante toda la reunión. Estaba más que claro que no se fiaban ni un pelo de ella, así que debí tener cuidado.

-Veo que eres la nueva heredera bastarda de Saint Herald.

-Debe ser un sueño para una plebeya como tú ahora pertenecer a este mundo lleno de lujos, ¿no?

Ante el tono hostil de los ancianos, la revolucionaria mantuvo la compostura, debía ser lo menos sospechosa posible, y más aún a tan sólo dos semanas del Golpe de Estado.

-Sí, es realmente un sueño para mí, todo esto es hermoso.

-Lo sabemos todo sobre ti guapa. Sabemos que tu madre es una marine y tu padre también lo fue. Me acuerdo de Roci, lo conocí cuando era un crío, si se hubiera quedado aquí habría crecido como un niño de mamá tremendamente mimado.

-Doffy sin embargo se iba a convertir en el típico idiota cabeza de familia – resopló otro anciano – ese niñato siempre fue un impertinente, aún hoy en día se piensa que es intocable por conocer el tesoro de _Marijoa._

-Dinos señorita Donquixote ¿Usted ya sabe lo que es el tesoro de _Marijoa_?

Claramente era una pregunta con trama.

-No, ni tengo intenciones de saberlo, aún soy muy nueva en esto, el simple hecho de haber pasado de no tener nada a ser considerada una diosa todavía me abruma. Quiero acostumbrarme a todo esto, todavía pienso que me viene muy grande.

-Sin duda es usted el _Tenryubito_ más sensato que jamás hemos visto, tiene todavía la humildad arraigada por su pasado plebeyo – el hombre se acercó más a ella - ¿quién le enseñó el don de la palabra? ¿Su madre? ¿A pesar de no haber pasado más de cuatro años con ella?

Mina, aunque supo disimularlo perfectamente, mentalmente tragó saliva, realmente la habían investigado ¿Hasta qué punto sabían de ella? Debía cuidar sus palabras.

-Debe de ser bastante horrible estar prometida con el hombre que la compró como esclava ¿no cree?

-Ahora que soy cabeza de familia tenía pensado romper mi compromiso con él e intentar comprometerme con Saint Goldin – mintió, pero era la única familia que le vino a la mente.

-Oh, sí, su hijo es un buen chico. Dinos señorita Donquixote ¿Qué ha hecho todo este tiempo? Según su expediente usted desapareció por completo una vez escapó de _Marijoa_.

-Me fui a vivir con mi rescatador – esto se empezaba a poner tenso.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no volvió con su madre? ¿Y de quién se trataba su rescatador?

-Era un chico que quería estudiar medicina, para pagar la deuda que tenía con él comencé a trabajar para ayudarle a pagar sus estudios.

-Oh, qué buena chica, y dinos ¿Dónde ejerce ahora?

-En un país no afiliado al Gobierno.

-Vaya, que mal. ¿Sabe? Debería cuidarse de salud más, tener tan sólo un brazo ha de ser duro.

"Mierda, se dio cuenta" pensó.

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Cómo lo perdió?

-En un accidente en una fábrica en la que trabajé durante mi adolescencia.

-Ohh vaya, el último reporte que tenemos de usted es que a la edad de 12 o 13 años, no recuerdo bien, usted fue interrogada por nuestros agentes.

Sabía incluso eso, Mina pensó que el Ejército Revolucionario había borrado cualquier evidencia que podría haber sido registrada de su huida.

-Se nos comunicó que "desapareció" del complejo repentinamente.

Mina no supo cómo responder a eso.

-Bueno, es el pasado señorita, debemos de agradecer que ahora esté aquí con nosotros ¿no cree?

-Pos supuesto.

Mina se giró, dispuesta a largarse de la sala lo antes posible. Antes de irse, el anciano le dedicó unas últimas palabras que la dejaron helada:

-Hace casi dos años se reportó que un agente del ejército revolucionario había sido capturado por nuestros agentes del CP0 en un barco pirata del Nuevo Mundo. ¿Usted ha viajado mucho por el Nuevo Mundo?

-No mucho.

-Ya veo, aún así ándese con ojo señorita Donquixote, los revolucionarios son seres despreciables que no entienden que el mundo no puede ser un lugar lleno de amor y felicidad, a veces son necesario algunos sacrificios por el bien de todos nosotros.

-Descuide, no creo que aquí en _Marijoa_ alguna vez vaya a encontrarme con alguno de ellos, esto es muy seguro.

-Usted misma lo ha dicho señorita Donquixote, _Marijoa_ es el lugar más seguro que existe – sonrió – si vemos a alguna de esas alimañas – cogió una pequeña piedra decorativa de color rosa claro – las aplastamos sin piedad – con su mano pulverizó la piedra y dejó caer el polvo al suelo.

Tras salir de aquel lugar, Mina lo tuvo clarísimo.

"Lo saben. Saben que soy revolucionaria, o al menos tienen ligeras sospechas,se lo huelen". A partir de ahora, tendría que vigilar sus espaldas con mucho cuidado, iban tras ella, no confiaban en ella.

* * *

Caminó deprisa a la habitación donde se encontraba acostado con muy mal aspecto su tío abuelo.

-¿Querida? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó con voz débil.

-Soy yo señor, soy Mina.

-¿Mina? Hija, llámame abuelo, no "señor" – dijo éste extendiendo la mano para que ésta se la agarrara. – Asististe a la reunión?

-Sí señ… abuelo.

-Gracias, siempre odié esas estúpidas reuniones con esos malditos ancianos – dijo intentándose reírse, pero la tos se lo impidió. - ¿Sabes? Me llevé una enorme alegría cuando te encontré trabajando como panadera en aquella pequeña isla, llevaba años buscándote y de pronto te encuentro gracias al Germa66.

Mina, aprovechando su "amistad" con la hermana mayor de la familia Vinsmoke a cambio de una cantidad "módica" de dinero ésta había aceptado contactar con aquel viejo alegando que "había encontrado a la última descendiente desaparecida de los Donquixote". Para Mina había sido una completa casualidad que aquel hombre justamente estuviera tan interesado en encontrarla también, pues cabía la posibilidad de que la hubiera negado por completo como heredera o simplemente como miembro de la familia.

-La verdad, nunca me hizo gracia la idea de tener que aceptar a una bastarda plebeya como la heredera de la familia Donquixote, pero en cuanto te vi, supe que serías la indicada para continuar con nuestra familia.

-No… no lo entiendo – decía la verdad.

-Te pareces a Julia...

Julia? Mina estaba segura de haber escuchado aquel nombre en alguna parte

-Julia era tu abuela, la mujer de Homing...

La pelirrosa recordó de pronto el rostro de su abuela. Su padre, cuando ella era muy pequeña, le enseñó una pequeña foto familiar muy vieja, arrugada y maltratada en la que aparecían su padre, su tío y sus abuelos. Al parecer Rocinante consiguió rescatar y guardar esa foto durante toda su vida.

Mina frunció un poco el ceño, era cierto, tenía algunas características de su abuela, como el color de ojos, los pómulos altos, la piel blanca de porcelana... pero tampoco se parecía tanto, su color de pelo era como el de su madre, al igual que la forma de sus ojos, los cuales eran bastante rasgados y no caídos como los de su abuela, y como eso, cientos de detalles más.

-Yo siempre quise a Julia, pero fue el tonto de mi hermano quien se la llevó - su tono más que rencoroso sonaba nostálgico - y todo para que acabara matándola en aquel lugar entre ratas... - tosió más fuerte - yo me tuve que casar con otra mujer que mis padres consideraron mejor para mí, pero resultamos los dos malos para tener hijos, el primero nos salió "impuro" - Mina temió que por "impuro" se refiriera a algún pequeño con alguna discapacidad - y a partir de aquel mi mujer no pudo quedarse más embarazada. No tuve más remedio que salir a buscar a algún posible descendiente de Homing y Julia. Pensé que Doffy habría tenido algún hijo, pero resultó que ese fue Roci, el bobalicón de Roci, y que tan sólo tuvo una hija, ni siquiera un varón...

Los ojos del hombre se cerraban por momentos.

-Y mírate, aquí estás, ganándote mi cariño... - el hombre tosió, no le quedaba mucho tiempo - Mina, a partir de ahora, tú serás la cabeza de la familia Donquixote, una familia con casi un milenio de historia. Confío en ti. - le agarró con fuerza la mano - Sé que no eres la hija de mis hijos, pero te quiero como tal... Cuídate...

Mina miró fijamente a aquel anciano morir sin sufrimiento alguno.

Antes de que el anciano muriera, Mina le dirigió sus últimas palabras:

-Vete morir aquí, en la cama más grande y cómoda que he visto en mi vida, en el palacio más lujoso, en una tierra sacada de los cuentos de hadas... ver que alguien como tú ha vivido toda una vida de lujos me pone enferma, ver como alguien que lo único que hacía era chupar del bote mientras millones de personas se mueren de hambre y de enfermedades me pone enferma, que alguien como tú que se ha dedicado a esclavizar a gente inocente muera así me pone enferma. Mi abuelo fue una buena persona - acarició suavemente el rostro del anciano - se dio cuenta que él no era ningún puñetero dios que tenía más derechos que el resto de seres vivientes, se dio cuenta de que toda esta maldita riqueza producida por la mayor corrupción jamás vista y sin mérito o esfuerzo alguno no estaba bien, se dio cuenta de que las personas sirven para algo más que para ser golpeadas y asesinadas por el placer de un par de imbéciles que visten como buzos, se dio cuenta de que todos respiramos el mismo aire.

-Tú...

-Y mi padre no fue ningún bobo, él dedicó toda su vida a defender a los débiles mientras tú te dedicabas a disfrutar la vida arruinándosela a los demás. - le cogió del cuello suavemente, sin hacerle ningún daño - Puede que sea una bastarda a tus ojos, pero yo soy más Donquixote que tú, por que yo soy la hija de Hina y Donquixote Rocinante, grandes marines que defendieron, defienden y defenderán la verdadera justicia, y no la que el Gobierno intenta hacernos creer que es la correcta, y créeme, no podría estar más orgullosa de venir de esas "alimañas mundanas".

-Maldita...

-¿Y sabes qué? En dos semanas, voy a destrozar todo lo que has "conseguido", voy a aplastar cada una de las piedras de este puñetero palacio y voy a quemar cada una de ellas, porque pertenezco a esas "alimañas del Ejército Revolucionario" - vocalizaba con más énfasis a cada palabra que decía - Así que descansa, Donquixote Herald - sonrió - si existe el infierno, te veré en él.

Antes de que el anciano pudiera gritar o hacer algún movimiento, la revolucionaria aumentó la dosis de morfina que pasaba por sus venas hasta convertirlo en una dosis letal.

Ver como el cuerpo comenzaba a dar pequeños espasmos antes de parar su movimiento frenético por completo para siempre no le causó placer, pero tampoco tristeza.

-Lo siento papá, pero creo que era lo correcto - dijo mirando al techo.

* * *

 **Mmmmm he terminado de escribir y me ha gustado bastante el capítulo, pero... ¿me habré pasado con asesinar de forma tan cruel a un anciano que no se podía defender? Espero no haberme pasado demasiado... en fin, espero que os haya entretenido el capítulo y gracias por leer mi historia :)**


	44. Capítulo 43: La caída de Marijoa

**Capitulo 43**

 **Holaaaa! Antes de empezar aclaremos varias cosas: primero quería disculparme por haberme equivocado hace dos capítulos en ponerle a nuestra protagonista la Nidai cuando en realidad le había dado la Shodai, olvidad que puse Nidai jajaja.**

 **Segundo, siento la tardanza, pero estos primeros días en la universidad han sido una locura.**

 **Por último, ya empieza la batalla definitiva, entramos en la parte final de la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que os guste este capítulo ^^**

* * *

 **-** _Marijoa-_

las trompetas sonaban mientras varios barcos llegaban escoltados por la Marina.

Conforme atracaban, bajaban los diferentes miembros de la realeza y dirigentes de todas las naciones afiliadas al Gobierno Mundial: la familia Nefertiti con Viví y su padre Kobra, la familia Riku con Rebeca, Viola y su padre el rey Dold, el rey Stelly con su esposa... Incluso todos se habían quedado estupefactos cuando una enorme siren, la princesa Shirahoshi, y sus hermanos, aparecieron como invitados especiales.

Aquella enorme cantidad de gente importante estaba siendo escoltada por los Almirantes Vicealmirantes y Contraalmirantes de la Marina y se había reunido a unos cuantos Cps para proporcionar más seguridad al gran evento.

Lo cierto es que esta gran seguridad también se debía a que hace menos de dos semanas, la alianza pirata de Trafalgar Law, Monkey D Luffy y ahora también Eustass Kid había derrotado al Yonkou Kaido y al Shogun de Wano durante una gran guerra que había hecho temblar todo el Nuevo Mundo. Decenas de barcos aliados de estos tres grandes capitanes habían acudido a la gran batalla, y tras días de feroz guerra en el país de Wano y los mares de al rededor, los piratas de la Peor Generación consiguieron hacerse con la victoria definitiva. Ahora, todo el mundo de la piratería estaba patas arriba ya que varios territorios pertenecientes a este Yonkou ahora iba a ser repartido entre estos piratas, además Big Mon también había sido derrotada y únicamente quedaban Akagami y Kurohige como Yonkos. Por último, el cerrado país de Wano ahora había abierto sus fronteras bajo en mandato del muy joven Momonosuke.

Tras varias horas esperando a todos los invitados, se dio por comenzada la gran reunión del Reverie.

-Falta la familia de los Vinsmoke...

-Se rumorea que uno de los hijos derrotó a su padre y a varios hermanos suyos...

-¿Qué dices? Los Vinsmoke son una familia súper poderosa en el North Blue, ahora qué vamos a...

-Ejem -carraspeó Akainu interrumpiendo los diferentes susurros de los presentes - antes de comenzar con esta Reunión, me gustaría que todos dedicárais una reverencia a los cabeza de familia de los Tenryubitos de Marijoa.

Todos palidecieron ante las palabras del Almirante de Flota, los Tenryubitos jamás habían presenciado ninguna reunión del Reverie.

todos los miembros de la realeza y vicealmirantes como Smoker y Hina, quienes se encontraban como parte de la seguridad pricipal del evento, se estremecieron.

Tamto Smoker como Hina no habían vuelto a saber nada del Ejército Revolucionario, tan sólo recibieron órdenes de intentar concienciar a la mayoría de Marines posibles sobre su causa y que esperaran hasta que fuera "el momento adecuado" , pero, ¿Cuándo iba a ser ese momento? Todos los miembros de la Marina estaban allá en Marijoa en este preciso instante, aunque solo los vicealmirantes tenían permitido asistir como seguridad dentro de la sala donde la reunión se llevaba a cabo.

Todos se agacharon en una reverencia cuando se indicó la entrada de los Tenryubitos.

Todos callaron al escuchar los pasos de éstos atravesar la sala hasta sentarse un los tronos dispuestos en forma circular al exterior de las sillas de la mesa enorme redonda donde los demás se sentaban. Estos tronos eran mucho más altos.

En cuanto el último Tenryubito se sentó, se dio la órden de sentarse a todos.

Hina, Smoker, Tsuru, Garp y Sengoku, en cuanto vieron sentada en ese trono, con ropas lujosas, joyas y otras cosas a la hermosa pelirrosa, casi se les salen los ojos de sus órbitas.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMO...

Hina le tapó a tiempo la boca a Smoker antes de que todos pudieron escucharlo.

Los marines observaron a la revolucionaria mirarlos fijamente. Antes de que comenzara la reunión, de manera casi imperceptible, pudieron ver cómo ėsta los mandaba a callar con un dedo.

-Esto se va a poner feo - susurró Sengoku.

La hermosa marine sin embargo pensaba con una sonrisa: "Eres igual a tu padre"

* * *

 _-En algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo-_

-¡SEÑORES! - gritó un agente corriendo hacia las instancias del Gorosei.

\- ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó extrañado uno de los ancianos.

\- ¡E...es el Red Line!

-¿Hm?

-¡Se están reportando más de treinta naves dirigiéndose a Marijoa!

-¿Estás diciendo que pretenden invadir territorio sagrado? ¿Qué clase de estupidos piratas pretende hacer tal estupidez?

-No...no son piratas señor...

-¿Y quién diablos son? ¿Qué emblema portan en sus banderas y velas?

\- El emblema del dragón revolucionario

* * *

 _-En dirección al Red Line-_

Kaito se encontraba con los brazos cruzados en la popa del barco que comandaba mientras la brisa marina ondeaba su largo cabello plateado.

estaban a más de 10 kilómetros de distancia todavía, pero gracias a su haki de visión podía ver casi a la perfección ya la ciudad sagrada. Hizo una mueca de asco.

se había negado a llevar a Camie a la batalla y había llamado a Hachi para que fuera a recogerla.

Toda su vida había esperado a este momento, el momento de poder vengar a todo su pueblo y a su familia. Habían reunido cientos de armas, soldados, aliados, información...

simlemente speraba que todo fuera lo menos sanguinario posible, pero estaba claro que muertes iban a haber.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? - preguntó Sabo poniéndose a su lado.

-Mentiría si te dijera que no jajaja

-Debemos esperar a Mina y su señal, debemos bajar el ritmo, ve a avisar al resto de naves.

El plan era sencillo y complicado a la vez.

Probablemente los vigilantes ya los habrían visto y estarían avisando al Gorosei para actuar, la cosa era que al tener a tanto rey todas las fuerzas se enfocarían en proteger a las figuras importantes. Una vez se desatara el pánico, Mina desde dentro abriría las puertas a Marijoa, permitiendo que las defensas principales de la ciudad cayeran y así dejar a la Armada entrar sin demasiados problemas. Una vez dentro, empezaría la verdadera batalla.

-Dragon-san, todos los preparativos están a punto.

-Perfecto...

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es ahora o nunca Sabo, el mundo entero está observándonos.

Y era cierto, durante las dos últimas semanas los disturbios en varias Naciones oprimidas habían comenzado, ciudades, reinos enteros se habían revelado en contra de su monarquia o gobierno corrupto. Se habían desatado guerras donde el pueblo demandaba sus derechos, ya no sólo como ciudadanos, si no como seres humanos.

Además otras razas como los gyojin, gigantes ... Se habían cansado de la tremenda discriminacion hacia sus pueblos y demandaban igualdad.

Todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo en ese preciso momento para explotar.

Dragon sabía que jamás iban a tener otra oprtunidad como ésta. Contaban con el apoyo de millones de personas hartas de la corrupción y las injusticias del Gobierno Mundial. Debía aprovechar al máximo y luchar con todas sus fuerzas para conseguir al fin un mundo más justo. Iba a cumplir su meta sin importar las consecuencias, la gente merecía ser libre. Él merecía ser libre después de sacrificar tanto: su mujer, sus padres, su vida tranquila... Su único hijo...

Todo esto lo hacía por su querido Luffy. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, mejor dicho, desde que supo que una pequeña vida iba a venir al mundo, supo que no quería que su hijo se criara en un lugar lleno de injusticias. Sabe que Luffy ya es mayor y ha visto demasiada crueldad a lo largo de su corta vida, pero sigue soñando con hacer que su único y preciado Luffy viva su vida libremente.

* * *

- _Marijoa-_

Mientras la reunión comenzaba, varios agentes y marines comenzaron a pasar para avisar al Almirante Akainu de lo que estaba pasando afuera

Poco a poco, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de todos los presentes.

-Papá, creo que va a haber un golpe de estado - susurró Viví a su anciano padre.

-Ya iba siendo hora - sonrió el anciano - Viví, en cuanto esto desaloje, quiero que te vayas ccon tus guardaespaldas, debes huir de esta guerra.

-Imposible papá, jamás te dejaré, y menos en medio de una guerra.

-La guerra no será aquí, la Armada tan sólo destrozará Marijoa como inicio, en cuanto terminen se irán al Nuevo Mundo para ir a la sede oficial del Gobierno Mundial donde se encuentra el Gorosei, el verdadero enemigo.

Por otra parte, Viola y Rebecca estaban asustadas, hacia menos de cuatro meses que ya habían vivido de primera mano una guerra civil en su propio país, verse de nuevo envueltas en un conflicto bélico no era para nada de su agrado.

-Viola...

-Tranquila Rebecca, todo está bien.

La alarma de emergencia comenzó a sonar. Todos los agentes y Marines comenzaron a evacuar a todos los presentes, empezando claramente por los Tenryubitos, pero la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de todo el mundo y conforme sonaba más y más la alarma, la gente menos caso hacia a las indicaciones.

Entre todo el caos colectivo, la pelirrosa fue rápida a escabullirse entre la multitud antes de que los agentes fueran a recogerla. Tenía que llegar al puesto de control principal que abriera las puertas de la ciudad Santa lo antes posible.

De pronto cayó, su katana, la necesitaba de vuelta.

Buscó a Saint Jorge entre la multitud, pero no lo encontró.

"Debo primero abrir la puerta, luego me ocuparé de él".

La revolucionaria corrió lo más rápida que pudo hasta llegar por fin al puesto de control de la entrada a Marijoa.

Debia ser rápida, pero sin katana y sin un brazo tener que matar a todos esos soldados experimentados no iba a ser nada fácil.

De pronto, un disparo atravesó el cráneo de uno de los guardias. El resto de guardias, miraron estupefactos de dónde podía venir aquel disparo.

Otro guardia cayó.

Mina sonrió, sólo había una persona que podría ser: Kaito.

Aprovechando la confusión de los guardias se acercó a uno y le giró el cuello. En cuanto el resto se percató de la trampa, corrieron a atacarla, pero la revolucionaria era más fuerte, ágil, rápida y con mucha más experiencia en batallas. Con facilidad a pesar de tener sólo un brazo esquivaba los ataques de los guardias mientras mataba a ls que podía girándoles el cuello, el resto iban cayendo uno a uno gracias a los disparos de su nakama. En pocos minutos la puerta estaba despejada y desde arriba del todo la joven podía ver claramente a la flota revolucionaria llegar.

-¡MINAAAAA! - gritó desde lo lejos Sabo - ¡ABRE YA LA PUERTA O NOS ATACARÁN!

Era cierto, debía abrir las puertas antes de darles tiempo a organizarse.

Mina buscó el interruptor y la palanca para abrir los enormes portones de la ciudad enmurallada, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, detectó a tiempo gracias a su haki de visión un ataque por la espalda.

-¿Estás ocupada? - preguntó Saint Jorge con una mueca de diversión en su rostro mientras la apuntaba con su propia katana.

-Te mataré - dijo ella furiosa.

-¿Manca y sin arma? Qué pretenciosa eres querida.

Comenzó a atacarla con _Shodai_ de manera bastante buena, ese hombre a pesar de haberse criado entre rosas sabía mover una katana.

Lo preocupante, sin embargo, era que _Shodai_ no hacía nada. _Shodai Kitetsu_ era la katana más maldita que existía, el demonio que habitaba dentro hacia lo que le daba la gana y tan sólo alguien con una gran fuerza de voluntad, fuerza y poder podía tocarla, como el resto de espadas malditas, los que no presentaban esas características sufrían la maldición que habitaba dentro de ellas. _Shoda_ i por su parte era más especial, ella no obedecía a nadie que además de los anteriores atributos, no tuviera uno en especial: un alma corrompida por el verdadero dolor.

Esa katana obedecía a Mina, quien claramente conocía el verdadero dolor, pero ¿qué clase de dolor podría haber experimentado un niño mimado como Saint Jorge?

La respuesta era simple.

-Quizás no lo sabias - dijo el Tenryubito mirando a la espada escarlata con aprecio - pero _Shodai_ obedece a quien sepa tratarlo como un demonio se merce.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

Intentó darle con la katana. el chico era muy rápido y consiguió herir en un costado a Mina en un descuido muy tonto. La revolucionaria cada vez que lo veía tenía recuerdos de aquellos tortuosos años y las piernas le fallaban. Ante el miedo que tenía a qué hombre, cayó hacia atrás mientras el chico le agarró su único brazo y posó la katana en su garganta

-He tomado muchas clases de esgrima, sé lucha guapa.

-Púdrete - le escupió en la cara.

\- No no no, eso no es propio de una dama como tú - le cayó cuand la katana comenzó a cortar un poco su garganta, dejando caer un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Ante su situación, la revolucionaria hizo todo lo posible para escapar, pero Jorge la había agarrado de una forma difícil de escapar.

-Desde el principio supe que eras revolucionaria, pero quise darte una oprtunidad para caer ante mis pies, sin embargo tu rebeldía ya no resulta atractiva, eres un verdadero problema con el que debo acabar yo mismo, como en los viejos tiempos - la besóTras el largo beso no correspondido, la revolucionaria sonrió:

-Pienso destrozar todo aquello que tanto adoras, voy a derrumbar tu palacio y a quemarlo hasta que no queden ni los putos cimientos, voy a liberar a todos lose clavos a los que has estado atormentando desde hace años... - lo miró fijamente a los ojos - y voy a matarte de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra.

De pronto, el edificio comenzó a temblar violentamente. En un descuido del chico, le dio una patada en su parte baja y con rapidez lo paralizó.

-MINAAAAAA

Eran los gritos de sus compañeros, con rapidez abrió la puerta, pero en un derrumbe de la estructura, Saint Jorge escapó, dejando sin embargo a _Shodai_ detrás.

Mientras la estructura se tambaleaba, Mina feliz agarró a _Shodai_ y salió corriendo de aquel lugar antes de morir sepultada.

Los primeros bardo llegaron a Marijoa y el verdadero caos comenzó.

Sin embargo, los evolucionarlos no fueron corriendo a matar a los Tenryubitos, si no que fueron directos a ayudar a quitar las cadenas a todos los esclavos que pudieron.

Los marines, dirigidos por Smoker y Hina, al ver aquella escena, los que apoyaban la verdadera justicia ética y moral decidieron apoyar a la Armada, mientras que los liderados por Akainu defendieron Marijoa de los invasores.

La división entre los Marines había comenzado.

-Akainu - se escuchó por el Den Den Mushi del Almirante - ven de inmediato junto con tus tropas hacia la sede del Gobierno, necesitamos refuerzos - era el Gorosei.

\- Pero señor, están liberando a los...

-El Cp0 y 9 ya están aquí, mueve tu culo y el de tus tropas.

Al colgar, dio la orden de retirada, pero la mitad de sus tropas ya no le obedecían, ahora estaban de parte de la Armada.

-Issho! ¡trae de inmediato a tus hombres!

Pero el Almirante ignotó por completo al perro rojo.

-Estoy harto de las estupideces del Gobierno, se acabó Akainu.

-¡Maldito! Me las pagarás - gritó con rabia al traidor de su compañero.

Ante la retirada de cientos de marines y agentes del Gobierno, los revolucionarios hicieron su trabajo con más facilidad gracias a la ayuda de los Marines.

Marijoa ardía.

-¡Mina! - gritó Koala corriendo hacia su amiga - ¡Estás bien!

-sí, gracias a dios que habéis podido entrar todos.

-Sí, ha sido más fácil de lo que creía... Vimos caer las puertas... ¿Estás bien?

Mina miró a su madre a lo lejos sonreírle de costado, ella había sido quien la había ayudado a deshacerse de aquel sujeto.

-¡Mina! Me alegro de verte - el ahora Contraalmirante Coby saludó a la revolucionaria.

-Coby, me alegro de verte vivo - sonrió ésta cálidamente.

El marine se sonrojó.

-Mina, excelente trabajo - era Dragon.

-Gracias Dragon-sama.

-¿Dónde están todos esos desgraciados de los Tenryubitos? - preguntó furioso Kota.

-Parece que les ha dado tiempo de evacuar a todo el personal - dijo Kaito por detrás mientras saludaba a su compañera.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo previsto - comentó Sabo.

Mientras se saludaban todos, la ciudad sagrada durante cientos de años ahora ardía en llamas y los esclavos iban siendo liberados uno a uno.

Los miembros de la realeza también se habían dividido: los que habían huido con el gobierno y Marines que no se oponían a Akainu y los que apoyaban la causa con valentía, de entre los cuales Viví, Viola, etc se encontraban.

-Creedme, esto no ha hecho más que empezar - dijo el líder con un mirada seria. - la verdadera batalla está en el Nuevo Mundo.


	45. Capítulo 44: Reencuentro

Muy buenas! Siento muchísimo este mes sin subir capítulo, no tengo perdón, pero lo bueno es que ya tengo toda la historia escrita y terminada, por lo que ya no tengo nada más por hacer a parte de subirlos. Para compensar por todo el tiempo voy a empezar a subir dos por semana. Para el capítulo de hoy Diana es el nombre que le he puesto a la única chica que se ha visto en la banda de Trafalgar.

En fin, este capítulo es corto, pero esperad para este fin de semana uno nuevo y ya más largo.

Gracias por apoyar mi historia, en serio.

en fin, espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

 _-Nuevo Mundo_ -

Tras abandonar la derrotada Marijoa, todos los barcos de la Armada y aliados se dirigieron hacia el Nuevo Mundo, donde la nueva base improvisada de la Armada se encontraba próxima a la sede del Gorosei y del nuevo cuartel de la Marina.

Una vez desembarcado, cada quien se dirigió hacia un lado para reorganizar sus tropas, afilar las espadas, recargar cartuchos de balas, etc...

Tras la feroz guerra en Wano y un breve descanso, los piratas del Corazón y los Sombreros de Paja habían acudido también a la llamada del Ejército Revolucionario, Law por sus ya claros motivos y Luffy por Sabo.

Mientras los Sombreros de Paja, Sabo y Dragon comenzaban una conversación tras ver cómo padre e hijo interactúa aún por primera vez, Los piratas del cirujano estaban en otra parte del terreno junto a su capitán.

* * *

Diana observó cómo su capitán limpiaba con cuidado a su _Kikoku_ mientras el resto de sus nakamas hablaban y reían entre ellos.

Muchos, por no decir la mayoría, no habían conocido a Mina hasta su breve presentación en Zou, ni siquiera Jean Beart.

Lo cierto es que cuando ella ingresó en la banda del cirujano de la muerte, como enfermera del barco quiso conocer a los demás compañeros. Tras conocerlos y ver que no había ni una sola mujer, dedujo que la única habitación libre y vacía que quedaba en el enorme submarino sería la suya.

Sin embargo cuando entró no se esperó que aquella habitación próxima a la de su capitán ya estuviera aparentemente ocupada.

Estaba completamente impoluta y decorada con buen gusto. Fascinada, comenzó a explorar el camarote.

Pudo ver un par de fotografías de, mínimamente, diez años atrás, donde para su sorpresa había un muy joven Trafalgar, Bepo, Sachi y Penguin junto a una hermosa niña pequeña pelirrosa con unos singulares ojos morados. Se preguntó quién sería aquella niña a la que su frío capitán agarraba con cariño. ¿Su hermana pequeña? Imposible, no se parecían en nada...

-Ejem - escuchó de pronto una voz que le erizó la piel al instante. La de su muy atractivo capitán - Veo que has encontrado el camarote...

-¡S...sí! Es muy bonito... ¿Vive aquí otra chica? -preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí, pero ahora mismo no se encuentra aquí - su voz sonaba melancólica mientras agarraba una fotografía y la miraba fijamente - Por cierto, tú duermes allá - señaló una cama muy normalita en una esquina de aquella habitación. -Ni se te ocurra tocar nada de lo que ves aquí que no sea tuyo, porque si lo haces lo sabré - dijo firmemente y carente de emociones.

Tras aquellas bonitas palabras, Law salió del camarote, dejando a Diana confundida... y un poco celosa.

Varios nakamas ya habían preguntado quién era el miembro que faltaba en su banda, pero mientras Law no contestaba, Bepo solía simplemente decir que era la enfermera jefe y que estaba de viaje, que cuando terminara ya volvería con ellos. A Diana le sorprendió aquello, sabía que Law odiaba esperar ¿Quién demonios era aquella mujer a la que su guapísimo capitán esperaba con tanta paciencia? Una vez más, los celos la invadieron.

Cuando llegaron a Zou, cuando su capitán llegó y ocurrió el incidente del asesinato de Jack, acudieron de inmediato en cuanto alguien les dijo que su capitán había sonreído a una mujer, nadie se lo podía creer. Diana sabía que su capitán era un hombre muy deseado por las mujeres, pero siempre había mostrado nulo interés en cualquiera, así que ¿a qué afortunada le había mostrado su sonrisa?

En cuanto toda la banda fue corriendo hacia su capitán, en efecto, se encontraba hablando con una mujer... Todos alucinaron.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se acercaron, todos sintieron una oleada muy fuerte de un Aura terrorífica que les hizo estremecerse y que desde luego no era la de su capitán.

Mientras la mayoría disminuyeron la velocidad e incluso se pusieron en modo defensivo, unos pocos parecían saber quién era aquella terrorífica mujer.

-No puede ser verdad... - dijo Penguin cubriéndose la boca sorprendido.

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Penguin, la mujer giró lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás sin mover el cuerpo.

Diana se sintió petrificada al ver aquella mirada. Sólo necesitó ver aquellos hermosos ojos morados para saber que aquella chica no era una persona común. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

Miedo.

Lo que había sentido al verla había sido miedo.

Mientras se encontraba mirándola, sintió como Sachi la empujaba mientras corría emocionado.

-¡MINA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!

Tanto él, como Bepo, Penguien y cuatro más corrieron a abrazarla con efusividad y a gritar su nombre con alegría ante la estupefacta mirada del resto de nakamas.

Diana cuando se acercó por el resto examinó a aquella chica de arriba a abajo: perfecta figura, hermoso pelo largo rosado... Era probablemente la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida.

-Está es Mina - dijo el capitán pirata - es la enfermera jefe.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Y por qué no estás en el barco? - preguntó Jean Bert

-Porque es comandante del Ejército Revolucionario - le susurró Sachi al oído, pero todos le escucharon y exclamaron sorprendidos.

Entonces Diana se percató. Estaba tan embelesada con la belleza de aquella mujer que no había caído en el resto de ella: se fijó en los tatuajes que cubrían su antebrazo como los que llevaba ella, en la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba la mitad de su cuerpo y las que estaban en su cuello... Y en el brazo que le faltaba.

Fue ahí cuando comenzaron todos a respetarla sin a penas conocerla.

Y ahora, aquí están. De nuevo esperando a ver qué viene.

De pronto varios hombres avisan la llegada de barcos al campamento y todos se giran en busca de una cabellera rosa.

Y en cuanto, tanto capitán como subordinados, llegan a verla entre la multitud, corren para abrazarla efusivamente.

* * *

Eustass Kid camina cabreado como siempre junto a sus nakamas por aquel campamento de revolucionarios. Acababa de llegar y ya tuvo que soportar las impertinentes preguntas de Luffy y compañía para poder pasar.

-Tranquilo capitán, aquí a lo mejor encontramos alguna pista - intentó tranquilizarlo Heat.

-Sí, estoy seguro que en un campo de la Armada deben de saber algo sobre ella - continuó Wires.

Tras acabar la gran batalla contra Kaido, cada uno había tomado un camino diferente, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse de nuevo con Luffy, el mayor dolor de cabeza de su vida.

-Joder, no me libro de ese pesado de goma ni en medio de la guerra... ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Ver al puñetero Trafalgar?

Varios nakamas suyos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-¿Qué coño os pasa? ¿Algún fantasma? - dijo mitad bromeando mitad cabreado.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo - dijo riéndose por lo bajo Killer.

-¿Ha?

Alzó la vista y al ver a la persona que estaba a pocos metros de él, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

El puñetero Trafalgar Law también se encontraba allí. Ver de nuevo su careto le ponía de los nervios, ya lo había visto lo justo y necesario durante la guerra como para tener que volver a presenciar sus maravillosos comentarios sarcásticos.

De pronto, Killer agarró emocionado el brazo de su capitán.

-¡Kid! ¡Mira!

-¿De qué demonios habla...

* * *

Luffy, junto a sus nakamas, se acercaron a sus aliados piratas con intención de entablar una alegre conversación, pero de pronto, llegaron justo para ver cómo el pelirrojo miraba de una forma... Rara a Mina. Ésta a su vez, giró su cuerpo entero y en cuanto vio al pelirrojo también se quedó mirándolo de manera... Sorprendida.

-¿Tulipán y Mina van a luchar? - preguntó curioso y emocionado Luffy.

-Mierda, justamente Kid con lo problemático que es...- dijo preocupado Ussop.

-¡Oí, Kid! ¡Cómo se te ocurra pegar a una bellísima señorita como Mina-chwan te romperé el brazo bueno! - gritó en tono amenazador Sanji.

Vieron cómo el pelirrojo se acercaba más y más a la chica sin que ésta se moviera ni un centímetro y ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto visual.

Trafalgar por su parte estaba igual de extrañado que todos los presentes, pero sabía que justamente no había nada que preocuparse por Mina, es más, le gustaría ver cómo ésta le daba un buen puñetazo al estúpido pirata mecánico barato.

Estaban ya casi uno enfrente del otro y la tensión se podía respirar en el ambiente...

Luffy esperaba ansioso aquella batalla mientras Sanji continuaba insultando y amenazando a Kid para que no se le acercara más a la pelirrosa.

Sin embargo, cuando el capitán extendió una mano para acariciar el rostro de la revolucionaria, todos alucinaron.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios!? - exclamaron Usoop, Nami, Chopper y varios miembros de la banda del cirujano.

Law casi se atraganta con el café al igual que Sanji que casi se traga su cigarro y Sengoku con sus galletas. Robin se rió, Brook y Franki se quedaron viendo y Luffy exclamó desilusionado "¡Pero pelead! ¡Si no no tiene gracia!

Coby por su parte sintió que había perdido incluso antes de comenzar, no tenía nada que hacer contra alguien como aquel pirata, así que Helmeppo simplemente le dio un par de palmadas de apoyo a su amigo.

* * *

Llevaba un hermoso vestido digno de cualquier reina o emperatriz, pero estaba hecho jirones y lleno de polvo y tierra, los bajos de la falda estaban rotos y una de las mangas bailaba al son del viento al no tener brazo que rodear y cubrir.

Ante la mirada atenta de todo el mundo, ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada, seriamente.

Kid lentamente puso su mano buena en la mejilla derecha de la revolucionaria y comenzó a acariciar su cara con suavidad, tocando el enorme moretón que cubría parte de su pómulo y la ceja partida que dejaba caer un pequeño hilo de sangre por su frente.

-Pienso reventar al gilipollas que te haya hecho esto - dijo serio sin romper el contacto visual.

Mina simplemente mostró una sonrisa maliciosa ante aquel comentario.

-Te las das de problemático, pero en el fondo no eres tan malo, ¿eh? - dijo la chica sonriéndole

-¿Qué mierdas - dijo por detrás un cirujano cabreado - crees que estás haciendo, Eustass-ya?

-Oh, vaya, no había visto tu cara de amargado, Trafalgar.

-No sé qué asuntos tendrás con MI enfermera, pero debes saber que yo soy el hombre que mejor sabe lo que ella quiere - dijo con aires de superioridad.

-JÁ. ¿Tú? ¿Saber lo que quiere una mujer? Ella lo que busca es a un hombre de verdad, como yo - contestó él enfrentando su frente contra la del moreno mientras los dos sacaban los dientes.

-¿Crees de verdad que prefiere a un Troglodita como tú? No me hagas reír - mostró su típica mueca - soy su queridísimo hermano mayor.

-¿De qué vais piratuchos de cuarta? ¡Yo soy su abuelo!

Ambos piratas fruncieron una ceja al ver a aquel viejo marine y decidieron pasar de él.

-¡NI SE OS OCURRA PASAR DE MÍ CULO MALDITAS ALIMAÑAS ILEGALES!

Los tres hombres comenzaron a discutir entre ellos comparándose.

-MINA, ¿A QUIÉN PREFIERES? - exclamaron los tres a la vez mientras se giraban para buscar la respuesta de la revolucionaria, quien se encontraba ya lejos de aquella disputa hablando con Kaito, quien parecía estar contando un chiste con el que Sabo se reía bastante.

-¡Oi, oi! - se quejaron los tres - ¡No nos ignores mientras peleamos por ti!

Mina les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a los tres. Mientras Trafalgar resoplaba y sonreía, volviendo a sus asuntos, Kid se sonrojó, causando las burlas de sus compañeros y Sengoku puso cara de malos amigos.

-¿Entonces nadie se va a pegar? - preguntó Luffy con tono tristón.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese animal de Kid pueda tener a alguien tan maravillosa como Mina-Chwan? - se lamentaba Sanji apesadumbrado junto con la aprobación de Coby.

-Aggg, lo que hacen las malas influencias - dijo Smoker girando los ojos mientras Sengoku parecía echar fuego por la boca y Hina estaba más confundida que nunca sobre los supuestos favoritismos románticos de su hija.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche en el campamento y todo el mundo estaba durmiendo excepto por un par.

Mientras Kota se encontraba pintando un jarrón, Sanji se acercó por detrás.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Un jarrón ¿no lo ves cejitas?

-Ya sé que es un jarrón, pero por qué tienes uno es mi pregunta.

El moreno se quedó mirando su pieza de porcelana.

-Si sobrevivo me gustaría abrir una tienda de Arte y cerámica...

Sanji alucinaba. Rob Kota, un cruel y sanguinario asesino y espía con una inteligencia por encima de la media ¿quiere abrir una tienda de manualidades como sueño?

-¿A qué viene ese careto, cejitas? - preguntó malhumorado.

-Na...nada - le dio una profunda calada a su cigarro - es solo que jamás esperaría algo así de ti senpai...

-Hide siempre quiso una - su voz no sonaba triste, más bien indiferente - Además, ya he tenido suficiente violencia para el resto de mi vida...

Ambos miraron fijamente la pieza que el moreno sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Sigues odiándolo?

-Con todas mis fuerzas, lo ahogaré hasta que se le salgan los ojos de las cuencas.

* * *

Kaito dormía pacíficamente debajo de las estrellas.

A veces, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar el sonido de la playa de su hogar.

Recordaba cuando era un crío y dormía junto a sus hermanos encima de los árboles cercanos a la Costa mientras miraban las estrellas y soñaban en el futuro.

Ahora sólo quedaba él.

Su futuro jamás se pareció ni un poco al que él y sus hermanos imaginaban de jóvenes.

Pero si conseguía ganar esa guerra intentaría cumplir la voluntad de su familia y pueblo, continuar con el legado de su isla, la única isla de todo el mundo en el que habitaban toda clase de seres vivos. Durante su infancia vio centenares de sirenas y gyiojins.

Recuerda a su madre, quien era una sirena que se casó con un humano, como en aquellos cuentos de hadas. A sus hermanos y a él les apasionaba nadar y tocar música.

Mientras continuaba soñando despierto, alguien se paró encima de él.

-Yoi.

El peligris sonrió.

-No puedes vivir más sin mi ¿eh?

-No te flipes-Yoi

Marco el fénix, quien tras ayudar a Luffy en la guerra contra Kaido consiguió volver a juntar a los miembros sobrantes de la tripulación de Shirohige y convirtiéndose en el nuevo capitán, decidió ir a ayudar al hombre que le impulsó a continuar viviendo cuando no le quedaban motivos para seguir haciéndolo.

-Gracias por venir.

-Todos queremos que esta pesadilla acabe-Yoi.

-...

-Terminemos con esto de una vez Kaito.

El revolucionario, sin abrir los ojos, sonrió.

-Y así volverás a tocar para mí yoi - rió el rubio.

-No puedo esperar.


	46. Capítulo 45: El principio del Fin

**Capítulo 45**

Mina se encontraba fuera de gran tienda de campaña donde descansaba antes de la gran batalla mirando al cielo estrellado.

-Hace una noche preciosa, ¿verdad? – dijo de pronto Coby por detrás.

Mina simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

-Se te ve bastante tranquila, bueno – dijo sonrojándose – con lo fuerte que eres no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Coby estaba en lo cierto, se la veía muy tranquila, pero lo cierto es que estaba al borde de las lágrimas por dentro. La presión que había sobre ella era brutal y le aterraba fallar a todos los que confiaban en ella. Literalmente el mundo dependía de ella.

-Todos estamos nerviosos, sólo un idiota estaría tranquilo – contestó mostrando la mayor calma posible.

-¿Eh? Ehhh sí jajaja – rió nervioso – yo estoy aterrado – dijo envolviéndose las piernas con los brazos mientras se sentaba a su lado – nos hemos rebelado contra el Almirante de la Flota y el mismísimo Gobierno Mundial, si no ganamos seremos enviados a la horca.

-Qué suerte…

Coby la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Suerte?

-¿Te haces una idea de lo que nos harán a nosotros? - lo dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Coby también lo entendía, a los revolucionarios los harán sufrir. Mucho.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Coby se giró nervioso hacia ella. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que deshacerse de esa presión en el pecho a pesar de conocer sus reducidas probabilidades de una respuesta favorable.

-Me gustas mucho.

-Lo sé.

-No… no te preocupes, sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra Kid…

La revolucionaria lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Mírame, soy un enclenque comparado con él, soy Marine y aún así no tengo ni la mitad de agallas que él, ni la fuerza, ni nada… alguien como tú se merece un verdadero hombre com…

Mina le agarró de la corbata azul de su traje y lo acercó hasta escasos centímetros de su cara, provocando que éste se sonrojara y casi colapsara.

-Eres tan dulce… Tú no eres menos que Eustass. – lo dejó alejarse un poco de ella y comenzó a mirar las estrellas – quizás en otras circunstancias… - lo miró – quizás en otra vida… eres…eres muy bueno Coby, pero yo soy horrible para ti, sólo te haría daño alguien como yo.

-¡Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti! – dijo alzando nervioso la voz mientras ella se levantaba para irse a dormir.

-Ese es el problema – contestó sonriendo triste ella - eso te acabaría destruyendo – se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla - vete a dormir, mañana será muy duro.

Coby se quedó mirándola mientras ésta entraba a la tienda de campaña.

-Demasiado bueno ¿eh? – se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo pero con tristeza – siempre igual.

-No te tortures Marine idiota – dijo Kid asustando al pobre Marine.

-Lo…¿Lo has escuchado todo? – preguntó él temeroso al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-Por supuesto imbécil – se acercó más a él – pero no tienes nada que envidiarme a mí.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Es a ti a quien quiere!

-No, a mi me quiere – se quedó en silencio unos segundos – pero él es quien de verdad tenía la partida ganada incluso antes de comenzar.

Coby miró hacia el dedo del pirata apuntaba.

A unos cuantos metros, un enorme oso polar con un gracioso mono naranja se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Recostado en él, el guapo cirujano de ojos grises dormía plácidamente.

Con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, la revolucionaria escucha entrar a la tienda al pelirrojo, quien tras quitarse las botas, se acomoda con ella en la cama y la abraza fuerte.

-¿Qué ocurre?

El pirata se ríe y la braza más fuerte.

-¿A cuantos hombres habrás dejado con el corazón roto?

Mina se giró de lado para verlo a la cara.

-No recuerdo a todos los imbéciles a los que he engañado.

-Qué palabras más duras – le acarició la cara.

-Y tú Kid ¿A cuantas has engañado para acostarte con ellas? – dijo de broma.

-A más de doscientas seguro jajaja

-Idiota.

-Pero ninguna se puede comparar a ti.

El capitán miró los ojos violetas en la oscuridad. Fríos como el invierno.

-Hey Kid

-Dime

-¿Qué piensas?

-Mañana es el día... ¿verdad? Mañana es el día en el que todo se reduce a lo mismo: vivir o morir.

-Es la justicia en la que nosotros creemos.

Kid se puso encima de ella, impidiéndole moverse.

-Me importa una mierda la justicia, me importa una mierda este mundo y todas las personas que lo conforman. No me confundas, no estoy aquí por tus ideales preciosa, estoy aquí por la simple razón de que si te matan, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, y si te matan, quiero ser yo el que le haga sufrir es infierno en vida al pobre infeliz que lo haga.

Tras mirarlo sorprendida, la revolucionaria mostró aquella sonrisa quisquillosa suya.

-Qué palabras más bonitas Eustass

-Te quiero Mina

-Yo también

Ambos se besaron y se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

-Pero intenta no morir.

Mina se rió y le lanzó la almohada a la cara.

-Intentaré recordarlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos los barcos se preparaban para zarpar de inmediato hacia la sede del Gobierno Mundial, donde aguardaban los CPs, la Marina corrupta y el Gorosei.

Dragon miró a todos los barcos de su flota.

Había esperado 20 años para este momento.

Había perdido a cientos de nakamas por el camino.

Había sacrificado el amor de su hijo y años con la mujer a la que amaba.

Todo por y para la revolución.

Pero jamás se arrepentiría de nada de o que ha hecho, ya que sólo él podría haberlo hecho. Sólo él podría haber liderado a todo el mundo hacia su libertad.

Y lo haría de nuevo las veces que hicieran falta.

-Ya está todo en orden jefe – dijo Sabo de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Perfecto, zarpamos en cuanto todos los aliados estén listos.

-Sí

-De prisa Sabo, el mundo entero espera nuestra respuesta.

* * *

La enorme flota de la Armada Revolucionaria y de sus aliados cruzaba el océano hacía su destino.

-¡Preparad las armas! ¡En cuento lleguemos se desatará el verdadero infierno!

-¡En posición! ¡Recordad todo vuestro entrenamiento!

-Yiiihaaaaaaaa

-¡Ivankov! Cierra el pico!

Todos se alineaban ya en sus posiciones y se preparaban para ser atacados en cualquier instante, había una muy alta probabilidad de ser atacados muchísimo antes de llegar a tierra y tenían que prevenir el mayor número posible de imprevistos en orden de alcanzar la victoria.

-¡Todo a babor! - indicaba Kota - ¡Estamos ya cerca!

Mientras Sabo y Dragon organizaban todas las divisiones, un trueno sonó de pronto y el cielo se oscureció.

-¿Qué demonios? - preguntó el rubio extrañado.

Kota, Kaito, Mina y el resto se callaron mientras escuchan otro sonido ensordecedor en el cielo.

-Mierda - dijo Kaito - ¡Mina!

De pronto, un enorme rayo de luz se veía aproximarse desde la lejanía a toda velocidad partiendo casi el agua en dos mitades.

-¡A cubierto! - alguien exclamó mientras todos entraban en pánico.

-¡Es un rayo de energía! - identificó Kid - ¡He trabajado con eso antes! ¡Hay que desviarlo!

Mina lo entendió al instante. Corrió hasta llegar a la parte más hacia delante del barco, recubrió su espada con el haki de armadura más potente que pudo y se lanzó hacia el potente rayo que estaba ya encima de ellos.

De una estocada rápida, desvió con mucho esfuerzo el rayo al cielo, provocando que el cielo brillara y pareciera que se rompiera al sonar un ruido ensordecedor.

Luffy se acordó de la guerra de Marineford. Cuando Jozu desvió el ataque de Mihawk al cielo.

-Ha sido lo mismo de aquella vez...

-Luffy... dijo Zoro preocupado.

Mina caía hacia el agua a causa del enorme salto que pegó para evitar que el rayo alcanzara el barco y desviarlo a tiempo

-Room

Apareció de nuevo en el barco, en los brazos de Law.

Dragon comenzó a generara potentes ráfagas de aire para hacer que los barcos navegaran lo más rápido posible.

-¡Nos están intentando hundir antes de llegar a tierra! - exclamó Sabo. - ¡En posiciones! - ordenó.

De la nada, todos los barcos comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente y se formaron remolinos bajo los cascos.

-¡Han lanzado torpedos!

Las explosiones comenzaban a causar daños importantes en los barcos y los ingenieros como Franky o Kid hacían todo lo posible por ayudar a arreglar los daños, pero a causa de las grandes sacudidas incesantes no se podía hacer mucho.

Kaito, Ussop y otros francotiradores se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a disparar a pesar de la lejanía a los enemigos que podían percibir gracias a su haki de visión.

Barcos de la Marina comenzaron a acercarse hacia ellos, por lo que Smoker, aprovechando sus poderes, comenzó a crear una barrera de humo para dificultar la visión del enemigo con la ayuda de Nami, quien provocaba densa niebla.

Dragon utilizaba sus poderes y con su gran poder con los vendavales comenzó a crear tifones contra el enemigo.

Los barcos que lograron sobrevivir a todos los ataques, fueron cortados por Mina, Zoro, Mihawk, Tashigui, Law y varios espadachines, para al final, ser carbonizados por Sabo con explosiones de fuego.

Sin embrago algunos barcos se acercaron lo suficiente y comenzaron a ser abordados por el enemigo.

La batalla en mar comenzaba, Kota y Sabo, colaborando con sus habilidades, quemaban los barcos enemigos.

Se escuchaban gritos de dolor por todas partes y la sangre manchaba todo el lugar.

Mina iba cortando cabezas y empalando, pero como ella, todos. Nadie iba suave, iban a por todas. Vivir o morir.

Los más débiles iban cayendo rápidamente, desde ambos lados.

Finalmente, la primera batalla fue ganada por el Ejército Revolucionario y Aliados.

Agotados y cubriendo los primeros cuerpos de los caídos, todos descansaban después del primer asalto.

Ya habían llegado a Tierra.

El primer barco que se acercó a la bahía pudo observar el horror que se precipitaba sobre ellos.

-Sabo... - dijo Mina.

-...

-¿Crees en Dios? - ambos miraban al frente sin pestañear.

-No... - tragó saliva al ver lo que tenía enfrente - pero creo que ya sé lo que es ver al diablo...

* * *

Ante la mirada horrorizada de Dragon, Sabo y todos, Rob Lucci sentía una oleada de placer indescriptible junto a sus compañeros del CP0 y el resto de las fuerzas del Gobierno Mundial.

Había costados años. Millones no, trillones de berries.

Incontables sacrificios...

Pero todo había merecido la pena sólo para ver la cara de esa peste al ver la muerte ante sus ojos.

Terror, eso es lo que veía en todos ellos.

* * *

Franky miraba horrorizado la escena ante él.

-Pe... ¡pero si yo mismo quemé los planos! ¡Sólo yo los tenía! ¿¡Cómo diablos lo consiguieron!?

* * *

Rob Lucci acariciaba la barandilla del enorme buque que pisaba con sus propios pies.

* * *

Dragon miraba con odio, odio profundo al Gorosei y al CP0 desde su navío

-Con que vais a jugar fuerte ¿eh?

Kota miraba con odio al hombre que se encontraba a poco menos de cien metros de él.

Al hombre que le arrancó de cuajo un ojo.

Al hombre que lo fusiló y lanzó al mar cual trapo.

Al hombre que mató a su mejor amigo.

Al hombre que dirigía aquellas dos armas ancestrales

* * *

Kalifa, mirando hacia otro lado llena de remordimientos, se mordía los labios de rabia hasta provocarse sangrado.

-Hey Dragon-sama - dijo Lucci vocalizando cada letra de su nombre con una enorme sonrisa llena de superioridad - ¿Algún problema?

Ante todos, el Gobierno Mundial presentaba las mayores armas del mundo:

Urano y Plutón.


	47. Capítulo 46: ¿Qué se siente al morir?

**Capítulo 46**

Se escuchan gritos de la habitación de al lado, su padre y su madre están otra vez discutiendo.

Su padre había vuelto entrar con una botella de licor barato en la mano por la puerta a altas horas de la madrugada.

Se escucha un golpe seco pero con fuerza. Su padre ha vuelto a pegar a su madre.

Otro golpe seco pero más pesado. Su madre se ha caído al suelo.

El niño ya se ha acostumbrado a estas escenas, las vive casi todos los días, y sólo tiene cuatro años.

Un bebé casi recién nacido comienza a llorar.

El niño mira la cuna y la mece para tranquilizar al bebé. Lo consigue, ahora el bebé lo mira y ríe. El niño sonríe.

 _Un año después_

Su padre no vuelve. Han pasado ya dos semanas y no se sabe nada de él.

El niño camina por las calles mendigando. Soporta como la gente lo mira con desdén, le escupen o lo tiran a patadas de cualquier parte.

Mientras pide dinero sentado en una esquina, ve a un hombre pasar al lado de una joven mujer. Cruzan las miradas.

Es su padre.

El hombre lo mira sin sentimientos y continúa caminando mientras mete mano a la mujer con la que se encuentra.

El niño entiende que su padre los ha abandonado.

 _Otro año más tarde_

Un pequeño de dos años comienza a caminar torpemente hacia su hermano mayor mientras éste, con una sonrisa en su rostro, le hace señas para que vaya hacia él. Cuando el pequeño llega, ambos juegan con alegría.

Una puerta se abre. El mayor deja de sonreír, coge a su hermano pequeño y se encierra en el baño poniendo pestillo.

Una mujer entra dando golpes y gritando por todas partes desesperada al ver que sus hijos no están en el comedor

-Lucci ¡Sé que estás en el baño! Abre la puerta cariño~ - dice la madre con voz melosa.

El niño no abre la puerta ni dice una sola palabra mientras carga a su hermano pequeño, quien aún no entiende la situación en la que están.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ABRAS LA PUERTA MALDITO NIÑATO! - grita ahora la mujer dando golpes y patadas furiosa contra la puerta del baño, pero Lucci no abre. -¿POR QUÉ NO ME QUIERES? ¡ERES IGUAL QUE TU PADRE! Con lo que yo os quiero Lucci - cambia a tono más suave - ¡CON LO QUE YO HE HECHO POR VOSOTROS ESTÚPIDOS NIÑOS! - vuelve a cambiar a voz hostil y comienza a sollozar.

Al ver que no abre, la mujer se vuelve loca y empieza a tirar cosas al suelo y a dar golpes sin ton ni son contra las puertas y las paredes. Desde que su padre se fue, su madre no volvió a ser la misma, comenzó a desarrollar un grave problema de obsesión hacia sus hijos y tenía cambios muy radicales de humor. Un minuto podía estar bien con ellos y al siguiente tenía ganas de matarlos.

Su hermanito pequeño llora al escuchar los llantos y gritos desquiciados de su progenitora, pero Lucci mantiene la calma mientras mece al pequeño para que se tranquilice.

El niño abre finalmente la puerta. Su madre corre a abrazarlo.

-Jamás me abandonarás, ¿verdad cariño? tú eres un buen chico y siempre estarás con mamá ¿verdad?- Le aprieta el brazo con mucha fuerza- TÚ SIEMPRE ESTARÁS A MI LADO Y JAMÁS ME ABANDONARÁS ¿VERDAD?

El niño, con inexpresividad en el rostro, deja a su madre que lo zambalee sin parar y le grite.

 _El siguiente año_

Lucci agarra a su hermano pequeño, a quien le cuesta caminar todavía, y comienza a correr por todas las habitaciones. Está aturdido por culpa de las heridas que hay en su cabeza y tiene que quitarse la sangre que cae por su cabeza como puede.

Se escuchan botellas de cristal golpearse contra las paredes.

Su madre tiene ahora un nuevo novio, al cual no le gustan nada los niños.

El hombre no tiene reparos en sacarlos aunque sea a golpes de la casa, y cuando por fin consigue que Lucci junto con su hermano salgan por la puerta principal, destapa otra botella y comienza a beber.

La madre sale al rellano a ver a sus hijos, pero no se pone de su parte, si no que abraza a su nueva pareja mientras éste la soba enfrente de sus hijos.

-Si os vuelvo a ver por aquí, os mato, estúpidos niñatos. Escupe a Lucci en la cara mientras éste le mira con odio.

Lucci se sienta en la calle con su hermano pequeño en brazos y sin nada más que lo que llevan ambos puesto. No tienen dinero, no tienen comida, no tienen ya casa ni un lugar a donde ir.

Ve a una paloma muy pequeña con el ala herida. La mira con indiferencia al ver como ésta se muere poco a poco.

Su hermanito pequeño lo abraza. Lucci lo mira con ternura: él no sabe nada de lo que han vivido, cuando crezca no recordará nada de lo que han tenido que pasar.

El pequeño se levanta y va hacia la paloma herida. comienza a acariciarla suavemente en la cabeza mientras la paloma mueve con dolor las alas.

-Jati, jati - dice el pequeño feliz.

El niño de siete años se levanta y recoge a la paloma con delicadeza mientras ésta se deja sin poner resistencia.

-Hattori ¿eh?

 _Seis meses después_

Tuvieron que pasar por muchas adversidades hasta que encontraron a un hombre que decía que reclutaba niños para ser entrenados por el gobierno.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, Lucci probó suerte, si conseguía pasar las primeras pruebas, aceptarían mantenerlo a él y criar a su hermano también en las academias del Gobierno Mundial.

Cuando los examinadores vieron el enorme potencial del moreno, no se lo pensaron ni dos veces. Era un chaval joven que no perecía tener demasiada moral y aceptaba cualquier misión sin importar cuan ruin y cruel era.

Con Hattori ahora siempre en su hombro, Lucci lo tenía claro, se iba a convertir en un hombre fuerte y poderoso capaz de hacer sufrir a todos aquellos que se burlaron de él, no iba a tener piedad con nadie del mismo modo en el que nadie tuvo piedad ni de él ni de su hermano.

"Ya verás Kota, seré más fuerte que la justícia"

* * *

 _Hace casi dos años_

Su pequeño y estúpido hermano vuelve a estar en frente suyo.

Tiene un estúpido peinado y al parecer ya domina la fruta del diablo que le fue dada por el Gobierno.

-Has crecido Kota, ya no pareces tan patán.

-¡Cállate! ¡Te mataré! - gritó furioso el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? - preguntó con indiferencia.

-¡Mataste a Hide! ¡Era mi mejor amigo y lo mataste! ¡Por tu culpa pasé dos años encerrado en Impel Down y luego me fusilasteis!

Lucci giró los ojos, no tenía tiempo para las estupideces de su hermano pequeño, su vida era demasiado ocupada como para atender a las rabietas sin sentido de Kota.

-¡No me ignores imbécil! ¡Te mataré! - Kota lanzó un ataque hacia su hermano mayor con verdadera rabia y furia, pero casi sin demasiada dificultad, Lucci los esquivaba. Finalmente, Lucci, cansado de las tonterías de Kota, lo agarró por el cuello y le dio tal puñetazo que tuvo la mala suerte de perder el ojo.

Ver a su querido hermano pequeño retorcerse de dolor una vez más contra el suelo era lo único que de verdad le provocaba un poco de pena. Hattori parecía un poco enfadado con Lucci.

"Perdóname Kota ¿pero por qué diablos lo has tenido que hacer?"

-¿Por qué te opones a la justicia que nos permitió salir adelante? ¿ Enserio no recuerdas nada de lo que he hecho por ti? - lo miró por encima.

Kota seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

-TE MATARÉ - dijo con una enorme rabia acumulada.

Lucci resopló.

-Estúpido niño, no sabes nada.

* * *

 _En la actualidad_

Había vuelto a crecer, ya es prácticamente de su altura. Se había rapado la mitad del pelo y le hacía ver como un completo idiota. Una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza le tapaba el ojo que perdió "por accidente" hace dos años. Su espalda era más ancha, su mirada más fría y sin sentimientos. Parecía más maduro.

Sin embargo la mirada de odio continuaba allí, tan intensa como la última vez que la vio.

-He entrando duro durante dos años para por fin poder vengarme.

Lucci no contestó.

-Tú y tu estúpido Gobierno Mundial os podéis ir al infierno.

Encima del enorme navío legendario Plutón, Lucci miraba a su hermano pequeño mientras los cañones apuntaban hacia su posición.

Qué demonios podían hacer? La Armada no se esperaba que el Gobierno hubiera conseguido los planos de Plutón.

Franky pensó que los había quemado para que nadie jamás pudiera recrearlo.

Pero de pronto, cuando todos miraban con horror el enorme barco. apareció Shirahoshi, quien ordenó a los reyes marinos destruir el enorme navío.

Gracias a esta inesperada ayuda, estaban al mismo nivel todos.

La batalla se volvió más dura al tener el horrible oleaje provocado por los reyes marinos, sin embrago, al no estar muy lejos de la costa de la Isla donde estaba la sede del Gorosei, a Dragon se le ocurrió una idea:

-¡Nueva táctica! ¡Quiero a todos los navíos acorralando al enemigo hasta llevarlos a la costa! ¡Continuaremos la batalla en tierra!

Tras varias horas acorralando a los barcos enemigos, finalmente consiguieron acercarse a la costa. Antes de que el enemigo pudiera hacer algún viraje para evitar acercarse más a tierra, Aokiji heló gran parte de la costa, inmovilizando todos los barcos, tanto amigos como enemigos.

Todos bajaron al suelo helado y comenzó la que sería recordada como la guerra que cambiaría el rumbo del mundo entero.

* * *

 _Isla Gyojin_

Caimie, Pappug y Hacchi estaban observando junto a miles de habitantes más de la isla el enorme proyector que mostraba las imágenes de la cruel batalla que estaba ocurriendo en esos mismos instantes.

Alguien (probablemente un periodista infiltrado en los barcos de la Marina) había conseguido grabar a tiempo real el campo de batalla, y en cuanto alguien se había percatado, todos los países del mundo comenzaron a sintonizar la transmisión en directo. Millones de campesionos, artesanos, otros piratas... cualquier tipo de persona sin importar ni su raza ni sexo ni condición social estaba expectante de la batalla que cambiaría para siempre sus vidas.

Los gobiernos dictatoriales, realeza, etc, temblaban al saber que, posiblemente, el Gobierno Mundial podía caer ante la Armada Revolucionaria, quien era apoyada por todos los ciudadanos de cualquier territorio.

Caimie se encontraba con las manos entrelazadas.

-Por favor, que no les pase nada, por favor, que Kaito salga vivo, por favor - rezaba con los ojos cerrados y en voz bajita.

-No hay de qué preocuparse Caimie - intentó tranquilizarla Pappug - estoy seguro de que la Armada conseguirá vencer cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Todos sabemos lo fuertes que son Luffy y Kaito! - dijo con voz alegre, sin embargo, en el fondo, estaba realmente aterrorizado por la situación. Si la Armada no ganaba, el castigo será sin duda terrible.

* * *

Coby tenía una enorme brecha de sangre atravesando su cabeza. Sin duda ahora era mil veces más fuerte que hace dos años, pero luchar contra agentes del Gobierno, o peor aún, nakamas suyos que apoyaban al bando contrario, era lo peor de todo y hacía que muchas veces no pudiera atacar con todo lo que tenía.

-Coby! A tu derecha!

Antes de que un Marine golpeara a traición por la espalda al pelirrosa, Hina consiguió salvarlo y encerrarlo en una de sus celdas.

-Gracias Hina-san.

-No tienes que dármelas - sonrió esta como puedo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ya no hay honor en la batalla! ¡Atacan incluso a la espalda! - Exclamó muy enfadado Smoker - Tashigui! tú los de la derecha y yo los de la izquierda!

Tashigui, quien había unido fuerzas con otros espadachines al mando de Zoro, comenzó a despejar un poco la zona, pero los enemigos parecían no tener fin.

-Mina! Exclamó Zoro - no te preocupes, yo me encargo de toda esta gente, tú ve con Sabo que está con el CP0.

Mina asintió y se reunió con sus nakamas.

-No sabéis lo que estáis haciendo - dijo Lucci - pero no os preocupéis, os haremos pedazos.

* * *

 _Impel down_

Doflamingo observaba junto al resto de presos de Impel Down la guerra a través de una pantalla con la que la observaban los empleados de la prisión junto al Alcaide.

Reía al ver la situación.

Para él tanto Marina, Gobierno y Armada eran comparables con canes: La Marina era como perros con collar, obedientes y serviciales y el Gobierno perros peligrosos y crueles. Pero sin embargo, para él, los peores eran los revolucionarios: perros salvajes sin disciplina ni cualquier tipo de autocontrol. Bestias indomables y salvajes.

Comenzó a reír descontroladamente mientras todos lo miraban con cierto temor.

-¿Quién se convertirá en la verdadera justicia? ¡Mina! ¡Demuéstrame quién tenía razón!

* * *

Luffy observaba cómo Sabo, Mina y los otros dos luchaban contra el Gorosei y el CP0. Prácticamente no se les podía ver a causa de l gran velocidad con la que ambos extremos se movían. Se escuchaban choques de espadas, disparos, se veían mareas de petróleo...

Uno de los ataques de espada de Mina casi corta la mitad del hielo en dos y Sabo con sus explosiones ignífugas potenciadas con los ataques de petróleo de Kota provocaban enormes explosiones que ponían en grave peligro a todos los presentes.

El ruido era sin duda ensordecedor.

Trafalgar y Kid, quienes estaban no muy lejos del pirata con sombrero de paja, pararon también un segundo a ver la feroz batalla principal.

-Es raro no ser los protagonistas por una vez - dijo Kid con cierto tono de broma.

-En este caso no siento envidia alguna - dijo con voz vacía el moreno.

Smoker sostenía con rabia su arma. Se había visto obligado a matar a una persona que conocía desde casi los principios de su alistamiento en la Marina.

-Idiota, esto no tendría que haber pasado...

-¡Smoker! ¡deja de llorar! - Gritó Hina desde cerca.

-¡Quién llora mujer!

-Helmeppo y Coby dejaron caer una gota de sudor.

-No creo que sea momento para discutir - dijo Sengoku mientras respaldaba a Garp.

Todos se percataron de la enorme cantidad de heridos que había en el campo de batalla y de muertos.

Kota había recibido grandes daños causado por las constantes explosiones de fuego creadas por él y Sabo, ya que mientras Sabo era inmune al fuego, Kota no. Mina decidió parar un momento de su lucha enviándolos lo más lejos posible con el ataque más potente que pudo y así centrarse unos segundos en ayudar a su nakama.

-No me ayudes, tranquila, que aún puedo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ayuda mejor a los que no puedan moverse.

Se creó gracias a la ayuda de Trafalgar, Mina y otros médicos y enfermeros tanto de la marina como piratas y revolucionarios para atender rápido a los heridos.

La batalla iba viento en popa, la Armada ganaba con bastante ventaja. Todos estaban llenos de esperanzas de que un futuro mejor era posible.

* * *

Los ancianos del Gorosei estaban furiosos. Todo esto no tendría que haber pasado jamás.

El anciano espadachín, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo, muy malherido, al levantar la cabeza se percató de la cercanía con la se encontraba de la maldita niñata pelirrosa. Ella era la causante de todo este estropicio, debió matarla mientras aún estaba en Marijoa.

Lleno de rabia, consiguió levantarse sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su odio, corrió hacia la revolucionaria, quien estaba de espaldas ayudando a un herido y levantó su arma contra ella.

Mina detectó enseguida el aura del hombre, pero no podía quitar las manos de aquel paciente en aquel instante

-¡Mina! -exclaman Kid y Coby al mismo tiempo - ¡No!

PUM

El hombre cae al suelo.

Mina se gira y ve que ha sido Kaito quien le ha salvado la vida gracias a un disparo certero en el cráneo del hombre.

La revolucionaria se levanta y se fija en su nakama. De pronto ve algo que está mal detrás de su compañero. Debe avisarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero de la nada, siente un dolor agudo atravesándola y arrastrándola hacia atrás.

-Kaito...

* * *

Sabo tan sólo puede observar horrorizado la escena que está ocurriendo ante sus ojos a la velocidad de rayo sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

las lágrimas le caen poco a poco al ver todo lo que está sucediendo.

Kaito había caído, alguien le había disparado desde el costado derecho a la altura de la cabeza, Kota, al verlo, había ido corriendo a socorrer a su amigo, pero de una patada a la velocidad de la luz aprovechando que bajaba la guardia, Kizaru lo estampó contra un muro. Muro desde donde también podía ver a Mina...

-¿Cómo pudimos pensar que todo iba a ir bien?

* * *

Sus oídos pitaban sin cesar y la vista se le nublaba por segundos. Sentía un terrible dolor agudo en el pecho.

Mina intentaba soltarse desesperadamente y torpemente mientras veía a su propia katana atravesarla a la altura del corazón.

Le costaba respirar al ahogarse con su propia sangre y saliva.

Ver a Shodai cubierta por su propia sangre, que no paraba de brotar no hacía más que desesperarla aún más.

No podía, no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para poder sacar la katana de su pecho. Las manos le temblaban y los pies no le tocaban el suelo.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado esto? ¿Cuando le robaron a Shodai?

Le habían lanzado la katana con tanta potencia que la habían lanzado hasta un muro y clavado a él.

Comenzaba a vomitar sangre sin parar y la respiración le era ya imposible

¿Era esto lo que se sentía de verdad al morir?


	48. Capítulo 47: Ahora o nunca

_A todos aquellos que habéis esperado tanto para leer mi historia: GRACIAS._

 _Ha habido una temporada de parones muy importantes, la uni me tiene más ocupada de lo que pensaba, pero finalmente ya está el nuevo capítulo._

 _Los tenía ya acabados, pero decidí modificar la historia un poco, si al leerlos no me engancha ni a mi ¿cómo lo iba a hacer al resto? Creo que están mejor que en un principio, pero eso es algo que vosotros juzgaréis._

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está teniendo mi historia, enserio, os lo agradezco mucho._

 _Disfrutad del capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

El dolor agudo ya había cesado. Ahora ya no sentía absolutamente nada. Su vista estaba nublada, pero podía ver una mancha borrosa de color rojo bajo sus pies.

Siente el olor a tabaco cerca de ella.

-Menuda la que has montado - dijo una voz grave a su lado - En la marina nos lo decían una y otra vez: "Nunca bajéis la guardia". Recuerdo aún como si fuera ayer a Sengoku-san taladrándome el cerebro con que no bajara la guardia jajaja.

No hubo respuesta.

El rubio la miró y suspiró.

-No te puedo culpar, yo también bajé la guardia... ¡y mira cómo acabé! jajaja.

La vista nublada de la pelirrosa continuaba, pero consiguió sin saber cómo, mover sus ojos hacia la figura masculina que se encontraba sentada a su izquierda.

-Estoy... muerta ¿verdad? - dijo susurrando, no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-No - dijo el hombre mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro - Pero casi. Un símil muy adecuado para tu situación es la de un pez saltando como loco en la tierra intentando llegar desesperadamente al mar que se encuentra a 10 centímetros de él.

-Pa...

-No digas nada, probablemente la ayuda ya esté de camino...

Padre e hija se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Siento que esta haya sido la única forma de vernos

-Me alegro... de verte...

-Yo también Mina.

-Tengo sueño...

-Lo sé, pero tienes que mantenerte despierta hasta que Law venga a por ti.

-Law...

-Sí, Law... - dio una calada a su cigarro - Habéis crecido mucho los dos... no sabes lo feliz que soy de que vuestros caminos se hayan cruzado- otra calada -Sin embargo, me hubiera gustado que ambos fuerais un poco más... - vio la sangre caer de la boca de su hija y su mirada perdida - tranquilos. - suspiró. - Culos de mal asiento.

-...

-Lo sé Mina, yo también te hecho de menos - vio como Hina corría hacia ellos - al igual que a tu madre y a Sengoku-san también.

Hina gritaba desesperada el nombre de su hija mientras entre Kid y otros más discutían nerviosos qué hacer.

-Me alegro ver que tienes a mucha gente preocupada por ti - se levantó, se sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciarla - No me preocupo porque sé que vas a conseguir salir de esta como siempre has hecho - una lágrima cae por su mejilla - siento haberos causado a los dos una vida tan dura - se aguantaba el sollozo - no os lo merecéis... igualmente quiero que sepas que los dos sois increíbles y que no podría estar más orgulloso de lo que sois.

De pronto, un guapo pelinegro apareció caminando con tranquilidad y con mirada seria hacia la revolucionaria.

Mientras Kid y Hina estaban histéricos, Trafalgar en cuanto llegó, simplemente se sentó enfrente de Mina y la miró fijamente.

Rocinante sacudió el pelo de Law, provocando un escalofrío en éste.

-Cuidaos mis niños. Y a ver si dejáis de intentar tener una muerte prematura de una vez por todas.

* * *

Dragon y Sabo, mientras el resto de revolucionarios luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, miraron todo el desastre.

Cientos, no, miles de personas, de ambos bandos, morían a cada segundo que pasaba.

Aquella estaba siendo la peor batalla que la historia de la humanidad había presenciado. Marines, revolucionarios, agentes de gobierno, piratas, personas normales y corrientes... todas las clases sociales se habían unido en el campo de batalla en busca de aquello que todo el mundo idealiza:

La libertad.

Ver a todos los caídos y todos aquellos por caer, escuchar los gritos de agonía y los llantos de desesperación, ver la sangre fluir por todas partes, las balas, los cañones, las espadas, los golpes...

Dragon no sabía por qué se sentía así. Todo aquello era lo que él se imaginaba que pasaría si desataba aquella batalla. Nada de lo que había ahí estaba por sorpresa, todo era esperado. Él decidió todo aquello ¿Acaso era el culpable? Miles de pensamientos rondaban por su mente, pero al fin y al cabo sólo uno era el que le importaba.

-Luffy

Giró para ver lo que su alocado hijo hacía. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas al mando de miles de aliados que había conseguido por su propia cuenta, gente que le seguía por voluntad propia, que habían creído en sus sueños e ilusiones y habían decidido dar la vida por él.

Sonrió para sus adentros, en algo debían parecerse ¿no?

Todo aquello recobró el sentido para el hombre. El mayor sacrificio de su vida, el motivo por el que había perdido tanto... Si podía conseguir que la sonrisa de Luffy jamás cesara, entonces toda aquella lucha tenía sentido.

Nada más le importaba.

Ni le importaría.

* * *

Law se frenó en seco al sentir un escalofrío en su cabeza, como si alguien le hubiera tocado...

-Cora-san... - pensó para sus adentros.

Otra gota de sangre cayó al suelo.

Miró a su segunda de a bordo fijamente, permaneciendo en silencio.

-Tú siempre has estado conmigo, y eso es algo que jamás va a cambiar - agarró el mango de la katana con fuerza - una torpe que se quema hasta cocinando una sopa no puede estar sola nunca - apoyó una pierna contra la pared para hacer más fuerza- me prometiste que al acabar esta mierda volverías a mi lado. - con cuidado, pero con intensidad comenzó a intentar sacarla de la pared.

-Soy tu capitán, no puedes desobedecerme.

Con un último esfuerzo, consiguió sacar la katana clavada en el muro y del pecho de la chica. Mina cayó boca abajo y un enorme charco de sangre continuaba brotando de la herida abierta.

El cirujano pareció sacar de su abrigo una pequeña caja de cristal con algo dentro.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó Kid intentando enfocar mejor.

-No me lo puedo creer... - dijo Hina entre arcadas, le impresionaba demasiado aquello.

Un corazón palpitante era lo que Trafalgar sostenía en su mano.

Se arrodilló y levantó de un hombro a su subordinada mientras ésta comenzaba a vomitar sangre, manchándolo entero.

Sin importarle todo aquello, mientras con una mano la sujetaba, con la otra agarraba con fuerza el corazón palpitante.

-¿Qué demonios vas a hacer Trafalgar?! - Kid se estaba poniendo de los nervios, era una escena bastante bizarra.

-Por favor Kid-san - le agarraron Sachi y Penguin del hombro - deja que el capitán haga lo que tenga que hacer - sus voces eran apagadas.

El pelirrojo, con curiosidad, decidió mirar atentamente los movimientos de su rival pirata, parecía estar intentando calcular la posición correcta.

"Ahora o nunca"

Con bastante fuerza, introdujo el corazón dentro de su pecho.

* * *

Una enorme sacudida hizo que el cuerpo de la revolucionaria recobrara la conciencia.

Sentía las palpitaciones como si fueran puñetazos en el pecho.

Inhaló con tanta fuerza que sentía que si no lo hacía se ahogaría.

Era como si volviera a vivir.

Trafalgar la sostuvo ya de los dos hombros, la ayudó a toser y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

La pelirrosa, aún agitada, temblaba mientras intentaba agarrarse a su capitán de manera desesperada.

-Creo que te hacía falta - intentó vacilarla Law.

El día que se encontraron en Punk Hazard era algo que los dos habían decidido. Él se quedaría con su corazón y así las probabilidades de supervivencia podían aumentar en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Una buena idea, pero al igual de que las cosas podían salir bien, podrían haber salido mal. Quitarle el corazón durante tanto tiempo no hacía nada más que disminuir gravemente la energía y fuerza, por lo que las posibilidades de que un golpe fatal la atizara era más elevado, pero si Law tenía su corazón podía intentar reanimarla con más facilidad. En este caso, el golpe dio a la zona del corazón, pero al no estar este simplemente lo que podría haber sido una muerte inmediata se podría haber hecho una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

A pesar de estar aturdida, Mina consiguió apoyarse ella sla sobre sus rodillas, puso sus manos en el suelo mientras la cabeza aún miraba al suelo.

Aquello que escuchó...¿fue real?

-Hey

Una mano se apoyó encima de su hombro con suavidad.

-Kid

-Realmente me asustaste - su voz era sería, ninguno de los dos miraba al otro.

Mina se giró para ver al pirata.

-Tonta - dijo éste mientras con un dedo golpeaba con suavidad la frente de la chica.

Mientras miraban como Law y varios médicos más iban a ayudar a todos los heridos, de entre los cuales Kota y Kaito se encontraban, también vio a Sabo luchando con todo lo que tenía, a él y a cientos de miles más.

Sin embargo, al levantar más la vista se topó con la figura de su jefe. Tenía una mirada llena de determinación, probablemente más que nunca, parecía que dentro de él comenzaban a aflorar millones de sentimientos.

Kid vio como ella se levantaba, cogiendo fuerzas de donde parecía no tenerlas.

-¿Mina?

Pero ella no lo estaba escuchando.

No le hizo falta ver más para encontrar la motivación que había perdido por un instante.

No necesitaba más para volver a convencerse de que aquello que estaba haciendo era lo que quería, de que aquello por lo que luchaba estaba justo enfrente de sus narices.

Dragon giró la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión:

Es ahora, o nunca.


	49. Capítulo 48: Luchad contra el poder

**Capítulo 48**

Kaito se tocaba con dolor las vendas que Trafalgar le acababa de poner en la cabeza.

Había tenido suerte de que estuviera allí, la bala casi le penetró el cerebro y la rápida actuación del cirujano con sus poderes había impedido un daño fatídico, eso sí, todavía estaba terriblemente adolorido y aturdido.

A pesar de todo, comenzó a reír. La risa le salió sola, no había aparente motivo como para ponerse así después de casi morir de un tiro en la cabeza, pero él sin embargo reía mientras Law lo miraba y levantaba una ceja.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no sentía aquella adrenalina? ¿Quién había tenido los enormes huevos de acertarle a él, el mejor francotirador del mundo?

-¿Quién? - miraba con entusiasmo a su alrededor, como si aquella persona le hubiera salvado la vida en lugar de casi arrebatársela.

Ussop estaba muy confundido ¿qué hacía tan emocionado después de recibir un tiro casi fatídico en el cráneo? Vio que la mirada llena de emoción del peligris se fijaba en alguien a quien nadie esperaba que apareciera.

-¡Van Augur! ¡Hijo de tu madre! - exclamó con alegría Kaito, prácticamente riéndose escandalosamente.

Ussop se estremeció ¿Van Augur? ¡Ese era el francotirador de los piratas de Barbanegra! ¿Qué hacía alguien como él en aquel lugar?

* * *

Sabo se fijó en aquel personaje, si él estaba allí era porque barbanegra no estaba lejos de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí? - preguntó alterada Koala.

-Es más que obvio - le respondió Kota con dificultades mientras se sostenía la pierna izquierda - de carroñero, está esperando para poder robar la fruta del diablo que mejor le convenga en cuanto el primero muera.

Kota sabía que debía andarse con ojo, aquel golpe que le habían dado había resultado casi fatal para una de sus piernas, estaba en muy mal estado, pues en cuanto se estampó contra la pared restos de roca cayeron sobre él, sobre su pierna izquierda para ser más precisos. Estaba más que claro que Barbanegra quería su fruta, de los cuatro generales él era el que estaba más dañado y con menos probabilidades de sobrevivir en aquel preciso instante, debía llevar mucho cuidado.

-¡Senpai! - Sanji y varios nakamas suyos más fueron a verlo - Eso no tiene buena pinta para nada.

-Kota-boy! Debemos llamar a algún médico enseguida! - dijo Ivankov.

una explosión estalló cerca de ellos, provocando que una nube de polvo se levantara y les impidiera ver.

-¡Nos están atacando! ¡Estad atentos todos! - Sanji activó su haki de visión.

* * *

Hina, junto con Smoker y el resto de marines aliados a la Armada luchaban con todo lo que tenían, pero resultaba demasiado duro enfrentarse a aquellos que, hacía menos de un día, eran compañeros de trabajo y habían realizado demasiadas misiones en conjunto.

La marine pelirrosa veía a su hija de fondo, realmente le recordaba a Roci. Pese a que aprimera vista se parecía más a ella, desde luego las facciones eran por parte de su padre.

No mucha gente lo sabía, pero detrás del aspecto dócil y sensible que parecía tener Roci, en realidad tenía una personalidad parecida a Doflamingo pero más relajada. El rubio era cruel, en las misiones en verdad no tenía demasiados problemas a la hora de matar a sus enemigos y desde luego no sentía demasiada empatía por la gente, era muy raro ver al rubio sentir pena por alguien.

Su hija parecía haber adquirido ese rasgo de personalidad que parecía predominar en los Donquixote.

-Hina! - gritó Sengoku.

La pelirrosa sintió un agudo dolor en el costado, alguien le había dado con un disparo certero. La sangre comenzaba a brotar sin parar. Sus fuerzas disminuían y le costaba mantenerse en pie y continuar luchando. No había aliados demasiado creca, a pesar de que Sengoku y Smoker hacían todo lo posible para llegar hacia ella.

Shiliew, el temible espadachín que había huido de Impel Down se encontraba enfrente de ella con una mirada completamente cruel. Era demasiado grande en comparación al tamaño de ella y se abrumó tanto que se cayó hacia atrás.

El pirata levantó su espada, con claras intenciones de deshacerse de ella.

-Desaparece debilucha.

Hina se estremeció, no le daba tiempo de esquivarlo.

Iba a morir.

-¡HINA!

La marine cerró los ojos.

Un golpe que sonó a metal frenó el ataque.

La marine abrió los ojos y se encontró observando una espalda con una largo pelo rosa recogido en coleta.

-Hazte a un lado.

Shiliew se rió.

-¿Me lo dice una niñata como tú?

La mirada impasible de Mina daba miedo, era como si realmente no lo considerara un enemigo a combatir, y eso cabreó al espadachín.

Hina, aún sorprendida, la miraba con gran atención.

"Qué irónico" - pensó mientras se reía por dentro.

Su plan de vida desde siempre había sido protegerla a ella junto a su marido, y mira como habían acabado las cosas: su marido estaba muerto, ella no había progresado casi nada y al final su pequeña, que ya no lo era, había acabado dando la cara por ellos dos.

Miró su espalda. A pesar de llevar ropa puesta aún se podían ver partes de cicatrices y de tatuajes que reflejaban la dura vida que ella había sido obligada a llevar. Representaba todo el dolor por el que había pasado y todas las aventuras que había tenido.

Su postura, a pesar de parecer ágil y elegante, no cabía duda de que era fuerte y resistente, pocas cosas podían hacerla caer.

-Si no tienes fruta del diablo hazte a un lado, no nos eres útil - dijo con voz grave Shiliew.

Sintió como un rodillazo le daba en el estómago, el golpe fue tan fuerte le hizo escupir sangre.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo imbécil - dijo la revolucionaria ya enfadada - ya os podéis ir perdiendo tú y tu banda de estúpidos si no vais a ayudar, esta no es vuestra pelea.

Shiliew consiguió estabilizarse y ponerse en guardia.

-Maldita niñata, pienso descuartizarte.

Las katanas de ambos chocaron fuertemente varias veces mientras ambos esquivaban golpes violentos del otro.

Hina miraba atenta aquel combate, pese que Shiliew era conocido por ser una bestia sádica, realmente parecía como si su hija no estuviera muy entretenida luchando con él, parecía estar más bien mirando a sus compañeros.

No hizo falta demasiado para deshacerse de aquel pirata más que una fuerte estocada y una patada en las costillas que lo enviara lejos de ella. El espadachín, realmente dañado al no haber medido las consecuencias de ese enfrentamiento, fue rápidamente con su capitán y sus nakamas.

-Gracias - dijo con voz temblorosa la marine.

La revolucionaria giró lentamente la cabeza.

-No hay de qué, pero deberías llevar más cuidado.

-Realmente eres fuerte. Las cosas se están poniendo raras - varias explosiones estaban provocando una gran inestabilidad en el campo de batalla - A este paso morirán muchos más civiles, no están preparados para esta batalla.

-No podemos negarles participar, están hartos de toda la mierda del Gobierno, esta es la revolución del pueblo.

-¡Pero no tienen formación bélica! ¡Están cayendo como moscas antes los Agentes y demás!

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero esta no es una de vuestras batallas contra piratuchas de la Marina, esto es una revolución. La gente está cansada de todo esto, quiere un cambio, y ese cambio sólo será posible si luchamos entre todos para derrocar al sistema actual.

-Pero Mina...

-Basta, si la Marina no tiene lo que debe tener para ayudar al pueblo entonces no os molestéis en participar, esto se va a poner serio, el CP0 y el Gorosei van a hacer algo terrible, lo presiento, ayudad a los heridos y sacadlos de aquí.

-Mina...

-Cuídate.

Mina salió corriendo hacía sus nakamas ante la mirada de su madre, realmente habría querido entablar una conversación un poco más larga con ella, esperaba que después de la guerra tuvieran oportunidad.

"No te mueras por favor"

* * *

Sabo había subido a la zona más alta del terreno. Veía como su bando estaba cesando poco a poco de luchar. Había demasiados heridos. El problema de que muchos de ellos fueran simples ciudadanos, pero esta era su lucha también. Cayó de rodillas, clavándose las piedras en las piernas, pero no le importaba.

Dragon estaba plenamente determinado a ganar aquella batalla a cualquier coste, esto era lo que tanto había estado esperando desde hacía años, toda su vida había girado en torno a este momento, pero aquello no tenía buena pinta para nada, las cosas no estaba yendo según su plan ¿Qué había fallado?

Ambos se miraron, sabían que la gente necesitaba volver a encontrar su fuerza interior y recuperar la motivación para terminar aquello que ya estaba empezado, ellos mismos incluidos.

La sangre recorría la frente del rubio y machaba su cara. Demasiados muertos, el Gobierno estaba ganando.

-Debemos hacer lo imposible, necesitamos un milagro. - Susurró para sí mismo algo desanimado.

-¿Qué demonios haces ahí parado Sabo? - gritó Kaito dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda apareciendo de la nada. Se había quitado la venda de la cara y un pequeño hilillo de sangre le teñía su larga cabellera gris de un ligero rojo.

-¡Esto es lo que habéis esperado! ¡Esta es nuestra lucha! ¡Levanta coño! - Kota levantó rápidamente al Segundo de la Armada y le sacudió el polvo del traje.

Sabo miró fijamente, sorprendido, a sus compañeros.

-Chicos...

-¿Estás listo de nuevo Sabo? Te necesitamos, no podemos hacer esto solos - dijo Mina mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa - Rezarle al cielo no servirá de ayuda - miró al campo de batalla - Deja de santiguarte.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el campo de batalla.

-Decidme qué debo rezar a Dios para poder salir vivo de ésta - pensó en voz alta Kaito.

Luffy luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, las heridas de él y sus nakamas eran ya abundantes, al igual que de Trafalgar, Kid y todos aquellos que habían acudido, sin embargo, ver esto le hizo darse cuenta a Sabo que entre la gente todavía había unn rayo de esperanza.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba ver y saber.

Comenzó a caminar, empujando a cualquiera que se atravesaba por su camino.

-¿Sabo-kun? - preguntó preocupada Koala. Mina la detuvo, con una palabra Koala entendió que debía dejarlo hacer lo que fuera que tuviera en mente.

Sabo llegó hasta un lugar donde supo que gran parte de las personas allí presentes podía escucharlo.

Respiró un poco de aire, llenando sus pulmones y tranquilizándose en el proceso.

-¿Qué demonios va hacer? - preguntó Dragon al ver a su subordinado principal correr como alocado y frenarse de golpe.

Kid y Trafalgar se acercaron a Mina.

-¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó el cirujano

* * *

al ver como la pelirrosa miraba hacia arriba donde se encontraba su compañero rubio.

Sabo miró a sus compañeros, al ver su mueca de asentimiento reunió las fuerzas que le faltaban y comenzó su discurso.

-¡HERMANOS! ¡Sé que estáis cansados! Que las heridas provocan dolor por todo vuestro cuerpo, creéis que ya no hay manera de arreglar esto... Pero os equivocáis. Hemos llegado hasta aquí ¡Y VAMOS A TERMINAR LO QUE COMENZAMOS!

Todas las personas del campo de batalla decidieron parar un momento a escuchar el discurso de aquel personaje.

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE VAIS A HACER? PUES VAIS A HACER LO QUE TENGÁIS QUE HACER! ¡Esto es una revolución y nadie va a venir a televisarnos, no vamos a ser estrellas de reality ni héroes de la Marina! ¡No vamos a recibir honores ni regalos! ¡Nadie nos va a dar nada! ¡Esta es una lucha POR NUESTROS DERECHOS! ¿No estáis cansados de la misma mierda siempre? ¿De que siempre nos maltraten, se aprovechen de nosotros, nos pisoteen y hagan lo que les de la gana? ¡Ya derrotamos a los Tenryubitos! Esto no es más que el principio de nuestra libertad. ¡Levantaos todos los pueblos! Debemos unirnos y derrocar a aquellos que durante 800 años no han hecho más que perseguir a la población y exterminarnos... ¡Romped las reglas y de esa forma veremos toda la verdad que nos esconden! ¡LUCHAREMOS CONTRA EL PODER!

Todos estallaron en gritos de emoción al acabar el discurso.

Law estaba impresionada con las palabras del hermano de Luffy.

Él no solo estaba allí por Mina, él estaba allí porque odiaba al Gobierno. Todo el dolor de su infancia fue causado por el Gobierno. LA destrucción y erradicación de todas aquellas personas que él amaba como su padre, su madre... o Lamy. Sus compañeros de clase, la monja... Tantos muertos, tantas vidas desperdiciadas por los deseos egoístas de un par de personajes de las sombras. Estaba cansado de soportar todos los días de su vida sus muertes y no poder hacer nada para vengarlas. Esta era su oportunidad e iba a aprovecharla sin duda.

"Papá, mamá, Lamy, esta va por vosotros"

* * *

El Gorosei miró a los cuatro comandantes de la Armada Revolucionaria y a su líder.

-Cometéis un grave error.

-Lo dudo - dijo Dragon con seriedad y determinación - La gente ya está cansada de vuestras tonterías, vuestro reinado basado en las mentiras y el terror se va acabar de una vez por todas.

-Me sorprende vuestro nivel de idiotez ¿De verdad creéis que un grupo de fanáticos como vosotros podéis cambiar las reglas y derrocar una organización que ha perdurado durante 800 años? Es imposible.

-Pues entonces haremos lo imposible - dijo Sabo dando un paso hacia delante - Y no sólo eso, veremos lo invisible y romperemos lo irrompible si hace falta.

Los ancianos del consejo ya estaban cabreados. Aquellos niñatos maleducados de la plebe había llegado demasiado lejos y no lo podían permitir ya ni un segundo más. Aquel discurso lleno de sandeces había motivado aún más a la gente y ahora parecía que había recuperado toda las fuerzas que les habían arrebatado. Veían los _Den Den Mushi_ y observaban que el resto de las naciones se alzaban en contra del Gobierno, quemaban sus banderas y se revolucionaban.

No tenía buena pinta para nada.

-Que Dios os libre de las llamas eternas.

* * *

Kid reía

-Una Chica con raíces Tenryubitas que acabó siendo esclava de éstos, un chico con sangre noble, un antiguo miembro de un CP del Gobierno y un ex sicario del Gobierno... realmente a primera vista no sois los más indicados para liderar una revolución en contra de éstos.

-Y sin embargo somos los más adecuados para esta tarea - le contestó Mina mirándolo de lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Seréis capaces de acabar con ellos?

-Muchas cosas han estado sucediendo y todos hemos estado esperando este momento sufriendo. Ya es hora. Ya sabes lo que se dice: Sin dolor no hay juego.

Kid miró de reojo a la pelirrosa, se rió y retornó su mirada al frente al igual que ella.

-Creo que no era así el dicho jajaja

-Lo sé, pero esto desde hace mucho tiempo se convirtió en un juego entre nosotrs y el Gobierno, sé que esperan un movimiento en falso nuestro para aclamar su victoria, pero nosotros no necesitamos las reglas, las crearemos. Ya lo verás Kid, todos aquellos que no creyeron en nosotros verán de lo que somos capaces, y si no creía que conseguiríamos lo imposible, ahora lo creerán.

La revolucionaria salió corriendo hacia sus nakamas dispuesta a luchar en lo que sería la batalla definitiva contra el Gorosei, ya nada se lo impedía y este era el paso final a la verdadera libertad de todas las Naciones.

-Luchad contra el poder.


	50. Capítulo 49: ¿Venganza?

_**Siento que todo este tiempo no haya subido nada, la universidad acapara casi todo mi tiempo y encima tengo un trabajo a medio tiempo, pero estoy ya en los exámenes finales y necesitaba despejarme, así que aquí tenéis capítulo (largo para compensar la espera jeje)**_

 _ **Enserio, os agradezco mucho el apoyo que ha tenido esta historia.**_

 _ **Ya estos serán los capítulos finales, no creo que sean más de 5.**_

 _ **En fin, disfrutad :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

El discurso de Sabo había conseguido inspirar a todos aquellos que habían perdido fuerzas.

Mientras Dragon comenzaba a preparar su ataque, detectó enseguida gracias a su haki de visión como una espada estaba a punto de atravesarlo.

No se giró a comprobarlo.

Mina había parado el filo de aquella enorme espada negra.

-Eres rápida.

-No te metas en esto.

-Sólo quería comprobar la fuerza de la mejor espadachina de la Armada, siéntete afortunada de que alguien como yo te reconozca como una rival digna.

Mina levantó una ceja.

-¿Crees de verdad que una gloria pasada como tú es capaz de enfrentarme?

-¿Pretendes ser la mejor espadachina del mundo?

-Si quisiera semejante título hace ya tiempo que te habría decapitado y habría colgado tu cabeza en un bonito marco. No te creas invencible viejo, Zoro-senpai pretende derrotarte y ser el mejor de todos y yo no tengo derecho a arrebatarle el sueño por el que ha estado luchando toda su vida - estacada tras estacada eran dadas mientras la conversación continuaba - pero eso no me impide apartarte de mi camino si continuas molestando a mi jefe o a cualquiera de mis compañeros ¿Acaso estás de parte del Gobierno?

Ojo de Halcón se sonrió.

-Hay muchas cosas que si no las miras desde dentro no serás capaz de comprender.

Se alejó de la pelirrosa.

Siento las molestias, ojalá sigas viva para poder volver a intercambiar golpes. Y enhorabuena por poder domar la espada con la mayor maldición existente ¿alguna vez sientes como la locura se apodera de ti?

Mina sonrió.

-Yo ya estaba bastante perturbada de antes, el demonio no me pudo aportar nada nuevo.

* * *

El Gorosei y estaba desesperado, era el momento de intervenir finalmente personalmente, aquellos niñatos y su estúpido líder se habían pasado de la raya y ya iba siendo hora de recuperar el control de la situación.

Este iba a ser su ataque final. No habría segundas oportunidades.

Comenzaron a disparar a diestro y siniestro armas de gran alcance y de gran potencia hacia cualquiera, amigo o enemigo.

-Han perdido la cabeza por completo - dijo Ivankov.

-Es una medida desesperada, saben que el ataque de Dragon será definitivo ¡Debemos impedir que cualquier ataque lo desconcentre! - gritó Sabo para que todos lo escucharan y le ayudaran.

* * *

Dragon continuaba concentrado. Este ataque sería el definitivo, ya no había marcha atrás, consumiría todo su energía vital, pero era la única forma de ganar.

-¡Papá!

Escuchó como Luffy lo llamaba desesperado desde una gran distancia, intentando llegar a él, pero la cantidad de enemigos por metro cuadrado se lo impedían.

Su hijo había sido de gran ayuda, su gran flota llena de hombres fieles y poderosos habían conseguido frenar el avance de los aliados del Gobierno y les había dado un gran margen de actuación.

Sonrió.

Sin duda era digno de llevar la D en su nombre.

-Perdóname Luffy, no sé si habrá tiempo para poderte decir todo lo que me gustaría.

* * *

El anciano principal del Gorosei ya había fichado la posición de Dragon.

-Vamos a eliminar a esa peste de una vez por todas.

Antes de que pudieran disparar el enorme cañón de energía, una ráfaga de llamaradas casi los calcina de no ser por su haki de visión.

-¡Nos están rodeando!

Gracias a los ataques de petróleo de Kota se habían potenciado los ataques ignífugos del rubio y habían formado un círculo de llamas de gran espesura y altura.

El anciano espadachín, con su gran katana intentó cortar el fuego, pero éste se regeneraba como loco y aumentaba su extensión.

-Ni lo sigas intentando, estas llamas arderán hasta que yo de mi último aliento, y créeme, no pretendo morir hasta exterminar hasta el último de vosotros.

-¿De verdad crees que podéis extinguir un poder que se ha mantenido durante más de 800 años?

-No lo creemos - dijo Sabo.

-Lo afirmamos - terminó Kota.

-Eres un traidor Rob Kota, debimos exterminarte cuando aún pudimos, y castigar al imbécil de Lucci por dejarte sobrevivir.

Kota se sorprendió ¿Aquel malnacido realmente lo había dejado sobrevivir? Pensar que había hecho que el cruel Rob Lucci sientiera pena por él lo enfureció. ¿Acaso tan patético era que no merecía ni morir?

-¡LUCCI!

-¡Kota, manten la calma por Dios! - le gritó Sabo - ¡Recuerda que debemos proteger a toda costa a Dragon-san!

Lucci apareció por detrás, era el jefe del CP0, así mantener a salvo al Gorosei era parte de su misión.

-NOs vemos otra vez estúpido hermano.

-¡BASTARDO! ¿CREES DE VERDAD QUE TE AGRADECERÍA HABERME PERDONADO LA VIDA? ¡TAN DÉBIL TE PAREZCO QUE NI SIQUIERA MEREZCO SER ASESINADO PIR EL GRAN PUTO ROB LUCCI?

-¡KOTA! - intentó Sabo llamarlo, pero sin obtener resultados.

Lucci resopló, estaba ya cansado de que no entendiera nada.

La batalla entre los hermanos comenzó.

Kota sabía que no tenía las de ganar, su pierna estaba muy jodida y su visión era mucho más reducida que la de su hermano.

Cada ataque era esquivado con mucha facilidad.

"Mirda, concétrate Kota"

-¡Kota!

-¡No te metas Sabo! ¡Esto es personal!

De pronto, sientieron como si un enorme terremoto sacudiera la tierra.

-¿Pero qué demonios? - dijo Sabo preocupado

De pronto, algo inimaginable ocurrió.

* * *

 _Unos minutos antes de la batalla de Kota contra Lucci_

-¡Mina! Debemos reunirnos con Kota y Sabo! - gritó Kaito

-En cuanto me libre de estos idiotas voy!

Un agente del CP0 realmente le estaba dando problemas, era bastante más fuerte que un Almirante

-Morirás antes de que puedas llegar al Gorosei, y tu jefe correrá el mismo destino.

Mina lo miró mal, la estaba retrasando.

De pronto una celda estaba aprisionando a aquel hombre tan pesado

LA pelirrosa se giró sorprendida

-¡Rápido! ¡Lo retrasaré hasta que mis jaulas no aguantes más! - gritó Hina a su hija.

-¡Mamá!

-¡RÁPIDO MINA!

No podía dejarla sola, no podía llegar hasta el aro de fuego que se había formado al rededor de sus dos compañeros, y desde luego tampoco podían dejar desprotegido a Dragon, el ataque final podía verse frustrado en cualquier momento.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía de hacer?

Aquel agente era demasiado fuerte para su madre, aunque estuviera siendo ayudada por Smoker, Sengoku y Garp no aguantarían mucho más y Kaito estaba ocupado con un par de enemigos, no la podía cubrir.

Tal y como predijo, el agente rompió las jaulas.

-¡AGGGG!

Hina se arrepentía de aquella estupidez, no estaba más que siendo un estorbo para su hija y la causa.

-Roci ¿Qué demonios debo de hacer para poder ayudar a nuestra hija? - se preguntó desesperada mientras intentaba taparse las heridas sangrantes.

Un disparo certero atravesó el cráneo de aquel hombre.

-Mina miró a su compañero, había conseguido cubrirla, aunque aún estaba ocupado.

Necesitaban una forma de llegar hasta los dos que faltaban, pero era imposible, nadie podía cruzar aquel enorme aro de fuego sin morir en el intento.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Un poco loca, pero si funcionaba definitivamente salvaría el día.

* * *

Kaito podía ver el futuro más cercano, millones de posibilidades podían ser barajadas. Constantes y variables.

Si embargo lo que sus ojos vieron superaron cualquier cosa que podría haber visto antes.

-Es una locura.

Miró a su compañera.

Ésta le devolvió la mirada.

-Cúbreme.

* * *

-Se necesitan millones de años para que la tierra que pisamos sea la que hoy en día podemos ver. Se necesitan cientos de miles de años para que la erosión cause las irregularidades que pisamos. Se necesitan cientos de años para que una civilización se cree. Se necesiten decenas para que un dictador caiga. Y se necesita a una sola persona para romper todo esto.

-Mina... - los marines la miraban fijamente mietras ésta hablaba sola ¿qué estaba haciendo?.

-Yo soy la mejor espadachina que tiene la Armada Revolucionaria. Yo llevo en mis ojos la maldición de la familia Donquixote. Yo soy la única que puede unir y separar.

Puedo hacerlo.

La figura de Shodai apareció a su lado.

-Es una locura

-Pero confías en mi.

-has superado mi maldición, creo que a estas alturas no hay nada que no puedas hacer.

Mina se sonrió.

Levantó su katana y apuntó hacia el cielo con las dos manos sujetándola.

Una brisa sonó mientras el silencio a su alrededor permanecía, casi de una forma asfixiante.

Todos la miraban con atención.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza.

Bajó de golpe el filo hasta tocar con suavidad la tierra.

Todos se quedaron confundidos ¿qué pretendía hacer?

-¡PANGEA!

levantó con gran violencia su katana hacia arriba, como si intentara partir el cielo de abajo a arriba.

Y de pronto todos sintieron como un enorme terremoto los desequilibraba por completo.

Y de como la tierra que pisaban era partida por la mitad.

Kaito miro cómo toda el terreno de la batalla, desde una punta a la otra, había sido dividido en 2.

* * *

Sabo no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie a causa del gran terremonto que había sido causado y casi cayó por la enorme brecha que se había formado entre las dos mitades de terreno separadas, pero Kota consiguió cogerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Mala idea, no deberías despistarte de tu propio combate - dijo Lucci apuntándolos con una pistola.

Un tiro le dio en el hombro y le echó para atrás.

-Ya iba a siendo hora de que aparecieras maldito loco.

Kaito se rió

-Siempre es un placer acudir en vuestra ayuda.

-¿Qué demonios ha sucedido? - preguntó Sabo.

-Mina

-Queda todo claro.

Lucci se levantó del suelo y Kaito le apuntó, pero Kota le hizo bajar el arma.

-Esto es algo personal, pero gracias chicos. Terminaré con esto yo solo.

-Kota.

-Traquilos, todo saldrá bien.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el pelinegro se dignó a darles una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

Sabo lo agarró del cuello.

-Si mueres lo mataré con mis propias manos.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas - contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio y el peligris corrieron para formar una nueva barrera protectora y ayudar a Mina.

* * *

-Te veo más tranquilo.

-Creo que después de tanto tiempo por fin he comprendido que alterarse contigo no tiene caso. Eres fuerte Lucci, físicamente más que yo, no soy tan necio como para no darme cuenta.

-Por una vez tienes razón.

-Pero - le interrumpió - esta vez mi deber es más fuerte que mi odio desmesurado contra el hombre que pensé que había arruinado mi vida.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse con gran fuerza. Kota le lanzaba sus mejores ataques mientras que Lucci intentaba acercarse a él para poder utilizar su ventaja de la fuerza, pero ambos eran maestros del Rokushiki y no había diferencia de esas habilidades entre ellos.

Lo que Kota no sabía, era que Lucci, durante la caída del gran navío, había resultado gravemente herido. El hombre leopardo tenía una gran molestia en sus articulaciones, pero eso no se lo haría ver a su tonto hermano o éste entraría en cólera al pensar que lo subestimaba. Además había cruzado unos cuantos golpes con Mugiwara y no había salido nada bien parado, ese maldito niño de goma le había dado un buen repaso.

Los golpes de Kota eran fuertes, debía de reconocer. Cada patada parecía estar recubierta de kairouseki y eso que él también hacía uso de su haki de armadura.

Sus ataques con petróleo le ahogaban y sus golpes realmente le hacían daño. A pesar de que él se defendía bastante bien y algún que otro golpe conseguía darle, parecía como si Kota no se hubiese cansado en ningún momento, sus energías parecían ir en aumento.

Lucci, en muy mal estado, consiguió apartarse un poco. Con la sangre cayéndole por la frente mezclada con sudor, con un último esfuerzo le dio con todas sus fuerzas un golpe en la pierna mala que lo desestabilizó por completo.

Kota comenzó a quejarse del dolor, aquello le había hecho ver estrellas, la vista se le nublaba a causa del dolor y los oídos le pitaban.

Un ya moribundo Lucci se acercó a él lentamente, esta era su oportunidad para rematar el trabajo que hacía años dejó incompleto en aquel acantilado, cuando tuvo el error fatal de sentir remordimientos por matar a su hermano.

Sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, una imagen de él siendo un bebé aparecía ante sus ojos. Los recuerdos de todo lo que hizo por protegerlo mientras eran pequeños y vivían con la loca de su madre no cesaban.

Finalmente llegó hasta Kota, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo, pero consiguió levantar su torso y sentarse para verle la cara fijamente con su único ojo.

Sin miedo.

Por el contrario Lucci, por primera vez en su vida no podía parar de temblar. Le apuntó a la cabeza con su pistola a pesar de que su compañero y único amigo Hattori le hacía cosas para que dejara esa arma.

-Realmente te he hecho daño, ¿eh? - soltó de su boca finalmente, dejando al moreno en shock - soy un terrible hermano mayor - no soltó la pistola en ningún momento - he conseguido llegar hasta el puesto en el que estoy tras años y años de sufrimiento. He tenido que despojarme de cualquier sentimiento para poder soportar la vida que he decidido llevar. Y Todo esto ¿para qué?.

Kota lo miraba fijamente, sin comprender muy bien lo que escuchaba.

-Cuando te tuve que disparar, aquel día murió todo lo que quedaba dentro de mi, eras lo último que me quedaba de humanidad y yo mismo destrocé ese pequeño pedazo de mi, pero fue más que suficiente para que no volviera a sentir nada nunca más. Intenté fallar el tiro aposta y recé para que el agua fría disminuyera el sangrado y no murieras, en el remoto caso de que la caída no se hubiera encargado de eso. Pensé que si vivías no te atreverías a volver, que reharías tú vida y te alejaras de toda esta mierda inservible. Que te convertirías en esos debiluchos que tanto detesto, pero que en el fondo tanto quiero ser. - apretó con más fuerza el arma - y sin embargo, tú y tu enorme cabezón y ego desmedido tomasteis la malísima decisión de continuar por el camino de la guerra y de la lucha, de ser el fuerte que no es oprimido. Eres un idiota Kota ¿cómo quieres que me enfrente a estos sentimientos que no puedo comprender? - dijo mientras que con la otra mano se agarraba el pecho con fuerza, como si se quisiera arrancar el corazón.

Sin que nadie lo viera venir, una formación puntiaguda y sólida de petróleo le atravesó el cuerpo al Agente, provocando que comenzara a escupir sangre y cayera hasta arrodillarse enfrente del revolucionario.

-He pasado toda mi adolescencia y adultez odiándote por arrebatarme a la persona que me otorgaba la poca libertad que podía tener en aquel antro que llamabas casa. Pero jamás he podido odiarte hasta el límite de olvidar todo aquello que pude ver que hacias por mi cuando era pequeño. - cogió el cuello de Lucci tras arrastrarse a duras penas - ¿Tienes una menor idea del conflicto interno que tengo? ¿Cómo puedo odiarte tanto y al mismo tiempo nos ser capaz de matarte de una vez? - La rabia comenzaba a convertirse en frustración.

-Y sin embargo has conseguido herirme de verdad.

-¡Porque no aguanto más este peso que tengo todos los días en mi pecho! Pensar todos los días en ti es agotador, odiarte todos los días en el fondo me cansa ¡pero por Hide no puedo parar de hacerlo!

Lucci sonrió y lentamente acercó su mano hacia la cara de Kota hasta que consiguió tocarle el párpado de su ojo bueno con suavidad.

-Sé que ya es demasiado tarde y que el dolor que nos hemos ocasionado mutuamente internamente ha sido demasiado intenso - dijo mientras bajaba su dedo recorriendo todo el cuerpo del revolucionario.

Para Kota el mundo se detuvo lo que duraron las últimas palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Pero lo siento.

Se desplomó encima de las piernas del moreno, dejando que toda la sangre manchara los pantalones de éste.

Kota no miró hacia abajo, mantuvo la vista al frente mientras sentía como las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. El peso que había en su pecho no disminuyó absolutamente nada.

Lo odiaba.

Pero en el fondo era su hermano mayor.

* * *

 _Lucci veía como su pequeño y adorable hermanito recorría la pequeña habitación que el Gobierno les había proporcionado. Se lanzó a su cama y comenzó a soltar risitas sin parar._

 _El pequeño giró su cabeza, su pelo había crecido bastante y ya le tapaba un poco sus ojos, dentro de poco tendría que cortárselo._

 _-Esto es genial, ¿no crees?_

 _El niño asintió y sonrió a su hermano mayor._

 _"Haré todo lo imposible para que esto funcione Kota, te lo juro"._


	51. Capítulo 50: Perdón

**Capítulo 50**

Vegapunk no era un hombre de batalla. Sus conocimientos en artes marciales o ,en general, en cualquier cualquier disciplina que requiriera fuerza bruta eran inexistentes. Desde pequeño había relucido por su gran intelecto y por su gran habilidad para crear cualquier máquina que se propusiera. Sí que es cierto que creaba armas de cualquier tipo, pero no sabía utilizarlas en su mayor parte, cocía a la perfección la teoría, pero la práctica no tanto.

Sin previo aviso, se había visto metido en la mayor guerra que había presenciado en su vida. Cientos, no, miles de personas de ambos bandos morían sin cesar y él era el encargado de que el Gobierno recibiera toda la munición y armas de gran potencia que hicieran falta.

La zona de batalla estaba realmente cerca y escuchar aquellos tiroteos y explosiones cada rato lo desconcentraban bastante, aunque no era como si le faltara protección, al ser la mente más prodigiosa que existía tenía cientos de guardias a su disposición para que cuidaran de él y además tenía a su propio arsenal de Pacifistas, aunque esto últimos iban disminuyendo en número drásticamente.

De la nada, un enorme terremoto sacudió toda la tierra que pisaban y una enorme brecha dividió el suelo en dos, destruyendo el pabellón donde estaban instalados todos los científicos.

Aquellos agentes encargados de protegerlos les indicaron la salida de emergencia, pero cientos de éstos murieron al derrumbarse las instalaciones, así que aquellos que consiguieron salir de los escombros comenzaron a correr sin saber hacia dónde. Gente que pensaba que se iba a librar de aquel conflicto bélico de pronto se chocaba de bruces contra una guerra en pleno apogeo.

Vegapunk consiguió salir de los escombros. ¿Hacia dónde demonios iría ahora? todo lo que sus ojos podían ver era una tierra destruida por la guerra. No había hacia donde ir aparte del campo de batalla, y tenía clarísimo que le era imposible sobrevivir en él sin ayuda. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún marine o cualquier aliado, desde luego sabía que una mente como la suya nadie iba a querer perder, revolucionarios incluidos.

A él en verdad el Gobierno ni el iba ni le venía, él sólo quería seguir inventando, mejorando e investigando para el progreso de la humanidad, no le importaba estar bajo el mando de quien fuera.

Sin embargo, todos estaban demasiado ocupados y nadie se había percatados de dónde estaba el gran científico.

Un disparo le pasó rozando y enseguida una granada explotó detrás de él, provocando que saliera volando. En cuanto se levantó, aún aturdido, decidió correr. Si se quedaba parado iba a ser blanco fácil. El oído le pitaba muchísimo y a causa del aturdimiento le costaba moverse, sobre todo en línea recta. No aguantaba el mareo, se iba cayendo cual borracho.

Cuando finalmente cayó del todo, su cabeza se chocó contra las piernas de un individuo que estaba arrodillado en posición de disparo.

-Perdona, ha caído una granada próxima a mi y estoy aturdido, necesito ayu...

Una cabellera larga y suelta de color gris se giró y el científico se encontró con unos ojos blancos que ya le eran familiares. Y no para bien.

-¿Ayuda?

* * *

¿Cómo todo había acabado de esa forma?

En la cabeza de Hina la imagen de su futuro era la de ella y su marido protegiendo a su hija con orgullo.

Sin embargo su marido estaba muerto, ella herida y asustada y su hija cargando con una revolución entera con lo que aún quedaba de ella.

Aquel ataque con espada había sido épico, nadie había podido cortar toda una tierra en una brecha tan perfecta como aquella. Aún había gente tirada por el suelo a causa del terremoto. Podía mirar aún la cabellera ondeante de Mina delante de sus narices.

-Hina ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Smoker.

-Tranquilo, perfectamente.

Miró aquella supuesta katana maldita. Conforme más la observaba, un sentimiento de desesperación y pánico la inundaba. Miles de voces diciendo cosas aterradoras se acumulaban en su cabeza y el terror se hacía con el control de su cuerpo.

-Hina-san - dijo Tashigui mientras la sacudía y la sacaba de aquella especie de ilusión - no la mire fijamente, la maldición es tan fuerte que si uno no es lo suficientemente fuerte el demonio se apodera de su cuerpo y le induce a un suicidio nada placentero, y eso en el mejor de los casos.

-¿Tan fuerte hay que ser? - preguntó Smoker

-No, más bien hay que estar tan perturbado que la idea de la muerte no signifique absolutamente nada para ti.

"¿Cuántas cosas has tenido que ver y vivir para llegar hasta ese punto?" pensaron Smoker y Hina.

* * *

Mina miró a su jefe desde la lejanía. Definitivamente su ataque estaba prácticamente cargado, un par de minutos más y todo aquel lío estaría finiquitado. Claro está primero debían limpiar todo aquello. Los civiles y todos aquellos más débiles que no podían ser evacuados a estas alturas no podían seguir en aquella pelea.

-Mina - se acercó Luffy mientras se quitaba enemigos de encima - he hablado con Sabo.

-Me imagino que pensáis lo mismo que yo - miró a Law y a Kid, los cuales le miraron desde lo lejos y asintieron, ya habían hablado con Mugiwara - hagámoslo.

Luffy se rió.

-¡Sabo!

El rubio miró a su compañera y al ver su aprobación del plan, todos activaron su haki del rey al mismo tiempo.

Estaba claro que algunos hakis eran más fuertes en unos que en otros, pero combinados provocaban un efecto demoledor. Instantáneamente todos aquellos sin la suficiente fuerza de voluntad cayeron al suelo, completamente KO. Más del 80 por ciento de los presentes cayeron.

* * *

Aquella ola de haki había pillado por desprevenido a Kaito. Se giró rápidamente para observar que sus compañeros estaba bien y al recibir el asentimiento de Sabo a lo lejos, volvió a mirar al hombre medio moribundo que se había chocado contra sus piernas. Estaba claro que la fuerza de voluntad de Vegapunk era grande, pero aún así se encontraba aún más aturdido que antes, aunque consciente.

-Ka...ka...-balbuceaba el científico, entre mareado y asustado

-Me parece mentira que un trozo de basura como tú haya podido resistir a algo como eso - dijo sin perder su típica sonrisa.

Vegapunk no sabía qué decir, no se esperaba volver a verlo nunca. Estaba claro que él lo odiaba, definitivamente iba a morir.

Se cubrió como pudo la cabeza y se puso en pose de feto para proteger sus órganos vitales.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Vas a matarme.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer tal estupidez? Eres una mente prodigiosa cuyos avances ayudan a la humanidad.

-Kaito...

-¿Crees que te estoy perdonando la vida porque te he perdonado? - dijo con una sonrisa macabra - Ni aunque me empalaran vivo - se acercó más a él - No me costaría ni un segundo plantarte un bonito jardín de balas en el cerebro y provocar que todos sus sesos salieran salpicados por todas partes, pero lo que hiciste no tiene perdón y una muerte tan rápida no le hace justicia a todos aquellos a los que mataste.

-¡PERDÓNAME! - gritó este acercándose con lágrimas en los ojos a su antiguo pupilo - Yo no podía hacer nada al respecto! Todo lo hizo Spandam, yo intenté detenerlo ¡pero no pude hacer nada!

-No me mientas abuelo - continuó sonriendo.

-¡No te miento ¡Kaito! ¡Te quise de verdad como a un hijo propio ¡Aún lo hago!

-No me vengas con...

-¡No te estoy mintiendo joder! Te protegí hasta donde pude, te enseñé muchas cosas y hasta te hice ese rifle que aún llevas colgado siempre a la espalda ¡Un rifle que jamás haré para nadie más!

Kaito cerró la mandíbula con fuerza.

-No me vengas con charlas paternales, imbécil - comenzaba a ponerse furioso - mataste a niños, ancianos, hombres, mujeres, flora, fauna... TODO. ¡No quedó nada del paraíso y de la gente que lo habitaba! ¡Borraste con tus tonterías siglos de un linaje sólo para construir una base que luego abandonasteis!

Vegapunk lloraba mares, realmente aún quería a Kaito como su hijo, y no pasaba ni un solo día en el que no se arrepintiera de aquello en lo que fue partícipe.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? ¡Haría lo que fuera!

El peligris lo cogió del cuello y acercó su cara.

-Puedo perdonar aquello que me hiciste a mi, pero jamás el dolor que le provocaste a aquellos a los que amaba.

Una granada vino volando hacia ellos. Kaito con rapidez la cogió al vuelo y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo de ellos para que explotara.

-Mierda, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Lo detestaba, pero era totalmente consciente de su utilidad y de que Dragon-san lo iba a querer, no podía matarlo sin más. Resopló enfurecido y cogió de nuevo su rifle de francotirados. se colocó en una pose cómoda para disparar con rapidez y le dijo al científico:

-Ni se te ocurra moverte de mi lado abuelo si no quieres que una bala te atraviese tu magnífico cráneo - esto último lo soltó con cierto tono burlesco - Esto se va a poner intenso.

Una enorme sonrisa se colocó en su rostro.

Su corazón palpitaba de emoción. ¿Acaso sus compañeros no se sentían igual?

* * *

Un rayo láser rozó la cabellera rosada de la revolucionaria. Se giró para ver la procedencia.

Su corazón se encogió por un segundo.

Pacifistas.

Y detrás se encontraba Kuma.

Empuñó con fuerza a Shodai. Verlo en aquel estado lo ponía de los nervios, la entristecía y la cabreaba a partes iguales.

Sabo le puso un brazo en el hombro.

-Él ya no es el hombre que conocíamos y jamás lo volverá a ser, no queda nada de él Mina, no sientas nada.

Era fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Sabo se refería con esas palabras.

Quería que lo matara.

Librarlo de una vez por todas de esa cárcel en la que su mente habitaba. Estaba ya muerto en vida.

Se preparó para el ataque, no iba a ser fácil, si la tocaba definitivamente podía, en el mejor de los casos, enviarla a otra parte del mundo. Bueno, eso o con uno de sus ataques de su fruta del diablo provocarle un dolor que se asemejaba al propio infierno.

Saltó hacia él y su katana se chocó contra su nuevo cuerpo de acero. Ella apretó los dientes.

El acero de su espada chocaba una y otra vez contra su duro cuerpo, sin provocarle daño alguno, pero no porque el filo no pudiera atravesarlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo niñata? ¿Por qué no me dejas cortarlo? - preguntó cabreado el demonio Shodai.

-No puedo, él es mi maestro.

Sentía como si las lágrimas querían comenzaran a inundar sus párpados, pero resistió las ganas de llorar. Ya lo hizo con su muerte, no podía continuar así, debía ser fuerte y acabar con su sufrimiento.

-Donquixote Mina - dijo con su típica voz robótica.

Mina se estremeció ¿Aún podía reconocerla?

-Recompensa de 2 billones de berries. Crímenes: Desobediencia a la ley, espionaje, participación en los Bajos fondos, mercenaria...

-Si tienes que enumerar todos mis pecados acabaremos el año que viene - contestó con voz burlona. Definitivamente ya no había nada que hacer por él, no la reconocía.

-Revolucionaria. Enemiga. Objetivo a eliminar.

Comenzó a preparar uno de sus ataques, pero una patada de la revolucionaria en la cabeza provocó que un boquete se formara en el suelo y éste comenzara a fallar.

-Lo siento, Kuma-san.

A continuación, múltiples golpes, mayoritariamente con sus piernas, golpeaban una y otra vez al antiguo revolucionario y comandante. Se negaba a utilizar a Shodai, pues ésta no dejaba nada si se emocionaba.

Golpe tras golpe los circuitos del cyborg fallaban y le impedían realizar cualquier ataque en defensa, pues ella era más rápida.

Finalmente, la mano de la nueva comandante atravesó el pecho de su maestro hasta llegar a su corazón palpitante, el cual sorprendentemente aún era de carne.

Se lo arrancó.

Enseguida Kuma cayó definitivamente muerto al suelo, causando un gran estruendo a los alrededores.

Mina, con una mirada sombría, recogió su biblia, la miró fijamente, se acercó al hombre tirado en el suelo, le cerró con delicadeza sus ojos, se levantó y procedió a alejarse para ir en dirección a Kaito, el cual se encontraba protegiendo a ¿Vegapunk? disparando a cualquiera que se acercaba a ellos.

-Dios te perdona hija.

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó y se giró para solamente ver el enorme cuerpo inerte de Kuma.

¿Había hablado o se lo habría imaginado?

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a correr antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de sus hermosos ojos morados.

Lo que ya no le dio tiempo a ver fue una sonrisa ahora ocupaba el lugar donde antes sólo había una mueca simple y sin sentimientos.

* * *

Ya se había completado. El mayor huracán que esos cabrones del Gorosei habían visto en sus, desgraciadamente, largas vidas iba a azotarlos seguidos de extremos fenómenos atmosféricos.

De algo debía de servir tener la fruta que controlaba el tiempo, y no solo para ayudar con las cosechas a los campesinos y hacer entradas dramáticas.

* * *

 **ACLARACIÓN:**

 **He decidido darle a Dragon la fruta del diablo que controla el clima, ya que aún no se ha revelado cuál es la que posee y lo siempre que lo vemos una ráfaga potente de viento está presente.**


	52. Capítulo 51: Guerra

**Capítulo 51**

 ** _Bueno, finalmente está aquí el capítulo que pondrá fin a la guerra ¿Cómo acabará?_**

 ** _Siento mucho haber estado desaparecida todo el verano, menudas vacaciones me he metido jajaja._**

 ** _Para L3onn que me dejó la última review ayer: No sé quién eres pero me has enamorado jajaja, me alegro muchísimo de que la historia te esté gustando y debo darte las gracias por "regañarme" por no subir capítulo durante tanto tiempo jajaja, al ver tu review fue que me animé a continuar esta historia y terminarla de una vez por todas, que os lo merecéis mis lectores._**

 ** _Enserio, jamás me cansaré de daros las gracias a todos por seguir mi historia a pesar del parón de estos últimos meses. Como regalo os doy este capítulo, el cual me ha quedado bastante largo, pero espero que os encante como el resto._**

 ** _Disfrutad!_**

* * *

Pérdidas.

Una tras otra.

Familias enteras muertas, niños llorando, madres y padres suplicando y lamentándose...

No era la primera vez que Law veía algo así. Estos paisajes apocalípticos los había visto y vivido desde su infancia, entonces ¿Por qué sentía más desesperación que nunca dentro de su corazón?

Sachi, Penguin y toda la banda luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podían evitar de vez en cuando mirar a su nakama.

-Mina - dijo Penguin a Law - realmente se esfuerza.

Law entendía a qué se refería. Aquel día que ella decidió irse fue muy doloroso para él, la consideraba como su hermana y no le cabía en la cabeza que ella quisiera abandonarlo, quería obligarla a quedarse aunque fuera por la fuerza, pero él sabía que si no cortaba ese comportamiento inseguro, sin metas, sin sentimientos ni conciencia del bien o el mal ella iba a acabar muy mal.

Ella ahora había cambiado, era una persona, no un robot. La había visto triste, feliz, confundida... desesperada.

¿Era algo bueno verla desesperada? ¿La desesperación es algo bueno?

Para él sí, porque es el sentimiento que más te recuerda lo vivo que estás.

* * *

Ya era la hora, Dragon miró a todos sus aliados y éstos se percataron de que ya no había marcha atrás.

El jefe por una parte sabía que su acción provocaría miles de muertes innecesarias, pero ¿Acaso ya la guerra no había hecho la gran parte?

Miró a Luffy de nuevo, había crecido. Se parece a él. Y a su madre.

-Ojalá podamos hablar - se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo.

Basta.

Es la hora.

Preparó todas sus energías y se concentró al máximo. Ahora o nunca.

La mayoría de revolucionarios y aliados habían marchado ya hacia el mar con los barcos que no habían sido destruidos, estaban llenos de heridos y no daban abasto las pocas unidades médicas que quedaban con vida, todos se alejaban del lugar a la mayor rapidez posible, pues el temporal que se estaba levantando a causa del huracán era de proporciones bíblicas y nadie podría estar a salvo en aquellas tierras.

De pronto, el capitán pelirrojo se percató de que no todos habían marchado, además del jefe de la Armada, sus cuatro comandantes también se habían quedado en aquel infierno para luchar contra los restos del Gorosei:

-¡Mierda! ¡No podemos marcharnos! ¡Mina sigue allí dentro!

-¡Yo no pienso marcharme mientras Sabo esté luchando! - dijo el obstinado pirata con el sombrero de paja

-¡Luffy, no seas inconsciente! - le gritaron Nami y Sanji - si nos quedamos moriremos!

-¿Y si le pasa algo, quién irá a rescatarlo? ¡No pienso dejar que otro ser querido muera delante de mis ojos sin que pueda hacer nada para remediarlo!

-Apoyo a Mugiwara-ya, mi subordinada también sigue allá dentro, no pienso irme sin ella.

-¡Capitán! - gritaron emocionados los piratas del corazón.

Kid sin embargo no dijo nada, ni siquiera los miró, él no necesitaba comunicarle a nadie sus intenciones, se iba a quedar y punto. Estaba decidido, pasase lo que pasase en ese desenlace final él lo observaría, él iba a ver cómo su amada pelirrosa se esforzaba hasta que cayera al suelo de cansancio o de muerte.

Khalifa miraba mientras médicos le vendaban la conversación de aquellos piratas.

"Kota, no te mueras por favor"

Del mismo modo, desde las pantallas que televisaban clandestinamente todo aquel desastre, una pequeña sirena peliverde miraba con lágrimas en los ojos la situación.

-Keimi, no llores, estoy segura de que él estará bien, estamos hablando de Kaito al fin y al cabo - intentaban animarla sus dos amigos la estrella de mar y el pulpo, pero era en vano, hasta que ella no pudiera tocarlo y abrazarlo con sus propias manos jamás iba a dejar de llorar pensando en el fatal destino por el que aquel enigmático chico que le había robado el corazón estaba pasando.

* * *

Mina, Kaito, Kota y Sabo vieron un enorme huracán de proporciones desmedidas crearse poco a poco y un terremoto comenzaba a azotar todo el terreno, mucho mayor que el de Mina.

Habían conseguido que mucha gente desalojara aquel lugar antes de que esto ocurriera, pero desde luego muchos morirían, pero ese era el precio de la guerra.

Luffy y los demás capitanes estaban alucinando, con que ese era el verdadero poder de su padre...

El huracán comenzó a arrasarlo todo, arrancaba trozos de terreno y se llevaba a todo lo que se cruzara por su camino, Dragón estaba muy concentrado, aquel ataque tomaría toda su energía vital y colapsaría una vez acabara, así que tenía que conseguir acabar con la mayoría.

Los últimos miembros en pie del Gorosei y del CP0 miraron aquel cúmulo de energía con determinación, era también su última oportunidad, estaba más que claro que incluso para alguien tan fuerte como Dragon aquel ataque iba a ser demasiado para su cuerpo y al acabarlo se desmayaría en el mejor de los casos, si conseguían sobrevivir y anteponerse conseguirían matarlo, y con él, la revolución.

Sabo miró a sus compañeros, y éstos sabían a la perfección lo que el rubio pensaba.

Aquel sería el último ataque de su jefe, después ya todo dependerá de ellos.

La revolucionaria sintió de repente un enorme peso en su corazón, una presión que la aplastaba y le impedía respirar correctamente, todo dependía de ellos, la vida de millones de personas y sus destinos pendían de un hilo, si ellos fracasaban jamás iban a tener otra oportunidad, todo terminaría y ellos morirían en el mejor de los casos.

De pronto sintió una mano tocar la suya, era la de Sabo, y le había conseguido tranquilizar.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados chicos - dijo con una determinación nunca antes vista en su rostro - voy a lanzar mi mayor ataque para completar el trabajo de Dragon-san una vez éste pierda energía, puede que no sea capaz de controlarlo y me explote, pero si me tocáis y no os alejáis de mi el campo de fuerza no os afectará, en otras palabras, si os alejáis es probable que muráis calcinados.

Los demás asintieron.

Miraron al frente decididos a ayudar a su jefe, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Dragon iba notando como poco a poco sus fuerzas iban mermando drásticamente, no iba a poder mantener el ritmo a este paso por mucho más tiempo. El hombre rubio del gorosei de pronto apareció de golpe y comenzó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas. No podía defenderse, sólo esquivar, y era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de sus potentes puñetazos asestaran contra él y lo terminaran de fulminar.

-No pensarás que iba a ser tan fácil, ¿no, Dragon-kun?

Dragon lo miró con todo el desprecio que pudo

-No vais a impedir que la libertad sea restablecida tras 800 años de miseria bajo vuestro mandato estúpidos ancianos ¡Esta gente merece ser libre! ¡Yo merezco ser libre!

-Bonito discurso, pero aún te queda mucho por aprender - le dijo éste mientras conseguía asestar tal golpe que casi le hace perder la conciencia el jefe, pero por suerte consiguió mantenerse en pie.

-NO DEJARÉ QUE SIGÁIS CON ESTO! HE PERDIDO Y SACRIFICADO TODO AQUELLO QUE HE AMADO PARA PODER CUMPLIR CON MI MISIÓN! - escupió mucha sangre - No me importa si muero por el camino, pero no me iré hasta saber que he conseguido que todo mi trabajo haya dado sus frutos y os vea a todos muertos. ¡NO PODÉIS SEGUIR CREYENDO QUE ARREBATAR LA LIBERTAD DE LA GENTE ES EL MEJOR MÉTODO PARA CUBRIR VUESTROS PECADOS DEL VACÍO DE LOS 100 AÑOS!

* * *

Luffy lo había escuchado todo desde su barco, su padre enserio era un hombre increíble.

-Papá...

* * *

Un fuerte golpe terminó con el ataque del revolucionario.

-¿Pero tú has visto todo lo que has conseguido desgraciado? Has matado a todos mis hombres y por tu culpa todas las naciones del mundo se han levantado en contra del poder del Gobierno Mundial, has causado un desastre que nadie había ni siquiera conseguida acercarse en 800 años, en verdad eres un bastardo, pero este jueguecito se acabó, pienso aplastarte cual mosca - lo miró con cara de odio profundo.

Dragon ya no tenía más fuerzas para levantarse del suelo, estaba moribundo, su ataque le había consumido todas sus energías y ya no le quedaba de dónde sacar, ya le había pedido a Ivankov un chute de sus hormonas para darle el último empujón, pero su cuerpo había llegado al límite. Ese iba a ser su final.

Se preparó para el golpe final, pero no sin antes dedicarle la mayor sonrisa a aquel anciano que había hecho en su vida.

-Que os jodan.

-Maldito bastardo - dijo ya sin contenerse la rabia el anciano - Muere.

Sin embargo un disparo certero le asestó en la mano, perforándosela al instante.

-Aún te quedamos nosotros - dijo Sabo - viejo estúpido.

El hombre se giró y con una sonrisa vio a los cuatro Generales de la Armada Revolucionaria.

-Veo que sois resistentes, niñatos.

Kota gracias a sus poderes trajo a Dragon hacia ellos.

-Está muy malherido, no podrá resistir mucho más - dijo Mina al examinarlo rápidamente.

-Haced lo que os dije chicos - ordenó el segundo de la Armada - esto debe ser finalizado, sea cual sea el resultado.

-Veo que concordamos - dijo el anciano con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sabo y los demás, mientras Kaito sostenía en brazos a Dragon, observaron cómo estaban intactos los demás miembros del Gorosei y se acercaban hacia ellos para atacarles.

-¡AHORA, ATRÁS!

Todos se agarraron al revolucionario mientras esté gritaba a causa del esfuerzo de crear el mayor ataque que su cuerpo pudiera resistir.

Una enorme bola de fuego fue creándose a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"Ace, esta va por ti, para redimirme por no haberte salvado a ti y a Luffy cuando más me necesitabais, esta vez no buscaré excusas, actuaré"

De la nada, el pelinegro le agarró el brazo mientras que con la otra mano tocaba el suelo y se formaba una enorme ola de petróleo que podría inundar todo el campo de batalla.

-¿Kota? Te quemarás si no te vas atrás.

-Sabo - dijo el revolucionario serio - estoy muy malherido de la batalla contra mi hermano, mi pierna no responde y esta será la última oportunidad que me quede para luchar a vuestro lado y ser útil.

Sabo lo entendió, si alguien conseguía sobrevivir a aquel ataque, por remota que fueran las posibilidades, alguien tenía que quedarse para poder luchar, y Kota en su actual estado no duraría demasiado.

-De acuerdo - miró al frente - ¡Esforcémonos!

-¡HAZLO SABO, ESTOY LISTO!

-¡DAI ENKAI ENTEI!

* * *

Una bola enorme de fuego explotó de tal forma que la isla entera donde estaban luchando pareciera que se iba a desintegrar, además, a causa del huracán de Dragon el fuego al explotar había causado que trozos de terreno, como piedras enormes, salieran disparadas en todas direcciones.

-Es imposible que haya sobrevivido alguien - dijo Nami horrorizada - no se puede...

Law estaba casi de acuerdo con la navegante de los Mugiwara, aquello había destrozado por completo todo el terreno.

-¡Sabo! - gritó desesperada Koala, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes Nami - dijo serio Luffy - estás hablando de mi hermano y de mi padre.

* * *

Kaito sentía como si sus pulmones se quemaran, tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que las cenizas no entraran por sus vías respiratorias, sabía que no sólo procedían de elementos de la flora...

Se fijó para ver si alguien había conseguido sobrevivir a aquello. Mina estaba a su derecha, tosiendo al igual que él, pero parecía sana y salva. y Dragon seguía en sus brazos también sin aparentes daños significativos.

-Mina ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió, pero le señaló alarmada a sus dos compañeros:

En efecto, Sabo no había conseguido controlar todo aquel despliegue de energía al ser potenciado por los poderes de Kota. Ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo totalmente chamuscados hasta el punto de agonizar. Sabo, a pesar de ser de fuego, no había podido controlar al demonio de la Mera Mera no Mi a la perfección.

Sin embargo el propósito había sido cumplido, el paisaje que ahora se extendía a su alrededor era la definición del infierno. Todo había terminado de ser devastado y era como si la tierra que pisaban se hubiera convertido en lava. Cientos de erupciones y explosiones de fuego que recordaban al paisaje de Punk Hazard se hallaban por todas partes, nadie había sobrevivido, aparentemente.

-¡Sabo, Kaito! - la pelirrosa se acercó rápidamente a ellos, pero no tenía nada para socorrerlos

-¡Mina, cuidado!

La pelirrosa consiguió esquivar por los pelos un ataque a distancia.

Dos personas. Sólo dos ancianos del Gorosei habían conseguido sobrevivir a tal despliegue de poder, pero no sin sufrir las consecuencias, todo su cuerpo estaba chamuscado y ensangrentado, más que personas parecían zombis ensangrentados con la piel en carne viva en aquel estado. Sin embargo podían moverse, y con bastante fuerza y agilidad.

-Definitivamente eso nos ha terminado de joder enanos - habló con muchas dificultades el anciano calvo con katana - No imaginaba que ese rubio desgraciado portaba en su interior tanta fuerza.

-Tranquilos - contestó con sorna Kaito - tampoco es que os quede mucho.

-En efecto - prosiguió el segundo anciano vivo, el miembro más "joven" del Gorosei - y es por eso que hemos resistido un poco más, para poder llevaros junto a nosotros a la tumba.

Ambos comenzaron a correr y a atacar a los dos jóvenes revolucionarios a una velocidad impactante.

Ambos chicos se miraron y empezaron a compenetrar sus movimientos, siempre el uno al lado del otro, cubriendo sus espaldas mutuamente.

El anciano de la katana comenzó a asestar golpes con ésta hacia Mina, ambos estaban muy igualados en cuanto a habilidad y se escuchaban los golpes y la presión a causa de los choques tan potentes.

La pelirrosa y el peligris intentaron asentar un puñetazo de gran potencia en conjunto hacia el rubio, casi partiéndole la columna y de un certero golpe Kaito le perforó la mano buena al de la katana.

* * *

Desde los barcos, todo el mundo observó que tan sólo habían cuatro supervivientes aparentes en el campo de batalla.

-Mina - dijo con esperanzas Kid.

Luffy por su parte comenzaba a inquietarse ¿Dónde estaba Sabo?

* * *

Ambos revolucionarios luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero también estaban muy malheridos y no estaban en tanta ventaja frente a los otros como podía aparentar, pero debían resistir por todos aquellos caídos que creían en ellos.

Los ojos ensangrentados de aquellos hombres los miraban fijamente, se les habían quemado hasta los párpados, así que no les quedaba de otra, pero aquello no iba a intimidarlos en absoluto.

Uno tras otro, se defendían y atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo despliegue de todas sus habilidades y energías.

Hasta que Mina fue lanzada en uno de los ataques a una zona en llamas, causándole quemaduras por las piernas y provocando que un grito de agonía saliera de su interior.

El dolor era jodidamente cegador, y encima no podía salir de esa zona, era como si el suelo se estuviera convirtiendo en arenas movedizas calientes como la lava, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba el dolor aumentaba en grandes cantidades-

-¡Agarra mi brazo! - fue en su rescate el joven revolucionario.

Consiguió sacar de aquella a Mina, pero no vigilaron bien sus espaldas.

Ambos consiguieron esquivar de milagro los ataques en su contra, pero sin darse cuenta se habían alejado mucho de sus compañeros, que aún no estaba muertos, pero sí moribundos e incapaces de moverse.

-¡Hay que ir con ellos! ¡Los matarán!

Ambos corrieron y llegaron antes que los ancianos. Cada vez estaban peor, Dragon apenas respiraba, al igual que los otros dos.

Mina no se percató en que alguien se acercaba por detrás.

Giró la cabeza y se vio encima la katana enemiga, pero antes de que le pudiera pasar nada, su cara fue sal`picada por un chorro de sangre amiga.

* * *

Aquello era doloroso. Mucho.

Sentía cómo la sangre brotaba de su cuello en grandes cantidades, era imposible que saliera de esa.

Escuchó un grito de rabia.

Mina había reaccionado rápido y de un certero golpe había cortado por la mitad a aquel anciano, provocando que enormes chorros de sangre y sesos cortados los mancharan más aún si se podía.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras hacía todo lo posible para que el tajo de su garganta no se abriera más.

-¡Kaito, tranquilo! Voy a parar la hemorragia - dijo desesperada, sin embargo aún le quedaba otro enemigo que le impedía estarse quieta y ayudar a su compañero.

-Mina... -dijo a duras penas - sólo quedas tú, debes acabar con esto de una vez - su voz era débil y causaba que más sangre brotara de su garganta.

-¡No hables idiota! ¡Se te abrirá y morirás degollado! - a toda prisa se arrancó un trozo de su traje y ató con demasiada fuerza el cuello del chico para cerrar la herida, pero no era suficiente.

-Mina

-¡Cállate!

-Tu espalda...

La pelirrosa se giró a tiempo y consiguió frenar el ataque, aunque casi se rompe el brazo para frenarlo. Sus piernas a penas respondían adecuadamente, no podía respirar nada bien a causa del humo y la herida de su pecho se había abierto, causando que comenzara a desangrarse lentamente.

-¡Kaito aguanta!

Pero Kaito no respondió. Sus ojos se habían cerrado, probablemente se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre tan importante. Tal vez estaba muerto...

Aquel pensamiento nubló a Mina, en su cabeza sólo sonaba una voz que le recordaba que Kaito estaba muerto. Que Sabo estaba muerto. Que Kota estaba muerto. Que todos estaban muertos o iban a morir...

-Kaito...Kaito...¡KAITO!

El dolor le ahogaba, tanto el físico y el psicológico, ya no podía más. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar aquella oleada de sufrimiento? ¿No era ya suficiente acaso?

Una mezcla de rabia, desesperación y agonía extrema que jamás en su vida había sentido se apoderó de su mente al completo y le hizo sacar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR - miró a aquel hombre que tampoco parecía estar ya consciente de lo que hacía, era más bien otro muñeco preso de la desesperación y el dolor.

Shodai estaba embelesado. Jamás, en todos sus siglos de vida, había presenciado tal nivel de pérdida de cordura en alguno de sus portadores. Y aquello le gustaba, porque él era una espada maldita, y se alimentaba de eso, de la falta de cordura. Siempre supo que Mina era la elegida, pero jamás en su exisencia había sentido tanto poder y odio en su interior, y aquello iba a ser expulsado...

Mina cargó con todas sus fuerzas mientras el otro hombre hacía lo mismo. Ambos gritaban desde el interior de su alma. Ambos lo habían perdido todo.

Pero la revolucionaria fue más rápida, y el golpe fue maestro, fue tal el nivel de fuerza que la katana Shodai Kitetsu atravesó el cuerpo de aquel resto de ser humano con la facilidad con la que se atravesaba la fruta blanda. Aquel lugar se convirtió en una carnicería, pues Mina no paró sólo ahí, sino que continuó cortando y atravesando el cuerpo ya muerto del hombre, puede que para desahogarse, aunque no lo conseguía de todas formas.

Tras dejar el cuerpo totalmente irreconocible, se quedó quieta y en silencio, parada, mirando fijamente el desastre que había hecho.

* * *

Law, Luffy, Kid y muchos más, tanto piratas como revolucionarios corrieron en cuanto vieron que los golpes habían cesado. Puede que en busca de supervivientes... o algo a lo que aún poder enterrar.

-¡Sabo! - gritó Luffy desesperado al ver a su querido hermano chamuscado - ¡Resiste! ¡No te dejaré morir! - las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras Koala gritaba desesperada por médicos.

Khalifa y el resto de los mugiwaras y revolucionarios fueron rápidamente a socorrer a Kota, Dragon y a Kaito, si es que había algo que socorrer.

Law y Kid buscaban desesperados a Mina, pero no estaba cerca de los otros.

Olieron un olor terrible a entrañas y fueron hacia donde éste les indicaba... y la encontraron.

* * *

Kid iba a gritar el nombre de su amada, pero se aguantó al ver como Trafalgar se frenaba en seco a unos pocos metros delante de él.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo?"

Pero al ver cómo la miraba lo entendió todo.

Era mejor no acercarse.

* * *

Estaba hecha un desastre. La mitad de su pelo completamente chamuscado, al igual que sus piernas, las cuales tenían graves quemaduras de segundo grado casi, y la herida de su pecho se había abierto de nuevo y no paraba de brotar sangre. Sus ojos morados dejaban caer gotas de sangre de posible daño a la retina grave por los puñetazos y el humo de la atmósfera. Por no hablar de todos los cortes y golpes que marcaban con fuerza su piel blanca.

Estaba cubierta de sangre y entrañas además de aquel viejo.

"Menudas cerdadas haces Mina" pensó con una sonrisa.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Mina giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

Se miraron fijamente. Law no necesitaba que ella hablara, comprendía todo lo que sus ojos le transmitían a la perfección.

Ella bajó la mirada y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se intentaba cubrir la enorme herida de su pecho. Law fue corriendo y evitó que se desplomara en el suelo.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se mantuvieron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos hicieron ni un solo ruido.

-Se acabó Mina - finalmente dijo el moreno - Habéis ganado, has ganado.

-Law - la voz de Mina sonaba rota - ¿Qué he ganado?

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados mientras las lágrimas y los lamentos más dolorosos jamás escuchados comenzaban a brotar de los hermosos ojos morados de la revolucionaria.


	53. Capítulo 52: Epílogo: Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 52**

 **¡Holaaaaaa! ¡Este es el capitulo fina! Tan sólo quería daros las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia, realmente os agradezco todo vuestro apoyo y paciencia, reconozco que me ha quedado más larga de lo que pensaba. De paso os quiero comentar que a pesar de que sea el último capítulo quiero empezar otro fic siguiendo con la vida de nuestra protagonista, pero sobre su vida y aventuras después de la guerra. No será tan largo como este y serán varias historias sueltas que terminarán de explicar cosas que a lo mejor aquí no se explicaron tan bien y se verán otras caras de sus relaciones con los personajes principales. He decidido hacer otro porque este ya era demasiado largo jajaja e imaginación aún me queda xd. Lo llamaré "Pequeña revolucionaria 2" Muy original, lo sé, pero así será más fácil de buscar para el resto jajaja. En fin, os dejo en paz con mi spam y os dejo disfrutar de este último capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracia!**

* * *

Hina corría por los corredores. Le acababan de comunicar que su hija ya había despertado tras casi dos semanas en cuidados intensivos.

Mientras iba corriendo pudo ver a Eustass Kid caminar en dirección contraria a la suya ¿acaso venía de ver a Mina? Sí que era cierto que lo había visto muy participativo durante la guerra y lo había visto hablar con su hija, pero era un hecho que no se llevaba muy bien con Trafalgar, capitán de la pelirrosa, se veía aquello un poco raro... Suponía que tendría que averiguarlo más tarde.

Entra por fin a la habitación donde ella se encontraba. Estaba tumbada en una camilla con aún unos cuantos aparatos médicos y sondas en ella, pero estaba consciente. A su lado estaba Trafalgar Law explicándole un par de cosas. Tras la guerra, Mina y su compañero el peligris habían caído bajo los cuidados del cirujano de la muerte, mientras que los otros dos revolucionarios y el jefe estaban siendo tratados por Chopper, el médico tanuki de los Mugiwaras.

-Oh, Buenos días - dijo primero Trafalgar al ver a la Marine pasar - supongo que vienes a verla.

-¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien Mina! - fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-Yo de usted no lo haría, las heridas eran profundas y a penas están terminando de cicatrizar - le frenó el médico.

-Oh, lo entiendo, lo siento jaja.

Se hizo un breve silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, supongo que querrá hablar con Mina - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta - volveré más tarde.

-En realidad - le interrumpió Hina antes de que éste saliera - me gustaría que te quedaras.

Ambos, Mina y Law, se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella petición, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

La Marine había estado reflexionando bastante tiempo sobre lo que tenía que decir, pero aún así le costaba que las palabras salieran.

-Como ya sabréis, el sistema ha cambiado, estas dos últimas semanas han estado llenas de reuniones de emergencia y aún queda bastante por hacer - Tras la guerra, un consejo de emergencia fue formado para decidir el futuro del mundo entero. Se quedó establecido que no existiría un gobierno centralizado, si no que cada país sería gobernado autónomamente, pero que a cambio se formarían asociaciones, los países que quisieran, para garantizar la paz entre Estados que se formaran o se mantuvieran. La Marina se mantendría y se pagaría un tributo cada año para mantener las instalaciones, al menos de momento. - Vuesto jefe fue el primero en recuperarse y, junto a otros nakamas suyos, fue a todas esas reuniones y censos.

-Algo sabía - contestó Trafalgar.

-Bueno, el caso es que hemos conseguido que a vosotros cuatro, bueno, en realidad al rubio no tanto, os perdonen todos vuestros crímenes antes de la guerra, que honestamente no eran pocos, pero es sólo eso, un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Mina la miró sorprendida.

-Pero si eliges volver a la piratería ya no podré cubrirte, si te veo tendré la obligación de ir tras de ti.

-No es que sea una situación diferente a la de antes - dijo sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Supongo que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Mina sonrió.

-Enserio Trafalgar - dijo suspirando la marine - no sé qué tienes que atraes a todos los Donquixote a ti.

-Hina-san, yo...

-No te preocupes - le interrumpió - no te guardo ningún rencor, no ahora al menos, he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre el tema. - Miró melancólicamente al techo - No entendía por qué el hombre al que amaba decidió abandonar todo lo que tenía para sacrificarse por un niño al que no conocía ni de un año... Compréndeme, me era imposible. -Se le quebró ligeramente la voz - Tras ese incidente toda mi vida dio un vuelco, no es que no fuera consciente de que ambos podríamos morir en cualquier momento, sino que el hecho de sacrificarse por un desconocido no lo entendía.

Desde luego era muy incómodo.

-Sin embargo, cuando me enteré de que fuiste tú quien rescató a mi hija, y encima quien estuvo cuidando y criándola durante todo este tiempo, una parte de mi quiso comenzar a verte de otra forma - le sonrió al moreno - Si mi marido apostó todo por ti, supongo que yo debería darte un voto de confianza.

Mina sonrió mientras Law estaba más confundido que nunca.

-Bueno, quiero decir, si Roci te llegó a considerar como su hijo, y mi hija te considera como un hermano, supongo que no me queda más opción que considerarte parte de nuestra familia - soltó una pequeña risita seguida de un suspiro - o lo que queda de ella.

Trafalgar caminó con tranquilidad otra vez hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró y sonrió a la madre de su subordinada.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron solas en la sala. De pronto, Mina soltó una pequeña risa. Hina se giró con curiosidad.

-Él realmente está feliz.

* * *

 _-Horas antes-_

Kid se encontraba sentado al lado de la camilla donde Mina permanecía inconsciente, con la cabeza encima de su regazo.

Por norma general eran él y Trafalgar quienes hacían las guardias. Cuando el cirujano tenía que ver a los otros pacientes era el pelirrojo quien se quedaba con ella. No se iba a ir hasta verla despertar.

-¿Kid?

El pelirrojo sintió como si una voz débil le llamara por su nombre, pero no sabía distinguir si era un sueño o la realidad, así que decidió no inmutarse.

-Kid.

Ahora sí que lo había escuchado alto y claro, se sobresaltó.

Miró fijamente enfrente de él, todavía sobresaltado, y la vio despierta. Tras dos semanas en coma, por fin había despertado.

-Kid - dijo de nuevo ella - ¿Has estado viniendo aquí todos los días?

Kid se sonrojó.

-Por supuesto que no, no eres todo mi mundo - negó nervioso el capitán.

Pero realmente sí que había ido todos los días.

-Cu... - aún le costaba un poco situarse - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos semanas

-¿Dos semanas? -dijo sorprendida, casi atragantándose - Vaya...*cof*Eso no me lo esperaba *cof*.

La pelirrosa se percató de que el pelirrojo no paraba de mirarla fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo Eustass? Dime que no he perdido el otro brazo - se examinó a sí misma con nerviosismo.

-Dilo otra vez.

Ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Me falta algo Eustass? Hablo enserio.

-Di mi nombre de nuevo.

Ahora ella sí que estaba más confundida aún.

-¿...Kid?

El capitán se abalanzó hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Realmente eres mi universo.

Ella le agarró la cara con suavidad.

-Gracias Kid, por todo.

Se miraron durante un par de segundos fijamente en silencio. Sonrieron.

-Me alegro que no haya sido el idiota de Trafalgar quien haya vivido este momento - dijo con voz sensual.

-Tonto.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde la guerra. Los cuatro revolucionarios estaban ya curados, o casi. A pesar de que los cuatro habían conseguido sobrevivir, las consecuencias eran importantes; Tanto Sabo como Kota habían requerido injertos de piel, ya que casi el 80% de su cuerpo había quedado chamuscado. A Kota, en particular, le habían tenido que amputar la pierna que había sufrido tanto daño, pues había sido imposible de salvar incluso para un médico tan bueno como Chopper. Kaito había quedado casi mudo, tendría que hacer durante mucho tiempo rehabilitación para poder entonar como antes, si es que algún día lo llegaba a conseguir, por no hablar de la terrible cicatriz que ahora adornaba su cuello. El que menos daño había sufrido había sido Dragon, cuyo único problema había sido el excesivo agotamiento, aunque este casi acaba con su vida, pues su corazón por poco no soporta toda le presión a la que fue sometido.

Mina estaba en un muelle hablando con Kaito, era la despedida.

-¿Y tú a donde irás ahora?

-Me iré la isla Gyojin, es el único lugar que podría considerar convertir en mi hogar, Keimi me está esperando allí.

-¿Vas a empezar una vida familiar? - preguntó con sarcasmo Mina.

-Que va - se rió - después de lo que acaba de pasar no creo que sea el momento más adecuado, me centraré en lo que siempre quise hacer, música. Mi voz ahora está rota, pero siempre me quedará mi guitarra - sonrió - Creo que Marco se unirá a mi - dijo con su sonrisa perturbadora particular.

-¡Cállate! - Gritó por el fondo Marco.

Marco había decidido formar una nueva banda pirata que continuara con el legado de Barbablanca y, a pesar de haberle ofrecido un lugar a Kaito, éste no había accedido a su propuesta, pero por el momento el chico fénix había decidido llevar a su amigo a la isla Gyojin.

-A lo mejor me cruzo con Kota y todo - miró al moreno, quien iba caminando con ayuda de Khalifa.

Kota se rió amargamente.

-No te atrevas a cruzarte por mi camino maldito músico de pacotilla, no quiero volver a saber nada de vosotros en mucho tiempo.

Mina y Kaito se rieron.

-Menuda Tsundere estás hecho - dijo Kaito

-¡A callar!

Kota había decidido llevar una vida tranquila al lado de Khalifa, se irían a un lugar lejano, ninguno de los dos quería volver a saber nada de guerras o luchas.

-¿Estáis hablando de nuestra mujercita? - interrumpió Sabo feliz. Sabo, al igual que Mina, iba a ser pirata, tenía intención de formar su propia banda y navegar libremente por los mares durante lo que le quedara de vida.

Kota giró los ojos y sonrió. Los cuatro se juntaron y se miraron los unos a los otros. Todos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato.

-Bueno, supongo que esto es el adiós - dijo Sabo.

-Sí - dijo Kota - será mejor si nadie sabe nada de los otros durante un tiempo, vamos a ser perseguidos por simpatizantes del Antiguo Gobierno.

-Tienes razón - continuó Kaito - Nos han perdonado nuestras acciones anteriores legalmente, pero los enemigos los tenemos igualmente.

Era algo que los cuatro tenían asumido, a causa de todos sus actos iban a ser perseguidos ellos y sus seres queridos por el resto de sus días. Mina y Sabo habían optado por la piratería; Sabo por principos y sueños que quería cumplir, Mina por una promesa. Kaito quería ser músico e iba a instalarse en la Isla Gyojin, aún así iba a tener que proteger a Keimi y los demás. Kota por su parte no les había dicho a dónde se dirigía, pretendía aislarse lo máximo posible del mundo, y Khalifa había decidido por cuenta propia acompañarlo, pues al contrario del resto, el moreno no tenía ganas de volver a verse envuelto en batallas de ningún tipo.

Los cuatro se giraron cada una hacia su respectiva nueva ruta, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, el antiguo Segundo de la Armada se giró con lágrimas en los ojos:

-Gracias, por todo...

Los tres sonrieron y se giraron.

-¡Escucharéis de mi! Kota ¡Sé que te comprarás mis camisetas! - se rió Kaito.

-Si es que algún día consigues algo idiota - sonrió.

Todos rieron.

* * *

Mina estaba asomada en la borda del famoso submarino amarillo. El viento mecía su cabellera rosa mientras miraba hacia el puerto.

-¿Estás bien? - dijo el famoso pirata Trafalgar Law detrás suya.

-Claro - lo miró - Es el principio de una nueva vida.

El capitán le sonrió.

-No estés mucho tiempo dentro, Penguin dentro de poco preparará una cena y te aseguro que todos van a querer molestarte.

-¿Banquete?

-Ya sabes, desde que conocieron a los estúpido Mugiwaras preparan banquetes por cualquier tontería - suspiró - En fin, no te entretengas mucho.

-Sí capitán - contestó mientras soltaba una risita.

Se quedó mirando durante un par de minutos más el horizonte, en dirección hacia el puerto donde se habían despedido hacía tan sólo 3 horas. Sin embargo dentro de ella sentía como si hubieran pasado segundos. Es cierto que no los veía todos los días, siempre estaban destinados en misiones y sólo a veces colaboraban entre ellos, pero el lazo que habían formado era más fuerte de lo que muchos pensarían, eran nakamas, habían pasado juntos todo tipo de calamidades y las habían separado. Para Mina, su estancia en la Armada Revolucionaria había sido una experiencia sin igual. Ella había madurado ahí, había aprendido cosas, vivido experiencias y conocido a gente que jamás olvidaría. Había visto las dos caras del mundo, la buena y la mala.

Unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Pero no estaba triste, eran de felicidad, algo que no había experimentado nunca hasta la fecha.

-Gracias por haberos cruzado en mi camino.

* * *

 _-10 Años más tarde-_

Un niño con el pelo rojo oscuro jugaba con unos alicates tirados por el suelo sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Oi, no te vayas a hacer daño con eso - dijo una voz grave mientras cargaba al infante.

Los ojos naranjas del capitán se cruzaron con los morados del niño.

-Si te haces daño tu madre me matará y el idiota de Trafalgar creerá que tiene el derecho de vacilarme - dijo con amargura.

-¿Decías algo? - una voz femenina sorprendió al pelirrojo por la espalda y éste casi deja caer al niño al suelo.

-¿Yo? Nada jajajaja... ¡Maldición mujer! no me hables por la espalda.

-¿Te asusté? - dijo con voz burlona la pelirrosa.

-No me intentes vacilar - se sonrojó.

-Tu pelo hace juego con tu cara.

-A callar mujer.

Mina se rió.

-Aún tenemos tiempo hasta que venga Law ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Eustass Kid la miró con picardía.

-Eres un cerdo.

-Pero me quieres - se rió - por cierto ¿Qué llevas en la mano?

-Una carta de Kaito, al parecer se encontró con Kota mientras estaba de gira, se ve que lleva una tienda de artesanía con Khalifa y sus dos hijos y Kaito se pasó a saludarlo.

-Pobre desgraciado, tendrá que cambiar de lugar para vivir si quiere que ese loco le deje en paz.

Mina se rió.

-Al menos me alegro saber que está bien, no sabía nada de él desde hacía 10 años.

-Oi, Eustass-ya - una tercera voz irrumpió - Veo que no sabes ni cargar a mi sobrino como dios manda.

Kid puso cara de disgusto.

-No me digas cómo demonios tengo que cargar a mi hijo, Trafalgar.

-Es un milagro que cuando se quede a tu cargo no haya muerto todavía.

-Oi, Trafalgar, No me hagas cabrear - ambos chocaron y se miraron con expresión retadora.

-Honestamente - suspiró Mina - Ojalá no os imite en nada.

Mina observó a una bandada de pájaros sobrevolar el cielo azul.

Por algún motivo recordó la Armada Revolucionaria al verlos volar ¿Qué estarán haciendo todos ahora? Kaito solía enviar cartas frecuentemente y Sabo era un conocido capitán...

-¿Habéis conseguido sentiros libres por fin?

Era una pregunta que lanzaba, tanto para los otro, como para ella.

Una pequeña mano la tiró de su ropa.

Ambos pares de ojos morados se miraron fijamente. La mujer de pelo rosa sonrió al pequeño. Quizás él se libraría, quizás él ya no estaría maldito...

-En verdad te pareces bastante a papá - acarició la mejilla del niño - Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que jamás conozcas lo que es el verdadero dolor.

Sin embargo el destino del niño de cabello rojo ya estaba marcado con fuego. Con el paso de los años descubriría, al igual que su madre y todos aquellos Donquixote anteriores a ella, que esos ojos morados estaban destinados a mostrarle la verdadera oscuridad del mundo.

Dando paso así a una nueva Era, una nueva generación, también llena de dolor y surtimiento.

Una vez más.


End file.
